


Galletas, máquinas y otras cosas...

by Sambellz



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Krock, Super Junior, Thornapple
Genre: Almost Kiss, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, POV First Person, Primeras impresiones, un poco
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambellz/pseuds/Sambellz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae es tierra, es física, es fuego, realismo y miedo. Hyukjae es el aire más puro que Donghae ha respirado en su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Podía haberle dicho que lo odiaba, o podía haberle dicho que lo amaba, aunque, conociéndole, al final no importaba. De todos modos ambas cosas las sentía igual de profundas, igual de enormes e irrevocables. Nunca había conocido a nadie que me sacara de mis casillas, que me llevara a mis límites, que me hiciera querer partirle la cara a golpes o arrancarle los labios a besos. Nunca me había topado con alguien que me hiciera desearle con tanta fuerza como le deseaba ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK. Así es, gente bonita. Ya se que les he agradecido miles de veces por su infinita paciencia pero nunca me cansaré de hacerlo, así que: GRACIAS, por esperar, por aguantarme y creer en mi. Como comenté, varias cosas han cambiado en mi vida y la veo de distinta manera. Me alejé un poco de las cosas que amaba pero volví a retomarlas y aquí estoy. Me encantaría decirles que les entrego el fic completito pero no es así, quiero que lleguemos a ese punto en el que las cosas se voltean juntos y vamos a ver como salen las cosas. Ya les había platicado que habría cambios y si, los hay, les pido por favor que lean desde un inicio y aunque al principio de darán cuenta que prácticamente el esqueleto es el mismo, notarán ligeros cambios que nos llevaran a ese campo de sufrimiento emocional que he preparado para ustedes y espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Cambié algunos hechos para que la narrativa se sienta menos apresurada, quiero creer que lo hice bien esta vez.
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta este sitio y esperar conmigo hasta que a mi cerebro se le diera la gana de despertar.
> 
> No es la unica historia que será publicada, Marcus, se muda aquí tambien pero lo estoy puliendo por que (seamos honestas) la ortografía estaba por los suelos. LA CITA AZUL y MI HOMBRE DE LUZ son mis nuevos proyectos y pronto los verán aquí.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias de nuevo, los adoro.

-No.

-¿Perdón?

-He dicho que no- insistió. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Discúlpeme caballero pero, no me ha dado ni la oportunidad de...

-Lo siento amigo, nosotros no podemos cumplir con eso- comentó cansado mirando por encima de mi hombro- creo que has venido al lugar equivocado.

Frunciendo el ceño giré mi vista observando a mi delicado y fiel acompañante.

-Mi querido Sungmin, ¿ha escuchado lo que el joven aquí ha dicho?- inquirí en voz alta.

-En efecto, es una barbarie- suspiró indignado. Luego ambos miramos al frente, observando con expresiones conflictivas al muchacho detrás del aparato contador.

-Escuchen amigos...-tomó aire, calmándose- no sé qué rayos es lo que creen que están haciendo pero les puedo asegurar que ni aquí ni en ninguna de nuestras sucursales encontrarán una respuesta diferente a la mía, lo siento.

Saqué las manos de los bolsillos de mi saco y apoyé mis manos sobre mi sombrilla.

-En verdad amigos, si no van a ordenar nada dentro del menú, ¿podrían moverse de la fila? Hay mucha gente esperando detrás de ustedes y necesito despacharlas.

Negué la cabeza con incredulidad.

-¡Esto es un fraude!- exclamé- ¡es una calumnia! ¡Me están timando!- grité.

-Hyuk, creo que deberías de calmarte- sugirió Sungmin justo a un lado mío.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿CALMARME?!- grité indignado- ¡¿POR QUE TENDRÍA QUE CALMARME CUANDO UNA DE LAS CADENAS MÁS GRANDES DEL MUNDO EN COMIDA NO CUMPLE CON SU PROMESA?!

-Lo se amigo, pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo Sungmin colocando su mano en mi hombro como apoyo, luego miró al chico que nos atendía con ojos descalificativos- ...por ahora. -musitó finalmente.

-Escuchen, si no se mueven de la fila, tendré que llamar a seguridad, ustedes deciden- amenazó.

-¡ENTONCES ANDA!- exclamé poniéndome en guardia- ¿Sungmin?- murmuré- sostén mi sombrilla, este joven y yo estaremos dentro de la desenvoltura de un duelo en- consulté mi reloj- menos de 40 segundos.

El chico a cargo de la caja registradora rodó los ojos e hizo señales al hombre de seguridad en la entrada.

-¡¿Por qué no se mueven?! ¡Si van a comprar háganlo ya!- la gente de la fila comenzaba a quejarse.

-Estimada clientela por favor- pidió Sungmin- este problema será solucionado en un momento, así que sean pacientes-musitó con amabilidad.

Me disponía a agradecerle pero de pronto, sentí una mano desmesuradamente grande sujetar mi antebrazo, alcé la vista y el caballero que ocupaba el área de seguridad del Mc Donals en el que estábamos, comenzó a jalarme hacia la salida.

-¡ESTO ES INJUSTO! ¡DEBERÍAS DE LLEVARTELO A ÉL!- grité intentando zafarme sin éxito.

-¡Hyukjae!- gritó Sungmin, siguiéndonos.

-¡NO ESTÁ CUMPLIENDO CON LO QUE ESTE LOCAL OFRECE!- grité mirando al chico.

-¡ESTE RESTAURANTE NO VENDE HAMBURGUESAS AL GUSTO AMIGO! ¡LO SIENTO!- gritó.

-Pero afuera, en el cartel promocional ofrece servicio al cliente de primera calidad y cito: “lo que más te gusta, solo lo encuentras aquí”- murmuró Sungmin mientras le miraba desde la entrada.

-¡ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VENDAMOS HAMBURGUESAS CON CAJETA, MAYONESA Y SOYA!- se quejó el joven cajero.- ¡ESTÁS LOCO!- gritó.

Me congelé por un momento sintiendo esa misma punzada en el pecho. “Loco”, había dicho. Sungmin me miró asustado y me obligué a sonreírle fugazmente.

-¡ENTONCES ES UNA MENTIRA LO QUE DICEN!- grité de vuelta. No me importaba lo que pensara- ¡NO DEBERÍAN DE PROMETER COSAS QUE NO PUEDEN CUMPLIR!

Miré aún serio al chico mientras él se tomaba el descaro de ignorarme atendiendo a las siguientes personas. Para cuando logré zafarme del guardia ya me había sacado del restaurante, luego me miró raro para variar; después entro de vuelta al local al mismo tiempo que Sungmin salía.

-¿Estás bien Hyuk?- preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que si- dije tomando mi sombrilla de sus manos, me acomodé el saco ignorando por completo a lo que se refería en realidad- esos peleles ¿cómo se atreven a prometer cosas que no pueden cumplir?, cosas tan simples como el servicio al cliente- me quejé.

-Lo sé- suspiró indignado mi amigo.

-En fin- le imité y suspiré- será mejor que vayamos a casa, ahí por lo menos podré preparar mi hamburguesa como yo quiera sin tener que ser tratado pésimamente por humanos subdesarrollados- me acomodé mi corbata- nunca debimos de haber venido.

-Tienes razón Hyuk. -Sungmin acordó

-Vamos- indiqué- recuérdame de hacer una nota de queja para el gerente de esta sucursal.

-De acuerdo Hyuk, aunque creo que deberías dejarlo así, es una pérdida de tiempo- comentó Sungmin.

-Sungmin- dije mirándolo con desaprobación- déjame explicarte cómo es que funciona esto: si uno quiere cambiar el mundo tiene que empezar por uno mismo y las decisiones que toma.

-Si Hyukjae, si, ya me lo has explicado varias veces- se quejó comenzando a caminar dejándome atrás.

-No pero, escúchame, tengo razón- dije alcanzándolo- los pasos para ser una persona ejemplar son los siguientes…


	2. LOS KARMASOV Y EL RATÓN

-Entonces ¿dónde? Ya decídanse porque tengo que ir a casa, mi mamá me espera y...

-Awww...- se burlaron.

-HEY!-grité- ¡Cállense o no hay fiesta!- de inmediato, como si les hubiera puesto una pistola en la cabeza se callaron.

-No seas agua fiestas Donghae, solo es una broma.- musitó Siwon.

Resoplé, me recargué en la silla y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Dónde será la fiesta? ¿En mi casa o...?

-Sabes que es la mejor opción Hyung- opinó Kyuhyun- Ya sabes que con el simple hecho de que la fiesta sea en casa de nada más y nada menos que del mismísimo Lee Donghae, es más que suficiente para que todo mundo se muera por asistir.

Rodé los ojos pero no pude evitar sentir mi ego inflarse.

-Ok, en mi casa será entonces- accedí y todos sonrieron, chocando sus palmas celebrando.

-¡Eso es todo campeón! ¡Sabía que no nos ibas a fallar!- Kangin me dio unas cuantas palmadas ligeramente fuertes en la espalda.

Les sonreí a mis amigos hasta que miré a Yesung que se subió en la mesa.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!- gritó llamando la atención de la cafetería entera- ¡SÁBADO, 8 P.M., FIESTA EN CASA DEL CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL!- terminó mirándome y aplaudiendo.

Kangin aplaudió junto con los demás mientras me sujetaba del brazo, obligándome a ponerme de pie. Lo hice y entonces la cafetería estalló en aplausos y gritos de mi nombre. Dejé de cruzar mis brazos en mi pecho y me relajé, sabía perfectamente que nada podía hacer una vez que todo el mundo se ponía así entonces, simplemente les di lo que esperaban. Me subí a la mesa junto a Yesung y saludé.

Me daba risa como todo el mundo reaccionaba ante eso, parecía como si yo fuera una estrella o algo parecido bajando de su limusina para saludar a sus fans. Sinceramente a veces me parecía algo ridículo pero, no iba a negarlo; era genial.

-Amor creo que ya es suficiente, ven aquí- escuché que dijeron y de inmediato reconocí esa voz. Miré hacia abajo y sonreí. Me bajé de la mesa, los demás estudiantes solo aplaudieron y se fueron calmando poco a poco.

-Hola amor- susurré en su oído mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos.

-Hola- sonrió- ¿qué pasó para que todo mundo se pusiera así?- inquirió alzando una ceja mientras descansaba sus manos en mi pecho.

-Pues...-empecé.

-¡DONGHAE DARÁ LA FIESTA DE INICIO DE CURSO EN SU CASA! ¡UH! ¡UH! ¡UH!- gritó Yesung detrás de mí, interrumpiéndome. Le miré, rodé los ojos y luego volví a mirar a mi novia.

-Sí, así es.- dije.

-¿De verdad?- asentí- Me encanta la idea, ¿cuándo es?- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-El sábado, la pasaremos muy bien- me incliné para besarla.

-Uy- dijo por lo bajo- aquí no amor, recuerda, en la escuela no- puso un dedo índice en sus labios y lo besó, luego lo puso en los míos para así “besarme”.

-Ok, lo olvidé- suspiré.

Jessica me sonrió mientras se inclinaba y rozaba su nariz con la mía en un gesto juguetón. Le sonreí igual mientras escuchamos que la campana para entrar a clases sonaba.

-Bien, nos vemos en la salida, ¿irás por mí al salón o nos encontramos en tu auto?- preguntó.

-No te preocupes, voy por ti. 

-Ok - dijo acariciando mi mejilla levemente antes de apartarse, después la perdí de vista entre el mar de estudiantes que se movilizaban para ir a clases.

-Puf...espero por todo lo sagrado no terminar como tú- escuché a Kangin.

-¿Como yo?- inquirí recogiendo mi mochila y mi charola del almuerzo.

-Sí, ya sabes: enamorado y menos así- dijo señalándome con una mano, fruncí el ceño- Tú entiendes- agregó. Los demás se rieron de acuerdo con él mientras me seguían saliendo de la cafetería.

-Jajajaja- reí- solo deja que encuentres a la persona adecuada y verás.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a casar con ella?- preguntó Kyuhyun.

-¡¿Que?!- me detuve mirándolo en pleno pasillo. A nuestro alrededor ya casi no se veía ningún estudiante, nosotros, por ser el equipo campeón 6 veces seguidas de las últimas temporadas, teníamos un muy buen acuerdo de inmunidad con el director así que; podíamos llegar cuando quisiéramos- ¿Casarme? Kyuhyun, por favor estamos en plena juventud, no estoy pensando en eso ahora.

Le di la espalda y seguí caminando.

-¿Y ella tampoco?- inquirió Yesung.

Me giré de nuevo, comenzando a caminar de espaldas para poder mirarlo.

-No lo sé, espero que no. Aunque, en un futuro, quien sabe- dije sonriendo ampliamente mientras me encogía de hombros y abría los brazos a ambos lados. Los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante mi respuesta y pensaba gritarles para que dejaran de hacerme gestos hasta que de repente sentí un impacto en el codo, sentí como si le hubiera pegado a algo mientras estaba abriendo los brazos.

-¡Ouch!- escuché que se quejaron y de inmediato me giré.

Por ir caminando de espaldas, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado al pasillo principal, ese en donde se encontraba el cruce de los cuatro pasillos que dividían nuestro piso, entonces, no me percaté de que alguien venía dando vuelta en el momento en que estiré los brazos así que terminé pegándole de lleno en la cara.

-¡Lo-lo siento!- me disculpé- ¿estás bien?-dije intentando acercarme.

El chico tenía la cara tapada con una mano mientras a toda prisa se apuraba a recoger los papeles que se le habían caído. Cuando hubo recogido todo se enderezó, se acomodó sus lentes y miró al suelo.

-Estúpidos humanos-susurró.

-¿Perdón?- inquirí confundido, creí no haber escuchado bien.

-Nada, con permiso -musitó rápido y corrió a toda prisa hacia el fondo del pasillo. Le miré en silencio.

-Uff, Donghae, ¿qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué no lo dejaste y seguiste caminando?- me preguntó Kyuhyun una vez que el chico se hubo alejado.

-¿Por qué?-inquirí mirándole.

-¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta de quién era?- negué confuso.

-Era el tipo raro de nuestra clase de ciencias- intervino Yesung- ese que se la pasa todos los días a un lado del campo de futbol sentado en el pasto, mirando a la nada.- Fruncí el ceño.

-Es el mismo que le prendió fuego a la sala de proyecciones el año pasado, ¿no te acuerdas?- finalizó Kangin.

Fue entonces que recordé. Ese incidente había sonado y sobre todo alarmado a toda la escuela, ¿cómo olvidarlo? El chico se había encerrado con unos cuantos químicos pertenecientes al laboratorio de los de tercer año dentro de la sala de proyecciones, simple y sencillamente le prendió fuego con él dentro. Nadie sabía por qué, o con que fines. Algunos pensaban que era un suicida, o que simplemente estaba loco.

El punto era que el consejo de maestros decidió dejarlo continuar siendo parte de la escuela hasta que concluyera sus estudios ya que según ellos, era muy inteligente. La verdad ni siquiera me acordaba de ello hasta ese momento, incluso ni me acordaba del chico en sí.

-Ah- exhalé- sí, ya lo tengo. Pues, no, ni me había dado cuenta.- Kyuhyun negó despacio.

-En fin- resopló- vámonos, antes de que el tipo ese vuelva y nos quiera prender fuego a nosotros. Puse los ojos en blanco pero reí y les seguí para entrar a nuestra clase. 

 

 

 

-Lamento decirles esto, pero con toda la pena del mundo señores, ese “entendido” del que ustedes me hablan no me fue especificado en ninguna parte de mi contrato. El director no mencionó nada durante nuestra última reunión así que mientras eso no venga registrado en un papel con el sello oficial de la oficina del director, su “inmunidad” no existe en mi clase. Este es mi salón, estas son mis reglas: ustedes han llegado mucho más tarde de lo permitido, y siendo la primera semana de clases no da una buena imagen de ustedes.

La maestra tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Salgan de mi salón- dijo sin mirarnos mientras encendía su computadora, detrás nuestro podía escuchar los murmuros del resto de la clase- y los veo el sábado en retención. 

Los cuatro nos quedamos ahí, parados como idiotas frente a ella esperando que de un momento a otro se soltara a reír y nos dijera que era una broma. Pero los segundos pasaron y eso nunca sucedió. La maestra nueva simplemente comenzó la clase ignorando nuestra presencia esperando con tranquilidad a que saliéramos de su primera clase del curso. Cuando salimos del aula, aún incrédulos, nos dirigimos hacia las canchas detrás de la escuela.

-¿Quién demonios se cree esa tipa?- se quejó Kangin.

-Es nueva -dije- creo que debemos de esperar a que entienda como trabajan las cosas aquí.

-No vengas a defenderla Donghae, ahora por su culpa tenemos una mancha en nuestro historial- comentó molesto Kyuhyun- ¡Ha! ¿Lo puedes creer? Es la primera vez en mi vida que me sacan así de una clase.

-Jajaja ya se, y ni siquiera había comenzado- se rio Yesung. Kangin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y eso te parece gracioso?

-Pues sí, la verdad sí. 

-De hecho lo es, la mujer ni siquiera nos dejó sentarnos- comenté.

Kyuhyun resopló sacando el celular de su mochila y Kangin arrojó lejos la lata de refresco que se acababa de tomar. Sentados en las gradas de las canchas de futbol, nos quedamos esperando hasta que el siguiente periodo comenzara y así poder volver a entrar a la escuela. Yo saqué mi ipod, me puse los audífonos y presioné play para ahogar los malos chistes que Yesung siempre intentaba contar.

Me recargué en mi mochila para no encajarme lo duro de la orilla del asiento de metal y miré al cielo. Suspiré un par de veces, hacía un agradable día soleado con pocas nubes, bajé mi vista y comencé a mirar alrededor, aburrido buscando algo en que entretenerme. Después de un rato, me estaba comenzando a quedar dormido cuando a lo lejos, del otro lado del campo, una figura captó mi atención. Entrecerré los ojos un poco para poder aclarar la imagen y luego dejé escapar un leve resoplido.

Tal parecía que Yesung tenía razón.

Del otro lado del campo, la figura caminó desde los baños pasando las gradas hasta llegar a un punto en el que parecía que el territorio de la escuela se transformaba, ahí solo había pasto, flores y un mini bosque detrás que daba a la barda en la que oficialmente, llegaban los límites del instituto.

El chico del pasillo, al que había golpeado accidentalmente unas horas antes, se quedó parado justo frente a un árbol mirando al cielo, tenía las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones y se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos mientras admiraba lo que había sobre su cabeza. Por puro reflejo seguí su mirada y alcé la vista también y lo único que encontré fueron las nubes que seguían ahí, iguales a como las había dejado de observar hace apenas unos momentos.

Cuando regresé mi vista al chico, él ya se había sentado, quitado su mochila y al parecer tenía algo de comida en las manos, desde mi lugar no se alcanzaba a ver mucho pero podía aventurar a que se trataba de un sandwich o algo así. Mientras lo comía, se cruzó de piernas, puso su mochila en su regazo y comiendo, miró hacia arriba de nuevo; observando.

Luego de mirar en su dirección por unos momentos más me di cuenta de que en definitiva no se había percatado de nosotros, porque en caso contrario, no creo que hubiera actuado con tal naturalidad como lo había hecho, como si estuviera solo él y el pasto, las nubes y su comida.

Sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Me quité los audífonos.

-¿Ya viste?- preguntó Kyuhyun- Es el tipo ese, allá- señaló- por las otras gradas, está ahí, ido como siempre.- Asentí sin decir nada.

-¿Qué crees que está viendo?- pregunté.

-No sé, quizás unicornios y arcoíris.

Sonreí un poco mientras continuaba mirando al chico que seguía exactamente en la misma posición.

-Pues debe de ser interesante para que lo tenga tan entretenido- murmuré.

-O solo está loco, eso lo explica mejor ¿no?-murmuró Kangin.

Abrí la boca para aportar algo más a su opinión cuando de pronto escuchamos la campana sonar, ya era hora de volver. Resoplando, nos pusimos de pie y quejándonos comenzamos a bajar de las gradas, esperando que ya no nos tocaran más maestros nuevos, ingenuos e insolentes como aquella otra.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar más rápido que yo, se adelantaron un poco y mientras me colgaba mi mochila por puro impulso giré mi cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el chico del pasto pero de inmediato volví mi vista al frente para continuar caminando.

Cuando me había girado a verlo, él estaba viendo directamente a mi dirección. Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a correr para alcanzar a los demás. 

 

 

 

Miré el reloj que estaba al centro y arriba del salón, me decía que faltaban tres horas para que detención terminara y eso no me alegraba en absoluto. Tres horas, tres horas ¿qué diablos iba a hacer en tres horas dentro de un salón casi vacío, en sábado y a unas cuantas horas de una gran fiesta en mi casa?

En definitiva en ese preciso momento debería que estar en mi hogar preparando todo y estar listo para recibir a mis amigos y a los amigos de mis amigos. A escondidas, saqué mi celular para checar si no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida, no había nada. Absolutamente nada con que distraerme.

En un acto de dramatismo, dejé caer mi cabeza de lleno sobre mi mesa banco y cerré los ojos, quizá por lo menos podría dormir. Pero claro, después de unos momentos, sentí que algo golpeaba ligeramente mi cabeza. La levanté, miré hacia atrás y a unas cuantas filas Yesung trataba de aguantarse la risa, Kyuhyun me miraba mientras le apuntaba con un dedo y kangin, bueno, él ya estaba dentro del bello mundo de los sueños al cual yo estaba intentando entrar.

Hice una mueca molesta a Yesung y luego volví a dejar mi cabeza caer sobre la mesa banco. Luego de unos segundos más, otra bola de papel tocó mi nuca.

-¡Déjame dormir!- grité exasperado sin pensar y acto seguido cerré los ojos, demonios...

-¿Cansado señor Lee?- escuché la voz de la profesora exactamente delante de mí detrás de su escritorio.

Le miré avergonzado.

-No, Señorita Wong yo...yo solo…

-Usted parece que necesita despertar- sonrió, revisó algo en una carpeta suya y después sacó un pequeño papel. Me lo mostró.

-Tome este papel, vaya a la biblioteca, busque este libro y tráigame un ensayo de los primeros tres capítulos si no le molesta.

Me puse de pie lentamente preparándome mentalmente para eso, puaj, ensayos. Tomé el papel.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para regresar aquí?- pregunté.

-Será mejor que los haga en la biblioteca, es un lugar mejor y no estarán ni sus amigos ni el papel de su compañero para molestarlo- musitó mirando a Yesung.

-Pero...-intenté decir, no quería ir a la biblioteca, si iba estaba seguro de que terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

-Que tenga una buena tarde señor Lee, le espero con su asignación-me interrumpió sin mirarme en absoluto. Entonces, resignado me giré hacia los chicos, les mostré amablemente mi dedo medio y ellos se dignaron solo a burlarse de mi mientras me deseaban suerte. 

 

 

 

Salí a paso lento, arrastrando los pies camino a la biblioteca por el pasillo vacío, miré el papel.

-¿”Los hermanos Karmasov”?-murmuré- ¿Qué clase de título es ese?-resoplé mientras arrugaba el pedazo de papel y lo metía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Hice todo el tiempo que pude para evitar llegar a mi destino, odiaba los ensayos, odiaba la biblioteca, era el lugar más aburrido que existía y lo peor era que estaría mucho más aburrido siendo yo el único ahí.

-Estúpida Maestra- me quejé. Seguí caminando hasta que a regañadientes me encontré frente a frente con la puerta del lugar. Pasé mi tarjeta de estudiante por el registro y luego la abrí, ya dentro la cerré de una patada, bueno, por lo menos el estar solo no me obligaba a guardar silencio. Cuando llegué hasta el escritorio de la encargada me di cuenta de que tenía un pequeño problema: no había nadie ahí, era sábado así que no había nadie que me ayudara a buscar el estúpido libro.

-¿Cómo demonios espera que lo encuentre?- me quejé en voz alta- ¿acaso cree que no tengo vida como para pasármela aquí y conocer sus métodos para encontrar esas cosas? Resoplé harto.

-Quiero ir a casa maldita sea- murmuré colocando mis brazos sobre el escritorio y dejando caer mi cabeza entre ellos, escondiéndola.

Mi nariz estaba pegada a la madera del escritorio, podía oler a la perfección el limpiador que utilizaron para sacarle brillo.

-¿Me permite su credencial?- escuché una voz, di un brinco ante el inesperado sonido mientras levantaba la cabeza y retrocedía. Del susto se me abrieron los ojos de golpe mirando a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Uff...oye ten cuidado ¿sí?, casi me da un infarto al...- comencé a decir pero me detuve. Observé bien al chico que tenía en frente y tragué saliva. Le miré a los ojos por unos segundos mientras él me veía incómodamente detrás de sus lentes, luego desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de la computadora. Tenía el ojo ligeramente hinchado, quizá los lentes lo cubrían bien pero, así de cerca como estaba, podía verse con claridad, se le cerraba un poco incluso.

Al reconocer quien era, mecánicamente saqué mi credencial y la coloqué sobre el escritorio. Él, sin mirarme la tomó y comenzó a apuntar algo con ayuda del teclado. ¿De dónde diablos había salido?

-El libro- musitó aún sin mirarme.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. Resopló y me miró, cansado.

-El libro que busca, ¿cómo se llama?

No le respondí si no que saqué el papel de mi bolsillo, se lo entregué para luego cruzarme de brazos.

Vaya, genial, esto no podía ser mejor- pensé- pasar mi tarde de sábado dentro de una estúpida biblioteca, leyendo un ridículo libro mientras compartía el mismo espacio y aire que este...este...chico.

Luego de unos momentos de búsqueda, pareció encontrar el libro, entonces, se puso de pie.

-Sígame- murmuró mirando al frente, caminando rápido dejándome atrás. Después de dudar unos segundos, le comencé a seguir. Caminamos dentro de unos cuantos pasillos, la verdad incluso hasta sentí que me perdía; no había estado ahí desde hacía ya varios años. Internet lo solucionaba todo (bendita Wikipedia), o si no a mis Hyungs no les molestaba darme los resúmenes y otras tareas para que yo no batallara.

De repente se detuvo, pasó su dedo rápido sobre el lomo de los libros buscando y luego, le vi esbozar una sonrisa fugaz mientras lo sacaba y lo hojeaba. Entorné los ojos, ¿era yo o le había sonreído al libro? Entonces, antes de siquiera poder asegurarme, recompuso su rostro y se aclaró la garganta

-Aquí- de frente al estante de libros, sin mirarme, estiró el brazo dándomelo- éste es.

Levanté mi brazo y tomé el libro.

-Gracias- susurré.

-La sala de estudios está allá, a la izquierda justo frente al escritorio de la encargada, cuando termine de usarlo puede dejarlo ahí, yo pasaré a recogerlo.

Y así, sin más, se dio vuelta y pasándome de largo comenzó a caminar.

-Lo siento- dije sin pensar, mirándole.

El chico que estaba delante de mí, dándome la espalda se congeló, giró la cabeza un poco.

-¿Perdóneme?- musitó por lo bajo.

Por un momento me pasó por la mente retractarme y solo irme pero, de algún modo me detuve, además su ojo en verdad se veía bastante mal. Yo no era uno de esos bullies de la escuela, yo era popular por ser agradable y tenía una reputación que mantener; incluso frente a este simple muchacho.

Entonces, tomé aire y traté de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Mm...Yo lo siento por, ya sabes, tu ojo: no era mi intensión.

Comenzó a girar su cuerpo despacio para encararme y pude ver como su cabello le alcanzaba a tapar gran parte de los ojos, sobre todo aquél herido.

-Olvídelo- murmuró cortante- no es nada. Dijo para luego girarse de nuevo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no es nada- insistió.

-Deberías de ir a la enfermería porque…

-Señor, insisto, no es nada que le incumba así que, si no le molesta preferiría ser yo quien se encargue de este tema. Es cierto, fue su culpa, pero lamentablemente no hay nada que se pueda hacer para regresar y cambiar mi rumbo o el suyo por esos pasillos, entonces eso es todo.

-¿Señor?- murmuré confundido, ¿por qué me había llamado así? ¿Acaso que no éramos de la misma edad? Le vi caminar de regreso al escritorio donde me lo había topado.

-La sala de estudios se encuentra a la izquierda, y dese prisa, a las 5 cierro la biblioteca- dijo alejándose.

Luego de recuperar la compostura de semejante “explicación”, caminé hacia donde me había indicado. Ya sentado en una de las mesas de la sala de estudio, intenté concentrarme como pude en el estúpido libro; admito que las primeras líneas eran interesantes pero cuando descubrí que no podía pasar del séptimo renglón, me di cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas.

Negándome a perder, intenté leer de nuevo la primera página, una, otra y otra vez pero simplemente no comprendía absolutamente nada. Eso me asustó, ¿acaso ya no poseía capacidad alguna de retener información o qué?

Exasperado me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla, mirando al techo, luego saqué mi celular y miré la hora: solo quedaba una hora para que cerraran la biblioteca y tres para mi fiesta. Resoplé dejando caer la cabeza encima de la mesa. Esto era imposible. Yo no quería hacer nada, solo quería salir e ir de fiesta con mis amigos, ¿acaso era mucho pedir? ¡Maldita sea!

-Disculpe, pero no se permite dormir sobre las mesas de la biblioteca- escuché que decían, di un ligero respingo pero no me alteré más, la única persona que podía estar ahí era el chico ese de la entrada. ¿Que acaso nunca hacía ningún ruido?

Giré la cabeza dejando mi mejilla pegada a la mesa sin despegarme de ahí. Miré con detenimiento y fastidio al tipo raro del escritorio.

-¿Qué?- inquirí.

El chico frunció el ceño y se despegó de la puerta, dando un par de pasos hacia mí.

-Creí que mi tono de voz había sido bastante claro- se aclaró la garganta- ¡Dije que no está permitido dormir sobre las mesas de la sala de estudio de la biblioteca, señor!- gritó. Rodé los ojos.

-No estoy durmiendo -aclaré- y no soy un “Señor”, ¿por qué diablos me llamas así, porque me hablas de usted?

Él pareció confundirse ante mi pregunta, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Que no le parece obvio? No nos conocemos, nunca nos hemos tratado ni para la más mínima conversación, pero lo más importante, no conozco su nombre así que... para mí, señor, esas son circunstancias suficientes.- finalizó satisfecho relajando su expresión.

Levanté la cabeza de la mesa, extrañado.

-En pocas palabras, tu llamas “Señor” a cualquiera que no conozcas- sentencié.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y me miró fastidiado.

-Esa asunción es totalmente errónea, no puede ser posible porque si fuera cierta tendría que llamar a las damas que no tenga el honor de conocer “Señor” de igual manera, y eso es social, física y naturalmente equivocado- explicó- Es más una muestra de respeto a los que me rodean que no mantienen un vínculo social activo conmigo.

Despacio, me crucé de brazos.

-Oye, disculpa, pero ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Su nombre- dijo interrumpiéndome.

-¿Que?

-Para poder continuar con esta conversación que va claramente tomando vías sociales, necesito saber, para empezar, su nombre ¿no cree?- musitó sonriendo un poco, superficial.

-Oh! Si claro, me llamo Donghae, Lee Donghae.- me sentía raro diciendo eso, la última vez que había tenido que presentarme ante alguien en la escuela, había sido en mi primer día como junior. De ahí en adelante, cuando los demás comenzaron a ver mis cualidades, no había una sola persona en el campus que no me conociera o supiera mi nombre. Hasta ahora.

El chico frente a mí, se acomodó sus lentes con el dedo índice y luego cambió de mano el libro que sostenía para estirar su brazo y tenderme la mano.

-Un placer señor Lee Donghae- musitó claro. Dudoso, tomé su mano y le saludé. El saludo duró apenas unos segundos y luego, nuestras manos estaban libres nuevamente.

-Sí, es un gusto también- le seguí la corriente.

-18- musitó de pronto.

-¿18 que?

-Años, estoy respondiendo a su pregunta anterior. Ahora ya nos conocemos, ya es posible intercambiar esa clase de información.

-Con que 18 ¿eh?, eso quiere decir que soy mayor que tú por un año.

-¿De verdad? Entonces con más razón aún debo de hablarle con respeto Donghae sshi.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo amigo, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, a mí me da igual la verdad. Además me haces sentir viejo- dije sacudiéndome un poco. Puaj...viejo.

-Lamento decirle que es un protocolo que no pienso romper. Mis disculpas si le incomodan. Ahora...-murmuró mientras echaba un vistazo al libro y cuaderno sobre la mesa- creo que lo interrumpí ¿no es así? Tiene un ensayo que terminar, con permiso.

Mientras se daba la vuelta para salir, una idea vino a mi mente.

-¡¡ESPERA!!- grité poniéndome de pie alcanzándolo en la salida. Él se giró de inmediato.

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba si de casualidad tú conocerás algo sobre el libro que estoy leyendo con lo que me puedas ayudar, verás, en este momento no tengo cabeza para concentrarme ni nada y sinceramente, estoy batallando con mi cerebro ahora. El punto es: ¿podrías, si quieres, darme una idea del libro que me ayude a guiarme a terminar esa estúpida tarea?

Él me miró ofendido.

-¿Yo? ¿Conocer algo del libro? ¡Por favor! lo he leído más de 5 veces- dijo orgulloso.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté emocionado.

-¡CLARO! Es una pieza de arte maravillosa, como cada libro obviamente, pero este tiene un contenido especial y viene acompañado de unas cuantas líneas que muy bien se pueden aplicar como metáforas a la vida diaria, además el escritor procuró que...

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras- le interrumpí- pero puedes ayudarme ¿cierto?- insistí.

¡Oh! ¡Vamos chico! Si este pequeño ratoncito de biblioteca conocía el libro- pensé- si tan solo pudiera convencerlo de que me ayudara a hacer el ensayo de alguna manera sería genial. 

-Claro que puedo ayudarle, si en verdad está teniendo problemas y puedo ofrecerle algo de mis conocimientos pues, ¿por qué no?- musitó y sentí que la puerta a la libertad se abría frente a mí.

-¡EXCELENTE CAMPEÓN!- exclamé dándole un golpe en el hombro.

En su expresión no había nada de divertido, solo me miraba confundido.

-¿Q-Que sucede? - inquirí.

-No recuerdo haberle dado permiso de tocarme, Señor.- musitó serio.

Le miré incómodo.

-Oh.

-¿Le parece si comenzamos?- sugirió.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias. De verdad gracias man, te debo una- alcé la mano dejándola en el aire esperando un “high-five”” de su parte, sin embargo, él simplemente se acomodó el saco, tomó aire, rodó los ojos y me miró de arriba abajo. Luego, caminó a la mesa, se sentó, tomó mi pluma y con libro en mano empezó a escribir.


	3. NUEVO RITO

Observé con detenimiento la pelusa frente a mí. Tomé aire, luego lo solté soplando con delicadeza empujándola un poco más lejos sobre la mesa. Sonreí cuando rebasó el lápiz que me funcionaba como barrera, tomé aire y lo intenté de nuevo. La tonta se cayó de la mesa. Por un momento pensé que sería bueno buscar otra para continuar con el juego pero de pronto sentí que me miraban; levanté la vista y encontré al chico observándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Se divierte?- inquirió curioso.

Me incorporé sentándome derecho en la silla.

-¿Parece que me divierto?- pregunté aclarándome la garganta.

Me observó curioso.

-Si- dijo seguro. Rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿qué sucede? -Miré sus manos que estaban sobre mi cuaderno, la hoja estaba completamente llena, entorné los ojos- ¡¿Ya terminaste?!

Imitó mi mirada observando sus propias manos, luego me miró relajado.

-Por supuesto que sí, no era mucho.

-Pero, ¿cuantas hojas son?

-Son siete páginas.

-Apenas han pasado 20 minutos- abrí más los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?- miró su reloj el cual era de bolsillo, no me sorprendía para nada que la cosa se viera vieja además de plateada. Me miró fastidiado- Que desagradable, por lo regular me toma menos tiempo. Pero bueno...

Mientras se ponía de pie yo me incliné rápido a tomar mi cuaderno y comencé a revisar las páginas, una por una y si, en efecto, eran siete páginas completamente llenas de información sobre el dichoso libro. Su letra era pequeña, bastante buena y legible lo cual lo hacía más increíble pues si era así, entonces era un ensayo largo y completo. Luego de corroborar eso, levanté la vista hacia él que me observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, esperando con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

-¿Satisfecho?- preguntó alzando una ceja en dirección al cuaderno.

Me puse de pie.

-Em, si, mucho, gracias. De verdad gracias.

Cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Mi trabajo está hecho, entonces me retiro.- Se dio media vuelta.

-¡Espera!- grité estirando un brazo, él se volteó.

-¿Si? ¿Qué necesita?

-Dame un momento, por lo menos déjame agradecerte como se debe, no sé, déjame pagarte. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Por un instante, me miró en silencio. Luego su cara se torció en una mueca de susto.

-¡¿Perdón?!- inquirió indignado- ¡¿Pagarme?! ¡¿Habla en serio?!- dijo aún con las manos en las bolsas.

-Sí, ¿no es eso lo que se hace en estos casos?

-¿Cuáles casos?

-Bueno, “estos” casos, tú me ayudaste con mi trabajo y quiero...

-Discúlpeme señor pero no sé qué clase de educación tiene usted- dijo sacando una mano y mostrándome la palma, como en señal de alto- pero la mía me dicta que por la ayuda que yo acepté brindar por mi propia voluntad, y sobre todo por este tipo de fácil instancias, no puedo “cobrar” ni mucho menos esperar nada a cambio. Este fue un acuerdo mutuo, usted pidió ayuda, yo la brindé. Eso es todo. No necesito caridad económica que no he pedido.

-Pero...

-Me insulta su insinuación. Con un gracias es más que suficiente.

-¿Gracias?

-De nada, señor. Ahora si me disculpa, mi trabajo está hecho, me retiro.- se acomodó el saco del uniforme y se dio vuelta saliendo del salón. Me quedé un momento en silencio sopesando la situación. En fin. Miré de nuevo el ensayo completo en mis manos y suspiré. Por fin libre. 

 

 

 

-¿Tú crees que si le pido que me haga el proyecto de álgebra, lo haga?- Rodé los ojos.

-No lo sé Kangin.

-Pero si dices que te hizo el ensayo, solo así como así solo porque tú se lo pediste; ¿por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Miré a hyung que estaba sentado a un lado mío en el auto.

-Pues, porque no, no creo que funcione de esa manera- expliqué- tengo la impresión de que solo lo hizo porque me vio desesperado.

-Yo puedo lucir muy desesperado cuando me lo propongo- informó Kangin, sonriendo.

-Jajaja, lo sé, todos lo sabemos- reí- ¡Ouch!- me quejé recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de mi amigo.

-Hablo en serio Donghae- continuó- y sé que hablo por todos en este automóvil de porquería....

-¡Hey! ¡Este automóvil de porquería lleva tu trasero a tu casa todos los días Hyung, respeta!- se quejó Siwon desde el volante.

Kangin hizo un ademán con la mano retándole importancia y continuó.

-Como decía, sé que hablo por todos aquí cuando digo que si ese tipo es tan amable como para brindar ayuda a quienes lo necesitan, no veo por qué no sea buena idea darle el trabajo que está pidiendo.

Negué exhausto mirando por la ventana.

-Además- intervino Yesung, en el asiento del copiloto- le conviene, si la gente lo ve hablando con nosotros de vez en cuando, aunque sea solo para tareas; puede que la escuela entera deje de tenerle miedo y asco.- Todos nos reímos.

-¿Asco?- pregunté- ¿cómo qué asco? O sea, sé que el chico es curioso y todo pero, ¿asco, miedo? ¿En serio Yesung?

-Esas no son palabras mías, deberías de escuchar como algunos chicos se burlan de ello, y no son los únicos, he escuchado hasta algunos profesores quejarse de sus demostraciones de reciclado con la comida.

La simple imagen mental fue suficiente para hacerme fruncir el ceño, luego me di cuenta, ¿cómo rayos era posible que se hablaran tantas cosas sobre él y nunca me había dado cuenta de su existencia?

\- ¿Por qué no recuerdo más cosas de ese chico?, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?- pregunté curioso, sabía que estaba en algunas clases con nosotros, ahora lo recordaba, pero parecía que todo este tiempo hubiera caminado invisible entre los alumnos, invisible y callado. De hecho creo que de no haber sido por que le golpee en la cabeza quizá nunca lo hubiera notado entre los demás, cosa que tomando en cuenta su vestimenta, al parecer era el único que usaba el uniforme completo de pies a cabeza y traía un reloj de bolsillo, era un poquito difícil. Todos en la escuela usábamos parte del uniforme, prefiriendo llevar alguna prenda de color y algún accesorio que resaltara nuestra personalidad, todos menos él, al parecer.

-Ay Donghae- se quejó Kangin respondiendo a mi pregunta- es muy sencillo- respondió mientras checaba algo en su teléfono- : no lo recuerdas porque no es nadie.

 

 

 

Habíamos llegado a tiempo, y con a tiempo me refiero a mucho antes de que cualquier invitado lo hiciera.  
Siwon siempre nos llevaba a todas partes en su auto cuando el mío no estaba disponible, bueno, el auto de sus padres pero ellos tenían el suyo y como prácticamente Siwon lo usaba a diario podríamos decir que era suyo si le restamos el hecho de que no había pagado por él. El chico sabía manejar bien, aunque a veces las precauciones que tomaba en cada semáforo nos habían hecho llegar tarde en algunas ocasiones. Cuando nos estacionamos afuera de mi casa y no vimos ningún auto afuera, sonreí. No estaban mis padres, no había nadie como debía de ser. Excelente.

Caminé a mi puerta sacando las llaves.

-¿Quien dijo que iba a traer la bebida Hae?- inquirió Kangin.

-Kyuhyun dijo que él y el chico de segundo, Baekho se encargaban de ello- abrí la puerta, entré y comencé a prender las luces mientras pasaba.

-¿Trajeron música?- inquirió Yesung sentándose en la sala.

-Ten- metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saqué mi Ipod- conéctalo en el estéreo. Reproduce la carpeta 3, es música para bailar. Yesung lo tomó.

-Uy, uy, que ordenado- se burló dirigiéndose al estéreo.

Rodé los ojos y fui a la cocina, las bolsas de frituras que había comprado ayer en la tarde me esperaban para ser abiertas. Mientras tomaba tazones de la alacena, Kangin entró detrás de mí y se sentó en la barra.

-¿Cuantas personas crees que vengan?- pregunté abriendo bolsa tras bolsa.

Hyung estiró el brazo y tomó una, comenzó a comer chettos.

-Posiblemente muchas, no se Hae, a este tipo de fiestas siempre vienen tus amigos, y los amigos de tus amigos, más los colados y los que no saben ni como o por que terminaron aquí.

Me reí.

-Solo espero que no hagan un desastre- los tazones llenos los fui acumulando en el centro de la mesa de la cocina mientras me disponía a guardar las bolsas que quedaban.

-Oye y por cierto- habló Kangin- ¿tienes a alguien en mente para RITO? Porque yo sí, y te va a encantar la sorpresa- dijo emocionado.

Cerré la alacena y me gire a verle.

-¡¿RITO?! ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿En mi casa?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!- me quejé incrédulo.

Kangin me miró tranquilo metiéndose más frituras a la boca.

-Claro, ya sabes que es tradición de la escuela, si no hay RITO en la primera fiesta del año, no eres parte de la tradición y no estas dentro y si no estás dentro, entonces tu popularidad se vuelve 0- rodó los ojos- No tengo que decírtelo ¿verdad?

Le miré en silencio.

-Pero es la casa de mis padres Hyung, me van a matar si regresan y las cosas no están exactamente como ellos las dejaron. Otra vez.- me quejé acercándome a él y sentándome en la silla al otro lado de la barra.

-A ver Hae- dijo Kanign poniéndose de pie, rodeando la mesa y recargándose en mi colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros- ya sabes que aunque lo intentes y hagas lo que hagas, nada, absolutamente nada va a evitar que tu casa termine como un asqueroso basurero: ebrios en el patio, parejas calenturientas en el cuarto de tus padres y rastro de cerveza hasta en el baño- le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión de cansancio.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. No era la primera fiesta que ofrecía en mi casa, de hecho me sorprendió que mis padres se atrevieran a dejarme solo en casa sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir, me amaban mucho al parecer; pero eso no me quitaba la desagradable experiencia de saber a la perfección que Kangin tenía razón. Aunque eso sí, era mi primera vez dando la fiesta con RITO incluido. RITO era la forma oficial de dar por iniciado o terminado el ciclo escolar en el instituto. Tradición que llevaba casi más de 30 años en la escuela sin interrupciones, esta se trataba de elegir a la persona más influyente de la escuela junto con los menos “agradables” o conocidos de la misma y presentarlos a los estudiantes en la fiesta de inicio de cursos. Al finalizar la presentación, a estos últimos se les cubría de cuerpo entero con una mezcla elegida especialmente para la ocasión y que variaba año con año.

-La verdad no sé por qué te quejas, ya pasamos por esto antes. Somos los más grandes de la escuela y ahora tú mi amigo- dijo Kangin revolviéndome el cabello con su mano llena de chettos- será mejor que aceptes de una vez que eres la cereza del pastel.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero luego, de una patada abrieron la puerta de la cocina.

-¡¡FIEESSSSSTAAAAA!!- gritó Kyuhyun entrando con una caja de cervezas en las manos, seguido por un sonriente Baekho y luego, el sonido de gente entrando sin cesar por la puerta y la música a todo volumen me indicaron que ya no había marcha atrás. 

 

 

 

Cuando el reloj de mi abuela que estaba colgado en la pared del pasillo marcó las 11, mi casa estaba a reventar. Con bebida en mano atravesé el mar de gente desconocida que estaba en mi sala. Quizá no era desconocida totalmente pues mientras iba pasando me sonreían o me saludaban, y aunque no recordaba absolutamente ninguna de sus caras, no me importaba regresarles el saludo.

-¡Hey Hae!- Me giré cuando logré escuchar mi nombre por encima de la música. Rodé los ojos.

-¡¿Qué quieres Siwon?!- grité acercándome a él.

-¿DONDE....AS....IDA?

Fruncí el ceño.

-¡¿QUE?!

-¡¿QUE DONDE HAY MÁS BEBIDA?!

-¡OH! ¡EN EL REFRIGERADOR!- grité de vuelta.

-¡¿CUÁL RESTIRADOR?!- Preguntó, jajaja era imposible.

-¡OLVÍDALO!- grité tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo conmigo hacia la cocina. Una vez ahí y con la puerta cerrada, el ruido ya no era tanto.

-Aquí, en el refrigerador hay más y en esas cajas- le señalé debajo de la mesa- hay más.

-Wow, es mucho- se sorprendió Siwon.

-Sí, puedes agradecerle a Baekho y a Kyu, esos dos locos no sé de dónde sacaron tanto alcohol.

-Creo que Shin hyung se los compró- Siwon tomó una caja vacía y abriendo el refrigerador comenzó a meter botellas de cerveza.

-¿El hermano de Baekho? ¿Shindong Hyung?- fruncí el ceño, Shindong Hyung, un compañero de la escuela que se había graduado dos años antes que nosotros pero que a pesar de la diferencia de edad y gracias a nuestra camaradería, nos había tratado bien y reconocido como amigos; era el hermano de Baekho. Shin hyung era uno de los más grandes organizadores de fiestas de la escuela, en dos ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de asistir a sus fiestas y aún recuerdo como me quedé con la boca abierta. Mucha comida, bebida, buena música y lo mejor de todo: RITO en su esplendor. Shin hyung era también reconocido por crear la mezcla perfecta para RITO que a pesar de su graduación, seguía utilizándose.

-¿Y cómo por que compraría hyung bebida para mi fiesta?- pregunté de repente.

Siwon terminó de llenar la caja y la cargó, me miró sonriente.

-Creo que es un regalo, recuerda que este es nuestro último año y posiblemente algo de nostalgia se le pegó. Además, creo que el patrocina la mezcla para RITO también.- Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿EN SERIO?

-Si- comenzó a caminar a la puerta. ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho?

-Wow, ¿y dónde está?- pregunté girándome a buscar con la mirada en la cocina.

-No sé, pero si quieres voy por Baekho, él la trajo- Asentí rápido y con eso, abrió la puerta dejando entrar el sonido estridente de la música que luego se ahogó cuando la cerró. Me recargué en la barra de la cocina, estiré la mano a mi derecha y la metí en un enorme tazón de papas, saqué un puño y me lo metí todo en la boca. Me tragué lo que mastiqué y luego tomé otro montón haciendo lo mismo. Esperando.

Abrieron la puerta de repente, casi me ahogo.

-Oh! Oops, lo siento pensé que...

La chica que había entrado me miró de arriba abajo y su postura apenada cambió.

-¿Donghae oppa?- inquirió en un tono sorprendido.

Durante unos segundos me quede mirándola con la boca llena de frituras y cuando reaccioné, me apresuré a meterlas todas a mi boca y hacerlas bajar por mi garganta. Tomé más cerveza de mi vaso.

-Está bien oppa, te ves lindo cuando comes- dijo sujetando un mechón de su cabello.

-Em, ¿gracias?- deje de recargarme en la barra, ella cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí un poco.

-No te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

Me estrujé los sesos buscando en mi memoria, su cara, su nombre, maldita sea. No sabía quién era en absoluto. Por más que intentaba concentrarme no lo lograba. Mientras la miraba para tratar de recordar, solo estaba la imagen de su minifalda en mi cabeza. Era extraordinariamente corta. Con el paso de los segundos pareció notar mi error y solo me sonrió.

-Hanni, Donghae sshi, mi nombre es Hanni.

-Oh! Si, Hanni. ¡Claro!- dí un aplauso y me reí.

-No mientas, no me recuerdas.

-No, lo siento.- admití.

-No importa ¿sabes?- dijo mientras se acercaba lento a mí, se mordió el labio, me puse nervioso- porque yo SI te recuerdo. En casa de Shindong Sunbae, la pasamos bien.

¿La casa de Shindong? Ni idea. Pero le sonreí y di un paso. Si a ella no le importaba mi memoria, pues a mí menos. Cuando estuvimos más cerca, puse una mano en su cintura y no se apartó, ella puso la suya en mi mano y la acarició, luego la apartó. Alcé una ceja.

-¿Jessica está aquí?- dijo en voz baja y haciendo un puchero.

-No- respondí seguro- Aún no llega.- le sonreí.

-Bien- me sonrió y luego tomó la mano que había quitado para regresarla a su cintura. Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla. Bien, esta noche no pintaba nada mal.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY HYUNG!.... oh.-abrieron la puerta de repente, empujé a Hanni lejos de mí y me gire a ver a un Baekho sonriente en la entrada.

-¡Cierra la puerta!- le grité y entró rápido haciendo lo que le dije. Me giré con Hanni.

-Lo siento- Ella, molesta, resopló y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-La próxima vez que me empujes así...- dejó amenazante en el aire mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice. Luego miró a Baekho quien miraba sus piernas, él desvió la mirada, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. La música ahogó el retumbar de la puerta cuando la cerró con fuerza.

-Puf- pasé una mano por mi cabello.

-Uy hyung, ¿quién era ella?- preguntó el chico curioso.

-No tengo idea, ¿dónde está la mezcla para RITO?

-¡Oh sí!, está en el congelador- Fue hacia él y sacó una gran olla. Puse los dedos en el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos, tomé aire, mi madre hacía Kimchi en esa olla... Me iba a matar.

En fin, si no me mataba por los floreros, el baño y la almohada de papá, no me iba a matar por una simple olla.

-¿Es mucho?- pregunté mientras Baekho la ponía en la estufa y encendía la flama.

-Ahora, no, solo la dejamos unos minutos aquí, luego le apagamos y cuando esté lista, le echamos más agua fría. Estará a temperatura ambiente cuando la hora llegue, así solo tendremos que vaciar la harina y la mermelada aparte. Todo está ya mezclado y listo.

Me acerqué despacio a la olla y de lejos, se veía un mix chocolatoso, batido y congelado. No quise preguntar que era.

-¿Tu hermano te enseñó a hacerla?- Baekho checó su reloj y luego me sonrió.

-Sí, pero esta la hizo hyung mismo. Por cierto, te manda saludos y que disfrutes la fiesta, la bebida y la mezcla.

-Jajajaja, pues puedes agradecerle a tu hermano. Fue muy amable. 

Entonces mi trasero vibró. Un mensaje. Saqué mi celular y lo leí:

 

“Ya estoy aquí. chu~~”  
from: Jess

 

-Bueno- suspiré- gracias man- le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Baekho- el deber llama.

Caminé a la puerta y salí para que la música me tragara.

Busqué a Jessica por todas partes hasta que la encontré en la puerta corrediza que da al patio trasero. Estaba platicando con una amiga muy animada, con bebida en mano y traía un vestido corto y hermoso en ella. Tenía una novia adecuada. Cuando me acerqué lo hice por atrás, su amiga me vio, me sonrió y se fue, luego pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la abrasé contra mí.

-Hola amor- susurré en su oído.

-¡Hae!- exclamó acariciando mis manos para luego darse vuelta en mis brazos. Cuando estuvimos cara a cara la besé. Eran contadas las veces que Jess me dejaba besarla en público, decía que no quería crear rumores o “mala fama” en la escuela, frente a los maestros que tan bien conocían a sus padres pero, aquí, fuera y en mi casa; me daba todo el espacio y el tiempo para aprovecharla.

Los besos franceses se me daban bien, y a Jess le gustaban. Sentí como se derretía en mis brazos. Cuando nos separamos por aire, ella recargó su frente en la mía y me miro a los ojos. A Jess le gustaba mucho hacer eso, decía que podía “ver mi interior”, yo le seguía el juego.

-¿Y bien?- habló en voz relativamente baja, solo para mí pero lo suficientemente alta para que se escuchara sobre la música.

-¿Bien qué?- sonreí y le di un beso.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Preciosa- respondí de inmediato- siempre te vez hermosa.

Satisfecha me dio otro beso y se aferró a mi cuello. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y luego las posé en su cintura. Después de unos momentos abrí los ojos, solo para ver quien estaba alrededor nuestro y a lo lejos, casi en la entrada de la casa me topé con la mirada de una chica en vestido rojo que nos observaba. O más bien, ME observaba. Ella me sonrió.

Jess me dejó de besar y me abrazó dejándome espacio para sonreírle a la otra chica. La vida, y más cuando eres joven como yo, es un juego, nadie dijo que solo podía elegir una ficha si quería jugar. Estuvimos un rato más Jess y yo abrazándonos y platicando cuando de repente, Kangin entró por la puerta principal gritando:

-¡¡¡ES HORA DE RITOOOOO!!!!!

La pequeña multitud en mi casa gritó emocionada y yo rodé los ojos a Kangin que se estaba comenzando a bañar en cerveza. Le iba a tocar limpiar eso.

-¿Habrá RITO en tu casa?- preguntó Jess.

-Al parecer.

-¿Y...?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿Y... qué?- respondí.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- Fruncí el ceño.

Era cierto, no tenía ni idea de a quien habían elegido para la celebración de este año. Quizá era el chico Chen, el asistente del profesor de ciencias, o la chica de las barras de granola, pobre, nunca debió de haber dejado que Yesung la viera robando la cafetería de la escuela. Había varios buenos candidatos, todos posibles y por su falta de vida social, obviamente libres en sus casas viendo sus caricaturas en sábado por la noche.

-¡¡ATENCIÓNNN!!- gritó Yesung encima de... de la mesa de té de mi madre. Me tragué mi grito deprimente de mamá enojada y lo guardé para después.- ¡¡LOS SACRIIIFICIOSSSS ESTÁN AQUÍ!!

¿Los?

Todos los que estábamos en la sala salimos a mi patio (gracias a Dios iba a ser en el patio) siguiendo a Kangin y Yesung que eran los que más eufóricos se ponían con estas cosas e hicimos un círculo alrededor de ellos. La olla que Baekho había usado para calentar la mezcla estaba en el suelo, junto con otras dos tinas, una con harina y otra con mermelada según lo que alcanzaba a ver.

-¡Oh my God!, va a estar genial~~- me susurró Jess mientras me tomaba de la mano. Le sonreí.

Kangin caminó al centro mientras todos aplaudían.

-¡¡Silencio gente!! ¡¡Silencio!!, es hora de traer a los tributos de este año!!

-YEII!!!! WOOOO!!!!- se escuchaba alrededor junto con muchos aplausos.

Kangin se puso un dedo en los labios y todos bajaron el volumen.

-¡¡Pero antes, necesitamos que el líder, el dueño de esta casa, EL HYUNG pase al frente!!- el aplaudió seguido por todos y luego se giró a mirarme. Le miré sorprendido. ¿Hablaba en serio?

La gente a mi alrededor comenzó a corear mi nombre, aplaudiendo y haciendo ademanes para que pasara al frente. Al final, como sabía que no tenía alternativa lo hice, quedando en medio del círculo que ellos habían creado, junto a las tinas. Miré a Jess, me mandó un beso.

-Ahora sí, con el capitán de la escuela presente- más aplausos- ¡podemos dar por iniciado RITO!

De reojo vi como a un lado mío la gente hacía espacio para dejar pasar a alguien, me giré para ver mejor y pude ver a Siwon y Baekho que traían por los hombros a dos chicos, con la cabeza tapada. No era nada grave, siempre se era cuidadoso con ese tipo de cosas. Lo que los tapaba era una bolsa de tela delgada y suelta, solo para hacerla de emoción. Cuando se aproximaron al centro, pusieron a los chicos en medio del círculo. Todos aplaudieron más fuerte y yo me reí, dejándome llevar por la situación.

-¡AHORA! ¡QUE MUESTREN SUS CARAS!- indicó Kangin, entonces, yo me puse en frente de ellos dos para verlos bien. Siwon le quito la bolsa a uno y Baekho al otro que estaba justo frente a mí.

La gente se volvió loca, gritando y riendo.

Yo me congelé.

-¡CON USTEDES: EL FREAK NÚMERO UNO Y NÚMERO DOS! ¡APLAUSOS!

Justo frente a mí, estaba el chico ese de la biblioteca, el que me había ayudado a hacer mi ensayo ese mismo día unas horas antes. Tenía el cabello despeinado, sus lentes redondos un tanto grandes para él, ahora lo notaba, estaban un poco chuecos; podía sentir la tensión que emanaba, tenía las manos en su espalda y su postura era firme. Me miraba con el rostro completamente en blanco, sereno y profundamente serio.

Mire a su amigo a quien nunca había visto antes y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo con las manos en puños. Tragué saliva, caminé hacia Kangin.

-Hyung- le dije en voz baja- ¿por- porque ellos? ¿Por qué dos?

Me sonrió.

-El pequeño de aquí, el rubio, fue por accidente: intentábamos sacar a este otro de la cafetería donde estaban y ambos se pusieron en un plan no muy agradable. Digamos que el original era este- dijo señalando al chico de lentes- y este otro es daño colateral.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Pero no está mal- prosiguió Kangin- ya era tiempo de que hubiera dos afortunados, hace la cosa más emblemática, ¿no crees?- termino sonriendo.

-Pero Kangin, ¿me refiero a por que el chico de la biblioteca?- insistí.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Donghae, no seas tontito- se burló- ¡solo míralos a los dos! ¡¿ACASO NO SON LA COSA MÁS PATÉTICA QUE HAZ VISTO?! Bueno, eso y claro, el haberse negado a ayudarme cuando se lo pedí amablemente no podía quedarse impune. ¿Suficiente razón?- preguntó. No dije nada, no sabía que decir así que simplemente sonreí y le dejé seguir.

-¡YA ES TIEMPO!- gritó Kangin- ¡Y AQUÍ, EL LÍDER, HARÁ LOS HONORES!- todos gritaron, yo me tensé. Miré a Kang in.

-¡ES TU CASA HYUNG!- gritó Kyu- ¡ES TU TURNO!

Baekho se acercó a mí y me dio una de las tinas en donde había vaciado la mitad del contenido de la olla. Todos comenzaron a corear mi nombre, miré a Jessica y me animó mandándome un beso, mire a mis amigos y ellos se reían, divertidos. Aspiré y solté aire. Era una tradición, tenía que cumplir con ella, así que di un paso hacia el chico rubio y me preparé para lanzar la mezcla, pero luego vi que Kangin se movió a tomar la otra tina con el resto y se apresuró a arrojarla.

El chico de los lentes se movió rápido y dio un empujón al chico rubio para quitarlo del camino, al final, toda la mezcla que Kangin lanzó le cayó a él encima. Todos a nuestro alrededor se rieron, Kangin aplaudió dejando caer la tina.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Bueno, bueno, está bien; con uno es suficiente.- el chico de los lentes le sonrió al rubio que estaba petrificado a la orilla del círculo y luego me miró, inmóvil y serio, dejando que todo el contenido viscoso le recorriera el cuerpo.

-¡TU TURNO HAE!- gritaron todos, miré al chico y reaccioné.

No lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Y de seguro, después de esto jamás volvería a verlo en mi vida o a cruzar palabra con él, probablemente me iba a olvidar de nuevo de que existía entonces, ¿que caso tenía? Esa era la suerte que le había tocado, no era mi culpa. Con el ánimo un poco renovado me enfoqué en mis amigos y la gente a mi alrededor que me aplaudía y coreaba mi nombre, sonreí. Este chico raro, no era mi problema.

Tomé impulso y arrojé el contenido de la tina directamente en su cara, todos aplaudieron y él cerró los ojos y la boca intentando impedir que algo le cayera dentro. Retrocedí tirando la tina, le di espacio a Baekho para que arrojara la harina y luego a Kyu para que vaciara la mermelada justo encima de su cabeza. Todos ahí se volvieron locos, eufóricos y festejando ebrios con el rito.  
El chico tosió un par de veces, sacudió la cabeza y luego la levantó lo más alto que pudo, me miró sin sus lentes que estaban en el suelo, cubiertos de harina y cosa viscosa. Su mueca de seria indiferencia regresó colocándose en su cara una vez más solo que en esta ocasión, había dureza y furia en ella. Desvié la vista.

-Bueno muchachos, ya pueden seguir la fiesta. Todos adentro y dejen que el rubio y el otro se vayan.- dijo Yesung sacudiendo los brazos para que la gente se alejara hacia la casa. Jess llegó y me sujetó del brazo, sonriendo.

-Te ves tan guapo amor~~- dijo besándome.

Después me tomó de la mano y entramos a la casa, ella cerró la puerta corrediza transparente del patio y me abrazó.

De reojo vi a los dos chicos en mi patio. El rubio se acercó a levantar los lentes de su amigo y luego con la manga de su camisa le limpió el rostro. El chico de los lentes le sonrió, se inclinó y Sungmin hizo lo mismo. Luego ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la cochera de mi casa. El chico de los lentes se giró mirando en dirección a la casa unos momentos, luego se fueron. No era mi problema.

La vida era un juego, y para que existiéramos los ganadores, siempre habría que existir quien perdiera.


	4. VE POR UN CAFÉ

Solo necesitaba un poco de ventaja, una brecha, un espacio para acercarme lo suficiente a la otra mitad del campo y anotar. No era fácil, no con Kangin en medio ya que aunque esto solo era un sesión de práctica, no marcaba ninguna diferencia pues el muy maldito se tomaba todo a pecho así que: práctica o no, él te tacleaba si tenía que hacerlo con tal de no dejarte pasar.

-¡ESTO NO ES AMERICANO KANGIN!- gritó el entrenador furioso desde las bancas cuando el nombrado acababa de tumbar de un empujón a uno de los nuevos. Solo suspiré y seguí corriendo con el balón ahora en mis pies. Corrí con una fuerza decente, solo era práctica, no habría partido sino hasta dentro más de un mes y no había necesidad de desgastarse.

-¡DONGHAE ESTO NO ES UN PARQUE! ¡CORRE, CON UN DEMONIO!- gritó el señor Wun. Rodé los ojos y me tragué mis comentarios. Corrí esquivando a uno, luego a otro.

-¡A tu derecha Hyung!- escuché de pronto y solo sentí un codazo cuando Kyuhyun me apartó y tomó el balón. Corrí detrás de él.

-¡Kyuhyun!

-¡Te estás volviendo lento Hyung!- gritó y siguió corriendo sin mirarme.

-¡Somos del mismo equipo, idiota!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es solo práctica!- el inútil corrió y corrió hasta llegar casi a la portería, pero por supuesto, Kangin estaba ahí, esperando justo delante de ella.

Cuando vi el guiño que me dedicó al ver a un Kyu tonto y animado, simplemente me detuve y me senté en el pasto, observando con alegría como kyu levantaba la cabeza demasiado tarde para percatarse de su atacante al saltarle encima. Me reí a carcajadas al ver como Kyuhyun literalmente mordía el polvo.

-¡Esa estuvo buena jajaja!- rio Yesung pasando a mi lado y dándome un golpe en el hombro. Le sonreí y por un momento, me sentí algo cansado.

Me hice hacia atrás, apoyando mis manos en el suelo y dejando caer el peso de mi cuerpo en mis hombros y brazos. La cabeza me colgaba un poco mientras la dejaba caer hacia atrás y miraba al cielo azul, unas cuantas nubes y un aire fresco, agradables. A lo lejos escuché como el entrenador, más que molesto sonaba el silbato y regañaba a Kangin, de nuevo, mientras los lloriqueos de Kyu se iban convirtiendo en quejas.

Respiré profundo, observando como la nube que estaba justo arriba de mí tapaba el sol. Hoy era viernes, y ese conocimiento traía consigo el típico sentido de libertad juvenil que nos rodeaba a todos como estudiantes. Cuando me disponía a ponerme de pie no pude evitar mirar a mí alrededor, los chicos comenzaban a caminar fuera del campo, el entrenador Wun me gritaba algo desde la orilla de la cancha mientras sacudía los brazos. No le entendía muy bien.

Me puse de pie sacudiéndome un poco y de reojo vi que algo se movió a mi izquierda, entre los árboles. El mismo tipo, el de la biblioteca, estaba de nuevo sentado ahí en el pasto en la misma postura en la que lo había visto la primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión había una diferencia: No estaba comiendo, sino que me miraba. Con los brazos y piernas cruzadas me miraba.

Por un momento pensé en voltear hacia atrás para verificar si en realidad era a mí a quien miraba pero, era obvio que solo estaba yo en medio del campo. No tenía sentido. 

No le había visto desde hacía una semana, después de lo de RITO en mi casa. Había comenzado a pensar que en realidad me iba a olvidar del asunto de forma sencilla, aunque todavía no podía descartar que sucediera. Durante unos momentos el chico me miró y yo le miré. ¿Qué quería? ¿Venir a golpearme por lo que había pasado? Fruncí el ceño.

-¡LEE! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! ¡VEN ACÁ!- gritó de repente el entrenador.

-¡Ya voy!- Comencé a correr hacia él que me miraba desesperado y molesto en la orilla de la cancha.

-Lo siento señor- me disculpé una vez que lo alcancé. El entrenador me miró ceñudo con las manos en la cintura.

-Deja de distraerte Donghae, recuerda que eres el capitán- dijo dejándome adelantarme.

-Sí señor, no sucederá de nuevo- le aseguré caminando a las regaderas.

 

 

 

-¿Que vas a hacer después de clases?- preguntó Siwon tirándome una papa frita en la cara. Una papa.

-¿Que...rayos...?- tomé una servilleta y me limpié el rostro.

-Recuerda que es viernes Hae- dijo Yesung tomando de su refresco- y por fin huele a libertad.

-Ya sé que es viernes, pero tengo planes- tomé mi botella de agua y me la terminé.

-Planes de faldas- intervino Kangin haciendo reír a los demás.

-Sí, búrlense, como quieran. Y sí, tengo planes con Jess; quiere que la acompañe a ir de compras.

Kyuhyun suspiró profundo.

-Vas a morir hermano- murmuró.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado- dije confiado.

-¿Y qué? ¿No hay recompensa para ti?- preguntó Yesung, sabía a lo que se refería, miré a los demás que me observaban sonriendo con malicia. Negué resoplando.

-Son un montón de pervertidos.

-Sí, así es- dijeron seguros. Reí.

-Déjate de estupideces y ya dinos Donghae. ¿Hoy te darán amor? ¿Eh? – insistió Siwon.

Con un dedo les indiqué que se acercaran a mí, casi se subían a la mesa.

-No es de su maldita incumbencia- susurré y luego me alejé.

-Oh~~ ¡VAMOS! ¡NO SEAS ASÍ!- se quejaron en voz alta.

-¿Qué diablos quieren? Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, montón de llorones.

-No seas amargado- se quejó Kyu.

-Tú no seas metiche.

-¿Metiche? Puedo serlo si quieres, es más, cuando vea a Jessica le diré que lo único que quieres es ir a su casa para...

-¡Hola chicos!

Di un salto cuando escuché la voz de mi novia justo detrás de mí. Me gire a verla levantándome para saludarla mientras los idiotas de mis amigos se morían de risa en la mesa de la cafetería.

A veces los quería, eran mis camaradas y compartíamos muchas cosas juntos, pero otras los odiaba de una manera no saludable y muchas de esas veces, solo me proporcionaban imágenes de mis manos alrededor del cuello de alguno de ellos. Nada grave; sin embargo, esta vez en particular sí que me caían bastante mal. No pensaban en otra cosa una vez que mencionaba a alguna chica; el sexo los traía de cabeza. ¿Por qué no podían comportarse un poco más maduros? ¿Qué diablos les faltaba? Aparte de una novia por supuesto, pero eso no era excusa para pasarse de idiotas conmigo y meterse en asuntos que solo nos involucraban a Jess y a mí. 

Yo ya había decidido dejar que las cosas siguieran su camino, lo que tuviera que darse con Jessica, se daría. Punto.

-¿Crees que deberíamos de ver una de acción la próxima vez amor?- preguntaba Jess mientras tomaba mi mano por encima de la mesa. Habíamos llegado a una pequeña cafetería local después de sus compras y una ida al cine. 

-¿Por qué dices eso?- respondí distraído.

-Pues que porque estuviste bostezando toda la función- comentó sonriendo.

-Jajaja ¿de verdad? Lo siento- no sabía que me había visto- Es que, si te soy sincero, las comedias románticas no son lo mío- le di un apretón a sus dedos que descansaban en la palma de mi mano.

-Sí, ya lo sé- dijo - Por eso te digo, tal vez en mi casa podamos ver una de acción mientras preparo la cena.

Sonreí.

-¿Y, solo haremos eso?- alcé una ceja, jugando. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres un pervertido Lee Donghae- dijo dándome un golpe en la mano. ¿Primera base? ¿Segunda base? Hecho. Jessica y yo llevábamos ya un tiempo juntos y como un par de adolescentes saludables habíamos hecho algunas cosas, pero sin llegar al punto. A veces me preguntaba si no sería ya tiempo dar el siguiente paso con ella, con otras chicas solía ser bastante rápido ya que la mayoría solía ir directo al grano. Pero con Jess, me estaba tomando mi tiempo, quería darle la libertad de que ella escogiera cuando y donde. La miré a los ojos un momento y alce las cejas cuando sentí su pie tocar mi pierna por debajo de la mesa. Tal vez era mi oportunidad para traer el tema a flote, lanzar la moneda, descubrir mis cartas.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto con mi orden?- preguntó de pronto mirando hacia la barra donde nos habían tomado el pedido en la cafetería. Pasé la lengua por mis labios. 

-No sé, ¿quieres que vaya a ver?

-No, yo voy, quiero ver que hay para comer y que lo incluyan de una vez, ya me dio un poco de hambre.

-Está bien.

Jess se puso de pie, me dio un beso y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra. Yo aproveché ese momento para estirar mis brazos y concentrarme en la situación. Si todo seguía así y continuaba con cuidado haciendo las cosas correctas, todo saldría bien, podría sacar a relucir el tema y tal vez…

-¡OYE, CUIDADO MUCHACHO!

Un señor se quejó en la entrada de la cafetería, al parecer alguien había entrado de golpe y casi le daba con la puerta en la cara.

-Mis disculpas señor, no volverá a pasar- un chico se inclinó rápido y se dirigió hacia la ventana grande del lugar, mirando nervioso y con las manos pasando una y otra vez por su cabello rubio…

Un momento.

Yo conocía a ese chico. Era... era el amigo del tipo de la biblioteca. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¡Sungmin!- gritaron de pronto y el muchacho rubio se volvió rápido. Me gire a ver quién le había gritado cuando me topé con la figura del tipo de la biblioteca. Acababa de entrar a la cafetería y se veía agitado, con la cara roja y el uniforme de la escuela completamente desarreglado, ambos se veían bastante agitados y cansados; podría asegurar que habían estado corriendo y ahora trataban de recuperar sus fuerzas. 

Era extraña la sensación que me dio al verlos, mire alrededor de la cafetería esperando que todos allí supieran quienes eran ellos y lo que yo les había hecho, pero toda la gente me ignoraba para prestar atención a sus asuntos. Por un momento me sentí confundido, no era normal en mi sentir culpa, no por algo tan estúpido como lo que había sucedido.

Frente a mí el par de chicos miraban por la ventana, buscando, mientras se comunicaban en voz baja entre ellos. Aunque sentía una torpe curiosidad no entendía nada de lo que se decían y no pretendía acercarme para saberlo.

Después de unos segundos más de observarlos rodé los ojos. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Observando a dos perdedores que casualmente estaban en el mismo lugar que yo? ¿Tratar de saber que hacían? Vamos Donghae, no seas patético- me dije- tu pequeña pulsada de culpa se desvanecerá pronto, ya lo verás.

Mientras escuchaba mi monólogo interno e intentaba mirar a otro lado, por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta de que ellos se movían, me gire y no pude evitar ver que en sus rostros había sorpresa y ansiedad. El rubio de los dos miraba con pánico a través de la ventana y seguí su mirada mecánicamente: ahí fue cuando vi un grupo de tipos en la acera de enfrente mirando hacia acá, uno de ellos enorme, apuntaba hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido; los demás siguieron su indicación y en cuanto vieron a lo que se refería su amigo, comenzaron a caminar a toda prisa hacia la cafetería.

Cuando, confundido, regresé la vista hacia adentro del lugar me sorprendí al encontrarme con que ni el chico de los lentes ni su amigo seguían en el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaban. Miré alrededor y los encontré en la barra hablando a toda prisa con el encargado, el tipo de la biblioteca gritó algo que no entendí y en un movimiento brusco simplemente empujó al encargado y él y su compañero se pusieron a correr hacia la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Algunas personas aparte de mi parecieron darse cuenta de la curiosa situación pero perdió interés para ellos muy rápido. 

Yo me quedé quieto en mi lugar, esperando. Esperando… ¿Qué?

Lentamente me giré a mirar por la ventana y noté que el grupo de tipos lo había visto todo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, el hombre enorme les indicó a los demás que lo siguieran rodeando la cafetería por fuera y fácilmente corriendo hacia la parte de atrás del lugar. Les seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-No puedo creer que dejen entrar a cualquiera a lugares como este. ¿Viste eso amor? ¿Al tipo patético ese que humillaron la semana pasada? ¡Me empujó! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me empujó! Él junto con su estúpida pequeña mascota son... ¿Donghae? ¿Qué pasa? ¡DONGHAE!

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba fuera de la cafetería. Caminé a paso rápido hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento y me maldije por dentro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Al llegar al callejón que separaba la cafetería de otro edificio, frené. Los cuatro tipos al parecer habían estado persiguiendo al rubio y al chico de la biblioteca, dos sujetaban al primero mientras un tercero le daba un golpe en el estómago. El cuarto, el enorme, tenía sujeto del cuello al de los lentes mientras se reía y con asombro vi como levantaba su cuerpo del suelo con una sola mano.

-Diablos- susurré.

Retrocedí, me recargué en la pared antes de dar vuelta al callejón y así evité que me vieran. ¿Qué diablos hacía yo ahí? ¿Por qué los había seguido? Escuché un golpe y luego a alguien toser, después risas.

Maldición.

VETE. Eso era todo lo que mi cerebro me gritaba, yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ellos no eran nada mío, no mis amigos no nada, ni siquiera los conocía o sabía sus nombres y sin embargo; no podía moverme. Algo me lo impedía.

Dándome una bofetada mental arriesgué un vistazo por la orilla de la pared y vi como ahora, el tipo enorme había bajado al chico de los lentes y lo tenía pegado a la pared. El rubio estaba siendo sujetado por los otros y miraba a su amigo completamente asustado. El tipo de los lentes tenía la mejilla y el cuello rojos, le salía sangre por la boca y a pesar de todo, la mirada y postura que le dedicaba al tipo enorme era la misma que me había mostrado el día de RITO. No emoción, nada, solo severa indiferencia a pesar de que esta vez la sangre que escurría arruinaba un poco el efecto.

-¿Qué diablos esperas? Corre idiota- susurré al ver que el tipo enorme lo había soltado y solo le miraba riéndose. Pero entonces, me di cuenta del por qué no lo hacía: El tipo de la biblioteca podía correr, pero si lo hacía, dejaba solo a su amigo rubio. Y tomando como ejemplo lo que sucedió en RITO, estaba claro que no pensaba huir, no sino eran los dos.

Maldición Donghae, ¡MUÉVETE! ¡VETE!

Cuando me asomé por segunda vez vi que los tipos habían soltado al rubio y lo estaban empujando hacia el chico de los lentes con brusquedad. Ellos estaban de espaldas a la salida del callejón, o sea, de espaldas a mí, y retrocedían despacio. Ahora si podían correr, no había excusa.

El tipo enorme hablaba pero a mi distancia no lograba escucharlo bien, luego comenzó a caminar haciendo que ellos retrocedieran, acercándose más a mí lugar.

-... y es por eso que son unos idiotas- alcancé a oír al tipo amenazante- ¿quieren huir? Háganlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no los vamos a alcanzar después y que cuando lo hagamos de nuevo, no será igual de divertido.

Luego se tronó los dedos y les sonrió. Abrió los brazos.

-Corran- musitó.

Y todo pasó muy rápido.

Para ese entonces, los dos chicos estaban exactamente a mi altura, saliendo del callejón pero aún sin darse cuenta de mí. En cuanto el tipo dijo “corran”, reaccioné por puro reflejo y estiré el brazo tomando así por el codo al tipo de los lentes. Él me miró asustado.

-¡DIJO CORRAN!- grite y jalé con todas mis fuerzas.

Él reaccionó tomando de la mano a su amigo y los tres, inesperadamente, comenzamos a correr.

Con el corazón en la garganta agradecí mil veces a mi entrenador por castigarnos seguido y ponernos a correr cada que se le antojaba, sino, no habría aguantado. Corrí como si estuviera en un partido, con la adrenalina en las venas y la energía en mis piernas, cada pocos segundos miraba hacia atrás y podía ver a lo lejos a los cuatro tipos persiguiéndonos. A mi lado, el chico de los lentes y su amigo no me miraban, solo corrían y corrían mirando al frente.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto saqué las llaves como rayo y abrí las puertas, me subí y encendí el motor, pero solo yo estaba adentro. Me asomé por la ventana y ellos dos me miraban completamente confundidos.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESPERAN?! ¡SUBAN!- grité mirando por el espejo en busca de señales enemigas.

-¿CÓMO ESPERA QUE LO HAGAMOS? SABEMOS QUIEN ES, ¿QUE QUIERE DE NOSOTROS?- preguntó el rubio, agitado y a la defensiva.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡SUBE!- grité desesperado. Ambos se miraron por un momento, luego el de los lentes me observó con el ceño fruncido, con el sudor y la sangre mezclándose en su cara.

Me pareció que se tardó tanto en decidir que estaba a punto de bajarme y subirlos por la fuerza cuando el sonido de “¡NO DEJEN QUE SE VAYAN!” me interrumpió, y al parecer sirvió para sacarlos a ambos del trance también pues el chico de la biblioteca abrió la puerta del copiloto subiéndose mientras le indicaba al rubio que hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez todos dentro, arranqué, pisé fondo y rogué que no hubiera un policía cerca. 

 

 

 

Unas cuadras después los perdimos.

Debo de reconocer que el tipo enorme tenía condición, corrió detrás de nosotros una buena cantidad de cuadras conmigo pisando a fondo el pedal. Cuando la situación se calmó y había llegado casi a mi casa por puro reflejo, frené en seco.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- le di un golpe al volante.

Jessica.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio.

-Olvidé algo...más bien a alguien, en la cafetería.- dije incrédulo. No podía ser posible, ¿cómo...? ¿Por qué...?

Suspiré y recargué mi cabeza en el volante.

-Olvidó a su novia en la cafetería. Y por lo que vi, no solo a ella, también una considerable cantidad de bolsas como resultado de una tarde de compras.

Levanté la vista despacio. Miré confundido al chico de los lentes que al fin se había dignado a hablar, aunque no a mí, sino a su amigo. Él me miró un momento, yo le veía con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes lo que hice con mi novia? ¿En qué momento me viste en la cafetería?- no recordaba haberle visto o a su amigo reconocerme.

-Yo lo observo todo- dijo de forma tajante, sin mirarme y como si con eso la conversación terminara.

-Su comportamiento suele ser repudiable Donghae sshi- dijo de pronto - agregando que en esta ocasión fue inesperado, contradictorio y no encaja con su personalidad pero, no diré que no fue afortunadamente adecuado.

Le vi estirar una mano hacia a mí.

-Lee Hyukjae- dijo con voz segura y alta- usted salvó a mi amigo Lee Sungmin, se lo agradezco.

Miré la mano con duda por unos instantes y con cuidado estreché su mano, el saludo duró apenas unos segundos y en cuanto se terminó abrió la puerta, saliendo del auto.

-Yo no salvé a nadie, yo solo…- tomé aire. De alguna forma ya había metido la pata en el lodo, solo me quedaba enterrarme por completo de una buena vez.- ¿No quieren que los lleve a algún lado?- ofrecí sin creerlo.

Su amigo rubio, Sungmin, salió del auto igual y ambos comenzaron a arreglarse sus ropas. A intentarlo más bien.

-Tal vez al hospital ¿quizá?- insistí.

-A Hyuk no le gustan los hospitales- musitó Sungmin mirándome con cautela- demasiadas personas juntas, caos y sangre para su gusto. Pero gracias por su oferta.

-Es hora de irnos, tenemos un experimento que terminar- le dijo de pronto Hyukjae - gracias, Donghae sshi- dijo en voz baja, sin mirarme mientras se acomodaba el cuello del saco.

Simplemente asentí y con eso, ambos comenzaron a caminar en medio de la calle, Hyukjae cojeaba y Sungmin ofrecía su ayuda la cual era rechazada casi al instante. Aún tenía preguntas, pero no me sentía con el derecho de hacerlas. Eso por un lado y por el otro, las dudas que tenía para mí hacían ruido, mucho; pero lo triste era que no podía resolverlas, no hasta que fuera por Jessica y ver si seguía en la cafetería. Cosa dudosa.

Encendí el auto y conduje de nuevo al centro de la ciudad, había sido un día largo, ahora lo sentía en el cuerpo y eso solo me hacía querer ir a casa y dormir como oso gigante. Cuando avancé los alcancé por el camino, al parecer se dirigían a esperar el autobús y por un momento me pregunté si tendrían dinero para eso. Luego sacudí la cabeza y seguí de largo, a pesar de todo, ellos seguían sin ser mi problema.

Al pasarlos miré por el espejo retrovisor, Hyukjae me miró con el ceño fruncido, directa e inesperadamente a los ojos. Luego de unos segundos su mirada se relajó y desvió la vista. Yo hice lo mismo.


	5. UNA CONVERZACIÓN SIN SENTIDO

Era hora del almuerzo: entrar o no entrar, esa era la cuestión.  
Por mí podía pasar de largo y no mirar, o tal vez podía simplemente arrastrarme por el suelo, debajo de la ventana que daba a la cafetería y gatear hasta el otro extremo de la escuela. O quizá podía simplemente afrontar el asunto, pasar, saludar desde la puerta y cuando me invitasen a comer con ellos con un elegante ademán les diría que no. O simplemente podría…  
-¡HELLO MAN!- escuché detrás de mí y de inmediato toda estrategia se vino abajo. Como estaba de espaldas pude tomar aire profundo, cerrar los ojos para conseguir algo de compostura y luego, girarme y enfrentar mi destino. Sonreí ampliamente.  
-¡HEY, CHICOS!- saludé de vuelta mientras ellos se acercaban hacia a mí.   
Yesung y Siwon platicaban animados mientras me sonreían y pasaban de largo directo a la cafetería, pero Kangin me miraba fijamente como poseído con una enorme sonrisa diabólica. En cuanto estuvo a mi altura pasó un brazo por mis hombros, me sentí atrapado.

-Espero detalles Hae.- me dijo en voz baja mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Solo asentí.

Entramos a la cafetería y como habitualmente sucedía todo mundo nos saludaba, hice lo que pude para que mis saludos se vieran naturales. Llegada una vez la hora de sentarnos a comer, tomé mis cubiertos e intenté hundirme en la comida.

-Pues bien…- escuché la voz de Hyung, me metí más comida a la boca- creo que todos estamos pensando lo mismo.- dijo Kangin

-¿Qué aparezcan todas las chicas del equipo de porristas sin sus lindos uniformes a amenizarnos la mañana?- preguntó Yesung con un estúpida y absurda mirada esperanzada. Le miramos en silencio. ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico?

Kangin se giró a verme y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, creo que todos estamos pensando lo mismo- repitió- ¿cierto?- preguntó y yo tenía la vista en mi plato de comida, pero sentía su mirada clavada en mí. Seguí comiendo.

-Donghae sabes que comer o hacerte el tonto no te va a sacar de esta- explicó Kyuhyun- queremos ¡detalles hyung! ¡Sabemos que algo pasó ayer!- dijo animado.

Levanté la cabeza para verles, incluso Siwon estaba prestándome atención. Hice una pausa para tomar agua. Si iba a tener que hablar, lo haría a mi tiempo. Cuando dejé la botella de nuevo en la mesa y suspiré, ellos se retreparon en sus asientos.

-Parecen un montón de señoras chismosas- acusé.

-Sí, ahora habla.- espetó Kangin. Tomé aire.

-Ayer, Jess y yo fuimos de compras y luego a una cafetería, estuvimos hablando un poco sobre cosas sin importancia, ya saben. Al final fuimos a su casa a cenar y me fui como a las 10 de la noche- dije mientras continuaba comiendo, fingiendo compostura y normalidad.

-¿Qué clase de porquería es esa?- se quejó Kangin.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-No sé si recuerden lo que les dije pero, por si las dudas se los repito: No les incumbe.- dije con tono final, me sorprendí de mi seriedad.

Mis amigos me miraban callados, sorprendidos y en el caso de Kangin, incluso molestos.

-No entiendo que te pasa campeón- dijo Kangin- tú siempre nos cuentas cuando hay una aventura con una chica.

-Así es Donghae- secundó Yesung- siempre nos compartes tus triunfos. ¿Por qué esto es distinto? Acaso ¿algo pasó? ¿JESSICA TE DIJO QUE NO?- preguntó casi en un grito levantándose un poco, lo tuve que jalar para que se sentara.

-¿Quieres callarte?- exigí- les estoy diciendo la verdad, no pasó nada y de una vez quiero que sepan que no les contaré nada de lo que pase o no con Jess.

-¿Qué, por qué?- se quejó Siwon.

-No sé, ¿no les ha pasado por sus cabezotas que tal vez Jessica es otra cosa? ¿Qué es distinta?- pregunté a la defensiva tratando de zanjar el tema de una vez. No iba a contarles la verdad, jamás lo haría, no si quería salir ileso de esa conversación.

-Ah~ ya- dijo de pronto Kangin- ya veo.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó Kyuhyun. Me tensé con el tenedor en la mano camino a mi boca, mirando a Kangin.

-Muchachos, creo que estamos perdiendo a uno de los nuestros- dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza- al parecer Donghaesito bebé, aquí presente, está completamente enamorado, estupidizado por su noviecita- musitó con decepción- Es eso ¿verdad? Ya no quieres decir nada porque caíste en sus redes, pero solo no me salgas con que te nos vas a casar. Eso ya sería otro nivel de idiotez.

Miré a Kangin asustado por un momento, pero cuando comprendí lo que decía me sentí tranquilo.   
Mientras iba camino a la escuela, hace unas horas, había considerado por un segundo decirles la verdad., pero luego recordé quienes eran mis amigos pero sobre todo, quién era yo y tiré esa posibilidad por la ventana. De ninguna manera podría decirles que en vez de dedicarme a mi chica, como se suponía debía de haber hecho, la dejé tirada en una cafetería por ir al rescate de dos patéticos seres con pésima suerte. Las cartas se me voltearían, preguntas serían lazadas y todo eso antes de que cumpliera con mi tarea del día de hoy.

Así que acepté sus palabras y dejé salir un suspiro falso.

-La amo tanto- dije con gravedad dejando caer el tenedor en el plato y tapándome la cara con las manos.

-¡OH NO~~! ¡DONGHAE!- se quejaron mis amigos en voz alta.

-Eres un idiota Donghae- dijo decepcionado Yesung, baje las manos y le miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cuidado con tus palabras Yesung- le amenacé.

-¡PERO ES CIERTO¡ ¿VERDAD CHICOS?!- todos asintieron mirándome con desaprobación.

-¿Acaso no vez? Estar con una sola chica te quita la libertad y la posibilidad de encontrar más cosas que probar. Espero que recapacites hermano- dijo Kangin apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Chicos, creo que están exagerando- dije con lentitud terminándome la comida- sí, Jessica es todo para mí ahora, pero no, no me voy a casar. Solo quiero que no se metan en mis cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

Kangin resopló y se levantó.

-Como quieras capitán- dijo riendo, ese chico nunca se tomaba nada en serio- solo no quiero que vengas a quejarte con nosotros después de que no puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana. ¿Verdad muchachos?

Todos asintieron y yo aspiré profundo, al parecer, el asunto ya había terminado. Por ahora.

En ese momento sonó la campana y nos pusimos de pie, mientras yo me dirigía a dejar mi charola junto con Siwon y Kyuhyun, Yesung y Kangin ya iban de salida. Dejé la charola, me giré a verlos y luego se escuchó un ruido estridente. De inmediato enfocamos la mirada hacia la entrada de la cafetería, en la fila de la comida. 

-¡TEN CUIDADO IDIOTA!- gritó un tipo mirando al suelo y luego, a la figura frente a él. Me puse rígido.

-¡MÁS TE VALE QUE PAGUES POR ESTO!- siguió gritando el tipo mientras señalaba su ropa, ahora sucia por los restos de comida que le habían caído encima.

Todos en la cafetería se quedaron en silencio, esperando.

-Lo siento señor pero, este desastre no es mi responsabilidad, es la suya- contestó Hyukjae mirando al tipo frente a él detrás de sus lentes, sumamente calmado.

-¡¿MI QUE?! – el tipo era un poco más alto que Hyukjae pero a este último no le impidió mirarlo con inferioridad. El tipo, percatándose de esto se acercó a Hyukjae- creo que no escuché bien, dijiste que vas a pagar por esto ¿verdad?- alzó las manos y tomó el cuello de la camisa a Hyukjae.

Diablos, solo di que sí y lárgate, pensé. Hyukjae sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo firme.

Entonces el tipo resopló y luego lo tiró al suelo con brusquedad, esto se iba a poner muy feo, muy rápido. Pero antes de que alguien decidiera intervenir o no, Kangin se abrió paso a través de la pequeña multitud que se había formado alrededor de ellos.

-¡HEY, CALMADOS TODOS! – gritó, mirando al tipo y luego a la barra de la comida. Las cocineras ya habían ido a buscar al prefecto.

-¡¿CALMADOS?! ¡HYUNG, ESTE TIPO SE ATREVIÓ A…!

-¡Si ya lo sé, todos lo vimos!- dijo Kangin mirando a todos- pero será mejor que lo dejes ahí y te alejes de este individuo- señaló a Hyukjae que ya se había levantado del piso y se acomodaba su ropa- ¿Tienes tus cosas en tus bolsillos?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Mis cosas?

-Sí, este chico es de manos rápidas ¿sabes? Le gusta tomar lo que no es suyo, es un vulgar ladrón- dijo Kangin con una mueca divertida mirando a Hyukjae quien le observaba con una fría mirada. Le vi cerrar los puños y ponerlos detrás de su espalda.

¿Qué diablos intentaba Kangin?

-No sé de donde haya sacado esa información-empezó Hyukjae- pero le puedo asegurar que yo no…- 

-No me importa lo que digas ratita- le interrumpió Kangin- se de buena fuente que es así, eres una vulgar y gran rata en todos los sentidos.

Hyukjae entrecerró los ojos.

-ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE EQUIVOCADO- respondió con voz dura sin apartar la vista y luego me temí lo peor, Kangin odiaba que no le hablaran con respeto.

-Si me vuelves a hablar sin formales, te prometo que…

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?! ¡TODOS A SUS CLASES, AHORA!- el prefecto gritó y de forma casi inmediata la pequeña multitud empezó a dispersarse. Caminé hacia Kangin que seguía mirando a Hyukjae con enojo contenido. El prefecto tomó a Hyukjae del brazo.

-Espero que tenga una buena explicación para esto señor Lee.

Sujeté a Kangin del hombro y le hice retroceder.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- le pregunté una vez que el prefecto junto con Hyukjae y la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido.

Mi amigo se comenzó a reír un poco mientras me miraba.

-Jajaja, nada, solo paso el tiempo- fruncí el ceño- ese idiota me cae mal, eso es todo.

-¿De dónde sacaste lo de que se roba cosas?- pregunté.

-De ningún lado, solo lo dije para ver que hacía y ponerle sabor al asunto- dijo sonriente- buena idea ¿no?

Le miré incrédulo.

-Kangin a veces te pasas, el pobre no te ha hecho nada- me queje. Kangin me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Al parecer el amor en verdad te tiene idiota- pasó un brazo por mis hombros- déjame recordarte que ese es mi trabajo: dejarle claro a los perdedores cuál es su lugar en esta escuela y hacerles comprender que nunca podrán salir de ahí. Te lo daría a ti pero te quedaría grande.

-Sí, claro- dije sacudiéndome su brazo- será mejor que nos vayamos.

Sin detenerme a esperarle, caminé hacia nuestra clase tratando de alcanzar a los demás que simplemente se habían reído de la típica demostración de Kangin y luego se habían marchado. Yo suelo hacer lo mismo, me daba igual a quien molestara o no y esto, no tenía por qué ser diferente. 

 

 

 

Después del pequeño incidente en la cafetería, le di varias vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza pero al final, llegué a la misma conclusión: tenía que hablar con Hyukjae.

Lo que les había dicho a mis amigos había sido una mentira, cuando regresé a la cafetería Jessica ya no estaba ahí, y no había esperado encontrarla para ser sincero, así que entonces me fui a mi casa y traté de llamarla varias veces aunque nunca me contestó. Durante el resto del fin de semana en lo único que había pensado era en el por qué había hecho lo que hice y cómo se lo contaría a los demás. La verdad, después de unos momentos me había dado cuenta de que simple y sencillamente no podía decirles. ¿Cómo diablos les iba a explicar el extraño arranque de locura que me dio?

“Lo siento chicos, es que me quise hacer el héroe y terminé salvando al tipo ese que toda la escuela repudia”, no sonaba nada bien y se vería peor. Al llegar a esa conclusión, me di cuenta de que si quería que todo se mantuviera a raya, tenía que atar todos los cavos sueltos, y eso implicaba cerrarle la boca a Hyukjae en caso de que quisiera contarle a alguien

Una pequeña vocecilla cruel me dijo que eso no sería posible ya que parecía que nadie quería tratar con Hyukjae a parte del tal Sungmin. Y no los culpaba, era raro. De todos modos, tenía que aclarar eso para continuar con mi vida y por fin, por fin, dejar atrás este pequeño episodio vergonzoso de mi vida.

Al finalizar las clases me escapé de mis amigos en el estacionamiento y me escabullí de nuevo a la escuela. Atravesé todo el instituto hasta llegar a las canchas, solo había un lugar en el que sabía que podía estar y aposté todo a ello. Cuando llegué a las canchas lo vi a lo lejos en el pasto, recostado y al parecer mirando al cielo.

Aspiré aire varias veces y caminé hacia él, mientras más rápido lo hiciera, más pronto se iba a terminar todo. Estando a unos cuantos pasos de él me detuve y esperé a que se sentara o me mirara. No pasó nada, me acerqué más y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados. Carraspeé.

Él estiró una mano y la movió señalando el espacio junto a él sin abrir los ojos.

-Tome asiento- murmuró. Me quedé quieto.

-Escucha, chico- comencé incómodo- tengo que hablar contigo y preferiría que lo hiciéramos de pie, o si pudieras abrir los ojos sería mejor ¿sabes?

-El pasto está muy cómodo- musitó.

-No vengo a un día de campo como para eso. Tenemos que hablar- insistí.

-Nunca le dije que fuera a uno- movió los brazos detrás de su cabeza y bostezó- estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, usted decide Donghae sshi.

Le miré, esperando. 

Luego, mirando alrededor asegurándome de que nadie me viera, dejé caer mi mochila y me senté exactamente en donde había estado parado. De inmediato abrió los ojos, los entrecerró y me miró. Como no dijo o hizo nada más, comencé a hablar.

-Escucha- repetí- me gustaría que dejáramos ciertas cosas en claro, lo que pasó ese día detrás de la cafetería, contigo y tú amigo rubio-

-Sungmin- interrumpió.

-Si, Sungmin- respondí- Verás, lo que hice no fue…lo que pasó fue…

-Ya le agradecí por ayudarlo, ¿desea que se lo repita?

Fruncí el ceño.

-No, no, no quiero eso. 

-¿No?

-No. Lo que intento decir es que, me gustaría –mucho- que ni tú ni él le contaran a nadie sobre….sobre eso.

-¿Eso?

-Sí, lo que pasó, eso. Por ello… la razón por la que vengo a hablar contigo es para pedirte a ti y a tu amigo que no digan nada. Sabes tan bien como yo que no saldría nada bueno de esto, para ninguno de los tres. Y créeme cuando te digo que no te beneficiaría en nada a ti si llegases a comentarlo con alguien porque… bueno, no creo que nadie te quisiera escuchar en primer lugar o siquiera te creyera- comenté esto último mirando a otro lado. Lo de ser cruel no se me daba mucho pero, era la verdad- Mira, lo siento ¿sí?

-¿Lo siente?

-Sí. Pero espero que me entiendas, tengo una imagen que cuidar y no creo que se vea bien o incluso lógico que la gente sepa que después de haber hecho lo que les hicimos a ustedes en RITO, termine por salvarlos solo porque sí y luego- ya sabes cómo es- comiencen a decir que ahora somos amigos y no quiero… no quiero que…

-…que lo relacionen conmigo.- completó.

Aunque se escuchara pésimo, eso era exactamente lo que deseaba evitar.

-Así es- solté.

-¿Lo es?

-¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE REPETIR LO QUE DIGO?- espeté cansado. Hyukjae se enderezó de pronto mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

-36 Segundos.- murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es lo que le toma a la gente regularmente desesperarse cuando alguien les copia o imita ciertas palabras o acciones durante el transcurso de una conversación. Yo apostaba que era más pero, gracias a este último dato, me doy cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño error- me miró- le agradezco su cooperación.

Luego se puso de pie tomando sus cosas, se sacudió y comenzó a caminar. Me tomó un momento seguir su acción.

-¡Hey!- dije poniéndome de pie- ¿A dónde vas? entendiste lo que dije ¿cierto?

-Entender, ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Lo de tú y tu amigo no diciendo nada? ¿Lo que te acabo de platicar?

-Oh! Eso, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

Le miré incrédulo.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? Porque la verdad ya me estoy cansando. Se serio por favor.

-Defina “serio” señor, y luego lo hablamos- siguió caminando más rápido esta vez. 

Mientras lo veía alejarse me di cuenta de que no había logrado absolutamente nada con este tipo, y de que si no aclaraba las cosas en ese momento, ya no tendría otra oportunidad. Mi imagen estaba en juego.

Sin más y a regañadientes le seguí, cuando salimos a la calle, noté que le estaba haciendo la parada a un taxi pero este lo ignoró y pasó de largo. Hyukjae dejó el brazo alzado en el aire, esperando. Luego me di cuenta de que no traía el auto de mis papás, así que si pensaba alcanzarlo, tenía que correr y seguirlo antes de que uno vacío se detuviera.

Tomé aire un par de veces. Dios, en lo que había ido a parar, siguiendo a un muchacho loco para salvar mi trasero. Cuando comencé a caminar vi como un taxi se aproximaba a él.

-¡Diablos!- corrí.

Justo cuando Hyukjae se subía y se disponía a cerrar la puerta, la detuve con una mano.

-Necesito que comprendas lo que te acabo de decir- dije sin aire. Me miró ofendido.

-¿Acaso duda de mi nivel de percepción?- preguntó intentando cerrar la puerta del taxi.

-No se de que diablos me estas hablando- dije sacudiendo la cabeza- ya me cansé de tu juego.

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada Donghae sshi.

-Pues no lo parece y me temo que no te podrás ir hasta que me digas que cumplirás con lo que te estoy pidiendo- le exigí mirándole exasperado.

Hyukjae me miró frunciendo el ceño por un momento, curioso y luego de unos segundos pareció tomar una decisión.

-De acuerdo- suspiró, resignado- suba- dijo comenzando a recorrerse en el asiento. Le miré incrédulo.

-¿Qué? No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado- dije seguro.

-Entonces puede irse, el que quiere hablar es usted, no yo- me dijo cruzándose de brazos- decida señor y hágalo deprisa porque ni el caballero taxista ni yo, tenemos su tiempo.

Le miré con la boca abierta. ¿En verdad este tipo pensaba que le iba a seguir solo así como así? Le miré sentado cómodamente dentro del taxi y me di cuenta de que si, en verdad esperaba eso. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Qué no sabía con quién estaba hablando? ¿Estaba loco? Solo tenía que cerrar su bocota y ya, nada más, no sé por qué tanto problema. Estaba a punto de irme y cerrar la puerta de golpe y con fuerza cuando sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza “Entonces puede irse, el que quiere hablar es usted, no yo…” Me mordí el labio, si este tipo hablaba… no, no podía dejar que lo hiciera, no podía dejar que…

-¿Te vas a subir o no hijo? No pienso quedarme aquí toda la tarde- escuché quejarse al taxista.

Con un resoplido resignado entré en el maldito taxi y azoté la puerta al cerrarla. Ignoré la mirada fastidiada del taxista por el retrovisor.

-Bien, ¿A dónde los llevo?- preguntó con molestia en la voz. Miré a Hyukjae.

-¿Ve ese camión señor?- preguntó, el taxista se giró, asintió y miró al chico junto a mí.

-¡RÁPIDO, SÍGALO!- gritó con fuerza y del susto, el taxista pisó a fondo el pedal. 

 

 

Cuando por fin el taxi se detuvo, me di cuenta de que estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza el asiento delantero. Relajé mis nudillos y lo solté.

-Muchas gracias caballero, aquí tiene su paga.- Hyukjae extendió la mano y le dio el dinero. El taxista se rio nervioso y lo tomó. -Por favor, no quiero volverlos a ver en mi taxi jamás- pidió.

-Claro señor, que tenga un excelente día- Hyukjae musitó y me miró- vamos, muévase.

Con dificultad me bajé del auto y caminé despacio en la acera, respiré profundo varias veces. ¿Pero qué diablos…?

Hyukjae comenzó a caminar y yo, por reflejo, lo seguí.

-Bueno, eso fue bastante productivo- le oí decir.

-¿Productivo?- inquirí molesto- ¿ir en un taxi a alta velocidad persiguiendo un autobús de transporte urbano, te pareció “productivo”?- pregunté incrédulo- y NUNCA, nunca me habían vetado de un taxi en mi vida.

-Eso es bueno- respondió tranquilo- siempre hay una primera vez para todo Donghae sshi.

Luego de caminar en silencio unos momentos, me di cuenta de que no sabía a dónde íbamos.

-Es un parque, es absurdamente obvio ¿no lo cree?- dijo Hyukjae antes de que siquiera hablara.

Y si, era obvio, pensé una vez que miré alrededor, confirmándolo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Usted? Siguiéndome por una cuestión que desconozco, ¿yo? Por ciencia.

-¿Ciencia?- asintió.

Continuamos caminando unos instantes más y luego, Hyukjae se sentó en una banca. Le imité dudosamente. Él abrió su mochila y sacó un enorme frasco de mayonesa, sacó también un pañuelo, en él había una cuchara, destapó la mayonesa y comenzó a comer a cucharadas.

Simplemente le miré. Una parte de mi quería creer que estaba vacío, o que simplemente no era un frasco enorme lleno de mayonesa, grasosa y glutinosa mayonesa pero, mientras más lo observaba, más equivocado estaba. Me senté en silencio ahí, junto a él por un momento, miré a la gente pasar frente a nosotros y me percaté de que no era yo el único que miraba a Hyukjae si no con horror, con curiosidad. 

Era un parque, sí, pero era el más frecuentado de la zona al parecer pues familias enteras, parejas y personas que posiblemente venían del trabajo o escuela pasaban de un lado a otro sin terminar. Luego de unos minutos, me rendí.

-Em…

-¿Si?

-Eso…eso que estas comiendo… ¿te estás comiendo un frasco de mayonesa?- pregunté.

Hyukjae dejó de comer y con la cuchara en los labios para retirar el último rastro me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no, no sea ridículo. El cuerpo humano no tiene la capacidad para digerir un frasco de mayonesa entero, no haga preguntas estúpidas por favor.

-E-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tiene dentro?- inquirí con un poco de asco. En serio, tanta mayonesa no podía ser sano.

-Pudín- respondió relajado metiendo otra cucharada a su boca.

-¿Pudín?

-Sí, pudín de plátano. Tengo una cuchara extra, ¿desea probar?- ofreció, metió la mano a su mochila y envuelta en otro pañuelo había una cuchara extra. La tomé, él extendió el frasco hacia a mí, luego, metí una cucharada a mi boca con precaución.

Y sabía delicioso. En efecto, era pudín de plátano.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te lo comes en un frasco de mayonesa?

-Exacto, esa es la cuestión. ¿Ve a toda esa gente que pasa y nos mira? Piensa que es absurdo hacer algo así, es decir, ¿Por qué come pudín de un frasco de mayonesa? Pero nunca preguntarán, ¿Por qué come pudín de un frasco de pudín? Las personas suelen ser absurdas en sus propios pensamientos, dejándose llevar por lo que la sociedad etiqueta como bien y mal, caro y barato, rico y desagradable. Lo que las grandes multitudes dicen que está bien, lo está; pero si una sola persona dice que está mal, lo ignoran por “falta de votos”.

-¿Y…haces esto para probar tu punto?

-Teoría, señor, pruebo mi teoría y usted, fue el primero en comprobarla. 

-Entonces lo del taxi. Gritar “¡siga ese auto!” como en las películas, ¿eso qué?

-¿Eso? No fue nada, siempre había querido hacerlo. Solo escogí el transporte que tiene ruta hasta este parque y el taxista lo siguió.

Sopesé la información unos momentos. No tenía ni idea de que pensar al respecto. Después de un rato, Hyukjae pareció haberse terminado su pudín, el frasco entero y comenzó a guardar todo. Entonces se puso de pie.

-Fue un placer haber compartido este experimento, y aunque no fue de gran ayuda su escaso intelecto, siempre es bueno tener público. Hasta luego.- se inclinó y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Oye espera¡- grité recordando mis motivos para estar ahí, aguantando todo eso, él se giró- no me haz respondido, la razón por la que te busqué para hablar.

Su expresión se puso seria.

-No se preocupe, ni mi amigo Sungmin ni un servidor diremos nada al respecto- Le miré dudoso un momento pero luego, no vi nada en su cara que me pudiera decir que mentía. Sentí alivio.

-Gra-…- empecé.

-Pero le pido de la manera más atenta que haga que se retire lo que se ha dicho de mí. Su amigo ha dicho a sus camaradas que soy un ladrón, cosa que es totalmente incierta así que le pido…no, le exijo que retiren esa información.

Resoplé y pasé una mano por mi cabello. No podía ser cierto.

-Lo siento Hyukjae- musité- pero no puedo hacerlo. ¿Kangin es un idiota?, okey, si, a veces, pero es mi amigo y de las personas más influyentes de la escuela. Si voy por ahí diciendo que lo que él dice es una mentira se verá sospechoso. Además no quiero que piensen que tengo algo que ver con…

-¿Conmigo?- terminó por mí, calmado- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo sí?- su mirada, esa de indiferencia se posó en su cara con lentitud. El cambio era radical si se le comparaba a la expresión que traía desde que salimos de la escuela: relajada, tranquila y simple.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, no nos conviene a ninguno- dije algo extrañado, ¿a quién no le gustaría que se le relacionara conmigo de cualquier forma? Nunca me había pasado algo así. 

-¿Va a hacer que retire lo que se dijo sobre mí?- insistió entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, lo siento. No tiene nada que ver con esto y no es…- tragué saliva- no es mi problema ¿de acuerdo?

-Su imagen lo es todo para usted, ¿verdad?- Desvié la vista.

-Solo hágase una pregunta, Donghae sshi- dijo con voz dura- ¿Cuánto cree que esa imagen que con tanto esmero cuida le va a durar?- le miré - somos estudiantes señor, es solo la escuela. La vida, afuera, esto- extendió sus brazos todo lo que pudo- esto es lo que importa en verdad. Recuerde, las personas siempre son absurdas en su mente, con sus propios ridículos y vacíos pensamientos siguiendo al jefe de la manada que usualmente; suele ser el más idiota o el más cretino.

Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de mí mientras yo le miraba confundido.

-Etiquetas Donghae sshi, son solo etiquetas.

Me quedé parado unos minutos más después de que le vi perderse entre la gente del parque, con la duda en la cabeza y la confusión en el rostro me di cuenta que no había obtenido nada de ese tipo y que seguía en las mismas. O mejor dicho, ahora la cosa estaba peor: no solo tenía que lograr cerrarle la boca, sino que también tenía que darle algo a cambio. Que fiasco. ¿Quién se creía que era? Me quedé parado un poco más ahí hasta que noté que la gente comenzó a verme curioso por estar mirando a la nada por tanto tiempo. Más molesto que resignado tome mis cosas y me fui.


	6. DE GOLPES Y PASTEL (PARTE 1)

-“El viento es oro, la tierra plata y el agua, diamante. La solapa del sol restregándose en los rostros de las al-mas tranquilas que se toman el tiempo de mirarlo a los ojos, que abren sus pulmones dándole la bienvenida a los pequeños extraños que se arremolinan a su alrededor sin ningún propósito más que hacerse presentes cuando necesario, las ventanas de las almas que son atravesadas por insistentes bandas sonoras al caminar por un simple campo, puro y verde; en el mejor de los casos. La redonda verdad, así es y morirá siendo, no hay otro camino, no hay desvíos o veredas más ciertos que se empeñen en mostrarnos que si no alzamos la vista y saludamos con una reverencia a la señora esa, de la que todo mundo habla pero nadie se digna a pisar su casa; entonces… entonces sí, el oro que respiramos, la plata que pisamos y el diamante que bebemos nos atacarán con la misma fuerza con la que alguna vez nos maravillaron cuando fueron observados con nuestra antigua vista”  
N.T.- 

Dobló el papel y se acomodó sus lentes, miró al frente.

El salón entero estaba callado.

-Em…bien, hermosa lectura señor Hyukjae- el maestro se puso de pie rodeando su escritorio y con las manos en las bolsas comenzó a acercarse al frente de la clase- y, si me permite preguntar ¿qué significan las últimas letras? Son abreviaciones, supongo.

-Así es señor, y significan Nikola Tesla- respondió tranquilo. Pude notar por el rabillo del ojo que todos al igual que yo le mirábamos a él y luego al maestro.

La pregunta era obvia: ¿Quién diablos era Nikola Tesla?

-Oh! Ahora lo entiendo, pero…- el maestro se rascó la barbilla- si no mal recuerdo, Tesla fue un inventor, no escritor y mucho menos poeta o sus cercanías.

-Lo se señor, solo es un seudónimo, el que más me agrada de hecho y lo uso de vez en cuando- Hyukjae suspiró y tomó asiento. El maestro Jin Sang se quedó quieto por un momento con la mano aún en su rostro. Luego reaccionó.

-¿Perdón?- dijo mirando incrédulamente al chico- ¿eso quiere decir que es TÚ seudónimo? Hyukjae, ¿tú escribiste eso?

-Naturalmente señor, ¿Qué no era esa la tarea?

-La asignatura era traer un escrito que los hiciera reflexionar sobre el cuidado del medio ambiente, del autor y extensión que quisieran, parafrasearlo y leerlo en clase de forma adecuada. El mejor recibiría puntos extra en el examen automáticamente. No decía en ningún lado que lo crearan.- explicó el maestro.

-Entonces ¿he sacado una mala nota?- preguntó Hyukjae, confundido.

-Jaja aigo~~ este muchacho- rio el profesor rascándose la nuca y volviendo a su asiento, luego nos miró- creo que no voy a elegir al siguiente alumno para que lea su tarea, el que quiera humillarse solo después de seme-jante lectura puede hacerlo. Creo que ya sabemos quién tiene los puntos extra- la clase entera estalló en quejas. Yo simplemente resoplé y me desparramé en mi asiento, de todos modos no había llevado nada.

-¡Muchas gracias, idiota!- se escuchó de pronto desde la parte de atrás del salón.

-¡HEY! ¡SILENCIO! ¡EN MI CLASE NO SEÑOR!- exigió el maestro -Ya jóvenes, ya- pidió orden- creo que la mejor manera para continuar con la clase sería hacerlo en equipos, viendo la poca atención que el ejercicio público y personal de hace un momento recibió de no haber sido por su compañero el señor Hyukjae- dijo con voz firme- Ahora, como queda aún algo de tiempo en clase, reúnanse para comentar sus respectivos escritos.

Nadie se movió.

-Profesor, ¿no sería mejor dejarlo para la próxima?, ya solo faltan como 20 minutos para que termine esta clase- pidió una chica en la esquina derecha. Ella me miró y sonrió, yo la ignoré, no estaba de humor para jugar con nadie.

-JAJAJA, usted es tan graciosa señorita Kwan, pero como veo que su necesidad de irse temprano es grande, creo que será mejor hacer esto rápido. Yo los formo, equipos de tres.

Esta vez me uní al resto del grupo en las quejas. El profesor naturalmente nos ignoró, comenzó nombrándonos uno por uno formando los grupos y cuando el maestro me hizo pareja con la señorita Kwan, pensé que ya tenía bastante para fastidiarme el resto de la clase hasta que llegó al final de la lista.

-Ahora, por ser el único en ingresar a esta clase con una tarea muy bien hecha, señor Hyukjae, le daré a elegir-Hyukjae negó.

-Usted es el maestro, es su trabajo asignarme un grupo si así lo ve conveniente- afirmó, y aunque pude ver la irritación en la cara del señor Jin Sang, le hizo caso. 

-Como quiera entonces, vaya hacia allá, que de seguro el señor Lee y la señorita Kwan no tendrán queja.

Para cuando acordé, Hyukjae estaba sentado frente a nosotros, formando con los tres un triángulo deforme. Ella lo observó un momento.

-No vas a hacernos hablar realmente sobre los textos esos ¿verdad?- Hyukjae la miró confundido.

-Por supuesto que no, no tendría sentido ya que ninguno de ustedes trae nada y mi trabajo ya lo han escuchado.

-Excelente -ella le sonrió.

Hyukjae asintió levemente para luego sacar una libreta y una pluma, comenzó a escribir sin volver a mirar a mi compañera o tan siquiera tomarme en cuenta. Habían pasado unos días desde el episodio con Hyukjae y su estúpido pudín y aunque el tipo no había abierto la boca para nada sobre lo que sucedió en la cafetería, no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en que dejara el asunto tranquilo.  
Mi Sun, por otro lado, al parecer se dio por bien servida con la respuesta que Hyukjae le dio y alejó su banco de él para acercarse a mí, genial.

-¿Qué harás hoy Hae?- preguntó jugando con una pluma en sus dedos- Vi a Jess hace un rato, me dijo que se sentía un poco molesta contigo y no quería verte hoy- hizo un puchero- ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre de Jess?

Otra persona que me ignoraba por completo era Jessica, y aunque la conocía bien y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a ser la misma conmigo, por el momento prefería darle su espacio y esperar a que se calmara.

-Si bueno, eso no te importa Mi Sun- dije sacando mi teléfono y tratando de alejarme de ella- hoy tengo una salida con los chicos. Estaremos muy ocupados.

-Y…- estiró la mano para tocarme la nariz con su pluma amarilla y peluda- ¿crees que tus amigos se molesten si te robo un rato?- me sonrió retirando su pluma dejando que su dedo ocupara su lugar. Alejé mi rostro y rodé los ojos.

-No son mis padres, yo puedo irme si quiero- respondí mirándole fastidiado- así que el problema no es ese, el problema es que no quiero salir contigo a ningún lado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Hyukjae levantaba el rostro un poco y nos miraba, después de unos segundos regresó a cualquier cosa que estaba garabateando en su cuaderno.

-Pero Hae~- se quejó ella- ¿Por qué eres así de malo conmigo? Solo quiero pasar tiempo con Oppa~- dijo sujetándome el brazo, me tensé y le miré.

-Mi Sun, yo no soy tu Oppa y ya te dije que no quiero salir contigo, ve y dile a alguien más- me sacudí su agarre para poder cruzarme de brazos.

-Pero, Donghae~~- insistió. Mi Sun pasó una mano por mi cuello y me acarició la nuca en un movimiento rápi-do, resoplé molesto y abrí la boca para decirle que se alejara cuando escuchamos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿Y tú qué?- espetó Mi Sun mirando a un Hyukjae con los dedos entrelazados sobre su mesa banco-¿acaso te da curiosidad?- afortunadamente se alejó de mí para mirar a Hyukjae con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo le miré frunciendo el ceño.

-Habla- insistió ella- ¿nunca habías visto a una mujer tratar a un hombre así?- luego, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro- ¿o será que nunca has tenido una novia como yo? – Mi Sun le sonrió ampliamente-OH! ¿No me digas que te gusto?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

Hyukjae solo la observaba serio.

-Discúlpeme señorita pero, por favor, no sea ridícula- contestó exasperado- solo estaba comprobando cuanto tiempo le tomaba para comenzar con su ritual de apareamiento y déjeme decirle que me sorprende que haya sido tan ágil y rápida en su ejecución.

No pude evitar que se me saliera una risilla antes de taparme la boca y mirar a otro lado, pero Mi Sun se dio cuenta, tanto del insulto como de mi risa y se puso de pie mirando a Hyukjae con ojos asesinos.

-¡MIRA, ESTÚPIDO NIÑO RARO! ¡A MI NADIE ME…!

-¡KWAN MI SUN!- gritó el profesor- ¡¿QUE PASA CON USTED?!- inquirió molesto.

-Profesor Jin Sang, este tipo me…

-Será mejor que cuide su lenguaje señorita, en mi clase no permito tal comportamiento. Venga hacia aquí un momento por favor, y traiga sus apuntes.

-Pero, señor yo…- dijo ella señalando a Hyukjae.

-Su cuaderno- le interrumpió el maestro- AHORA.

-Sí señor- Mi Sun irradiaba enojo cuando se levantó de su asiento con dirección al escritorio.

Hyukjae simplemente suspiró y negó despacio con la cabeza, lucía… decepcionado. Después de ese incidente, el profesor hizo que Mi Sun se sentara exactamente frente a él durante el resto de la clase y eso me dejó a mi sentado junto a Hyukjae en un incómodo silencio que yo no pensaba romper. No tenía nada que decirle, bueno, en realidad sí; pero no iba a hacerlo ahí, no frente a las personas que me conocían y que nos observaban curiosos. Así que durante los siguientes minutos me dispuse a mirar por la ventana, al techo y a mí alrededor intentando por todos los medios olvidar que Hyukjae estaba ahí.

Mientras lo hacía, me di cuenta de que todos hablaban animadamente en sus equipos, obviamente no de la actividad asignada en realidad, pero se veían divertidos y envidiablemente cómodos. Del otro lado del aula miré a Kyuhyun quien, para variar, se burlaba de mí junto a un Yesung que me veía con lástima. 

-Puede preguntar si lo desea- habló de pronto Hyukjae y di un pequeño saltito en mi asiento. No esperaba que se atreviera a hablarme. ¿Qué diablos quería? Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Preguntar qué?- me oí responder.

-La pregunta- contestó sin levantar la cabeza de su trabajo. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuál pregunta?- insistí.

-La que se está preguntando- ahora sí, levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

-Esa clase de jueguitos de palabras no es divertido ¿sabes?- le dije, irritado.

-¿No lo es?- alzó una ceja. Resoplé y la comisura de su labio se movió en una media sonrisa.

-Disculpe, es que usted parece ser de las personas que caen y se irritan con facilidad. Es inevitable no hacerlo.- le miré expectante- Pero en fin- su gesto serio volvió mientras guardaba su cuaderno y su pluma en su maletín-   
la respuesta a su pregunta es simple: esta clase es avanzada en literatura, el nivel anterior ya lo tomé, lo aprobé y ahora pedí que se me arreglara el horario para cursar el siguiente de una buena vez.

Entonces entendí. Por la mañana sí que había sido una sorpresa al verlo entrar con confianza al salón de litera-tura solo así como así, con los más grandes de la escuela y sin permiso alguno. Pero cuando se presentó con el maestro con papel en mano y el profesor solo le indicó que se sentara en cualquier lugar vacío; quedó claro que estaba en nuestra clase. Y de hecho, esa no era solo “mi pregunta”, era la de todos, además de que aún no sabía cómo se había enterado de la tarea pero, ya no importaba.

-Oh- fue lo único que pude decir.

Hyukjae se enderezó en su asiento, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Una parte de mí se sentía increíblemente incómoda, solo quería irme de ahí, conseguir algo de comer y seguir con mi camino, pero la otra era bastante insistente. En verdad quería saber si había abierto la boca o no, si le había dicho a alguien, a cualquier persona sobre lo que había pasado o si realmente era el nerd callado y sin amigos que aparentaba ser. Aunque, pesándolo de nuevo, por como las cosas seguían con normalidad en la escuela, sin preguntas de mis amigos o extraños, parecía que no. 

Durante el resto de la clase me entretuve jugando en mi teléfono hasta que la campana sonó y me di cuenta de que Hyukjae no se había movido de su lugar, seguía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados sentado en su silla. Me mordí el labio, ¿se había quedado dormido? ¿Él, que al parecer se había convertido en el consentido del maestro? Hice una mueca, ¿Qué haría si el profesor se daba cuenta de su desliz? 

Mientras preparaba mis cosas para salir de clase, contemplé el dejarlo ahí y permitir que el maestro se percatara de su estado, posiblemente lo castigaría, posiblemente le quitaría los puntos que le había dado… pero, una vocecilla, tal vez la misma maldita voz maniaca que me había hecho ayudarles ese día; me estaba jalando las neuronas y me decía que hiciera algo. Cuando terminé de meter todo a mi mochila y me la colgué en el hombro, resoplé, rendido. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. 

Mirando a mí alrededor con cautela me aproximé al chico de lentes y le toqué el hombro despacio. No se movió. Probé de nuevo, esta vez un poco más apurado pues el salón ya estaba casi vacío, mis amigos me esperaban afuera y el maestro miraba hacia nosotros.

Diablos.

-¡Hyukjae!- musité sin alzar la voz tanto y para mi alivio, funcionó. El chico abrió primero un ojo, luego el otro y me miró ceñudo.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó confundido.

-Ya sonó la campana, la clase se terminó y al parecer, te quedaste dormido- dije mientras miraba al maestro y le sonreía. El señor Sang me ignoró para continuar con sus cosas.

-Ya sé que sonó la campana y no estaba dormido, estaba escribiendo- contestó Hyukjae comenzando a tomar sus cosas. Le mire sonriendo totalmente confundido.

-Sí, claro…okey- musité despacio- Bueno, me… voy, si, adiós.- me di vuelta y me alejé camino a la puerta.

-Donghae sshi- musitó de pronto y sin pensarlo, me volví- gracias, de todos modos- murmuró sin mirarme y dándome la espalda. Extrañado asentí sin responderle y me fui.  
Al salir me reuní con mis amigos que aún me esperaban.

-Aigo~~ Nuestro Donghae sí que es afortunado ¿no?- rio Kangin revolviéndome el cabello. Me sacudí su mano.

-¿Por qué afortunando?

-¿Qué tal la clase con la ratita esa?- preguntó Kangin- por lo que vi, te arruinó la oportunidad con Mi Sun, el idiota te la espantó- luego se echó a reír más fuerte.

Rodé los ojos.

-No, nada de eso. Mi Sun estaba casi arriba de mí y la verdad no estaba de humor para sus arrumacos, de hecho fue un alivio que me la quitara de encima- respondí comenzando a caminar, los demás me siguieron.

-Uy uy, nuestro capitán anda dolido porque su novia no le habla ¿o qué?- se burló Yesung.

-No seas metiche Yesung, eso te hace más idiota- dije molesto y los demás se rieron.

-Bueno, la próxima vez que no quieras que una hermosura como Mi Sun te haga “arrumacos”, avísanos- co-mentó Kyuhyun dándome palmaditas en el hombro. Simplemente negué, eran tan tontos.

-¡Oh! Mira quien va ahí, ¡Adiós ratita!~~- Kangin se rio señalando a un lado nuestro, más adelante, a la figura que se alejaba caminando rápido hacia las canchas. Hyukjae.

Los estudiantes que estaban alrededor se unieron al coro de risas de mis amigos y como no podía quedarme atrás, terminé por reírme también un poco. Seguimos caminando y al aproximarnos a la salida de la escuela por pura curiosidad miré hacia donde el “bosque” estaba y noté una figura recargada en un árbol, mirando al cielo. 

 

 

Al final, no me dieron ánimos de hacer nada, aún me sentía bastante cansado a causa del entrenamiento del día anterior y las piernas me ardían; solo quería llegar a casa y dormir unos tres días.

Al llegar al centro, me despedí de los chicos y los dejé en un centro comercial mientras yo tomaba rumbo a mi casa. No estaba lejos, a pie desde ahí solo se llevaría unos 20 minutos a lo mucho. Miré al cielo y estaba nubla-do, era un buen clima. 

Caminé unas cuantas calles y llegando a la esquina de una cafetería me dio una sensación extraña, no sabía decir cómo o qué era, pero lo sentía en la nuca. Sacudí la cabeza y traté de aclarar mi mente. 

Debía de ser el cansancio. Miré el semáforo que seguía en verde y justo cuando cambió de color siendo hora de cruzar sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Me giré y me petrifiqué, tomé aire. Maldita sea.

-Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí- dijo el tipo- el idiota que nos saboteó el plan la vez pasada.

Cerré los ojos un momento ante el agarre del tipo enorme en mi hombro que solo se iba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Luego los abrí. Esta vez solo eran dos, pero yo seguía siendo solo uno.

-Escucha, no quiero problemas amigo- dije sacudiéndome su mano y retrocediendo- todo tranquilo ¿sí?

El tipo enorme alzó las cejas y miró incrédulo a su compañero.

-Mira Kyung, nuestro amigo se quiere ir antes de la fiesta. 

Fruncí el ceño y retrocedí un poco más.

-No podemos dejarlo irse ¿Verdad Du-Ho?- dijo Kyung sonriendo y negó con repentina y falsa tristeza.

Mi mente me dijo que tal vez correr sería una buena idea, pero antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, el tipo enorme, el tal Du-Ho, me tomó del hombro con fuerza y me jaló hacia adelante.

-Camina estúpido, la fiesta espera.

-¡HEY! ¡YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO QUIERO PROBLEMAS! ¡YO SOLO…!- espeté tratando de zafarme lo cual resultó en un reverendo fracaso. 

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Du-Ho mientras me jalaba con él hacia el otro lado de la calle- esto solo tomará un momento, cuando te hagamos entender, te podrás ir; claro, si es que puedes ponerte de pie. 

Tomé un poco de aire tembloroso, maldita sea, maldita sea.

Nos detuvimos en una calle relativamente vacía, como estaba oscureciendo, la gente estaba dejando de pasar convirtiendo cada calle en un vil callejón. Una vez pasada la última persona, el tal Kyung se me echó encima y me   
estampó por los hombros contra la pared.

-Con que te gusta andar de entrometido ¿eh?- preguntó tomándome por el cuello y luego, depositándome un golpe en el estómago. Tosí y traté de zafarme, lo logré y me tambaleé hacia atrás.

-Pregúntale- ordenó el tipo enorme al tal Kyung. Éste me sujetó del cuello de la camisa y me pegó a la pared con fuerza.

-¿QUÉ TIENES QUE VER CON HYUKJAE?- casi gritó en mi cara.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Q-Que…? ¿De qué estás…? ¿Hyukjae? 

Me dio un rodillazo en el estómago y luego me hizo enderezarme.

-Si idiota, ¿QUÉ HACES PARA HYUKJAE?- preguntó de nuevo.

Como vio que no contestaba, decidió darme un poco de motivación a través de sus puños en contacto con mi cara. Yo alcancé a regresarle algunos golpes logrando hacerle retroceder un par de veces, pero cuando creí que   
podía ganarle, Du-Ho, el tipo enorme, se paró enfrente de mí tomándome del cuello con fuerza. Me obligó a “relajarme”.

-Mira niño, solo dinos que es lo que haces para Hyukjae y todo se terminará. Para ti, por ahora- me guiñó un ojo.

Me cansé.

-Yo no… no lo conozco- tosí- apenas y le hablo, no tengo ni idea de quien es ni que hace- me apretó más el cuello- lo juro, ¡con un demonio!- levanté los brazos y sujeté su enorme antebrazo, patéticamente pretendiendo que él aflojara su agarre.

-¡¿No lo conoces?! Jajaja ¿Y POR ESO LE SALVAS EL TRASERO? ¿POR ESO SALIERON HUYENDO JUNTOS ESE DÍA?- se burló soltando mi cuello y solo empujándome contra la pared.

Por un momento pensé que me faltaba el aire, tosí y tosí sujetándome el cuello. ¿Pero qué diablos les había hecho Hyukjae a estos tipos?

-Entonces- dijo el enorme cuando dejó de reírse- según tú no eres su amigo ni nada. Si es así, ¿Por qué los vimos el otro día jugando en el parque?- le miré asustado. ¿Nos habían seguido?

-Solo era…solo era para uno de sus…

-¿Experimentos?- completó mi frase Kyung, luego miró a Du-Ho y ambos se rieron- Ese patético idiota de Hyukjae siempre con sus estúpidos experimentos, por eso está en este lío.

Fruncí el ceño mientras tomaba nota mental de lo que decían. La cabeza parecía que por fin iba a dejar de darme vueltas.

-De todos modos ya no importa- dijo Du-Ho inclinándose sobre mí - porque siendo su amigo o no, a él le interesas lo suficiente como para dejarte meter tus narices en sus idioteces.

Me arrastré por la pared, un poco más lejos.

-Y si es así, entonces podemos tomar nuestra venganza contigo.- Kyung tomó una botella del suelo, estrelló la parte de abajo contra la pared y lo restante lo apuñó como arma. Miré con pánico a la esquina de la calle, aún   
estaba lejos pero quizá, si me enderezaba y corría como loco, quizá… 

Miré al frente, Kyung levantó la botella y el tipo enorme se tronó los dedos. Iba a doler.

-¡CABALLEROS! ¡ME TEMO QUE SU TIEMPO SE TERMINÓ!

Acto reflejo miré hacia la calle, y pude apostar que los otros dos también. No me importaba como había llega-do, no me importaba porqué, solo sabía que un alivio tremendo me recorrió el cuerpo al verle.

-¡VAYA! ¡MIRA QUIEN VIENE A PAGAR SU DEUDA!- aplaudió el tal Du-Ho alejándose de mí. Kyung le siguió, pero antes de alejarse por completo me rasguñó el brazo con la botella. Me tapé la boca para no gritar.

-Así es señores- continuó, me dejé caer hecho bola en el suelo, intenté girarme y cuando lo logré pude ver a Hyukjae parado en la esquina de la calle, mirándome, luego desvió la vista hacia ellos- vengo a pagarles, pero veo   
que ustedes se están cobrando a la fuerza y eso es completamente intolerable.

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele que tu amigo sufra?- se burló Kyung apuntándole con la botella.

-Este caballero, al cual han atacado sin razón, no es ningún amigo mío- aclaró metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón, mirándolos confianzudo.

-¿Ah no? Bueno, de todos modos fue divertido- dijo el tipo enorme.

-Ahora que todo está aclarado, ¿pueden dejarlo ir?- pidió Hyukjae. Le miré sorprendido.

-¿Estás consciente de que si él se va, te toca a ti?

Asintió.

-Después de todo es mi supuesta deuda ¿no?

Los tipos se miraron el uno al otro y yo logré ponerme de pie. Me sujeté el brazo y me recargué en la pared jadeando. Luego de unos momentos, parecieron estar de acuerdo y luego el tipo enorme se giró para acercarse a mí, me tomó del brazo bueno y me jaló con él. Me guio hasta la esquina y una vez ahí me arrojó con fuerza al suelo, parecía un maldito muñeco de trapo en sus manos, si no hubiera sido por Hyukjae que me ayudó un poco; habría caído directamente encima de mi brazo herido.

-Listo, éste se va, tú te quedas y pagas. Es un buen trato.

-Por supuesto que lo es- accedió Hyukjae.

Cuando logré recuperar mi equilibrio Hyukjae se acercó a mi rápido y me habló en voz baja.

-Mis disculpas Donghae sshi, de verdad, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Negué sin aliento.

-No hay tiempo para eso, te van a matar Hyukjae- dije en voz baja- mira lo que me hicieron a mí. ¿No imaginas lo que te harán a ti?- pregunté incrédulo- ¿Qué demonios les hiciste? 

Él, increíblemente, sonrió.

-Les di un pastel- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Le miré con la boca abierta.

-¡YA ES HORA DE QUE SE LARGUE!- gritó uno de ellos- ¡O CAMBIARÉ DE OPINIÓN!

Yo seguía mirando a Hyukjae a la cara, los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Había oído lo que había oído?

-Donghae sshi, perdóneme por favor- dijo de pronto mirándome a los ojos y alejándose unos pasos de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunté con algo de pánico en la voz.

Hyukjae me dio la espalda por unos instantes.

-¡YOON!- gritó con fuerza y luego se giró a mirarme, alzó el brazo- por esto.

Me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, sentí que caía, vi borroso y luego; todo se apagó.


	7. DE GOLPES Y PASTEL  (PARTE 2)

Cuando desperté tenía la sensación de que mi cabeza se sentía extraña, como un globo lleno de agua, voluminoso, gordo y frágil. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero la luz que se encontraba directamente encima de mí me cegó un momento antes de que me acostumbrase a ella. Quise levantar mi brazo para taparme la cara.

-No aún- escuché junto a mí.

Di un respingo pues la voz se escuchaba justo a mi lado y no la reconocía del todo, por un momento entré en pánico ya que no podía mover mi brazo derecho, luego levanté mi brazo izquierdo y cuando me tallé los ojos los recuerdos me golpearon de lleno: los tipos en la calle, ellos golpeándome, Hyukjae y un pastel. Tomé aire bruscamente y me senté respirando agitado.

-¡Le dije que aún no se moviera Donghae sshi!- gritó.

Cuando mi vista logró enfocarse en la persona que insistentemente seguía sujetando mi brazo, un extraño sentimiento entre alivio y confusión instantánea me recorrió.

-¿Sungmin?- Sonrió en disculpa, me sorprendió recordar su nombre a la primera.

-Será mejor que se recueste Donghae sshi, la cabeza debe de dolerle un poco ¿no? Además aún no termino de curarle la herida.

Miré su mano en dicha herida que tenía en parte cubierta con gasas, él sostenía un algodón con sangre y una botella de alcohol en la otra. Con duda le obedecí y me recosté en el… ¿sofá? SI, un sofá.

Respiré profundo para tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sungmin?- frunció el ceño.

-¿No recuerda lo que sucedió?- dijo mientras sin ver continuaba limpiando mi herida- Maldición, tendré que insistirle de nuevo a Hyuk con que deje de golpear a las personas así- murmuró.

-¡No! Sí recuerdo como llegué a tener esta herida pero, lo que quiero saber es, ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Dónde están los tipos esos? ¿Y tu amigo?- hice una mueca y me dolió la cara. Me obligué a relajarme.

-Todo salió bien Donghae ss-…

-Hay no por favor, ¿podrías… aunque sea solo tú dejarme de hablar así? No estoy de humor como para ser tratado como señor.  
Sungmin parpadeó confuso.

-P-Pero Hyukjae le…

-Sí, lo sé. Y desde un principio le dije que no lo hiciera pero al parecer le importa un cacahuate así que: tú, Sungmin, ¿yo? Donghae. ¿Estamos?

-Es… está bien Donghae ss…

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Donghae. Está bien Donghae- asentí.

-Mucho mejor. Ahora, ¿Qué me decías?- le miré mientras Sungmin continuaba con su trabajo en mi brazo.

-Decía que todo salió bien. Hyuk se encargó de todo. No creo que Du-Ho y sus secuaces vuelvan a molestarlo.

-Du-Ho- musité entre dientes- Idiota- resoplé- ¿Y qué fue lo hizo Hyukjae como para “encargarse de todo”?

En ese momento Sungmin terminó de envolver mi brazo y retrocedió, luego se puso de pie y fue que me di cuenta de que había estado hincado en el suelo junto a mi todo este tiempo. Cuando pensaba disculparme y hacerme a un lado para dejarle espacio en el sofá donde estaba, Sungmin se alejó para tomar una silla que estaba cerca de un enorme espejo y la acercó. Se sentó y me sonrió.

-Pues… te diré. A mí no me gusta la violencia, no soy bueno peleando o discutiendo. De verdad que no. Y fue así como conocí a Hyukjae.

-Pues no se ve del tipo que le guste agarrarse a golpes como hobby- musité.

-No, y eso puedes llamarlo una ventaja. Hace algunos años hubo una muy mala racha para mí en la escuela. En ese tiempo parecía que todos trataban de descargar sus emociones conmigo, y a veces resultaba que lo mejor y más fácil de sobrellevar del día eran los insultos.

Fruncí el ceño, yo no recordaba nada de eso.

-Espera- le interrumpí- ¿hace cuánto fue eso? Porque yo no recuerdo haber visto que te molestaran en la escuela ni nada parecido.

Sungmin me miró sorprendido un momento y luego rio.

-Donghae, eso es porque yo no estoy en tu escuela.

¿No lo estaba?

-¿No lo estás?

-No.

-Entonces…

-Yo estudio en Daegu.

-Oh. Wow.

Rico. Esa era la primera palabra que venía a la mente de cualquier persona que escuchaba ese instituto. Daegu era una escuela reconocida por albergar a los más inteligentes estudiantes en matemáticas y ciencias, y   
prácticamente cualquiera que lograse pasar el alto puntaje en el examen de admisión que la escuela pedía era digno de estar en ella. Y claro, eso y si lograba cubrir la fortuna que pedían por mes.  
Pero pensando bien las cosas, eso lo hacía más raro. ¿Bullying? ¿En Daegu? Supongo que todas las escuelas tenían sus secretos. Miré el rostro amable y tranquilo del chico frente a mí, eso lo hizo más imposible de imaginar.

-Pero, tú te vez un… em… buen chico- dije sintiéndome raro. 

-Muchas gracias, pero me temo que ese era uno de los motivos- dijo desviando la vista- en fin- suspiró regre-sando a verme- el punto es que un día se convirtió en un muy mal día cuando decidí ir en la dirección equivo-cada. En el centro de la ciudad estaban ofreciendo un show de música y una de mis bandas favoritas iba a tocar. Déjame decirte que no soy muy fan de las bandas locales pero si existen un par que considero de mi agrado y una de ellas se presentaba esa noche. Le dije a mis padres que yo podría arreglármelas sin chofer ni nada y decidí ir solo. 

Me reacomodé en mi asiento ya que mi brazo ahora estaba libre y me senté para verlo mejor. Puff… ¿chofer?

-Pero creo que ahí las cosas salieron mal porque no esperaba que algunos de esos chicos de la escuela fueran también. Y no eran dos o tres, si no varios más que sentían que yo no tenía por qué estar ahí o siquiera respirar el mismo aire que sus desagradables cuerpos- hizo cara de asco y me reí un poco- Ellos se acercaron a mí y cuando (no tengo ni idea de por qué o como salieron esas palabras de mi boca) les dije que yo no pensaba irme, que yo no tenía por qué alejarme de las cosas que me gustaban incluso afuera del colegio solo por su ridícula percepción de las cosas; supe que su reacción no sería buena.  
La golpiza no fue tan dura, no como otras veces, pero quizá ese día no estaba preparado para algo así, entonces creo que me alteró de más. Para ese momento estábamos en un parque, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor más que…- de pronto, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro- más que una enorme luz roja junto a unos árboles, al parecer un chico raro había ido a realizar uno de sus tantos experimentos al aire libre y dicho experimento falló.

-¿Hyukjae?- pregunte casi seguro.

-Hyukjae- asintió – según por lo que me enteré después estaba intentando hacer funcionar una especie de máquina para imitar la fotosíntesis de las plantas a voluntad. El aparato estalló. No sé, Donghae- dijo cuándo vio mi   
cara- de seguro que tenía una buena razón para ello, siempre la tiene. Y de ahí supongo que puedes adivinar lo demás. Hyung nos vio, observó lo que ellos estaban haciendo y me ayudó. Jamás olvidaré la humi-llación en la cara de esos desagradables seres. Hyukjae puede ser agresivo cuando se lo propone, tiene las herramientas físicas para hacerlo aunque no lo parezca.

Me puse a digerir toda la información que me había dado.

-¿Y desde entonces son amigos?

-Así es, y me temo que siempre lo seremos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? 

Sungmin se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una pose más relajada aún.

-Hyukjae es un muy buen amigo, es una persona muy fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente. Es leal y él siempre está ahí, no importa cómo o por qué, siempre está ahí. Pero también por su personalidad, que no es nada común si ya te habrás dado cuenta- me guiño un ojo- sinceramente lo hacen especial.  
Sungmin se puso de pie, me miró serio y directo a los ojos.

-Hyukjae es muy absorbente Donghae, y una vez que lo conoces y él te deja entrar a su mundo es muy difícil salir. Eso si es que alguna vez quieres hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- comencé a preguntar cuando tocaron la puerta. Sungmin se acercó a abrir.

-Hola Min, Hyuk quiere saber si el tipo ya…- un chico desconocido entró y me miró- Oh, creo que sí, ya despertó.- dijo mirándome. 

Le miré completamente sorprendido pues la ropa que traía tenía un rastro de sangre, su cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa completamente desaliñada. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era.

-Sí, ya le curé la herida y se siente mejor- respondió Sungmin- Aunque le duele la mejilla, ya sabes, Hyukjae suele ser…

-¿Suelo ser?- de repente la puerta se abrió más y ambos se hicieron a un lado. Hyukaje entró y le miré con igual o más sorpresa. Su aspecto era casi idéntico al del chico con el que hablaba Sungmin, solo que él tenía pequeños rasguños en el cuello y lucia menos sucio.

-Oh Donghae sshi me alegro que ya haya despertado- se acercó hasta el sofá donde yo estaba e intenté po-nerme de pie, me dolió el estómago y prácticamente el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Será mejor que no se mueva.

-Estoy bien, puedo ponerme de pie sin ningún problema.- lo hice, me estaba cansando de que me miraran hacia abajo.

-Su brazo luce mejor- comentó con las manos en la espalda.

-Yo debo lucir como de pasarela a comparación tuya. ¿Estás bien?

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Esto?- señaló su cuello- no es nada.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó Hyukjae?

-Usted fue atacado, ¿no lo recuerda?

-¡CLARO QUE LO RECUERDO! 

-Entonces ¿Por qué pregunta cosas obvias?

-Quiero saber lo que pasó después ya que nadie parece entender mi pregunta- dije mirando de reojo a un avergonzado Sungmin.

-Yo llegué y hablé con los malhechores. Lo golpeé para que quedara inconsciente, luego llamé a Yoon y termi-namos con el asunto. El resto es bastante fácil, lo cargamos hasta la cafetería donde Sungmin nos esperaba y él se ofreció a limpiar sus heridas y luego presumo que platicaron un largo tiempo ya que él no acudió a llamarme cuando usted despertó por lo cual tuve que pedir de favor a Yoon que verificara si todo iba bien calculando el   
tiempo estimado en el que ustedes dejaran de…

-Espera, espera, espera…- levanté una mano- paso por paso.- pedí.

-Usted quería hechos.

-Si pero no de golpe y en bola.

-No le entiendo.

-Ya somos dos- suspiré. Traté de darle sentido al vómito verbal de Hyukjae y luego fruncí el ceño.

-Un momento, ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-Porque se convertiría rápidamente en un obstáculo para los hechos brutales que seguirían.

-… ¿un estorbo?- musité en voz baja.

-Palabras vulgares, pero si, la traducción es correcta.- dijo relajado.

-¡Soy el capitán del equipo de futbol!- grité ofendido.

-¿Y? No había ningún balón cerca- dijo confiado- además Donghae sshi, sinceramente dudo que sepa como incapacitar a un atacante como es debido. Fue por seguridad. SU seguridad.

Abrí la boca para responder pero una risa camuflada por tos me distrajo. Noté con enojo al tipo recargado en la puerta que se había tapado la boca para reír.

-¿Y tú qué?- espeté, mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

El tipo me miró de arriba abajo, alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Sonrió, si a esa línea apretada que formaban sus labios se le podía llamar sonrisa.

-Oh Donghae sshi- intervino Hyukjae de repente- le presento a Yoon Sung Hyun- alzó una mano y la extendió en su dirección, el tal Yoon del que hablaba era él entonces. El tipo se despegó de la puerta e inclinó su cabeza   
en mi dirección. Rodé los ojos.

-Él es un muy buen amigo nuestro y ayudó en su rescate de hace unos momentos.

Entorné los ojos. 

-Me alegro de que estés bien- dijo Yoon – alguien tan indefenso como tú no debería de meterse en ese tipo de situaciones si no tiene la capacidad de enfrentarlas- resopló.

Cerré las manos en puños y di un paso.

-Yoon-habló Hyukjae en voz baja mirándole serio- es suficiente.

Yoon le sostuvo la mirada a Hyukjae un largo momento, miré a Sungmin confundido, él Los miró y luego desvió la vista. Yo los observé un instante más y luego Yoon sonrió, solo que esta parecía una sonrisa menos forzada, más real. Fruncí el ceño.

Yoon levantó la mano y la colocó justo encima de la cabeza de Hyukjae.

-Lo siento Hyuk- comenzó a moverla revolviéndole el cabello aún más, Yoon y Hyukjae eran prácticamente de la misma altura así que no se veía un gesto incómodo.  
Yoon de pronto se giró a verme y cuando vio que yo no desvié la vista bajó la mano y simplemente se fue.

Hyukjae estaba de espaldas a mí así que no podía verle la cara, solo noté como sus hombros se movían como tomando aire profundo para luego soltarlo, después se giró.

-¿No se les antoja tomar algo?- sugirió.

-Si claro Hyuk- respondió Sungmin antes de que yo respondiera nada.

-Vayamos a la parte de enfrente, pediremos unos agradables cafés fríos y disfrutaremos del show. Se va a unir a nosotros ¿verdad Donghae sshi?- preguntó Hyukjae.

A pesar de todo y lo extraño de la situación, la idea de un café frío parecía lo mejor del mundo.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Cuando los tres salimos de la habitación en la que yo había estado inconsciente atravesamos un largo pasillo que terminaba en una puerta blanca, esa era la entrada a una cocina y cuando pasamos por ahí todos saluda-ban a Hyukjae y a Sungmin mientras me miraban con curiosidad a mí. Después y para mi alivio llegamos a un baño.

Hyukjae y yo entramos, él se lavó y se acomodó la ropa mientras yo resolvía mis asuntos y me lavaba la cara. Me sentí mejor a pesar de que el reflejo de mi cara ofrecía la posibilidad de un moretón enorme, cerré los ojos, no   
quería pensar en eso ahora. Después avanzamos, cruzamos de nuevo la cocina pero salimos por otra puerta y en el momento en el que lo hicimos la música se escuchó a todo volumen. 

Al entrar en el espacio de dónde provenía la música me di cuenta de que, como había dicho Hyukjae, estába-mos en una especie de cafetería/bar, amplia y bastante agradable, tenía sofás y en la parte de enfrente, pegado a la ventana había un escenario pequeño rodeado por gente coreando las canciones y bailando al ritmo de la música. Una chica llegó y nos pidió la orden lo cual me resultó algo bastante difícil de hacer ya que gracias al sonido de los instrumentos muy y apenas podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos. 

Estábamos en la barra del lugar y cuando me disponía a intentar preguntar la frecuencia con la que ellos venían aquí miré al escenario y encima de él, Yoon cantaba. Ya no lucía tan maltrecho como hace rato, su ropa era nueva pero su cabello seguía igual o más despeinado que antes.

Así que el tipo tenía una banda y era cantante, excelente.

-Es bueno ¿cierto?- me dijo Sungmin al oído, le miré y a regañadientes asentí. No iba a negar que el tipo tenía buena voz.

-Venimos aquí cada vez que Yoon Hyung toca, a Hyuk le gusta mucho su música, pero sobretodo la letra.

Me quedé un rato en el lugar, mi brazo me dolía, sí; pero no tanto como para molestarme mucho o de plano no poder moverlo. Además mi estómago y parte de mi cuerpo me pedía descansar un momento y los sofás eran bastante cómodos.

Cuando vi que ya era tarde decidí irme. Me puse de pie.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dije en voz alta, la banda de Yoon ya no tocaba, pero la música del lugar me permitía usar ese nivel de voz.

-Ten cuidado de camino a tu casa Donghae.- sugirió Sungmin.

-No seas ridículo Sungmin- musitó de repente Hyukjae- Yoon y yo ya nos encargamos del asunto, Donghae sshi puede ir tranquilo a su casa.- aseguró poniéndose de pie.

Aún tenía la duda en la cabeza sobre lo que en realidad les habían hecho a los tipos esos como para asegurar que ya no molestaran, pero el cansancio ahora sí se me estaba cargando aparte de que mi cara y cabeza me   
parecían pulsar.

-Siendo así- comencé- supongo que debo de agradecerte, Hyukjae- admití mirando a otro lado.

-No es necesario.

-Lo es, si no hubiera sido por ustedes, no sé qué me habría sucedido- y era cierto, aunque no pensaba agradecerle al tal Yoon, el tipo tenía la sangre pesada, como diría mi madre, y no me caía bien.

-Entonces debe de tener más cuidado sobre el por dónde camina y con quien habla Donghae sshi- dijo serio.

Y entendí lo que trataba de decirme. Le miré.

-Emm…no, no Hyukjae, ni que tú los hubieras mandado a hacerme esto.

-No lo hice, pero lo atacaron por mi culpa y lo siento, mis más sinceras disculpas.

-Oye- recordé de repente-a todo esto ¿Por qué diablos te buscaban? ¿A qué te referías con “pastel”?

Su cara seria cambió un poco cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Los caballeros que se encontró hace varias horas trabajan en la bodega de una farmacia, cargando y descar-gando mercancía. Ellos se dedican a robar y revender fármacos. Necesitaban pasar un cargamento relativa-mente   
pequeño por carretera y pasar una especie de retén que se los impedía así que escucharon de mis habilidades y buscaron mi ayuda. Les ofrecí un camuflaje bastante sencillo: Pastel. Compacto, frágil justificando los cuidados y   
común. Éste iba rociado con ciertos aromas y bueno, el resto es que funcionó satisfactoriamente. 

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Lo que ellos querían era camuflaje, yo se los di, pero nunca hablamos de duración extensa. Se los advertí y no me obedecieron. Si tardaban más de 3 horas en cruzarlo, el olor desaparecería y los caninos entrenados los   
identificarían fácilmente. Los inútiles se detuvieron a comer- rodó los ojos- y creen que es mi culpa que les hayan quitado su “herramienta de trabajo” y hayan estado durante cierto tiempo tras las rejas.

Cuando terminó de contar su historia no pude hacer más que mirarle con la boca abierta.

¿Quién diablos era este chico? ¿De dónde había salido?

-Está bien…- murmuré- es bueno saberlo.

Comencé a sacar mi cartera.

-No es necesario Donghae, yo me ocupo de eso- intervino Sungmin.

-Pero…

-De verdad- insistió y después de un momento la guardé.

-Entonces supongo que ¿nos vemos? - comenté incómodo a Hyukjae.

-Sí, claro, vamos a la escuela juntos- dijo confundido.

Claro que sí, ese era el problema. Resoplé, ahora si no tenía salida, primero les salvaba el trasero a estos tipos que me invitaban café a pesar de lo que había pasado, y ahora, me lo salvaban a mí. Parecía que estábamos a mano. Eso quería creer, y eso hacía el querer cumplir con el “alejarme de ellos por siempre y olvidarlo todo” plan, más complicado.

-Si bueno, nos vemos entonces- dije sujetándome el brazo caminando hacia la salida.

-Nos vemos Donghae sshi, puede tomar un taxi en la esquina. Que le vaya bien- comentó Hyukjae para luego sonreír y alejarse hacia el escenario. 

-Nos vemos luego Donghae- me sonrió Sungmin para después seguir a Hyukjae.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, me giré un momento y miré al escenario, ahí pude ver a Hyukjae hablando con Yoon quien luego de un momento, levantó una mano y la puso de nuevo en la cabeza de Hyukjae, recreando el mismo gesto de hacía un rato.

Desvié la vista sacudiendo mi cabeza. Abrí la puerta y salí, había sido un día muy largo.


	8. LA COMUNICACIÓN ES LA LLAVE

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y suspiré, con cuidado y con las yemas de mis dedos toqué despacio el área inflamada que tenía alrededor de mi ojo izquierdo. Sisee cuando un dolor repentino me cruzó la cara y me mordí el labio mientras lo palmeaba un poco más.

-¿Podrás dejar eso ya, Hae? Se te hace tarde para llegar a la escuela y recuerda que no tienes auto- murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro mamá, solo espera a que desaparezca esta cosa y me iré corriendo- musité sin gracia.

-No estoy para bromas y lo sabes- dijo mi madre desde la entrada del baño. A través del reflejo la miré curioso.

-¿Qué traes en la mano?

-Una pequeña compresa fría para que te la lleves camino a la escuela, te ayudará- se despegó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, le seguí después de revisar mi desafortunada imagen una vez más.

Palmee la venda que traía debajo del uniforme y suspiré de nuevo al mirar mi estúpido ojo morado putrefacto. Si no podía hacer nada por la marca que Hyukjae había dejado en mi cara, por lo menos trataría de verme bien y decente en la escuela.

-Mamá, no me voy a llevar eso, te recuerdo que hay una enfermería- me quejé entrando en la cocina.

-¿Y? ¿De qué sirve que haya una enfermería si no sabes llegar a ella?-dijo molesta cerrando la puerta del refrigerador con demasiada fuerza- ¿de qué sirve que sepas que hay una si ni siquiera le das uso? Es más, ¿de qué sirve que tengas un auto si no sabes llegar a un hospital?

Rodé los ojos y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, tome la compresa fría que mamá había dejado afuera para mí y la puse en mi ojo.

-Má, no empieces de nuevo ¿sí? Ya tuve mucho con lo que papá me dijo y…

-¡¿YA TUVISTE MUCHO?!- gritó y di un respingo - ¡¿Y CREES QUE NOSOTROS NO?! ¡PRIMERO LA CASA ¿Y AHORA TÚ?!

-Ya les pedí disculpas y pagué el castigo por la casa.

-¿También vas a pedir disculpas por tu cuerpo maltrecho?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos otra vez y me rendí.

-Ya les dije que no fue nada.

-¿Un ojo morado, moretones en el torso y una cortada en tu brazo no son nada para ti? Dios, no quiero saber lo que si- exclamó saliendo de la cocina. Dejé la compresa y le seguí.

-Mamá~ ya, ya, lo siento ¿sí?

-No es que lo sientas Hae- dijo en la sala girándose a verme preocupada- es lo que pasa contigo lo que me tiene así. Te estas comportando mucho más “liberal” de lo normal.

-¿”Liberal”?

-O no sé cómo le digan en estos días- tomó aire profundo- escucha hijo, necesitamos que nos digas lo que pasa contigo, que te abras con nosotros para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir algo así. Tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé- desvié la vista- pero ya les dije que no fue nada- vi su cara y rectifiqué- okey, si fue algo pero no fue grave. Ya les dije: ayudé a un chico de la escuela con un problema que tenía y eso fue todo.

Le vi negar con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No sé, solo es un chico de la escuela.

-¿Solo un chico dices?

-Sí, un chico.

-¿Pero no un amigo?- preguntó y negué frunciendo el ceño- ¿ayudaste a un simple chico del cual no sabes ni su nombre y que no es tu amigo?- inquirió. Asentí en silencio.

-Entonces debe de caerte muy, muy bien “ese chico” como para que te dejes golpear como costal solo así.- comentó mirándome sorprendida.

-Se me hace tarde, dile a papá que no le pediré el auto en toda la semana- dije tomando mi mochila y caminando a la puerta.

-No te preocupes hijo, tu padre no te lo dará durante todo el mes- fue lo último que escuché cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El trayecto a la escuela fue miserable, toda la gente se me quedaba viendo y luego murmuraban observándome con desaprobación. Durante varias veces estuve a punto de ponerme de pie y gritarles, ¡¿qué diablos les importaba?! ¿Qué no tenían otra cosa que hacer? Pero a pesar de que me molestaban bastante sus susurros entrometidos, no era su culpa; no era la culpa de nadie a mí alrededor. Es más, ni siquiera era culpa del idiota de Du-Ho y sus locos amiguitos, toda la responsabilidad y culpa de lo que me había pasado era de una sola persona.

Persona con la que no quería tener que volver a tratar o saber en mi vida y que lamentablemente no estaba a mi alcance para estrujar o gritar.

Cuando el viaje terminó y me bajé del autobús me puse nervioso, bajé la cabeza y levanté el cuello del saco que traía para intentar, inútilmente, claro; de cubrir un poco mi cara. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al irme aproximando a la escuela y comenzar a ser rodeado de otros alumnos en su camino al mismo lugar,  había estado tratando de no pensar en lo que podría pasar una vez que llegase al instituto, no pensar en lo que tendría que decir o en cuando mis amigos y la escuela entera viera mi generalmente bello rostro marcado por la mano de un… de un…

-¿Donghae sshi?

Frené mis pasos y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, luego, los cerré despacio. Aspiré con cuidado cerrando las manos en puños a mis lados.

-Donghae sshi, ¿se encuentra bien?

A través de mis parpados era capaz de ver la luz del sol traspasar mi piel y luego, de cómo dicha luz era tapada por una sombra. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Frente a mí, la figura confundida de un Hyukjae vestido impecablemente con el uniforme de la escuela me miraba con cautela. Le observé en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de que la cantidad de estudiantes a nuestro alrededor había aumentado y todos nos miraban al pasar.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurré alejándome un paso de él. Hyukjae, el muy torpe, rodó los ojos.

-Donghae sshi por favor, ambos sabemos que me escuchó a la perfección, no me haga repetirme.

Apreté la mandíbula y resoplé.

-Sí, estoy bien- habiendo dicho esto le rodee caminando hacia la escuela con prisa.

-Su ojo se encuentra mejor por lo que puedo ver- escuché que decía  detrás de mí, apreté la correa de mi mochila- ya no parece un pedazo de carne en descomposición cubriendo su globo ocular.

-Si bueno, no gracias a ti- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros y metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos sin mirarle.

-¿Qué no estaba ya todo bien? ¿Aún no lo supera? No creí que fuera tan delicado- pude jurar que sonreía.

-Pues no, y créeme que lograría superarlo si te alejaras de mi- espeté molesto aun sin mirarle y escuchando sus pasos tras de mí.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Donghae sshi!- exclamó- le recuerdo que ya le pedí disculpas y estoy demostrado cierto interés en su bienestar físico, cuando usted no ha sido capaz de agradecerme sinceramente ni una sola--

-¡¿AGRADECERTE?!- grité sin querer deteniéndome para volverme y mirarle. Hyukjae frenó repentinamente y me miró alzando las cejas- no sé si no lo recuerdas Hyukjae, o te hagas el idiota, pero ya lo hice: te agradecí por haberme salvado de esos imbéciles que te buscaban a ti y se desquitaron conmigo, te agradecí por haberme knockeado completamente dejándome con un ojo morado, por haberme hecho ayudarte y a tu amigo, cuando debería de haberme alejado de un par de ñoños como ustedes para continuar con mi vida como debe de ser; y, corrígeme señor sabelotodo si estoy mal, pero el hecho de que no te haya dejado el ojo como tú a mí ya debería de ser suficiente “agradecimiento” para empezar. ¿No crees?- termine jadeando. Estaba seguro de que no había gritado todo aquello, más bien había sido una especie de monólogo intenso y con la quijada tensa.

Delante de mí, Hyukjae solo me miraba serio y tranquilo con las cejas aun alzadas. Luego de mi resumen, le vi esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-El lenguaje es el mejor de los caminos para llegar a un común acuerdo- musitó en voz relativamente baja- si lo que quería es que nos alejáramos de usted solo debía decirlo.

Frunciendo el ceño y con los puños aun cerrados me acerqué a él un par de pasos.

-ALEJATE - DE MI- murmuré y después me alejé dejándole atrás.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Entrar al salón de clases nunca había significado nada para mí, no hasta que soportar las miradas de medio mundo se convertía en un peso molesto en vez de un halago. Sin molestarme en saludar a nadie caminé directo a mi asiento habitual, al centro del salón y me dejé caer escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos sobre mi mesabanco. Solo quería que el día se terminara de una buena vez.

-¡Buenos días, buenos días!- escuché que decían y solo gemí por un dolor imaginario al reconocer la voz de Yesung. No me moví.

-¡Donghae! Mi capitán ha madrugado- pude escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mi lugar- hey Donghae, ¿estas dormido o qué?

-No estoy de humor Yesung, vete- dije entre dientes.

-¿No estás de humor?- el idiota repitió- pues uy, perdón. ¡Hey muchachos, el capitán no está de humor el día de hoy!- gritó, supongo, al resto de los estudiantes que ya habían llegado a clase- ¿Quién lo hizo llorar?- rio.

-Solo déjame en paz Yesung- murmuré aun con la cabeza abajo.

-Ay Donghae~~-, no llores compañero, Jessica te quiere, yo te quiero así que anda- le sentí tomar mi brazo y jalar- vamos afuera mientras aun no llega el maestro.

-No Yesung, no quiero salir. Suéltame.

-Donghae ya ¿sí? – Dijo jalando más fuerte- No seas aburrido y vamos por…

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO!- grité levantando la cabeza y zafándome de él. La sonrisa que había estado ocupando su lugar se esfumó cómicamente cuando la sorpresa ocupó su sitio. Escuché como un silencio dramático se hacía en el salón.

Resoplé y me resigné.

-WOW- comenzó  Yesung- pero mira nada más que… ¿PERO QUE TE PASÓ BRO?

-Nada, ya déjame y vete.

-Pero Donghae, tienes el ojo…

-Ya se lo que tengo, gracias. Vete.

-Pero…

-¡¿Donghae?!- cuando escuché la voz de Jessica en la entrada, una vocecita en mi mente me dijo que mi día solo estaba empezando.

Con resignado nerviosismo vi como mi aun novia atravesaba el salón de clases y se colocaba justo frente a mí para luego, de un empujón apartar a Yesung que me miraba como idiota y tomar mi cara en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?¡- preguntó alterada.

-No es nada Jess, tranquila.- dije tocando sus manos y tratando de sonreír.

-Cuando llegué a mi salón me dijeron que te habían visto entrar a la escuela con un golpe en la cara y de muy mal humor, no podía creer que fuera cierto: Tu cuidas tanto tu rostro amor, que decidí venir a ver como estabas- asentí dejando que mi intento de sonrisa se volviera una línea sin chiste.

-Pues es cierto- dije- pero al parecer valió la pena si ya no estas molesta, supongo- me atreví a decir. Jess solo negó despacio y dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, acariciando mis mejillas.

-No me digas que lo hiciste solo por mí- comentó.

-Perdón Jess pero- interrumpió Yesung- no creo que Donghae sea todavía tan idiota como para dejarse hacer eso, ni siquiera por ti.

-¿Quieres callarte Yesung?- espeté apartando un poco las manos de Jess de mi cara- según recuerdo te dije que te fueras porque…

-JAJAJA ¡CON QUE ES CIERTO!- escuchamos que reían- ¡DONGHAE CONVERTIDO EN UN COSTAL DE BOXEO! Hubiera pagado para ver eso- un Kyuhyun sonriente seguido de Siwon y Kangin entraba muy feliz.

Rodé los ojos.

-Cállate Kyuhyun- espeté.

-Sí, cierra tú boca Kyu- se quejó Jess alejándose de mi viendo a Kyuhyun.

-Uy, lo siento Jess, pero tienes que admitir que la imagen mental es bastante entretenida- se defendió Kyuhyun.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó hermano?- preguntó Siwon al tomar una silla y sentarse a mi lado.

Había preparado una especie de salida a esa pregunta y aunque no sonaba muy convincente en mis oídos, tenía que intentarlo, era la única carta que tenía.

-Pues- comencé- después de que los dejé y caminé a mi casa, me topé con unos tipos desconocidos, éstos me vieron solo y me asaltaron- me crucé de brazos, esperando.

-¡Oh por Dios Hae!- exclamó Jess asustada- ¿Qué no había ningún policía cerca? ¿Por qué te alejaste de los demás?

-Diablos Donghae, ¿Por qué no nos llamaste por teléfono?- comentó Kyuhyun.

-Créanme, en momentos como esos, es difícil pensar coherentemente, no tengo ni idea de donde salieron o quienes eran. Sólo se llevaron dinero, afortunadamente.

-¿Estás seguro?- intervino Kangin que no había hablado hasta ahora- porque si tan solo recordaras algún rostro, podría contactar a algunos amigos y ver que se encargaran de ello ¿sabes? No sé, correr el rumor a ver que sale.

-Sí, estoy seguro, no me dieron oportunidad, solo tomaron lo que traía y después de hacerme olvidar lo que había ocurrido a golpes, huyeron- hice una mueca de dolor al recordar la paliza, aún estaba vívida en mi mente.

-¿Qué diablos Donghae? ¡Ya no podremos dejarte solo ni un momento! No si queremos que llegues a salvo a tu casa- se quejó Yesung.

-Oye y ¿qué te dijeron tus padres?- preguntó Siwon.

-Pues adivinarás que creen que fue una pelea y no un asalto- negué triste- me quitaron el coche aparte de echarme en cara de nuevo lo de la casa y mi creciente descontrol- suspiré, Jessica se había acercado a mí y ahora estaba sentada en mis piernas. Me tomó de la mano.

-Jajaja, no esperabas menos, ¿o sí?- se rio Kyuhyun.

-En realidad esperaba algo parecido, ya saben cómo son mis padres- todos asintieron, sentí a Jess recargar su frente en mi sien. Me dolió.

-Oye, otra cosa, se anda diciendo por los pasillos que en la mañana que llegaste alguien te estaba molestando- intervino Kangin, ceñudo.

-¿Molestándome?- pregunté confundido.

-Sí, dicen que la rata te estuvo amargando la mañana con preguntas obscenas- respondió Kangin con cara de asco, y enojo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Jess levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kangin, yo trague saliva. Claro, claro, tenía que ser- ¿Es cierto eso bebé?- preguntó mi novia colocando un par de dedos en mi barbilla haciendo que le mirara.

Parpadeé rápido, pensando. Maldita sea, ¿Qué en serio todo el mundo era tan entrometido?

Miré a Kangin.

-Emm… si, bueno…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Nada, solo quería saber lo que me había pasado, supongo.

-¿Y a ese que le importa?- musitó Kangin.

-No sé, eso mismo me pregunté y por eso le dije que se fuera y me dejara en paz- dije mirándole mientras Jess dejaba caer sus manos.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal si fue la rata quien organizó el asalto a Donghae?- apuntó Yesung y sentí un estremecimiento nervioso recorrer mi espalda. Le miré incrédulo.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Yesung?- me quejé cuando encontré mi voz- ¿estas escuchando acaso lo que…?

-Creo que tienes razón- secundó Siwon.

-De hecho tiene sentido- dijo de pronto Kangin- si no, ¿para qué quería hablar contigo?

-¿Curiosidad?- inquirí.

-No, quería asegurarse- dijo Kangin negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Asegurarse de qué?

-¿Cómo que de qué? ¡De que el trabajo estuviera bien hecho!- le mire con la boca abierta- OH! Vamos Donghae, sólo piénsalo, es su venganza por lo de RITO, tiene bastante sentido.

-No hablas en serio- dije alzando la voz.

-¡Claro que hablo en serio!- se quejó Kangin

-¡Oh por Dios Hae!- se alteró Jessica poniéndose de pie- tienes que tener cuidado con ese tipo.

Miré a todos incrédulamente y me puse de pie.

-A ver muchachos, están exagerando y revolviendo las cosas, ¿Qué no les acabo de decir que fue un maldito asalto? ¿Cómo diablos sería posible que ese chico...? ¿ESTAN ESCUCHANDO LO QUE DICEN? ¡LOS TIPOS QUE ME ATACARON FUERON CUATRO Y MAS GRANDES QUE NOSOTROS!

-La rata les pagó, simple- excusó Yesung.

Les miré desesperado.

-Crean lo que quieran- dije molesto dejándome caer de nuevo en el asiento.

-Donghae…

-¡¿ACASO HAY REUNIÓN, JÓVENES?!- el maestro entró al aula en ese momento y causó que todos a mi alrededor, incluyendo Jess, que no pertenecía a esa clase, se levantaran rápido y se fueran o se acomodaran en sus asientos.

-Al perecer debo de hacer énfasis en la estructura reglamentaria del salón de clases. Tengo entendido que ya saben las reglas, nada de reuniones ni escándalos dentro del aula señores, señoritas. ¿Entendido?

-Si profesor- respondimos. El maestro observó a la clase con cautela y ojos entrecerrados durante un momento más hasta que, satisfecho, ocupó su lugar detrás de su escritorio.

-Muy bien, vayan sacando sus libros y ábranlos en la página 134 por favor.

Hubo movimiento de nuevo en el salón y se escuchó algo de plática mientras la lección comenzaba, curioso, miré a la parte de enfrente; había algo fuera de lo normal…

De pronto, sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

-Para ti- uno de mis compañeros me pasó una bola de papel que agarré rápido y leí desdoblándola debajo de mi pequeño escritorio.

                “Continuamos nuestra charla después”

Naturalmente, Kangin. Volví a hacer la hoja de papel en una bola y la metí a mi mochila. Mientras el profesor se ponía de pie y comenzaba a explicar lo que tendríamos que hacer como proyecto final miré hacia el frente de nuevo,  había algo que me hacía ruido.

-¿Proyecto final? ¿Qué no es muy pronto maestro?- interrumpió Kangin- ¿o es que nos quiere ya fuera de la escuela?- rio y como era de esperarse, la clase entera le siguió.

El señor Jin Sang miró serio a Kangin y este se aclaró la garganta, guardando silencio.

-Como decía jóvenes- continuó el profesor satisfecho de que su mirada asesina hubiera funcionado con uno de los más molestos del salón- el proyecto final les va a gustar, tiene que gustarles, de eso depende su calificación.

Se escucharon quejas y susurros en el salón.

-Silencio, silencio, les aseguro que es algo provechoso- de su maletín sacó un marcador y se puso a escribir en el pizarrón.

Cuando leí lo escrito resoplé y rodé los ojos.

-Un guion de cine- dijo satisfecho al terminar de escribir y darse la vuelta- ¿Por qué esas caras? Si un guion no es nada complicado, no una vez que tengan el tema, personajes y línea del tiempo. Es un verdadero pan comido.

Resoplé, me sentía de pésimo humor. ¿Quién diablos usaba ese tipo de estúpidas expresiones? Y luego, de la nada, mi mente me recordó quien podría y rechiné los dientes.

-Muy bien, la cosa será así: ustedes trabajaran en equipos de tres, y esta vez ni ustedes ni yo escogeremos a sus compañeros de equipos, la suerte lo hará.

De su cajón, sacó una pequeña bolsita y la sacudió.

-Dentro de esta bolsa están los nombres de todos ustedes y cada uno pasará, escogerá un papel y el nombre que salga será el de su compañero, y así será sucesivamente hasta que se completen tres. No existen repeticiones- sonrió ampliamente- El proyecto se trata de realizar un guion de cine con una extensión de 20 cuartillas mínimo- más quejas se escucharon, esta vez sí me uní- ¡el tema es libre!- alzó la voz un poco para que lo escucháramos por encima de nuestro propio ruido- mientras más texto mejor, quiero claridad en la lectura, coherencia e interpretación correcta de expresiones y razonamiento de los personajes; los cuales, deberán tener una personalidad creíble y un sentido de individualismo. Y ni se emocionen escribiendo guiones porno, no será actuada, solo necesito el guion. Y ya pueden dejar de quejarse como bebés, de aquí van a la universidad, y ahí me temo que no se aceptan los berrinches.

-¿Fecha límite profesor?- preguntó Kyuhyun con cara de cansancio.

-Aún no está fijada, en cuanto la tenga se los diré pero eso sí, tendrán bastante tiempo. En fin, comiencen a pasar uno por uno por favor.

Al final, resignados, mis compañeros comenzaban a pasar. De inmediato me puse a pensar en las mejores opciones para realizar esa estúpida tarea: Kyuhyun, Siwon y yo. Siwon podría pagarle a alguien para que nos escribiera el guion mientras nosotros nos relajábamos. Y si no, Kyuhyun podría encontrar alguna forma de bajar uno inédito desde internet y en dado caso de que me tocase a mí solucionar eso, estaba más que seguro de que alguna de mis “admiradoras” estaría encantada en ayudarme con ello. Pero, para mí mala suerte, esa pequeña burbuja se reventó en cuanto Siwon pasó y escogió un papel que resultó ser el nombre de Kangin. Mientras regresaba a su asiento le miré decepcionado. A continuación, fue el turno de Kangin según las reglas del profesor y en su papel venía escrito el nombre de Mi Sun, de esa manera, su equipo estaba formado. Kangin me miró encogiéndose de hombros mirando a Mi Sun con una sonrisa aprovechada, como si el tonto pensara que la desesperación que comenzaba a mostrarse en mi cara era porque Mi Sun no estaba en mi equipo. Negué en su dirección y resoplé.

Varios alumnos después, le llegó el turno a Kyuhyun, quien debido a que su nombre no había sido elegido, fue llamado por el profesor. Kyuhyun pasó a un lado mío dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-Relájate Hae, te aseguro de que serás parte de mi equipo- dijo seguro y guiñándome un ojo.

-Pff, eso espero, más te vale- dije sin mucha convicción ya que, después de todo, era cosa del azar.

Kyuhyun le sonrió al maestro quien con un gesto molesto, le indicó que se diera prisa y metiera la mano en la bolsa, lo hizo, sacó la mano y le mostró el pedazo de papel al profesor. Cerré las manos en puños, estar con un equipo que me conviniera sería lo mejor del mundo; me quitaría un peso de encima.

-¡Lee Donghae!- gritó el maestro y solté aire aliviado poniéndome de pie. Kyuhyun se alejó del escritorio y pasando a mi lado me susurró un “te lo dije” al oído. Le sonreí pegándole levemente en el brazo y me aproximé al escritorio. El profesor al ver mi rostro, simplemente negó rodando los ojos en vez de preguntarme algo. Totalmente confiado y aliviado con el rumbo que las cosas iban tomando metí la mano al pequeño costal pensando en que ya me daba realmente igual quien fuese el tercero; si no nos convenía, Kyuhyun y yo podíamos omitirlo y ya. Probablemente sería Yesung.

Le sonreí al maestro, él entornó los ojos y tomé un papel. Lo abrí--

-¿Y bien?- preguntó- ¿Qué dice el papel?

Observé el papel releyéndolo varias veces. Lo hice bolita, cerré los ojos y luego lo desdoblé para volverlo a leer.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchó?- insistió el profesor- ¡Démelo!- espetó arrebatándome el pedazo de hoja de la mano mientras negaba molesto. Lo leyó en voz alta.

-¡Lee Hyukjae!- gritó mientras tomaba nota.

Detrás de mí, durante todo el proceso, la clase había comenzado a hacer un ligero alboroto a causa de los resultados y los equipos que se habían formado, sin embargo; en cuanto el profesor gritó ese nombre el salón entero quedaron en silencio.

-¡LEE HYUKJAE!- volvió a gritar el maestro, esta vez, levantando la vista revisando la clase con mirada rápida.

-No asistió hoy, profesor- escuché que alguien dijo.

-¿Cómo que no asistió?- preguntó el señor Jin Sang confundido revisando su lista de asistencia y luego, haciendo lo mismo con el salón otra vez- bueno, bueno, eso sí que es extraño- murmuró- En fin- dijo volviendo a su laptop- el señor Hyukjae es su tercer integrante señor Donghae, puede sentarse ya que me obstaculiza la vista.

-Sí, señor- musité y me di media vuelta caminando entre compañeros que murmuraban y reían ante el hecho.

Me dejé caer en mi silla y resoplé pasando ambas manos por mi cara.

-Maldita sea Donghae- escuché que murmuraban detrás de mí, Kyuhyun, supongo- Pero qué clase de suerte tienes, en serio- dijo molesto y le ignoré.

Luego de que el maestro había continuado llamando a otros alumnos el silencio se quebró y volvieron las quejas y ruidos de hacía un momento, en eso sentí que me arrojaban algo a la cabeza, di un respingo girándome hacia atrás.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Suerte con tu grupito Hae!- reía Kangin acompañado de SIwon y Yesung quien coqueteaba con Mi Sun.

Fruncí el ceño y cerrando las manos en puños me giré en mi asiento.

Observé de nuevo la parte de enfrente del salón donde, en la primera fila, había un lugar vacío, y de la nada recordé que ese era el asiento que siempre ocupaba Hyukjae. Desvié la vista, maldita sea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A pesar de que al parecer tenía algo de mala suerte en mi contra, no volví a toparme con Hyukjae en toda la mañana, lo cual,  era algo bueno contando con el pequeño suceso en la clase de literatura. Después de eso, Kyuhyun me había alcanzado y dejado bastante claro que él, no iba de ninguna manera, ser quien le informara a Hyukjae del asunto y que dejaba toda esa parte en mis manos. ¡Cómo si yo tuviera tantas ganas de hablar con el chico! Demonios.

-¡DONGHAE!

Levanté la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?- preguntó Siwon.

Resoplé y volví a mi comida.

-Déjame en paz- no estaba de ánimo como para aguantar las estúpidas preguntas de Siwon.

-Hey, será mejor que levantes ese ánimo- pidió- es más, si quieres te puedo dar mi otro taco.

Le miré sorprendido.

-¿Estás enfermo? ¿Qué le echaste? ¿Veneno?- Siwon nunca regalaba sus tacos. A NADIE. NUNCA.

-No seas idiota Donghae, aquí entre nos- hizo una señal para que me acercara a él, me incliné en su dirección- Del grupo, tú eres el que mejor me cae- se alejó con un guiño.

-¿En serio?- me burlé.

-Claro que sí, eres adorable- se atrevió a pellizcar una de mis mejillas y le aparté la mano de un manotazo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!- espeté.

-Jajajajaja relájate Donghae sshi- dijo y di un respingo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que dije?- desvié la vista.

-Déjate de estupideces y termina de comer.

-Estoy lleno- se quejó.

-¡Nada! ¿QUERÍAS TACOS? ¡AHORA TE LOS COMES!- Miré a la chica encargada de la taquería.

\- Oye ¿podrías ponérmelos para llevar?- dije señalando los tacos restantes en el plato de Siwon y mío.

-Oh, claro, un momento- miré su gafete.

\- Dani ¿cierto?

-Así es- sonrió.

-Gracias.

Ella retiró los platos y se fue.

Al terminar de comer me despedí de Siwon y le di los tacos, se supone que después de la escuela íbamos a ir a comer todos juntos, pero al final Kangin y los demás cancelaron y solo quedamos Siwon y yo quien, para variar, pasó gran parte del tiempo burlándose del hecho de que Hyukjae estaba en nuestro equipo y que probablemente terminaríamos convirtiéndonos en alguna versión extraña de él. Siwon no tenía idea de las ganas que tenía de hacerle tragarse sus palabras.

Como apenas estábamos empezando la semana, no tenía mucho que hacer, la tarea era algo que podía esperar pero la verdad, lo único que quería era dormir. Dormir y comer sin parar ahora que me sentía más tranquilo y el coraje de la mañana había desaparecido casi por completo.

Por un momento, consideré ir caminando a mi casa pero flashes de lo que me había ocurrido la semana pasada  me cruzaron por la mente. La herida en mi brazo ya estaba un poco mejor pero aún ardía, y que decir del moretón descomunal que adornaba mi cara, levanté mi mano y me sobé un costado; no podía creer que me había quitado de encima a los chicos con algo tan simple como un asalto. Al parecer todos la habían comprado pero no estaba muy seguro acerca de Kangin.

Comencé a caminar hacia la parada más cercana de autobús y saqué mi tarjeta. Antes de subir me puse mis audífonos, como el camión iba bastante lleno, de nuevo,  ni siquiera me molesté en buscar asiento. Luego de un rato de trayecto sentí que me jalaban la camisa, me quité un auricular y miré hacia abajo, una señora me miraba amable.

-Jovencito, creo que te hablan- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Perdón?

-Allá- se giró y señaló hacia la parte de atrás del autobús- ese joven de cabello rubio creo que intenta llamarte, lleva haciéndolo unos minutos.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y apreté los labios. Suspiré.

-Gracias- le dije a la señora y comencé a moverme lentamente hacia la parte de atrás. Sungmin me saludaba desde ahí muy animado. Lo primero que cruzó por mi mente fue ¿Por qué rayos está Sungmin en un autobús público si tiene chofer? Pero luego la pregunta se desvaneció  cuando llegué al lugar donde estaba sentado y miré a la persona junto a él. Me tensé y maldije en voz baja.

La duda se disipó y me inundo la incomodidad.

-Hola Donghae, que agradable coincidencia ¿no crees?- dijo Sungmin sonriendo feliz.

-Hum, si- dije en voz baja. Sungmin no tenía culpa de lo que me había pasado o de que su amigo fuera quien era, él incluso me caía algo bien, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de…

-Hyuk y yo estábamos pensando en ir a la cafetería un rato para disfrutar de un buen café, descafeinado, ¿verdad Hyuk?- dijo de pronto. Sungmin se giró a mirar a Hyukjae quien miraba por la ventana, por un segundo pensé que simplemente ignoraría la pregunta de su amigo hasta que se giró y me miró.

-Es un placer Donghae sshi, es bienvenido si desea acompañarnos- dijo sonriendo, después se giró de nuevo a ver por la ventana. Miré la sonrisa enorme de Sungmin y luego a Hyukjae. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Hyukjae no le había dicho nada de lo que había pasado por la mañana.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-S-Sungmin, no creo que sea…

-Oh! Espera Donghae, la parada es esta- se puso de pie y apretó el timbre para que el chofer se detuviera.

Me quedé quieto viendo como Sungmin tomaba su mochila a toda prisa y se disponía a bajar del autobús seguido por un rápido y serio Hyukjae. Sungmin, al darse cuenta de mi nulo movimiento, estiró su mano y tomó la mía, me jaló hasta que los tres bajamos del camión.

-Habría sido de pésimo gusto que después de haberte invitado a tomar un café te hubiéramos olvidado en un autobús Donghae, jajajaja.

-¿Si verdad? Horrible- dije sarcástico.

-Se hace tarde- habló Hyukjae comenzando a caminar.

-Si Hyuk- dijo Sumgin, siguiéndolo- vamos- me jaló de la muñeca de nuevo, algo que me estaba comenzando a preocupar bastante ya que lo hacía con toda la confianza del mundo. Tomé aire e intenté no prestarle mucha atención.

La idea de tomar un café no era mala, ni de salir un rato antes de regresar a casa, lo que hacía la idea pésima, era la de compartir dicho espacio y bebidas con una persona que hace tan solo unas horas yo había jurado no querer volver a ver en mi vida, y que dicha persona al parecer estuviera más que consiente de ese hecho lo hacía mucho muy incómodo.

Cuando vi a Hyukjae, quien todo el corto trayecto caminó frente a nosotros sin decir una palabra, detenerse y entrar en un local bastante familiar quise pasar mis manos por mi cara, ¿Cómo no pude haber recordado a dónde íbamos?

La cafetería del tal Yoon era lo único cercano decente y que seguía vendiendo café a esas horas, al parecer. Una vez que vi a Hyukjae entrar me giré con Sungmin y me preparé para intentar evitar tener que hacerlo también.

-Sungimn, em, escucha: creo que no me siento con ganas de escuchar a tu amigo de la banda el día de hoy.

-¿Yoon Hyung?

-Si, a Yoon, no me siento con ánimo de aguantar su música y aunque agradezco mucho tu invitación, me temo que tendré que irme. Ahora mismo.

Sungmin asintió para sí unos instantes y luego tomó aire.

-Lamento oír eso Donghae pero, Yoon Hyung no toca hoy, recuerda que solo lo hace los viernes, sin embargo; me temo que no puedo dejarte ir.

-¿Qué?

-No te dejaré ir hasta que te disculpes- se cruzó de brazos. Fruncí el ceño, confundido

-Sungmin ¿de qué hablas?

-Mira Donghae, ese chico serio que acaba de entrar a la cafetería, no es mi amigo, así no es él y quiero que lo arregles.

-¿Arreglar qué?- musité -¿Qué te dijo Hyukjae?

-No me ha dicho nada pero no es necesario. ¿Crees que no conozco a mi mejor amigo? Sé que algo le sucede y sé que fuiste tú por que hasta hace unos días, no paraba de hablar de ti y ahora, ni siquiera aguanta caminar a unos pasos de tu persona.

Le observé en silencio unos momentos, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿De qué demonios…?

-Lo siento, creo que no estoy entendiendo- sacudí la cabeza- ¿Hyukjae hablaba de mí? ¿Por qué Hyukjae iba a hablar de mí? ¿Qué diablos te dijo? ¿Te dijo que lo golpeé o algo?

Sungmin me miró confundido.

-No, no Donghae, nada de eso- sacudió la cabeza- solo me hablaba de lo mismo de siempre: se quejaba de tu ignorancia y falta de valor o principios, de tus “estúpidas etiquetas”, tu aparente cobardía y demás, pero déjame decirte- dijo levantando las manos y mostrándome las palmas cuando vio que yo iba a hablar, molesto- que es lo más que le he escuchado quejarse de la inutilidad de alguien, deberías estar halagado- sonrió bajando las manos.

Le mire incrédulo.

-Donghae-musitó preocupado-el punto aquí es que yo sé que tú hiciste o dijiste algo que lo molestó, y mucho, además,  el hecho de que no lo has negado todavía me lo confirma entonces; quiero que lo arregles- abrí la boca- por favor- la cerré- no me gusta ver a Hyuk así.

Le miré expectante por un momento más, ¿Por qué demonios me decía esas cosas? ¿Qué diablos quería Sungmin que yo hiciera? Hyukjae ya estaba grande como para que no se supiera aguantar si alguien lo insultaba. Además, no le había dicho nada que no se mereciera.

-Es que- empecé- esto es estúpido, Hyukjae tuvo la culpa, ustedes tienen la culpa de lo que ha estado pasando y…

-Te salvó de que te mataran a golpes, y lo sabes- dijo de pronto, cruzándose de brazos.

Me rasqué la nuca. Maldita sea, no tenía sentido que yo--  ¿acaso no se supone que yo ya no--? ¿No debería ser el ridículo de Hyukjae quién--? Esto era un maldito chantaje.

Cerré las manos en puños.

-¡¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?! Si está tan ofendido como dices, no creo que una simple disculpa, que no estoy diciendo que haré,  funcione- dije mirándole desesperado.

-Trata- susurró.

-No quiero, no creo que sea adecuado, no quiero ser yo el que tenga que--

Sungmin se acercó a mí y me miró frunciendo el ceño, directo a los ojos.

-TRA-TA.- insistió.

-¡SUNGMIN SSHI VOY A ORDENAR SIN USTED SI NO ENTRA!- escuchamos de repente y nos giramos a ver a Hyukjae en la entrada, mirando a Sungmin.

-¡Si Hyuk, ya vamos!- respondió, luego Hyukjae volvió a entrar y Sungmin comenzó a empujarme.

-¿Q-Que haces?

-Vamos, hazlo y te prometo que te dejaré ir Donghae.

-¡HEY! ¡JAMÁS DIJE QUE SÍ!- grité tratando de zafarme.

-Ah, ¿No? ¿Entonces porque sigues aquí?- preguntó confiado empujándome hasta la entrada.

Al final y una vez ahí, me resigné y tomé aire. Bueno, ya que, quizá así por fin el ridículo chico se alejaría de mí y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Diablos, de acuerdo- accedí.

-Excelente- musitó Sungmin- en cuanto entremos, yo me sentaré unos instantes y después iré al baño, espero que aproveches ese tiempo para disculparte.

-No lo sé, pero, algo me dice que me va a ignorar y no pienso aguantarle eso.

-No lo hará, anda.

Con ayuda de los empujones de Sungmin terminé entrando al establecimiento, el lugar no estaba tan lleno como hacía unos días cuando la banda tocaba, pero si había gente. En una mesa cerca de la ventana, Hyukjae estaba sentado, esperando con el menú en las manos.

Total, ya que. Caminamos hasta la mesa y me senté.

-Ahora vengo jóvenes, voy al baño.- Sungmin se pasó de largo hasta los baños y me dejó a mí solo con Hyukjae en la mesa. Le miré con pánico. Vi como movía los labios diciendo “adelante”, y luego se iba.

Hyukjae seguía mirando el menú y me aclaré la garganta.

¿Cómo abordar el tema? Esa era la cuestión, sobre todo cuando apenas hace unas horas le había pedido a este chico, no, le había gritado que se largara y que me dejara en paz.

La situación no podía ser más incómoda. ¿Cómo diablos me dejé meter en esto? De nuevo.

-Em…- murmuré- Hyukjae.

-¿Si?- dijo sin dejar de ver el menú.

-Tengo algo que decirte- me acomodé en mi asiento mirando la parte de atrás del menú que él sostenía.

-Estoy consciente- dijo de pronto, le dio vuelta al menú - de lo que el café le puede hacer a mi organismo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundido. Hyukjae, con un suspiro resignado bajó el menú poniéndolo en la mesa y me miró aburrido detrás de sus lentes.

-Donghae sshi, de verdad me sorprende que le sigan permitiendo la entrada a un salón de clases si cada vez que se le dice algo pide que se lo repitan. Me temo que tiene problemas de atención.- dijo negando.

Abrí la boca para quejarme pero continuó.

-Me refiero a que estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que el café le hace a mi sistema, por lo menos en mis condiciones, ya que yo consumo considerables cantidades a diario, bueno, si por lo menos a tres tazas se les puede considerar un consumo exagerado. Pero de verdad, no es anormal de mi parte venir  aquí a diario en busca de un buen y delicioso café- le miré en silencio- ¿eso resuelve su duda?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Creo que no- dije pasando una mano por mi cara- Hyukjae, de eso no es lo que te iba a hablar.

Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, es raro que alguna de mis deducciones falle. Explíqueme a que se refiere.

-Me refiero a que- miré su supuesta cara de inocencia y me obligué a tragarme algo de mi orgullo- a que…es posible que… yo… te deba una disculpa.

Parpadeó lentamente.

-¿A mí?- se señaló con el pulgar.

-Así es- resoplé.

-¿Debido a qué?- inquirió ladeando la cabeza. Le miré confundido.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- espeté, ¿acaso estaba jugando?- ¡Por lo de esta mañana!, cuando… cuando te  grité que te alejaras de mí y…

-Oh, eso- musitó interrumpiéndome.

-Si- murmuré mirando la mesa. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos más y fue cuando se me hizo extraño que no hablara, le miré.

-¿Qué, no vas a decir nada?- esperaba que todo eso acabara de una buena vez.

Hyukjae observaba fuera de la ventana, con las manos aún sobre la mesa le vi tomar aire profundo y luego suspirar.

-No acepto sus disculpas- dijo al fin.

Me quedé sin palabras, jamás me habían rechazado una disculpa, y jamás había escuchado de alguien que no las aceptara.

-No las acepto porque no tiene caso Donghae sshi- me miró y esta vez me sentí bastante incómodo, el peso de su mirada era fuerte, ¿Cómo hacía eso? Sentí la repentina necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado- y si se pregunta el por qué, la respuesta es simple: volverá a suceder.

Le miré en silencio.

-Sabe que no miento, yo nunca miento- aseguró, y parecía imposible pero, su mirada se hizo más profunda.

-Situaciones desagradables como la de hoy van a volver a repetirse Donghae sshi, independientemente si estamos frente a sus amigos u otras personas de su círculo. Eso se volverá a repetir. Es por eso que creo que es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo que se la pase disculpando por algo que va a volver a suceder tan pronto tenga la oportunidad. Es mejor dejarlo así.

-¿Cómo diablos puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- pregunté molesto. Él no me conocía.

-Oh, entonces ¿no será así?- preguntó incrédulo alzando las cejas.

-No si llegamos a un acuerdo y cada quien se ocupa de sus cosas por su lado- respondí rápido.

Le vi suspirar profundo.

-Donghae sshi, no nos hagamos los ignorantes. Sabemos que eso va a volver a pasar independientemente de si nos hablamos o no, de si nos topamos por accidente en el instituto o no, y le adelanto que puede estar tranquilo, no me molesta ni me perjudica en ningún sentido su… rencor. Admitiré que estoy acostumbrado a que los de su “grupo” me teman o me odien por ser quien soy, y no me avergüenza decir que me ha ocurrido toda la vida. También le diré que no tiene porqué disculparse ya que no dijo nada más que la verdad: No somos amigos, ni lo seremos, ni tenemos porque mantener contacto ni entrometernos en la vida del otro. Es cierto que por situaciones fuera de nuestras voluntades han ocurrido instancias bastante ilógicas y tremendamente desfavorables, sobre todo para usted y a causa mía- dijo mirando por un segundo mi brazo, donde estaba mi herida, luego a mí ojo- pero le insisto, no hay problema. Si eso era lo que le incomodaba o le hacía sentir culpable, puede dejarlo ir y le prometo que ya no volveré a inmiscuirme en sus cosas o permitiré de algún  modo que daños colaterales resultado de algo que tenga que ver conmigo, vuelva a atosigar su vida; así como le pido a usted también que se abstenga de hacerlo en la mía y siga su camino.

Al final de su discurso se reclinó en su asiento y se acomodó los lentes.

-Sungmin es un caballero que se preocupa por sus conocidos, como usted ya se habrá dado cuenta, y si es su invitación lo que lo detiene de marcharse, no se preocupe, puede irse libremente que yo me encargaré de hacerle entender a Sungmin el estado de las cosas- volvió a tomar el menú y me ignoró.

Le miré en silencio un poco más. No podía creer que me hubiera dicho eso. En pocas palabras me estaba diciendo “lárgate”, resoplé incrédulo.

Tomé mi mochila, si quería que me fuera lo haría, no quería estar ahí y no tenía que pedírmelo dos veces. Pero en cuanto me puse de pie recordé algo bastante desagradable. No podía ser cierto. Harto pero ya totalmente resignado me dejé caer de nuevo en mi asiento.

Cerré los ojos y traté de hablar claro para acabar con esto de una vez.

-Hyukjae- le llamé- tu discurso estuvo muy bonito y todo pero, me temo que no se va a poder- los abrí.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Perdón?- frunció el ceño.

En ese momento llegó un chico a dejar un vaso de café frío, al parecer Hyukjae en verdad ya había ordenado y en cuanto el chico se fue, seguí.

-En la clase de literatura, el día de hoy, nos dijeron el proyecto final y se trata de hacer un guion cine; el tema es libre, desde cero- vi curioso como sus ojos literalmente se abrían más y adquirían un toque brilloso. ¿Qué? ¿Iba a llorar?

-¿D-De verdad?- dijo intentando ocultar su ánimo- ¿libre?- preguntó cauteloso.

Asentí. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y para cuando hay que…?- comenzó a preguntar mucho más animado, pero lo interrumpí.

-Y es en equipo- dije alzando las cejas, su cara se congeló- el trabajo tiene que ser repartido entre tres integrantes y- tomé aire- adivina ¿Qué?- estiré la mano, tomé su café y lo llevé a mi boca- Tú estás en mi equipo- sonreí falsamente, resignado pero triunfante al ver su cara horrorizada- Salud por eso- dije levantando el vaso en forma de brindis.

Le di un trago enorme a su café aprovechando que él no reaccionaba y cuando deposité el vaso de nuevo en la mesa con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, me sentí mejor. Hyukjae, al parecer, era de los que amaban tener la última palabra, ya lo había comprobado varias veces pero, nunca le había visto quedarse sin ellas.

Era extrañamente cómico.

-Hola muchachos, ¿todo mejor?- preguntó Sungmin regresando de su exagerado viaje al baño, pero cuando vio la cara de Hyukjae y me miró preocupado, me puse de pie, sonriéndole.

-Mucho mejor Sungmin- puse mi mano en su hombro- nos vemos.

Caminé hacia la salida con mochila en hombro, metí las manos en mis bolsas y comencé a caminar a mi casa. Miré hacia la ventana del café y pude ver a Sungmin sacudiendo a Hyukjae para atraer su atención.

No pude evitar reírme en voz alta cuando crucé la calle, estaba metido hasta el cuello en este lodo.

 

 


	9. LA VIDA SABE MEJOR CON GALLETAS Y LECHE

-Podríamos haber fingido demencia y no venir- Le miré negando.

-No seas idiota, te recuerdo que este equipo es de tres.

-¿Y? ¿Qué no le puedes pedir de nuevo AMABLEMENTE que te ayude con tu tarea? ¿De favor?

-Esto… las cosas no funcionan así.- aclaré.

-Además, ¿Por qué en su casa? ¿Por qué no se pudo en un sitio más normal, no sé, tú casa tal vez?

Toqué la puerta una vez más.

-Porque, número uno: él ofreció la suya y número dos: recuerda que mis padres no quieren que lleve a nadie de nuevo, sin excepción; te recuerdo que fue culpa tuya y de los otros animales que tengo por amigos.

-No puedes negar que la fiesta estuvo divertida.- sonrió.

Rodé los ojos y mejor miré la puerta.

-Qué raro, ¿Por qué no abren?- dije y miré a mi alrededor, no había un timbre ni nada parecido a pesar de que su casa lucía idéntica a las demás. Era una especie de suburbio y la gente que paseaba por la calle se veía muy alegre y normal, era verano después de todo. La verdad no sé qué esperaba en cuanto a la imagen de la casa de Hyukjae, pero no era esto, no algo tan común.

Suspiré.

Al principio, cuando Hyukjae se me había atravesado en mi camino del salón de clases al baño para decirme que trabajaríamos en su casa, me sentí acorralado, sorprendido y asustado. A pesar de que nos veíamos en clase, no habíamos cruzado palabra desde la vez que le comenté acerca del guion a realizar en la cafetería y tenerlo hablarme repentinamente y de la nada, me había sobresaltado sobremanera. Me estaba volviendo paranoico, tratar de que nunca nadie viera que hablábamos sobre nada, era mi mayor preocupación. Pero, a pesar de ello, también me había sentido aliviado ya que por un lado no tenía que verme forzado a invitarlos a la mía; mis padres seguían sin estar muy felices conmigo y sinceramente, aunque se escuchara mal, no quería llevar a Hyukjae a mi casa. No quería que diera un paso más hacia mi espacio.

-¿A qué hora te dijo que viniéramos?- preguntó Kyuhyun.

Chequé mi reloj mientras respondía.

-A las 4 y son las 4:30- levanté la vista- diablos- susurré.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Em…algo me dice que a Hyukjae no le gustan las personas impuntuales.

Kyuhyun me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- espeté.

-¿Y desde cuando es “Hyukjae” y no “ese chico” o “ratita”?

Le ignoré poniendo los ojos en blanco y de repente abrieron la puerta. Nos quedamos quietos instantáneamente, miré a quien nos recibía. Fruncí el ceño y me enderecé.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sin pensar.

-No, ¿tú que haces aquí?- respondió.

Entrecerré los ojos y luego me aclaré la garganta.

-Venimos a hablar con Hyukjae, ¿puedes decirle que ya llegamos?

Yoon nos miró a ambos con detenimiento por un momento, aun bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.

 -¿Qué? ¿Qué miras?- preguntó Kyuhyun.

El chico de la banda simplemente sonrió, hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza dejando que la punta de su fleco cubriera parte de su ojo y con el delineador afeminado que se cargaba, le daba un aire curioso.

-Así que ustedes son los “primates impuntuales” de los que me hablaba Hyuk.

-¡¿Qué?!- espetó Kyuhyun molesto dando un paso hacia él. Lo detuve por el hombro.

-Relájate Kyuhyun- musité, miré a Yoon.

-¿Y este quién es?- preguntó Kyuhyun con enojo.

-Adiós Yoon- escuchamos de repente y alguien más abrió la puerta. Hyukjae nos miró con un poco de fastidio en los ojos y luego a Yoon- será mejor que te retires, estaré ocupado un tiempo.

Con una última mueca de burla el tal Yoon se despegó del marco de la puerta en donde estaba recargado y se giró a mirar a Hyukjae, éste le sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego la desvió. Yoon simplemente sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. Me abstuve de fruncir el ceño.

-Nos vemos luego Hyuk- musitó tranquilo, acto siguiente se abrió paso entre nosotros dos, me miró un momento y después se fue.

Una vez que solo quedamos nosotros tres, miré a Hyukjae.

-¿”Primates impuntuales”?- pregunté molesto, negando.

-¿Qué? Los humanos son su descendencia directa y ustedes son impuntuales, no consideré que fuera un término inapropiado.

No tenía caso discutir con él, no tenía ganas o simplemente era que ya me estaba acostumbrando. Lo cual era peor.

-Okey, em… mira Hyukjae este es Kyuhyun- le señalé- Kyuhyun, este es Hyukjae.

-Ya le conocía, pero no en persona, un placer- murmuró Hyukjae inclinándose un poco y sonriendo cordialmente.

Kyuhyun me miró fastidiado.

-Como sea chico, solo déjanos entrar y terminemos con esto de una vez.- respondió Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae simplemente tomó aire y terminó de abrir la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

-Adelante- indicó - y no… no están en su casa porque he visto lo que le hacen a las de los demás cuando  sus niveles de alcohol sobrepasan el sentido común- nos detuvimos en el recibidor, rodé los ojos. Hyukjae cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Tranquilo cerebro, no traemos alcohol, a menos que tu padre tenga algo en la nevera quizá--

-Alto ahí- dijo Hyukjae cuando vio que Kyu al parecer se encaminaba en busca de la cocina- reglas: 1.- esta no es su casa así que no pueden andar vagando por ahí, y menos a la cocina, 2.- no escándalo mientras trabajemos, cumpliremos con el programa de dos a tres horas que acordamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?- pregunté confundido.

-Lo estamos haciendo ahora, Donghae sshi- me aclaró sonriendo. Resoplé y me crucé de brazos.

-3.- Nadie, aparte de ustedes, tiene permitido venir aquí. NADIE- enfatizó- ahora síganme.

Hyukjae comenzó a subir, yo le seguí después de hacerle una mueca a Kyuhyun. Él resopló visiblemente molesto y nos siguió.

Subimos por las escaleras que estaban justo frente a la entrada hasta el segundo piso. Caminamos un poco pasando dos puertas blancas y nos detuvimos frente a la tercera a la derecha, una puerta azul marino. Hyukjae tomó la manija dándonos la espalda.

-La última y más importante regla, la número cuatro- se giró a vernos- NO-TOQUEN-ABSOLUTAMENTE-NADA ¿ENTENDIDO?- explicó enfatizando cada palabra con el dedo índice en el aire.

Asentí mirándole curioso. Fue entonces que Hyukjae abrió la puerta y, al ver el interior, supe inmediatamente que estábamos en su habitación.

El cuarto era espacioso y contenía prácticamente lo que cualquier estudiante de nuestra edad tendría, una cama, un closet, mesa de noche, computadora, estéreo y un librero. De ese lado todo era normal si se omitía el hecho de que no tenía T.V y una docena de posters colgaban de las paredes de las cuales solo reconocía el de la película de _Back in The Future._

Ahora, pasando a las cosas que hacían este cuarto el de Hyukaje a simple vista era que primero, estaba dividido en dos. Literalmente, había una larga línea de cinta amarilla que atravesaba el cuarto desde el techo a la pared, luego al piso y de vuelta a la pared y al techo donde se unía. De un lado su cama y todas las cosas necesarias estaban pegadas a la pared derecha de la habitación en donde estaba la ventana. Y del otro lado, bueno, del otro lado me preguntaba si era legalmente posible que todo eso estuviera en esa habitación.

Había un enorme librero negro pegado a la pared izquierda, en él había un montón de frascos, papeles, piezas mecánicas unas sucias, otras limpias y cables, muchos cables, los cuales se extendían cruzando el piso y luego se perdían entre ellos tal cuales luces de navidad. Enseguida del librero había un escritorio cubierto de más papeles, colores, cables, lámparas y un enorme maletín con un taladro, martillo y un montón de cosas de mecánicos de las cuales ni siquiera conocía el nombre. Además de un gran y completo juego de materiales de química, exactamente iguales a los que teníamos en la escuela solo que, al parecer, a este si le daban buen uso.

-Bien, no crucen la línea y pueden tomar asiento donde sea, la cama, el suelo. Pónganse cómodos.

Aunque el espacio era amplio, ya con todas esas cosas en la habitación, no se veía muy grande. Miré a ver la cama lo más rápido que pude pero cuando acordé, Kyuhyun ya se había lanzado de barriga y estaba ocupando todo el mueble.

Resoplé y pensé que de un momento a otro Hyukjae le lanzaría algo a la cabeza por hacer eso pero no pasó nada, Hyukjae, mientras tanto, se había dirigido a su amplio escritorio, cruzando su línea amarilla y sentándose en un banco alto. No pude evitar notar que, recargada en el escritorio, había una sombrilla muy curiosa, grande como si fuese un bastón y con un patrón que estaba seguro, solo a mi abuela le gustaría.

Hyukjae tomó un pedazo de tela quitándolo de encima de algo que resultó ser un microscopio y se inclinó sobre él de inmediato. Yo me quedé parado exactamente en medio de la habitación, junto a la cinta amarilla.

-Lo siguiente es que por favor escriban lo que les dictaré- habló Hyukjae desde el microscopio.

-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunté.

-El guion Donghae sshi, les voy a dictar el guion.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Kyuhyun se levantaba de golpe de la cama y se sentaba mirándole emocionado.

-¿Ya lo escribiste? ¡¿EL GUION COMPLETO?!- exclamó.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Hyukjae seguro y sin vernos.

-¿Entonces…?

-El guion está terminado, completamente listo y se encuentra a salvo aquí- alzó la mano y con su dedo índice señaló su sien- lo único que tienen que hacer es escribir lo que yo les diga y listo.

Le miré ceñudo con la boca abierta. Entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Jajajaja!- escuché reír a Kyuhyun- ¿escuchaste lo que dijo este tipo Hae?- preguntó- se cree muy inteligente haciéndonos creer que ya tiene todo listo y no sé qué. ¿En serio crees que vamos a trabajar por ti?- preguntó mirando la espalda de Hyukjae- estás loco si crees que voy a hacer lo que tú--

-SÉ que soy mucho más inteligente que ustedes- dijo de pronto Hyukjae girándose en su banco y mirando a Kyuhyun, molesto y serio- también sé que soy la única oportunidad que tienen de pasar esta materia para graduarse, no solo satisfactoriamente, sino, con el mejor promedio en esta clase y el mejor guion de cine que leerán en sus cortas y simples vidas. Así que le recomiendo, Kyuhyun sshi, que cierre su molesta bocaza, se trague sus patéticos insultos, escriba lo que yo le diga, haga lo que yo le diga y se deje de nimiedades si no quiere que lo humille más y lo saque no solo de mi casa sino del equipo y lo deje sin un título escolar que llevar a sus padres. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

En todo lo que llevaba de conocer a Kyuhyun, jamás había escuchado que alguien le hubiera hablado de esa forma. Estaba de acuerdo en que podía llegar a ser bastante molesto y un completo idiota si no lo detenías, y la verdad, nunca había visto que alguien se atreviera a decirle algo, ya que el muy chiflado poseía una lengua muy rápida y cortante. Además, nunca le había visto quedarse callado ante una agresión verbal, hasta ahora.

Miré su cara estupefacta, luego me gire a ver a Hyukjae que le miraba frunciendo el ceño y cuando éste me miró a mí, no pude evitar sonreírle. Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza volviendo a su microscopio y yo me dirigí a su computadora.

-Nos vamos a turnar- le dije a Kyuhyun, me senté frente al monitor y como no tenía contraseña al darle click se desbloqueó sola. Me quedé observando el fondo de pantalla completamente blanco, no había nada en el escritorio más que una carpeta con la letra “Y” y el acceso directo a Word. Pasé por alto lo demás y abrí un documento de Word  nuevo. Kyuhyun se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama sin decir nada más. Suspiré.

-Ahora sí, ¿puedo comenzar a dictar?-preguntó Hyukjae de espaldas.

-Adelante- musité colocando mis manos en el teclado.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Aún no tengo el título, eso podremos decidirlo entre los tres al…final…- escuché ruidos de cristal siendo colocado en la mesa y luego un clic-…del guion.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿de qué se trata la historia?

-Ciencia ficción. No más preguntas- exigió- De acuerdo: Párrafo nuevo, línea uno, narrador. Escena 1, de día pero nublado, exterior.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yo duré escribiendo alrededor de una hora, conforme Hyukjae dictaba me di cuenta de que en realidad era una buena historia, ¿de dónde rayos había sacado esa idea? Aunque pensándolo bien, si ponía sobre la mesa que Hyukjae era bastante… impredecible y raro y curioso, entonces no era una sorpresa en absoluto. Cuando sentí cómo se me entumían los dedos supe que ya era justo y necesario un relevo.

-¡Hey, Kyuhyun! Te toca- me paré de la silla para estrecharme y le di una patada a la cama.

-Tú lo estás haciendo muy bien- murmuró con la mano pegada a la cara.

-No empieces, haz lo que te toca.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Te la vas a pasar todo el día en esa estúpida cosa?- se quejó mirando a Hyukjae no muy convencido, intentando recuperar algo de su altanería ante el chico de lentes.

-Le recuerdo que es un trabajo en equipo, yo ya cumplí con crear la historia- dijo Hyukjae girándose sobre el banco de nuevo y por fin poniéndose de pie- Así que lo más apropiado es que ustedes la escriban.- colocó las manos detrás de sí.

-Pues yo no le veo problema alguno a que ustedes la terminen, si la pudiste crear, no creo que no puedas escribir también- intervino Kyuyun, él también se puso de pie y se acercó a la línea de cinta.

Puse los ojos en blanco, conocía esa estúpida expresión en el rostro de Kyuhyun y sabía que su orgullo estaba herido. No lo culpaba, si Hyukjae me hubiera atacado así, probablemente me hubiera ido, pero como fue a Kyu y fue muy divertido, no le vía problema alguno. Kyuhyun miró a Hyukjae con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que le dijera cualquier cosa para reaccionar y si Hyukjae respondía como yo estaba seguro de que lo haría, esto iba a terminar muy mal. Para todos. Suspiré y me aproximé a Kyuhyun.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- dije colocando una mano en el hombro de Kyuhyun- Hyukjae tiene razón- dije y mi amigo me miró sorprendido con la boca semi abierta, ofendido -es nuestra parte. Y además- le ignoré- es bastante simple, solo tenemos que escribir.- miré a Hyukjae que me observaba con cautela.

-¿Qué no puede ser un buen chico y hacerlo él también?- se quejó Kyu- y ¿Por qué diablos te pones de su parte?- lloriqueó.

-Kyuhyun…- comencé.

-Entonces mis temores eran ciertos- Hyukjae interrumpió dando un paso colocándose frente a frente con Kyuhyun- su cerebro es demasiado inútil como para poder obedecer una orden tan simple- Sonrió. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso?- Kyuhyun levantó el brazo agarrando con fuerza la camisa de Hyukjae.

Yo lo sujeté del codo con fuerza. Si no terminaba con esto ya…

-Kyuhyun, suéltalo- dije en voz baja- es una simple tarea, Hyukjae tiene razón.

 Ambos me miraron.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡No lo puedo creer! Te estas ablandando Donghae- gritó Kyuhyun y apreté mi agarre en su brazo intentando hacer que soltara a Hyukaje. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Me pregunto qué pensaría Kangin hyung si se enterara de eso.

Fruncí el ceño, maldita sea.

-¡Hyuk! Lamento llegar antes de lo acordado pero…

La puerta se abrió y ante nosotros tres apareció un sonriente Sungmin con un enorme frasco en las manos. Se quedó paralizado al vernos, su sonrisa se suavizó un poco al verme pero cuando vio a Kyuhyun, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI AMIGO!- gritó Sungmin dando un par de zancadas hacia nosotros y jalando a Hyukjae hasta que Kyuhyun le soltó. Luego, inesperadamente, me empujó a mí encarando a Kyuhyun.

-¿Quién eres tú y quien te ha dado el derecho de faltarle el respeto a Hyukjae?- preguntó sumamente molesto. Le miré un poco en shock, nunca me había pasado por la cabeza que Sungmin pudiera ser capaz de enojarse con alguien o por algo, no con esa cara de niño bueno que se cargaba.

-Sungmin- musitamos al mismo tiempo Hyukjae y yo, le miré un segundo y luego me enfoque en Kyuhyun, tratando de ver que haría después. Por un instante creí que Kyuhyun se comportaría de la manera más estúpida posible y empeoraría la situación pero, cuando le vi, cuando realmente le presté atención; me di cuenta de que Kyuhyun estaba muy tenso y que miraba a Sungmin en shock. Fruncí el ceño. Sungmin se le acercó más, mirándole furioso y pasó algo que jamás creí posible, la cara de Kyuhyun se puso intensamente roja.

-Kyuhyun ¿Qué diablos….?- comencé a preguntar pero, de repente, Kyuhyun empujó a Sungmin con brusquedad  y abriéndose paso entre nosotros, salió corriendo de la habitación de Hyukjae.

Me quedé quieto en mi lugar sin saber que hacer por un par de segundos. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

-¡Oh!- escuché de pronto, involuntariamente me gire a ver a Hyukjae que miraba de la puerta a Sungmin y de Sungmin a mí- Oh, ya veo- susurró Hyukjae- Donghae sshi, creo que sería adecuado que vaya detrás de su amigo- dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a tomar el frasco que Sungmin traía en los brazos- le necesita mucho en estos momentos- continuó- y cuando termine de hablar con él, puede volver si gusta.

Le miré estático, luego, sin detenerme a preguntar nada más, salí corriendo detrás de Kyuhyun. Bajé las escaleras gritando su nombre pensando inútilmente que seguía en la casa pero en cuanto llegué al primer piso y vi la puerta de la calle abierta, supe que tendría que correr mucho más rápido.

Acercándome a la banqueta dudé en qué dirección había tomado ya que no le vía por ningún lado, pero, cuando miré hacia la parada de autobuses, supuse que era lógico que quisiera regresar por donde habíamos venido. Corrí gritando su nombre de nuevo durante un par de calles más hasta que, a tres cuadras de la parada, le vi recargado en un poste, jadeante y con los ojos cerrados. No podía gritarle y arriesgar a que se escapase de nuevo, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude y le alcancé sin gritarle.

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?!- espeté una vez que le alcancé y le tomé del brazo, tratando de hacer que me mirase- ¿Kyuhyun?- insistí.

Él abrió los ojos, me miró furioso y se soltó de mi agarre de un jalón.

-No me pasa nada- dijo con voz dura, me agarró del cuello de la camisa con fuerza- ¡NO VAS A DECIRLE NADA A NADIE! ¿ENTENDISTE?- gritó en mi cara. Me zafé de su agarre.

-¿DECIRLE NADA A NADIE DE QUÉ? ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?! ¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?- espeté.

-¡NO ME PASA NADA! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- y con eso, antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar adecuadamente, Kyuhyun detuvo un taxi y se largó en él dejándome totalmente confundido y enojado. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Al final, no supe que otra cosa hacer más que regresar a la casa de Hyukjae. La puerta seguía abierta así que la cerré despacio detrás de mí, caminé hacia las escaleras.

-No es necesario- escuché de pronto, di un ligero respingo volteando a mi derecha y encontrando a Hyukjae parado en medio de su sala.

-Hyukjae, creo que debemos tener una charla sobre no aparecer de la nada y pegarme un susto- dije sin pensar tratando de recuperar un poco del aire que había perdido tras perseguir a Kyuhyun

-Irrelevante- dijo con un ademán de la mano, restándole importancia- eso es su culpa.

-Hyukjae…

-Acompáñeme Donghae sshi- musitó sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y Sungmin?- dije entrando a la sala.

-A la cocina, hablar y se encuentra en mi habitación- respondió en orden entrando, tal como dijo, a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador- ¿desea algo de tomar?- ofreció de espaldas, le miré con precaución. No debería de estar ahí, ni siquiera debería de haber regresado después de lo de Kyuhyun pero mi garganta estaba seca y no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Em… si, gracias- acepté. Saqué mi teléfono comenzando a mandarle mensajes a Kyuhyun.

-Guarde su aparato, no creo que le vaya a contestar- musitó Hyukjae extendiendo un vaso hacia a mí, lo tomé, era leche con chocolate. Le miré incrédulo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Me estás dando chocolate?- pregunté señalando el vaso en mi mano.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó serio.

Le miré por un momento y decidí que no tenía caso.

-Olvídalo- deposité el vaso en la barra detrás de mí, tomé asiento en uno de los bancos y tomé aire- ¿Qué hago aquí?- dije guardando mi teléfono sin respuestas de Kyuhyun.

-Páseme el frasco de galletas- dijo sirviéndose un vaso de leche con chocolate también.

-¿Galletas?

-Sí, el frasco señor, detrás de usted, galletas.

¿Frasco? Por un momento me confundí hasta que miré a la barra a mis espaldas y encontré el frasco enorme que había traído Sungmin hacía apenas un rato. Lo miré bien por un momento antes de pasárselo a Hyukjae y no pude evitar notar que era idéntico a los que Hyukaje tenía en el librero de su cuarto.

-¿Entonces lo que está adentro son galletas?- pregunté mirándole, era un frasco de vidrio ahumado, azul oscuro y sin etiquetas con una tapa que tenía un broche plateado. Como era bastante oscuro no se veía el contenido para nada.

-Sí, y son de las más deliciosas que haya probado, se lo aseguro- dijo convencido, abriéndolo y ofreciéndome.

Hice una mueca, metí la mano y saqué una enorme galleta de chispas de chocolate del interior, la galleta olía delicioso y arranqué un pedazo para luego meterlo a mi boca. Hyukjae tenía razón, estaba muy buena.

-Acompáñela con leche, el sabor es insuperable- dijo haciéndolo él mismo.

Me sentía ridículo, ¿Yo? ¿Comiendo galletas y tomando leche como un niño de 5 años? Incluso mi madre se reiría de mí.

Hyukjae y yo nos terminamos nuestras respectivas galletas en silencio hasta que le vi ofrecerme otra más, resoplé y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Hyukjae? ¿Para qué me pediste que regresara?- pregunté tomando otra galleta.

-¿Kyuhyun sshi es su amigo?- preguntó de pronto. Le miré dudoso.

-Em… ¿claro que sí?- respondí partiendo mi nueva galleta en dos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de conocerse?- continuó.

-Desde que entramos a la escuela. ¿Por qué?

-Hum, ya veo- musitó masticando lentamente.

-¿Qué ves?

-Muchas cosas de las que, lamentablemente para usted, por ahora, no puedo hablar hasta que Kyuhyun sshi lo haga primero.

-Te refieres a que, ¿sabes lo que le pasó a Kyuhyun hace rato?- dije señalándole con un trozo de galleta.

-Así es ya que le comprendo a la perfección- fruncí el ceño- Donghae sshi, insisto en que debería de hablar lo más rápido posible con su amigo, créame, le necesita bastante.

-Hyukjae me estas preocupando- dije después de terminarme la leche y la galleta- creo que estas exagerando. ¿De que diablos hablas?

-Le repito que ese es un suelo que no puedo pisar hasta que su camarada lo haga. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Es… algo malo? ¿Cómo rayos puedes estar tan seguro de saber lo que le ocurre a Kyu, si nunca le has hablado?

-Donghae sshi- musitó rodando los ojos, tomando otra galleta- yo observo cuidadosamente todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, jamás lo dude- sonrió ligeramente, acercó el frasco azul hacia a mí- tome otra.

Le hice caso y mientras masticaba, sopesé lo que me estaba diciendo, no le comprendía muy bien.

-Okey entonces, si en verdad estás tan seguro de que Kyuhyun está pasando por… algo que tú observaste, ¿qué puede ser? Y ¿por qué huyó de aquí así? Cuando llegamos todo estaba bien, de hecho todo estaba bien hasta que Sungmin…- dije y me detuve, miré a Hyukjae, incrédulo- ¿Fue por Sungmin?- pregunté mirándole sorprendido.

-No salte en conclusiones hasta que su amigo le--

-Si pero, tengo razón ¿verdad? Fue por Sungmin, ¿acaso le conoce? ¿Kyuhyun conoce a Sungmin?- lo pensé un momento- pero no tiene sentido, estuvo en RITO, incluso él fue quien… pero… entonces…

-Donghae sshi, ¿puede detenerse por un momento y ponerme atención?- dijo algo irritado- está haciendo que me duela la cabeza con sus murmullos sin sentido. Si quiere hablar, hágalo con su amigo, si quiere respuestas, consígalas con su amigo. ¿Entendido?

-¿Entonces, porque me dijiste que regresara si no me ibas a explicar nada?

-Porque no me gusta merendar a solas, si puedo evitarlo- dijo terminándose su vaso de leche.

Me crucé e brazos.

-¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Sungmin?

-Sungmin sshi está ocupado- dijo a la defensiva- ahora, si me permite, tengo un experimento que terminar y las horas de trabajo en equipo han terminado- comenzó a salir de la cocina y le seguí hasta el recibidor.

-Hasta la siguiente ocasión Donghae sshi, espero que ya no haya distracciones de ningún tipo y que podamos trabajar mejor.- empezó a subir las escaleras- cierre la puerta al salir.

Luego, Hyukjae desapareció en el segundo piso de su casa mientras me dejaba solo en el recibidor, miré alrededor incrédulo, ¿Quién diablos se creía este chico?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cerré la puerta al salir y caminé a la parada de autobús, preguntándome todo el camino que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo y mi mundo. ¿Qué pasaba con Kyuhyun? ¿Qué sabía Hyukjae? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?


	10. PASO A PASO

Kyuhyun no me hablaba.

Me ignoraba durante las prácticas, me ignoraba en clase, a la hora del almuerzo, incluso cuando estábamos todos juntos en grupo, no me dirigía ni una sola palabra y ni qué decir de los demás que  parecían indiferentes a su comportamiento hacia a mí y la verdad, estaba seguro de que les daba igual.

Había sido paciente con Kyuhyun, a regañadientes había seguido el concejo de Hyukjae sobre dejar que Kyuhyun me dijera lo que le sucedía a su tiempo pero estaba resultando ser algo bastante complicado. Kyuhyun  podría ser muy desesperante en el mejor de los casos, incluso hasta pesado, pero era mi amigo, de los más cercanos que tenía y sinceramente, no podía evitar preocuparme por lo que le pasaba.

Habían transcurrido varios días en los que me había apegado a mi palabra y dejé que Kyuhyun me ignorara todo lo que quisiese, respetando su espacio, incluso había asistido solo a la casa de Hyukjae para trabajar en el guion sin él. A Hyukjae parecía no molestarle en absoluto, siempre repitiéndome después de cada visita que era normal, que las cosas saldrían bien y bla bla bla. ¿Qué diablos sabía él? Aún no me lo había dicho, una vez por la tarde en su casa, le pregunté a Sungmin si de casualidad conocía a Kyuhyun de algún lado, él solo me sonrió con su cara de anime  y me contestó que no, y que después de ese día no lo había vuelto a ver.

Las cosas solo parecían enredarse un poco más.

-¡HEY DONGHAE!- me llamaron- ¡¿Vas a jugar o te vas a quedar ahí parado?! ¡Capitán!- gritó Siwon en mi dirección pasando el balón de una mano a otra.

-¡Si, ya voy!

Corrí aproximándome al campo de entrenamiento mientras saludaba a los chicos que ya estaban ahí, Kyuhyun estaba platicando con Kangin en medio del campo y cuando me acerqué a saludarles, el único que me respondió, como esperaba, fue Kangin. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con Kyuhyun.

Cuando el entrenamiento comenzó con normalidad me obligué a concentrarme sólo en lo que estaba haciendo por un momento, no tenía que darle vueltas al asunto ahora, no si quería evitar que me golpearan en la cara, de nuevo, lo cual sería bastante desagradable teniendo en cuenta que aún me estaba recuperando de mis heridas. En esta ocasión Kyuhyun se encontraba en el equipo que Kangin se había ocupado de formar para el entrenamiento y todo iba bien hasta que, un rato entrados en el partido, comencé a notar que la defensiva estaba bastante abierta; Kyuhyun estaba ignorando por completo a Yesung tratando de cubrir el área él solo e intentando esquivar los ataques que le arrojábamos de manera torpe y descoordinada. Me acerqué a él con cautela.

-Recuerda que Yesung está contigo también Kyuhyun, por querer acaparar todo estas dejando hoyos en tu área y en un partido real…

-Déjame en paz- fue su respuesta para luego alejarse corriendo hacia el otro lado de su portería. Rodé los ojos y me contuve de decirle algo, respiré un par de veces antes de volver a mi lugar. En la siguiente jugada, sentí que mis músculos estaban un poco más aclimatados al movimiento así que me arriesgué a entrar a pelear por la pelota a cuerpo completo, corrí hacia delante, le indiqué a Siwon que me siguiera por la lateral para que pudiera interceptar a cualquiera del equipo de Kangin que intentara traspasar mientras yo iba y me encargaba de Yesung, le arrebaté la pelota a uno de los nuevos y corrí con ella hacia la portería. Una vez cerca, con la adrenalina comenzando a recorrer mi cuerpo, me preparé a tirar el balón con fuerza olvidándome por completo de la herida en mi torso y levanté la pierna para patear a gol.

Lo único que sentí después fue un impacto en la espalda, alguien se había estampado contra mí por atrás y con lo que supongo fue el codo, me empujó hacia adelante, haciéndome caer de lado sobre mi brazo y torso heridos. Una punzada tremenda de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo y se me escapó un gemido.

Cuando acordé todos estaban a mí alrededor en un círculo e intentaban levantarme.

-¡Hey, no! ¡Déjenlo respirar! ¡Déjenlo respirar!- gritaba alguien.

-Donghae, ¿te puedes levantar?

Luego de lo que parecieron unos largos minutos encontré de nuevo la forma de llenar de aire mis pulmones, asentí despacio y con la ayuda de un par de manos me senté, para luego comenzar a levantarme.

Siwon y otro de los novatos me llevaron a enfermería, de alguna forma la punzada se había trasladado a mi cabeza y no me dejaba concentrarme.

-A ver, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó la señora Wong al acercarse a mi camilla.

-Estábamos practicando y cayó de costado sobre unas heridas que tenía- contestó Siwon.

-Vaya, vaya- murmuró la enfermera mientras tocaba mi torso y yo hacía muecas de dolor, luego me examinó el brazo- Parece que la herida que tienes en el brazo se reabrió ligeramente, tendré que saturarte de nuevo, en cuanto a tu costado, fue el fuerte impacto más que nada, pero no es grave.

Se puso de pie y fue a buscar algo en un gabinete.

-Cuando te vende el brazo podrás irte- suspiré.

-¿Podría darme algo para el dolor de cabeza? Me duele como no tiene idea.

Alzó las cejas.

-De acuerdo, unas aspirinas no te caerían mal. Pero después de aquí directo a casa, ¿entendido?

Asentí aliviado, miré a Siwon de reojo.

-Gracias Siwon- dije ya que el otro chico se había ido.

-De nada man, solo no te le arrojes a Kyuhyun encima hasta que te cures, ¿okey? Quiero estar presente.- comentó alejándose hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué? Entonces, fue Kyuhyun quien…- Siwon asintió, no me sorprendía en absoluto.

-Sí, te vio acercarse a la portería y se dejó llevar- se encogió de hombros- no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, se veía muy mal cuando vio que te traíamos aquí.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ni idea- miró su reloj- te dejo, la clase ya casi comienza y no quiero tener que ir todo sucio.

Luego de eso salió cerrando la puerta despacio tras de sí. Durante el resto de la mañana permanecí en la enfermería y aproveché el tiempo para pensar en cómo aclarar las cosas con Kyuhyun de una buena vez, era estúpido que continuáramos de esta forma tan tonta e infantil. Estábamos bastante grandesitos para cosas como esas.

Cuando, después de un rato la enfermera me dio de alta, decidí ir a las regaderas a tomar una ducha rápida antes de ir casa y descansar como era debido. Al llegar ahí tomé mis cosas y con cuidado pretendía dirigirme a las regaderas cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y a través de ella apareció un cansado Kyuhyun, mirándome con un poco de sorpresa. Le miré incómodamente con la toalla en una mano y el jabón, shampoo y esponja en la otra.

-Emm…- murmuró cerrando la puerta- te estaba buscando para…em… me dijeron que estabas aquí y vine a… a… ¿estás… estás bien?- preguntó desviando la vista.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Dentro de lo que cabe, sí. Gracias por preguntar- le miré vacilar.

Kyuhyun se rascó la cabeza un par de veces y luego resopló dejando caer la mano bruscamente a un costado.

-Escucha Hae- dijo forzando las palabras fuera- lo siento ¿de acuerdo? No fue mi intención hacer que te golpearas de esa forma.

-¿No era tu intención empujarme o ignorarme?- comenté tranquilo viendo como su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja. Se mordió el labio.

-Lamento haberte lastimado en verdad- dijo adoptando una pose defensiva- eso es todo, espero que te recuperes pronto- luego, dio media vuelta listo para irse.

-Espera Kyuhyun- dije a tiempo que caminaba y le alcanzaba, tomándole del hombro.

Kyuhyun se tensó y se quedó quieto de espaldas a mí. Le solté despacio.

-Mira, sé que no hemos hablado desde aquella vez en casa de Hyukjae y…

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay sobre eso? No hay nada de qué hablar.- musitó comenzando a molestarse.

-Kyuhyun ¿somos amigos?- dije rápido jugando la carta de la amistad, tal vez era jugar sucio pero, tenía que hacer algo para que me hablara de lo que le pasara y dejáramos ya esta tontería.

Kyu se dio la vuelta bruscamente y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿A dónde vas con eso?-  preguntó- ¿Qué quieres?

-Responde mi pregunta.

-Eso creo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces creo que deberías de…

-¡¿”DEBERÍA”?!- espetó- ¡yo no “debo” nada a nadie! No tengo porque decirle nada a nadie si no quiero.

-¡¿Entonces cómo quieres que te ayude?!

-¡Yo no te pedí ayuda!- gritó dando un paso hacia mí.

-No, pero te la estoy ofreciendo, ¡eso hacen los  amigos!- Kyuhyun negó incrédulo- Kyuhyun- murmuré- solo déjame ayudarte ¿sí?, habla conmigo, somos camaradas, somos amigos. Tal vez no nos conocemos de toda la vida pero créeme, no me agrada que uno de mis más cercanos amigos no me hable o se sienta mal, no si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto - dije sintiéndome patético y notando como la sangre corría hacia mis mejillas.

Kyuhyun seguía negando, tomó aire profundamente cerrando los ojos, pasó una mano por su cabello.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- musitó mirándome a los ojos.

-Para ayudarte, ya te lo dije- respondí agitando la toalla que tenía en la mano.

-Ja. Nadie puede ayudarme, nunca nadie podrá ser capaz de ayudarme.

-Kyu, cualquier cosa que sea, tiene solución- me aproximé y me apoyé en su hombro de nuevo.

-Esto no- me miró colocando un puño cerrado en medio de su pecho, algo desesperado- no la tiene.

-Kyuhyun…

-Donghae, no insistas, no seas idiota y no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir- se relajó por un momento y de repente, como vencido, dejó caer la mano y la mirada al suelo- ser gay no tiene cura porque no es una enfermedad.

Mi mano había comenzado a darle un apretón a su hombro cuando las palabras dejaron su boca y yo me preparaba para interrumpirle. Me congelé en cuanto mi cerebro registró lo que acababa de decir.

¿Kyuhyun—KHYUHYUN-- era gay? Pero—pero--

-¿Eres gay?- pregunté haciéndole eco a mi mente saturada. Kyu asintió una sola vez, sin despegar la mirada del piso y con postura rígida.

Aspiré aire un par de veces, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Si era cierto- comencé- espera no, ES CIERTO, entonces… Kyuhyun era un excelente actor. Todas esas chicas con las que había salido, la forma en la que coqueteaba con la mitad de la escuela… todo era una cuidadosa fachada.

Wow. Abrí la boca.

-¿Y?- fue lo único que salió de ella. Eso hizo que levantara la cabeza de golpe y me mirara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Dije: ¿Y?- repetí encogiéndome de hombros un poco.

Kyuhyun se quedó extrañamente sin palabras, mirándome con la boca semi abierta y el ceño fruncido.

En serio, ¿eso era todo? Me había mandado al demonio todas esas veces solo porque era Gay?

¿Eso que tenía que ver? Me aclaré la garganta.

-Escucha Kyuhyun, no tengo idea de lo que es estar en tu posición, tampoco entiendo lo que es pasar por ello y aunque ahora confío en que me lo vas a decir tú mismo; no comprendo ¿Por qué esconderse? Estamos en un nuevo siglo Kyu.

Kyuhyun pareció sopesar lo que le dije por unos momentos hasta que parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, no tienes idea por lo que he pasado pero no puedo creer que me preguntes por qué lo hice. No importa que siglo sea Donghae, siempre habrá gente que cree que tu estas mal y ellos bien, siempre habrá quien crea que tiene derecho a juzgarte solo porque sienten que no tienen nada que esconder y son mejores en algo. Mientras haya ignorancia, la intolerancia vendrá de la mano- sonrió triste- sólo míranos.

A eso si no supe que decirle. Podía ver la ironía.

-Cuando les digas a los demás- dijo luego de unos momentos en silencio- no quiero estar presente, no quiero ver sus caras en el--

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-De cuando hables con los demás- dijo mirándome cansado- hazme un favor y no lo hagas frente a mí, si es que toda tu basura sobre mejores amigos es cierta.

Rodé los ojos.

-No es basura, inútil. Y no sé de qué hablas porque en lo que a mí respecta, no hay nada que decirle a nadie.

Su mirada se clavó en mí.

-No le diré nada a nadie, no me interesa que hayas hecho o dicho, nadie merece ser tratado como, supongo, tú  tienes miedo de serlo por tus preferencias. Además, claro, de que no es mi secreto para contar.

-No te estoy pidiendo que mientas- murmuró a la defensiva.

-Nadie va a mentir sobre nada- espeté- ¿qué no lo entiendes?- pregunté un poco harto- Kyuhyun, no me interesa si eres gay o no, no me interesa no porque no me preocupe por ti; si no porque ese es tú asunto, es tú vida y todas esas cosas te crean a ti- terminé subiendo la voz un poco.

-Es que tú no entiendes que…

-No y  no lo voy a hacer a menos que tú me ayudes.

Pude ver como lentamente su postura se había ido relajando, como su rostro se tranquilizaba y sus manos dejaron de ser puños.

-Además, para mí, siempre serás el mismo Kyuhyun idiota y pervertido de siempre- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Despacio, Kyuhyun comenzó a sonreír, le devolví la sonrisa.

-No soy el único, si me permites decirlo.

Alzó los brazos y se estiró después de estar parado todo ese rato ahí, tenso y molesto, o quien sabe cuánto tiempo Kyuhyun llevaba esa carga que ahora; por medio un gran bostezo y unas flexiones, parecía sacudirse.

-No hablemos de Kangin por favor- me reí mientras comenzaba a guardar mis cosas.

-¿Qué no pensabas bañarte?- preguntó Kyu ya en la puerta.

-Creo que me sentiré mejor en casa.

-No te voy a espiar, ya lo he hecho antes- dijo tranquilamente y me petrifiqué por un momento. Le mire confundido.

-Es una broma, no tienes por qué lucir tan asustado jajaja- se burló dándome una palmada en la espalda al salir ambos de las regaderas. No tenía problema alguno, pero me iba a costar acostumbrarme a ese tipo de bromas un poco más.

-No estaba asustado.

-¡Claro que sí! Hubieras visto tu cara.

-Kyuhyun, cállate ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo, lo siento.

Caminamos en un cómodo silencio.

-Hae, ¿nadie te ha dicho que tienes una bonita espalda?- murmuró de repente para luego echarse a correr con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡KYUHYUN!- grité molesto sacando mi toalla y tomándola como arma, esto no se iba a quedar así y salí corriendo para matar a mi mejor amigo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Sólo te digo una cosa Donghae, si empieza con sus tonterías- amenazó levantando un dedo- si tan solo hace algún comentario despectivo sobre mi yo--

-Cálmate ¿quieres?- le interrumpí- Hyukjae será lo que quieras pero nunca le he visto insultar a nadie sólo por ser cruel, que lo haga por ser parte de su naturaleza es otra cosa- intenté explicar.

-Ahora lo defiendes- lloriqueó.

-No defiendo a nadie- dije exasperado- es solo que creo que estas exagerando.

-¡EXAGERANDO! ¡Ése tipo sabe lo que… lo que soy!- comentó bajando considerablemente la voz.

-No lo sabemos aún, nunca me dijo nada y que nosotros sepamos, a nadie más, si ese es el caso.

-Prefiero no entrar, voy a terminar golpeándolo o algo, yo lo sé y será tú culpa- rodé los ojos.

-No seas ridículo- murmuré.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué te dio ese tipo?- espetó sorprendido- ¿”No seas ridículo”? ¿Ahora también hablas como él?- negó con la cabeza.

-Mira Kyuhyun—empecé a decir cuando se abrió la puerta y nos recibía un sonriente Sungmin.

-¡Oh! ¡Donghae!- saludó animadamente mientras abría la puerta un poco más para dejarme pasar, todo eso hasta que su mirada se posó en mi acompañante y frunció el ceño.

-Creo que no hemos tenido el gusto de ser presentados- murmuró extendiendo la mano hacia Kyuhyun.

-Ah, es cierto, Kyuhyun, este es Sungmin; Sungmin, mi amigo Kyuhyun.- dije mirando a Kyu algo confundido mientras él miraba curioso la mano que Sungmin le ofrecía.

-¿Kyuhyun?- musité en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirando a  Sungmin y luego de sacudirse un poco- ah, sí, mucho gusto- dijo para saludarle rápido y luego soltarle.

-¿Podemos entrar ya?- preguntó con prisa pasando entre Sungmin y yo y caminando directamente hacia las escaleras.

-¿Tu amigo se encuentra bien?- preguntó Sungmin cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Sí, claro, así es él- me encogí de hombros- ¿Y Hyukjae?

-Está arriba, esperándolos, vamos.

Le seguí hasta el cuarto de Hyukjae caminando rápido ya que Kyuhyun se había adelantado, cuando llegamos, Kyu estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados mientras que un Hyukjae sucio y con una bata blanca que seguramente había visto mejores años, le sonreía.

-¡Oh Donghae sshi!- dijo dando un aplauso acercándose a mí para luego, colocar ambas manos en mis hombros, me tensé- Estoy feliz por ustedes, que bueno que hayan resuelto todo, ahora por fin podremos continuar trabajando como es debido.

Asentí despacio, miré a Kyuhyun quien rodó los ojos y miraba a Sungmin con algo parecido a enojo.

-Sungmin amigo mío, trae a los caballeros algo de tomar, esto merece una celebración.

-Hyukjae…- empecé.

-Hush, Donghae sshi, no interrumpa, cállese y tómese lo que mi compañero le traiga. La amistad se celebra, en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora- me zarandeó un par de veces y luego me soltó para regresar a cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo en su escritorio.

-¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?- pregunté de inmediato a Sunmgin que solo miraba a su amigo sonriente e ignoraba por completo su orden de que nos trajera “bebidas”.

-No debimos de haberle dejado solo, Yoon tenía razón.

-¿Yoon?

-Ayer discutieron un poco y como siempre, Hyukjae ahoga sus “problemas” en el trabajo y la cafeína, sufre un leve caso de sobredosis de dicha sustancia, al parecer.

¿Sobre dosis de cafeína? ¿Eso existía? Negué incrédulo mientras observaba a un más que animado Hyukjae moverse con torpeza por su habitación y sonriéndonos en todo momento. Solo alguien como él podría sufrir de algo así.

-¡¿Qué esperan?!- espetó de pronto, mirándonos ansioso- ¡a trabajar!

Dí un pequeño saltito que esperaba nadie hubiera visto y caminé a su computadora, Kyuhyun fue directamente hacia la cama y se dejó caer.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuándo entraste?- le pregunté mientras encendía la máquina.

-El idiota ese se me lanzó encima y me abrazó- dijo mi amigo con asco- me dijo que me entendía a la perfección  y que no me preocupara por que todo iba a estar bien- alcé las cejas cuando vi un sonrojo esparcirse en su cara- ¿lo puedes creer? Ese imbécil que sabe.- espetó ofendido.

-Puedo oírle a la perfección señor- interrumpió Hyukjae de espaldas a nosotros.

-Esa es la intención- murmuró Kyuhyun.

-Donghae sshi, haga el favor de controlar a su amigo o me veré obligado a encerrarlo con cierta persona en alguna habitación.

Fruncí el ceño, perdido, Hyukjae estaba diciendo puras tonterías. Miré a Kyuhyun con la intención de reírme hasta que vi su cara petrificada.

-Hyukjae, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté.

Él se giró en su banco, sus enormes lentes ahora tenían una mancha azul de un lado del armazón y miraba con una sonrisa curiosa a Kyuhyun; mi amigo le miró molesto y luego asintió una sola vez para luego desviar la vista.

-Excelente- aplaudió Hyukjae regresando a su posición inicial- ¿está listo Donghae sshi?

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- dije mirando alternativamente entre ellos.

-¡PARA TRABAJAR! ¡VAMOS! ¡MUEVA ESOS DEDOS! ¡MUÉVALOS!- gritó de repente. Después comenzó a dictar de manera rápida y luego de maldecir por lo bajo, me puse a teclear.

De reojo miré a Sungmin, quien en una silla cerca de la entrada, leía un libro y me miraba sonriendo tranquilo sin inmutarse en absoluto por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, entre Kyuhyun y yo nos dedicamos a continuar con el arduo trabajo que la mente de Hyukjae se había dedicado a crear y dictar para nosotros. Lo más destacable de todo esto era Hyukjae y su estado hiper contento, sonriéndonos a cada momento, alentándonos, insultándonos y por supuesto, ordenándonos como esclavos que lo hiciéramos más rápido.

En uno de los relevos a Kyuhyun, me levanté a estirarme y caminar un poco en el reducido espacio de su habitación. Hyukjae había pasado de un experimento a otro y ahora tenía una lupa gigante en la mano mientras observaba el contenido de varios vasos de plástico.

-¿Hyukjae?

-Hum… creo que si consigo un poco más de líquido ácido puedo--

-¡HYUKJAE!- grité

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERE?!- gritó de vuelta, mirándome ofendido.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Acaso está ciego?- espetó sacudiendo la lupa en mi dirección- estoy en medio de un hallazgo interesante, no puede interrumpirme con tal falta de educación.

-¿Y el guion?

-¿Qué tiene el guión?

-Hyukjae, dejaste de dictarle a Kyuhyun hace 5 minutos, o ¿eso es todo? ¿Ya nos podemos ir entonces?

Confundido, Hyukjae se limpió los lentes con el dorso sucio de las manos. Luego, giró sobre sí mismo mirando alrededor de su habitación.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Sólo… sólo somos nosotros- comenté negando incrédulo.

-¿De verdad? Es una lástima, pero de acuerdo, tienen permitido retirarse por el momento. Pero la próxima vez no lleguen tarde y por todos los cielos, traigan algo de comer.

Kyuhyun, sin decir una palabra se puso de pie y salió a prisa de la habitación.

-Em… adiós- comenté mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado mi amigo y mirando entre Hyukjae y Sungmin. Hyukjae me ignoró, por supuesto.

-Creo que debes de hablar con tu amigo Donghae- sugirió Sungmin, poniéndose de pie y estirándose también- se ve que tiene ciertos problemas de comunicación. Nos vemos.- sonrió para luego pasarme de largo y dejarse caer en la cama de Hyukjae.

Asentí una sola vez, luego me fui.

Afuera, Kyuhyun me esperaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y recargado en la pared.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté cauteloso cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Sí, vámonos- se despegó comenzando a caminar. Me aclaré la garganta.

-Lo que dijo Hyukjae…sobre encerrarte con--

-Está loco- murmuró- ¿Qué ese otro tipo que estaba ahí no tiene algo más que hacer?- preguntó de repente y sin mirarme- ¿Siempre que vengamos tiene que estar ahí?

-¿Sungmin?- fruncí el ceño ante el cambio de tema-No lo sé, siempre están juntos y es raro cuando él no acude- me encogí de hombros- ¿Por qué?

-No sé, no me cae bien.-murmuró.

-Es un buen tipo- dije cuando al fin llegamos a la parada del autobús y algo confundido con su elección de palabras, tenía entendido que Sungmin le caía bien a todo el mundo, siempre- con forme lo trates más, verás que tu opinión cambia y te agradará.- Aseguré algo sorprendido ante mis propias palabras. Pero era cierto, Sungmin era un tipo agradable, incluso a pesar de sus amistades.

El transporte llegó.

-¿Ese tipo? ¿Agradarme?- preguntó incrédulo aproximándose al autobús- no seas ridículo.


	11. DEDUCCIÓN INESPERADA, REGRESO INCÓMODO

No sé si era solo yo pero los días comenzaron a pasar bastante rápido.

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya habían transcurrido varias semanas en las que Kyuhyun y yo habíamos estado acudiendo casi a diario para trabajar en el guion en casa de Hyukjae y, lamentablemente para Kyuhyun, la mayoría de esas veces Sungmin estaba ahí, lo cual lo ponía de un humor bastante difícil de entender. Aun no entendía qué era en realidad lo que Kyuhyun tenía en contra de Sungmin pero, cuando él estaba, Kyuhyun se cerraba por completo y no hablaba con nadie que no fuera yo y cuando no, se la pasaba igual de molesto pero con la habilidad de encontrar insultos para Hyukjae más estúpidos que agresivos. Por su parte, Hyukjae parecía ser inmune a todo ello y solo se limitaba a responderle de forma pasiva-agresiva, lo cual, para mí; lo hacía más gracioso de lo que ya era.

En resumidas cuentas, todo ello había tomado un curso bastante curioso pero que estaba pasando rápidamente a lo cotidiano, eso si dejaba de lado el hecho de que estaba comenzando a pasar más tiempo junto a un par de tipos raros que con mis verdaderos amigos. El lado bueno de todo esto era que Kyuhyun y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos y eso me permitía hacerme a la idea de varios detalles, pero no iba a mentir, no fue nada fácil acostumbrarme al hecho de que uno de mis más cercanos amigos era gay. No es que tuviera nada en contra, pero, más de un año juntos y ¿jamás me había dado cuenta? ¿Jamás me había percatado de las pequeñas señales? ¿De la forma en que veía con un cuidadoso y enmascarado desinterés a las chicas o, una vez que le ponías atención incluso, de las doble miradas que solía dedicar a algunos chicos del instituto?  Me sentía como un idiota despistado. Lo bueno era que yo sabía que no tenía una mente tan patéticamente cerrada y sabía perfectamente que cada quien era diferente pero, a veces, se me olvidaba.

Por ejemplo en la escuela, mientras era la hora del almuerzo y algunas chicas se acercaban a nosotros, lo cual era natural pero, cada vez que veía a Kyuhyun platicar alegremente con ellas siguiéndole el juego a los demás sobre “citas dobles”, salidas a bailar, o a fiestas con ellas; olvidaba completamente que Kyuhyun no estaba interesado en lo absoluto en ninguna de las pobres mujeres que se le pegaban con tanta emoción. Y en esos momentos, se me dificultaba ocultar las muecas que podrían echar a perder la charada de mi amigo.

En cuanto a Hyukjae, creo que era justo decir que las cosas estaban avanzando de forma inesperada. Ya no me insultaba tan agresivamente como en un inicio, ahora, me insultaba más pero en sus palabras había un algo que hablaba de una extraña confianza que se había tomado y yo no recordaba haberle dado. Lo curioso aquí, era que me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar y estaba llegando al punto en el que incluso me reía de sus estúpidos comentarios. Usualmente, a cada insulto le seguía una mueca curiosa, una risilla burlona en mi dirección y la verdad no sé si se daba cuenta o no. No sé qué le causaba tanta gracia al hacerlo, ¿acaso era mi cara? ¿Tan gracioso me veía cuando me ofendía?

Sacudí la cabeza, ¿a esto había llegado?

La campana de final de clases sonó y arrastré mi cuerpo a la salida, tenía demasiado sueño pero no sabía por qué, había estado durmiendo relativamente bien.

Cuando me acerqué al portón de salida vi que los chicos estaban ahí esperándome y Kyuhyun estaba entre ellos. De lejos vi como Kangin agitaba las manos como loco y rodé los ojos, seguía molesto por que la maestra nueva lo había amenazado con suspenderlo dos semanas si seguía sin traer las tareas o trabajar en clase. No sé de qué se quejaba si era su culpa, pero independientemente de eso, yo no estaba de humor como para aguantar el suyo y traté de pensar rápido en una solución. Una posibilidad me vino a la cabeza, ya no podía hacer nada por zafar a Kyuhyun de la compañía gruñona de Kangin así que corrí hacia las canchas de futbol mirando por todas partes, buscando. Al final, a lo lejos, entre los bosques encontré lo que buscaba.

Cuando llegué a donde estaba acostado simplemente tiré mi mochila al suelo y le imité recostándome también en el pasto.

-¿A qué debo su visita?- preguntó Hyukjae sin abrir los ojos y con las manos detrás de su nuca.

-Huyo- dije y aspiré profundo el aire puro que brindaban los árboles detrás de nosotros.

-No es de caballeros huir- dijo y luego bostezó.

-No existe tal cosa cuando huyes de Kangin y su mal humor.

-Kyuhyun sshi…- implicó.

-Ya es muy tarde, no pude hacer nada por él.

-Cobarde.

-No lo soy.

-No lo parece.

Apreté los labios en una línea firme.

-Pregunte, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua- dijo de pronto.

Recostado y con las manos apoyadas en mi barriga giré mi cabeza para verle, su perfil estaba cubierto ligeramente por la sombra de una rama mientras que el sol le daba del otro lado. El armazón de sus lentes brillaba.

Miré al cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que ves aquí?

-Especifique.

-¿Qué es lo que ves desde este exacto lugar como para venir a diario y no hacer otra cosa?

-No es lo que veo Donghae sshi, es lo que siento.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Cierre los ojos y déjeme mostrarle.

Dudoso, lo hice.

-En cuanto cierra los ojos lo primero que siente y en lo que sus sentidos se enfocan es en el viento, su  piel y sus oídos trabajan juntos. Puede escuchar las ramas del árbol junto a nosotros, bailando y topando unas con otras, el aire que sopla delicado a nuestro alrededor manteniéndonos vivos y que nos acaricia una y otra vez. Apuesto a que puede ver detrás de sus párpados la división de la que su rostro es parte ahora. De un lado la parte oscura otorgada por las ramas y del otro el sol saludándolo con un toque en la mejilla. Para este momento casi puede sentir las nubes moviéndose encima nuestro, formando patrones deformes que para algunos no tienen sentido pero si usted sabe dónde y cómo mirar, verá la maravilla de su movimiento eterno.

Me quedé en silencio, sorprendido. ¿De dónde sacaba esas palabras?

-Y claro- continuó- al final como un sonido apagado la ciudad que se empeña en tragárselo todo. Pero bueno, uno que puede hacer ¿verdad?- suspiró.

-… ¿Donghae sshi?

-Ya, muchas gracias- sonreí- rompiste el momento, Hyukjae- me quejé abriendo los ojos.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?- preguntó.

-Claro que no- respondí riendo.

-¿Se está burlando señor?- dijo sentándose de repente.

Le miré serio.

-Si.

-Entonces está buscando problemas, y créame, se los puedo dar.

Alcé una ceja. Esto era nuevo.

-¿A si? Quisiera verlo.

-No diría eso si fuera usted- amenazó con un tono curioso en la voz y una extraña sonrisa que intentaba esconder.

-¿Qué? Hyukjae me temo que tienes un ego desmedido- aventuré.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó ofendido.

-Lo que oíste, lamento reventarte tu burbuja pero sí, así es, no creo que puedas… ¡HEY!

Como yo aún seguía recostado, Hyukjae se aproximó a mí, rápido, y me jaló del hombro haciendo que me sentara, acto seguido tomó mi brazo, se colocó detrás de mí y lo dobló de una forma no muy natural. En segundos sentí que se me dormía el brazo entero.

-¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué diablos Hyukjae?!- grité comenzando a entrar en pánico. Hyukjae nunca me había atacado con violencia física antes, bueno; omitiendo aquella vez, y nunca le había visto de un humor tan… extraño.

-Usted lo pidió- comentó repentinamente animado, no podía mirarle pero estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo.

-¡Era una broma!- dije sacudiéndome un poco, se me durmió aún más- ¡OUCH! ¡OUCH! ¡HYUK…HYUKJAE!- un tirón doloroso me impedía siquiera moverme.

-Palabras mágicas Dongahe sshi.- pidió tranquilo el maldito.

-¡OKEY! ¡OKEY! ¡LO SIENTO ¿SI?!- grité con desesperación.

Acto seguido me soltó. De inmediato me comencé a sobar mi brazo con fuerza, tratando que la sangre comenzara a circular de alguna manera. ¿Pero qué diablos le ocurría a este chico? Le miré incrédulo por unos instantes, ¿Qué acaso no sabía con quién estaba tratando? ¿Quién le dio permiso de atacarme siquiera?

-Ouch Hyukjae, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pretendías zafarme el brazo? ¡¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA--?!- entrecerré los ojos- ¿te estas riendo?

A mi lado, Hyukjae estaba sentado, tenía una mano cubriendo su boca y su cuerpo se sacudía en intervalos pequeños sin hacer ruido. Cuando levantó la vista sus lentes estaban empañados, sus ojos casi se cerraban por la risa y los músculos de su rostro que los forzaban a estirarse.

El ver su cara fue suficiente, me olvidé de mi brazo y con un poco de enojo en mí lo tomé de los hombros y lo empujé al suelo para luego sujetarle el cuello intentando ahorcarlo. El muy maldito se seguía riendo. Entonces con un movimiento le aparté la mano de la boca y le quité los lentes.

Explotó a carcajadas. Podía ver su sonrisa enorme mostrándome sus encías. Su risa era ridícula, de verdad, era de lo más graciosa y ridícula que había escuchado en mi vida y no pude evitar reírme en contra de mi voluntad ante tan tonto sonido. Así, conmigo sujetándole el cuello y él sujetándose la barriga nos reímos a carcajadas, él de mi dolor físico y yo de su risa. Debía admitir que llevaba mucho sin reírme así, me estaba comenzando a doler la barriga.

Como estaba un poco encima de él miré hacia abajo mientras comenzábamos a calmarnos, me di cuenta de que su rostro cambiaba mucho una vez que se quitaba los lentes.

-Tus…tus ojos son cafés- murmuré sin pensar.

Él tomó aire e intentó calmarse aún más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Tus ojos…jaja…- tomé aire- son cafés, café chocolate- musité de forma estúpida. Cerré la boca y apreté los labios con fuerza.

Una vez que Hyukjae se calmó y se sentó, automáticamente lo solté. Tomó sus lentes y se los puso para después ponerse de pie.

-Excelente… observación Donghae sshi- dijo acomodándose la camisa e inhalando para recuperar el aliento.

Le vi sacudirse y le imité. Tomó su mochila.

-Ya es un poco tarde- dijo mucho más calmado- será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que vengan a corrernos de nuestra propia escuela- se quejó.

-Cierto- tomé la mía- ¿vas a tu casa? Podemos continuar escribiendo- ofrecí y luego fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo el día de hoy?

-No, hoy es viernes y Yoon estará presentándose en su bar.

-Oh si-  Yoon, pensé -  viernes -dije- entonces eso quiere decir que ¿Kyuhyun y yo tenemos la tarde libre?

-Así es, podemos reanudar las tareas, ¿Qué le parece… el domingo?- preguntó con mochila al hombro y lentes recién limpiados. Estaba a punto de acceder como idiota cuando lo pensé mejor y recordé que tenía algo importante este domingo.

-No creo que pueda el domingo- comencé a decir mientras caminábamos- tenemos partido de Futbol y no puedo faltar.

-¿Y?-  preguntó genuinamente confundido- la tarea es mucho más importante.- dijo de forma final, como si eso fuera todo lo que había que decir al respecto. Le miré serio por unos momentos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- comenté cuando no dijo nada más.

-Por supuesto- dijo seguro.

-Pues lo siento Hyukjae pero, es un compromiso al que tengo que acudir.- le vi rodar los ojos y luego resoplar.

-Bien, bien, entonces podemos dejarlo para el lunes si eso le ayuda.

-Gracias- dije con falsa gratitud, de pronto, se me ocurrió una estúpida idea que no pude frenar- oye ¿por qué no Sungmin y tú asisten el domingo?- escupí.

Para ese entonces ya habíamos llegado atravesado la salida de la escuela y estábamos a punto de cruzar la calle. Me mordí la lengua.

-No lo sé Dongahe sshi, ¿asistir a un ritual de esos en el que hombres completamente capaces de algo mejor se la pasan persiguiendo un balón de plástico? No es mi ideal para pasar un domingo por la tarde.

Rodé los ojos, por supuesto que Hyukjae iba a pensar así. Por supuesto que sí.

-Bueno, solo piénsenlo ¿sí?- insistí tontamente. Comencé a caminar de espaldas hacia el otro lado.

-De acuerdo, lo consideraremos si eso lo hace feliz.-dijo después de un largo lapso en silencio.

Sonreí.

-Nos vemos entonces- me despedí.

Hyukjae asintió y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Mientras caminaba en dirección contraria no pude evitar pensar en que algo estaba comenzando a salírseme de las manos, pero no sabía muy bien qué. Tal vez era esta estúpida situación, el pasar tanto tiempo con esos dos en verdad estaba comenzando a afectarme pero, por otro lado, me consideraba una buena persona y una buena persona invitaba a los menos afortunados a ver partidos de fútbol de vez en cuando.

Además, no estaba nada mal si podía demostrarle al engreído de Hyukjae lo que era capaz de hacer en mi ambiente y con mis habilidades. Sonreí, le haría tragarse sus palabras.

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

-Aburrido.

-Pero le dijiste que ibas a ir.

-Aburrido.

-Entonces le hubieras dicho eso en cuanto platicó su plan.

-Aburrido.

-¡Lee Hyukjae!

-¿Qué pretendes con eso Sungmin? Gritando mi nombre completo no vas a lograr que deje de creer que todo es aburrido.

-Por lo menos logré que abrieras los ojos, mi querido amigo.

Me di el lujo de rodar los ojos mentalmente en cuanto los cerré y volvía a mi pose original. Me encontraba recostado en mi cómoda cama, era una bellísima tarde de domingo y la intención de recibir aire fresco había logrado ser suprimida horas antes cuando había ido por algo de leche.

-Sungmin- suspiré, coloqué las manos debajo de mi barbilla, con las palmas y dedos completamente pegados y continuando con los ojos cerrados, me resigné a hablar- ¿podrías decirme que día es hoy?

-Domingo.

-¿Y qué hago los domingos?

-¿Te desparramas en tu cama a pensar todo el día?- dijo con un tono extraño.

Resoplé.

-De nuevo con eso-me quejé- ¿Qué fue? ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Burla? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Pasar tanto tiempo al lado del ilustre de Donghae sshi te está arrancando neuronas de raíz. Tengo que repetirte que no comprendo, o en su defecto, detecto el sarcasmo.

-Ya lo sé, y no fue sarcasmo, solo una simple manera de adivinar.

-Medito, planeo y acomodo todos los artículos en su lugar. Eso hago los domingos, es día de limpieza. Tengo que dejar espacio para la nueva información que logre recabar durante la semana siguiente.

-¡Exacto!- espetó emocionado- el futbol es un nuevo reto para ti, dices que no lo entiendes. Es una buena oportunidad para…

-Morir lentamente.

-Aprender y descansar en el pasto.

-Una muerte lenta en un espacio abierto bajo el sol incandescente sobre un pasto sintético verde y sucio. Uff, válgame, no encuentro la emoción para llenar el espacio vacío en mi alma ante tal expectativa.

Luego de mi remarcamiento, escuché un leve siseo. Sacudido. Rápido. Risa, Sungmin se reía.

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Eso último que dijiste fue sarcasmo en su más puro estado- volvió a sisear.

-Sungmin, estás perdiendo la cabeza.

-No tanto como tu si te quedas aquí todo el día a limpiar tu mente de recuerdos que no pudiste lograr acomodar en tu amplia memoria durante la semana.

-El sol provoca cáncer- argumenté.

-Lleva protector solar y tu sombrilla.

-Soy alérgico al polen.

-Es pasto, SINTÉTICO, no hay flores por lo tanto: no hay polen. Además, tú te la pasas acostado en el pasto de la escuela bajo “el sol incandescente” casi a diario, ¿Qué tiene de malo este?

Arrugué la nariz.

-Personas- Sungmin rodó lo ojos.

-En fin- suspiró.

-Tengo sueño- interrumpí.

-Tú odias el sueño.

Apreté los labios.

-No tengo tiempo, mis experimentos…

-Los terminaste ayer, me arrojaste una galleta a la cara y te embriagaste de leche para celebrar tus resultados.

Tomé aire cuidadosamente.

-Según mi horóscopo no debo…

-Hyuk, ¿sabes con quien estás hablando verdad? Nada de lo que me digas va a funcionar.

Exasperado por como la conversación no iba avanzando del modo en que quería abrí los ojos y me senté.

-Sungmin.

-Hyukjae- musitó sonriente.

-Sungmin, el hombre prefiere ir a perseguir un juguete de plástico tal como hace unos siglos se perseguían los puercos para el Rey. Él prefiere hacer eso que cumplir con sus deberes. No sé tú, pero, la perspectiva no es amable.

-Okey, Okey. Entiendo tu punto. Pero es tu culpa.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Ruego tu perdón?

-Hyukjae, pudiste haberle dicho que no en ese mismo momento, no decirle que lo pensaríamos.

-Pero eso es exactamente lo que hice, lo pensé, decidí no ir. Listo.

-Bueno pues ahora viene mi parte, tú hablaste en plural, la otra parte me toca a mí y yo ya lo pensé. Si quiero ir.

Cerré los ojos, con lentitud llevé mi dedo índice y pulgar al puente de mi naríz.

-Sungmin.

-Quiero ir- rectificó- Nunca he visto un partido de esos, no de cerca y sin ser arrasado fuera de una manera nada bonita. Además, Donghae nos quiere ahí.

Le miré sorprendido y luego rodé los ojos.

-O quizá…- carraspeó- te quiere a TI ahí- comentó con una voz extraña. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué querría tal cosa?

-No sé, tal vez le agradas.

-Por supuesto que le agrado. La última vez que revisé las normas en el comportamiento social y la manera de recepción entre una persona y otra, me di cuenta de que Donghae sshi contaba con algunos puntos a su favor en cuanto a su manera de actuar a mi alrededor. Así como tú, en un inicio.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me refiero a ese “le agradas”, me refiero a que “le agradas… mucho”

Le miré expectante durante un momento.

-Creo que tus referencias escapan de mi intelecto Sungmin, o estás volviéndote más lento en tu vocabulario para identificar que las dos frases significan lo mismo, o estás, en realidad; perdiendo la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo de pronto- Olvídalo, solo vayamos porque quiero ir, necesitas salir los domingos, no hay nada más que hacer…

-La tarea- interrumpí pero me ignoró.

-Te hará bien Hyukjae, lo sabes.

Algo cansado de su monólogo insistente, pasé ambas manos por mi cara y luego le miré. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Un momento- musité- ¿Por qué deseas ir tan repentinamente?

Desde mi posición en la cama, vi a Sungmin enderezarse un poco y a su ceja derecha moverse por un segundo, como un tick fantastma. Continué mirándole, esperando.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora debo de tener un motivo oculto para hacer las cosas?- preguntó tranquilo. Demasiado.

-¿Qué sucede Sungmin?

-¿Suceder? ¿De qué hablas?- inconscientemente o no, mi amigo cerró ambas manos en un puño débil. Reconocía esa muestra de ansiedad en mi compañero que hacía mucho no aparecía. Lo pensé por un momento y llegué a la conclusión de que Sungmin ocultaba algo, sin embargo; no contaba aún con la suficiente información para comenzar un interrogatorio adecuado.

Me puse de pie.

-¿Me hará bien? Dices- pregunté dejando el tema por el momento.

-Así es, ya te lo he repetido varias veces- me aproxime a mi escritorio dándole la espalda por un momento y de reojo noté que sus manos se relajaban. Hum, interesante.

-¡DE ACUERDO! ¡IREMOS!- anuncié triunfante a mi amigo quien se animó de inmediato.

-Excelente, permíteme ir al baño y luego nos vamos.

Sungmin desapareció en el cuarto de baño y mientras tanto, decidí tranquilizar mi mente y convencerme a mí mismo de que esta tontería de ir a ver un partido de fútbol tendría la solución a mi pregunta respecto a Sungmin. Mi amigo salió.

-¿Estás listo? No quiero llegar tarde.- dijo comenzando a caminar primero que yo, bajando al primer piso de la casa. Sería una tarde interesante.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-¡Oh! Hola muchachos, Sungmin, no sabía que estabas aquí- mi madre estaba en casa, al parecer, y estaba saliendo de la sala, acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Me metí por la ventana señora Lee- comentó orgulloso mi amigo.

Rodé los ojos y fui por mi reloj de bolsillo al buró de la entrada.

-Se metió por la puerta de la cochera, no cabía por la ventana- respondí tranquilo.

-¡Hyukjae!- espetó molesto y pude imaginarme su sonrojo usual. Escuché la risa de Madre.

-Ay muchachos, ¿A dónde van?- preguntó algo sorprendida, mirándome. Naturalmente ella también sabía que yo no salía los domingos. Me giré después de tomar mi sombrilla y colocarla en mi brazo.

-No hay razón para tanta sorpresa madre, Sungmin me convenció de que no tiene nada de malo salir el día de hoy así que vamos a quemar unas cuantas…

-¿Calorías?- preguntó ella, sonriente y alzando una ceja- pues me parece bien amor, esas galletas que les hago no están hechas precisamente de aire- le guiñó un ojo a Sungmin quien se sonrojó más.

-Neuronas- aclaré- veremos la versión moderna de “persigue al cerdo”- sonreí secamente.

-Hyukjae- se quejó y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Mi madre solía utilizar esa voz de reprimenda cuando creía que estaba siendo o demasiado cruel o demasiado… yo- cariño- continuó- no necesitas ser tan malo con tus compañeritos- pidió.

Vi a Sungmin abrir la boca pero me adelanté.

-Como digas madre, ya es tarde, partimos.

-¿Irán a una fiesta o algo después del partido? Porque si van a regresar tarde puedo pasar por ustedes. Sirve que de una vez conozco a algunos de esos amigos de los que siempre habla Sungmin.

Miré a Sungmin con horror, fruncí el ceño.

-Nos vemos luego señora Lee, ya es tarde ¡ADIÓS!

Y antes de que pudiera intervenir Sungmin ya me había sacado de mi hogar y sin soltar la orilla de mi saco comenzó a caminar llevándome con él. Después de un par de cuadras consideré apto el tiempo para una explicación.

-Habla- dije deteniéndome en la esquina del autobús.

-Okey, lo siento ¿sí?

Eso lo decía todo.

-Sungmin ¿Acaso no comprendes? ¿Acaso tengo que explicarte de nuevo que…?

-Ya lo sé Hyukjae, ya lo sé.

-Pues no lo parece- recriminé.

-Perdóname pero, no creo que sea tan malo dejarle a tu madre saber de vez en cuando que tienes otros amigos- le miré atónito.

-¿Amigos?- espeté- ¿plural? ¿Escucho bien? ¿De qué otros “amigos” hablas? Te recuerdo que Yoon y tú, son a los únicos a los que siquiera consideraría colocar bajo esa etiqueta.

-¿Y qué hay de Donghae y Kyuhyun?  ¿No te agradan?- preguntó inocentemente.

Le sostuve la mirada.

-Eso es irrelevante, además de que no aplica pues se ven obligados a venir a mi hogar para cierto proyecto.

-Si pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿te agradan?- insistió, suspiré.

-Sungmin, el punto no es si me agradan o no, el meollo del asunto es que si Madre llegase a hablar con uno de ellos, o peor aún: con Donghae sshi mismo, sabría cómo… ella sabría… que, a veces, la escuela deja de ser un lugar de aprendizaje para convertirse en un lugar bastante deplorable. Por lo menos solo para mí.

Mi acompañante guardó silencio por un momento.

-Oh, Hyuk, ¿Por qué no…?

-Ya viene el transporte- le interrumpí. Odiaba este tipo de charlas, la respuesta de Sungmin era demasiado sentimental y me distraía tratando de entender porque siempre parecía que algo le dolía cuando yo hacía comentarios así.

Al final, cuando nos subimos al autobús, Sungmin permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, luego, comenzó a hablar de cosas irrelevantes dejando el tema atrás. Se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Al llegar al lugar, o incluso desde mucho antes de que nos bajáramos del transporte, o quizá desde el momento mismo en que Donghae sshi sugirió tal cosa me sentí bastante seguro en cuanto al aspecto y el ambiente que rodearía tales instalaciones sería… incómodo. Por decir algo.

Para empezar no había asientos adecuados, solo eran un montón de barras de hierro fundidas a otras similares para hacer equilibrio y sin respaldo alguno. Usadas y de seguro sin ningún tipo de desinfectante o algo para proteger ciertas partes del cuerpo al sentarse. No había techo, así que el sol medio nublado que caía sobre el espacio abierto y el suelo sintético era molesto, además que parecía bañar a todos los asistentes con un calor bochornoso. La brisa estaba bien, pero eso hacía que el viento trajera los olores de los productos de los vendedores ilegales ambulantes que estaban en las orillas. Por no hablar también de las personas que se veían como peces en el agua entre tanta situación que…

De repente fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza, algo andaba mal. Era normal que me quejara de algunas cosas pero no que el mal humor me siguiera de esta manera, había algo que se me estaba escapando y me confundía. ¿Qué era? Tomé aire al no lograr sacar nada y me resigné –por ahora- abrí mi sombrilla y metí mi mano a mi bolsillo, sería un día largo.

-¡OH! ¡OH! ¡HYUK YA LOS VÍ!- dijo Sungmin emocionado.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y cruzando el campo, del otro lado, se encontraba un montón de jóvenes con ropa de aspecto deportivo color blanco. Consistía de un short y una camisa, ésta adelante decía con letras negras “LIONS” en grande y atrás, supongo, el nombre y número de cada individuo. El short era simple y portaba rayas negras a la altura de los muslos de manera vertical.

El uniforme tal vez era del mismo color y misma tela, pero todos lucían ligeramente diferentes en él, aunque una cosa sí que los unía: todos estaban sudando. Arrugué la nariz, al parecer estaban en pleno descanso. De entre toda la manada de jóvenes, pude ver que resaltaban dos por altura, Kyuhyun sshi sin duda uno de ellos y el otro tipo, el que siempre reía por todo, Siwi-Sinwo-Siwo, como fuese que se llamase.

Todos estaban si no tomando agua desesperados, platicando entre ellos o saludando a las jóvenes adolescentes que se veía apoyaban al equipo contrario. Rodé los ojos.

El punto era que, sin duda, la mayoría estaban en círculo, alrededor de alguien y cuando el círculo se abrió; Donghae sshi quedó a la vista. En su brazo derecho traía una banda amarilla y según la costumbre en estos ajetreos y tal cual cosa que no se cansaba de remarcar en cada oportunidad que tenía: Donghae sshi era el líder.

Miré a Sungmin y me horroricé al ver un aparato extraño en sus manos. Me aclaré la garganta.

-Um… Sungmin, ¿Qué es esto?

Él estaba concentrado apretando teclas digitales en la pantalla de tal aparato y contestó sin verme.

-Un celular.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de reconocer uno cuando lo veo, me refiero ¿a que es esta situación? ¿Por qué tienes uno? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Bueno- dijo y cuando al parecer terminó de usarlo la pantalla se apagó y me miró- el teléfono es un regalo de mis padres, llevaba tiempo queriendo regalarme uno y recientemente le dije que sí. Y lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos era mandar un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿A quién?

Antes de que me respondiera la pantalla maligna se volvió a encender y apareció una alerta que decía “Tiene un nuevo mensaje”.

Sungmin volvió a teclear, sonrió y pulsó enviar. Levantó la vista y miró hacia el otro lado del campo.

-¿Cómo que a quién? A Donghae- respondió y siguiendo la ruta de su mirada me encontré con la figura lejana de dicho individuo quien al parecer traía su propio aparato en la mano y miraba sonriente la pantalla. Luego, se giró y de un codazo llamó la atención de Kyuhyun sshi, vi con irritación como le mostraba el aparato y luego comenzaba a buscar con la mirada. Después de unos segundos, sus ojos se postraron justo en nosotros.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fruncí el ceño, ese gesto de Donghae sshi no tenía sentido. Sólo éramos nosotros, nos veía, a fuerza, casi a diario. Por pura curiosidad miré hacia atrás para verificar si no estaba viendo a alguien más pero cuando comprobé que no había nadie detrás de nosotros y que al regresar mi vista hacia ellos, Donghae sshi seguía con la misma sonrisa; me confundí más. Como hipótesis a comprobar, levante mi mano libre y la sacudí una vez en su dirección, no sonreí, solo le miré concentrado.

Su respuesta: ensanchar su sonrisa y responderme con otro saludo. Interesante.

Aún con la mano en el aire bajé tres dedos dejando dos e hice la típica señal de “paz”. La imitó. Interesante.

¿Si bajaba mi dedo índice, también bajaría el suyo? Su cerebro no daba para más, al parecer.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me percaté de como Kyuhyun le sujetaba el brazo con brusquedad, bajándole la mano y llamando su atención. Por un momento me pregunté la razón de sus actos hasta que mi visión periférica captó el asunto.

Los demás tipos de su equipo se les estaban uniendo, acercándose a ellos y comenzando a mirar en nuestra dirección, eran de los que amaban recordarme mi lugar “inferior” en la escuela. De pronto sentí como me jalaban del brazo y cuando acordé Sungmin me había empujado hacia debajo de las estructuras de asiento.

Y todo encajó.

No podía creer que mi cerebro había tardado tanto en hacer la conexión y establecer lo obvio, pero una vez que logró hacerlo me sentí peor. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara a dónde diablos íbamos a meternos? Todos los compañeros de Donghae sshi sufrían de un placer demoniaco al jugar con nuestras mentes y jugarnos “bromas” en cada oportunidad. Su invitación estaba convirtiéndose en una peligrosa y humillante trampa si esos individuos nos veían, y más aún si nos veían hablando con él y Kyuhyun sshi.

Cerré las manos en puños, era inaceptable.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí un momento Hyuk, por seguridad- sugirió Sungmin. Resoplé.

-No puedo creer que realmente haya aceptado venir aquí- espeté con voz dura y Sungmin se giró a verme.

-¿Qué pasa Hyuk?-inquirió preocupado. Alcé las cejas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! Dime Sungmin ¿para qué vinimos? ¿Para qué? ¿Para escondernos de los amigos de Donghae sshi que no es capaz de decirle que trata con nosotros fuera del instituto? ¿Para fingir que no estamos aquí?- espeté molesto.

Le vi tragar saliva.

-Hyuk, no hables así, sabes que las cosas están un poco complicadas ahora pero…

-¿Pero qué?- alcé la voz- ¿y a ti? ¡¿Te agrada esconderte?! ¡Por que déjame decirte que a mí no!- grité- Además, quiero que sepas que tu querido Kyuhyun no es muy diferente que digamos  y no se ve rastro de que quiera serlo.

Desvié mi rostro y me crucé de brazos. ¿Esconderme?, eso era de cobardes, y yo no lo era.

Escuché a mi amigo tomar aire tratando de calmarse, yo quería intentar lo mismo, pero no me era posible.

-Espera- dijo de pronto- ¿Qué fue lo que… lo que acabas de decir?- preguntó titubeante. Rodé lo ojos, no estaba de humor para explicar las cosas dos veces.

-Por todos los cielos Sungmin, por favor, ¿ahora qué?- dije sin mirarle o descruzar mis brazos. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

-Dijiste—tú dijiste “Tu querido Kyuhyun”, ¿que—que quieres decir con…?

-¡Por favor Sungmin! ¡Recuerda con quien estás hablando!- grité cansado, mi hipótesis acababa de ser comprobada, si su cara colorada y nerviosismo me decían lo que creía, claro- ¿En verdad crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Miré seguro a mi compañero por unos instantes y fui testigo de todos esos pequeños e inconscientes gestos que su rostro generaba al tratar de asimilar que, en efecto, acababa de ser descubierto. Al final, luego de unos momentos de inseguridad y duda, Sungmin dejó de pelear consigo mismo y de retar mi mirada a sacarle más información de la que sus expresiones corporales ya me estaban dando.

Sacudí la cabeza al ver su postura destensarse.

-Ahora, el único enigma aquí es ¿por qué?

-¿Qué cosa?- musitó.

-¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a sentir de tal forma por el desafortunado de Kyuhyun? Es que, en verdad Sungmin, de todos los demás jóvenes que existen a nuestro alrededor, ¿tenía que ser él precisamente?

-Es que… no lo sé Hyukjae- comentó con el rostro colorado y bajando la mirada- Solo, es que… me parece… lindo.

Rodé los ojos, no podía ser cierto.

-Sungmin…

-Hyuk por favor- pidió mirándome suplicante- Sé qué te parece algo insólito--

-No tienes idea.

-… pero tú me dijiste que él también era como nosotros y--

-Sí pero eso no lo convierte en el único candidato a recibir tus emociones, sabes tan bien como yo la personalidad que tiene y recuerdas también la forma en la que nos trató en aquella desagradable ocasión.

Mi amigo, desanimado, desvió la mirada hacia el campo de juego.

-Ya lo sé.- murmuró triste. Suspiré tratando de calmarme.

-Sólo sé cuidadoso, no quiero verte sufrir- comenté colocando una mano en su hombro para hacerle mirarme. Le sonreí- No confío en él Sungmin.

-Todos merecemos una oportunidad, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó esperanzado. Asentí.

-Bueno, este no es momento para tener esta conversación- dije cambiando de tema, soltándolo y recordando inmediatamente en la situación tan descorazonadora en la que nos encontrábamos. En medio de las hienas.

-Esto es ridículo Sungmin pero, no debemos de estar aquí. Y lo sabes.- tener que salir de mi cómoda casa solo para ir a un lugar en el que iba a tener que cuidarme las espalas además de la escuela, no era la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido a mi amigo, ahora cegado por cualquier cosa que había visto en el impulsivo de Kyuhyun sshi.

-Nadie nos ha visto, ni nadie nos ha dicho nada- murmuró tratando de convencerme. Le miré serio.

-Aún.

Él sabía que tenía razón. Entonces, con sombrilla en mano y una humillante y cuidadosa mirada a nuestro alrededor di a entender mi partida. No pensaba quedarme a esperar a que alguno de estos individuos decidiera pasar por aquí y tener una fiesta improvisada solo para repetir el ritual anterior. No señor.

Sungmin abrió la boca para decir algo cuando su teléfono sonó. Como odiaba esas cosas contaminantes, arrancadores de vida, peleles distractores y ahora, metiches. Mi amigo contestó.

-Sí, ¿bueno?... no, no nos hemos ido, seguimos aquí….es que vimos que esos chicos estaban….-suspiró- sí, exacto. ¿Huykjae?- fruncí el ceño, Sungmin me miró- Molesto y mucho… de acuerdo.

Miré extrañado como extendía su brazo tendiéndome el aparato. Observó la duda en mis ojos, Sungmin solo me indicó con un gesto que lo tomara. Lo hice.

-¿Diga?- musité.

-Lo siento.

Resoplé, era ridículo.

-No ha hecho nada Donghae sshi, no esta vez, no aún. Aunque admito que esto es estúpido, sabía que mi cerebro por algo se rehusaba a venir, siempre es mejor ahorrarse encuentros con desagradables seres como sus amigos.

-No…no sé por qué no les dije a tiempo como iban a estar las cosas.

-Eso sí que no es su culpa, era algo bastante obvio, no sé cómo ni yo pude recordar que sus amigos queridos estarían aquí también y por lo tanto, el uso quizá de un disfraz habría sido adecuado.

-Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando, tal vez... Olvidé los detalles técnicos.

-Deje de disculparse y enfóquese en sus cosas. Y antes de que la situación se ponga fea para nosotros y nos topemos con algo inevitable, Sungmin y yo nos vamos.

-¡NO!- gritó del otro lado de la línea y tuve que despegarme el teléfono un momento, luego lo volví a pegar a mi oído- em… aún ni siquiera nos han visto jugar, ¿no era a eso a lo que venías? ¿A verme?

-No sé por qué insiste tanto pero, no tiene caso si tenemos que…- cerré los ojos y mastiqué la palabra con disgusto, luego los abrí- escondernos, debajo de… de…

-¿Las gradas?

-Sí, no tiene sentido de todos modos.

Silencio.

-Kyuhyun y yo somos delanteros- continuó- siempre estamos del otro lado del campo, a su izquierda, y si caminan debajo de las gradas hasta el otro lado podrán vernos jugar la segunda mitad sin que los demás los vean.-comentó en voz baja.

Posé mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz.

-Escondernos- escupí la palabra- pues no se usted Donghae sshi pero nosotros tenemos algo que se llama dignidad.

-Hyukjae…

-Y si va a fingir que no nos conoce, si va a burlarse de mí de nuevo junto a sus amigos, déjeme decirle que  prefiero mil veces que lo haga exactamente en mi cara.

-Hyukjae estas exagerando, es solo… solo por unos minutos más y…- comenzó a hablar pero escuché una voz de fondo-¡hey Hae!- lo reconocí como el tal Kangin- ¡ya es hora! ¡¿CON QUIÉN DIABLOS HABLAS?!- gritó y rechinando los dientes esperé. Escuché como Donghae sshi tomaba aire y respondía-… con nadie Hyung, ya voy a colgar.

Esperé unos segundos hasta que escuché como la voz del otro tipo se alejaba.

-¡Maldita sea!- se quejó Donghae sshi volviendo a la línea- escucha Hyukjae, si me esperas un poco a que el partido termine…

-Nos vemos mañana en mi casa, asegúrese de llegar temprano.

-Diablos Hyukjae, espera.

-Pídale lo mismo a Kyuhyun sshi- luego le di el teléfono a Sungmin quien me miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué fue…?

-Cuelga por favor- le vi hacerlo- ahora me retiro, si deseas quedarte, es tu decisión.

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar.

Mi mal humor... No quería quedarme en caso de que terminara descargándolo en mi mejor amigo así que decidí que una vez que me calmara, le pediría las disculpas adecuadas, por ahora, solo necesitaba irme.

Anduve unos metros, el camino a la salida estaba completamente vacío lo cual agradecí. Luego, mientras me aproximaba a ella escuché pasos aproximarse, alguien venía corriendo hacia mí y sonreí aliviado, al parecer Sungmin aún me tenía paciencia; pero de todos modos seguí caminando, se había tardado mucho en seguirme.

Cuando los pasos se hicieron más próximos estaba a punto de darme vuelta cuando me tomaron del codo y me giraron.

-¿Qué acaso no te dije… que esperaras?- dijo sin aire.

Miré sorprendido como Donghae sshi tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire frente a mí al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa cansada.

-De acuerdo, fue mi error- admitió- lo siento- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza- pero solo soy un humano distraído, uno en desarrollo ¿Qué esperabas?

Abrí la boca.

-Silencio- dijo de repente- ahora ven y espérame como te dije.

Me soltó el codo dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Me quedé quieto.

-Pero…

Se detuvo volviéndose a mirarme.

-Hyukjae- dijo regresando- no pasará nada- yo seguía sin moverme en absoluto, así que terminó de acercarse a mí, estiró una mano que tomó una orilla de la manga de mi saco, me miró a los ojos - lo prometo- dijo en voz baja comenzando a jalar llevándome de regreso.

Mientras era guiado por un adolescente  tardío bañado en sudor hacia un campo sintético, escuché a lo lejos como un silbato sonaba y la gente comenzaba a gritar emocionada. El lugar retumbaba, creaba vibraciones incómodas, era por eso que lo hacían mi cabeza y mi estómago.


	12. DISTRACCIONES QUE PROVOCAN REACCIONES INMINENTES

No era tan diferente a como me lo había imaginado. Todos corrían de un lado a otro comodementes, gritando groserías unos a otros todo dependiendo de quien tuviera el control del esférico mientras eran mediados por un hombre en particular con un fastidioso silbato en las manos que parecería querer usar solo porque el sol salía. En pocas palabras, la única diferencia a la época medieval era que el cerdo en cuestión era redondo, de plástico, callado y no lloraba por ser perseguido.

-¿Verdad que es divertido?-preguntó Sungmin. Me limité a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

Según mi reloj de bolsillo llevábamos alrededor de unos buenos 30 minutos de “partido”, según lo había explicado Donghae sshi. Y también según él, la tortura duraba 45. 

Sungmin sonreía radiantemente cada vez que su más reciente interés andante lograba manipular el esférico y pretendía llevarlo lejos de su área para intentar introducirlo en una red blanca de apariencia de estambre.

No veía sentido, de verdad. ¿Para qué introducirla si el objeto rebotaba de inmediato y salía tan rápido como entraba? Si su meta era meterlo, ¿Por qué no era dejado ahí permanentemente? En seguida de eso, el juguete era recogido con una eufórica celebración por los competidores quienes lo elevaban y paseaban como un trofeo. Juegos humanos y adolescentes, sencillamente fascinantes. Sencillamente abrumantes.

-Mi cerebro no puede con esta banal interpretación de entretenimiento Sungmin- dije al fin.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que estabas disfrutando del juego- preguntó confundido sentado junto a mí, en ese pasto cosquilludo y falso.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy disfrutando- corregí- solo que siento que habría sido de más provecho si mi libreta de apuntes estuviera a mi alcance, así podría tomar notas para un análisis psicológico posterior.

Miré a Sungmin y él me observó con el ceño fruncido. Luego suspiro volviendo su atención al juego.

-Bueno, ya es algo. ¡VAMOS EQUIPO!- gritó de repente poniéndose de pie exaltándome de momento. Le mire atónito.

-Es parte de la emoción- dijo sonriente. Volvió a tomar asiento. Me crucé de brazos.

-Y a todo esto- musitó- puedo preguntar ¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Qué me dijo quién?

-¿Cómo que quién? Donghae, ¿Qué te dijo para que volvieras?

-No me dijo nada- apreté los labios.

De reojo pude verle girar la cabeza.

-¿Nada? ¿Solo con nada te hizo volver aquí?- Resoplé.

-No me dijo nada, no sé qué deseas escuchar.

-Te fuiste muy molesto- continuó- pensaba seguirte pero solo vi la figura de Donghae pasar corriendo junto a mi muy rápido y supuse que sería mejor ver que podía lograr.

Asentí lento. Frente a nosotros el juego continuaba aparentemente ya hacia su ruta final, Donghae sshi había entrado tarde pues el partido había sido reanudado sin él y no se le permitió la entrada hasta que el esférico saliera del campo. 

“Si huyes otra vez, te arrastraré de nuevo hasta aquí”, fueron sus palabras antes dejarnos a Sungmin y a mí para regresar con sus compañeros. Fruncí el ceño, ¿huir? ¿Yo?, debería de estar bromeando.

Como el juego se iba desarrollando de la misma forma sin ningún cambio (de hecho no podía creer que se la pasaran 90 minutos haciendo lo mismo) me dispuse a dar una vuelta, algo, lo que fuera para despejar mi cabeza y despertar mi cerebro. Frente a nosotros vi como uno de los jóvenes pateaba el juguete entregándoselo a Donghae sshi y éste, lo recibía con gusto comenzando a correr con él. Rodé los ojos y me puse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sungmin imitando mis actos.

-¿Acaso un caballero no puede retirarse un momento al escusado?

-Oh- sonrió regresando su atención al juego- pero date prisa y ten cuidado.

-No soy un niño.

-Lo sé, lo sé, anda, apresúrate antes de que Donghae meta gol y te lo pierdas.

-¿Gol?

-Nada, anda, ve.

Negué la cabeza en su dirección, Sungmin estaba en grave peligro.

Mientras reacomodaba mi sombrilla escuché como la audiencia se volvía loca, me apresuré a incorporarme y comenzar a caminar hacia donde había visto los sanitarios cuando entramos.

Al dar unos pasos alejándome de las dichosas gradas escuché a la gente gritar el nombre de Donghae sshi, apoyándolo y dándole ánimos. Tenía que reconocer que al parecer, en efecto era bueno. Pero luego, de repente, los gritos de felicidad y ánimo se convirtieron en un unísono “OOUUUCH” por parte del público. 

-¡HYUKJAE!- escuché mi nombre, Sungmin me llamaba y me giré con rapidez- ¡HYUKJAE, DONGHAE RECIBIÓ UN GOLPE!- me gritó de nuevo, cerré mi sombrilla y no pude evitar regresar corriendo con él a la escena del crimen.

Desde nuestras posiciones ligeramente detrás de las gradas se podía observar cómo el cuerpo del líder del grupo, Donghae sshi, yacía en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza, varios de sus compañeros le rodeaban mientras otros corrían desde las orillas del campo a ver que sucedía. 

Un hombre que cargaba un gran maletín se acercó también hacia el centro del campo y una vez ahí se arrodilló junto al herido.

-¡Santo cielo Sungmin! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- exclamé con preocupación- si solo me acababa de dar vuelta y todo estaba en orden.

-Lo sé, pero, fue muy repentino- dijo comenzando a sacar su celular- Donghae corría en dirección a la porteríamuy concentrado y decidido con el balón en los pies, luego le pasó el balón a otro de los jugadores cuando- comenzó a teclear en el celular al mismo tiempo que narraba- simplemente se detuvo, de la nada, en pleno campo y su compañero con el balón le lanzó la pelota y… pues, él no la esquivó. Le dio de lleno en la cara.- Sungmin terminó su narración al tiempo que terminó de usar su celular, otro mensaje al parecer.

-¿Con quién hablas?- pregunté. Sungmin me miró y alzó las cejas.

-¿Kyuhyun sshi?- aventuré, él asintió y me abstuve de preguntarle cómo había conseguido su número.

-Kyuhyun dice que al parecer no es nada grave, pero que desde la banca no se vio muy bien.

Ambos levantamos la vista hacia el campo y le vimos correr hacia el pequeño grupo alrededor del herido, éste seguía en el suelo.

-Llámale- le pedí a Sungmin y por un momento me miró asustado, luego, entró en acción marcando rápido. Con el teléfono en el oído esperó a que contestara.

-Em… hola, soy… em…- había empezado a tartamudear y rodé los ojos, le arrebaté el aparato.

-¿Kyuhyun sshi?- espeté

-¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Qué no se supone que este es el teléfono de tu amigo ese? ¿Qué quieres?

-Deje de hablar y llegue hacia Donghae sshi.- ordené. Guardó silencio por un momento.

-¿Hablas en serio? Crees que haré lo que digas sólo porque…

-Mire podemos continuar perdiendo el tiempo con sus inútiles preguntas o puede ayudarme a que Donghae sshi reciba una mejor y rápida atención, el tipo que cree ser médico y que está justo frente a usted puede empeorar las cosas. Así que mueva las piernas y haga lo que le diga.

Al final, con un murmuro lleno de obscenidades y un exasperado refunfuño, Kyuhyun sshi comenzó a moverse.

-El médico del equipo no me deja pasar- se quejó dándose por vencido inmediatamente.

-Empújelo, por como vi que le temblaban las manos mientras bajaba su maletín puede dar por hecho de que está lleno de pánico, me temo que hay un gran porcentaje de que trate la herida que puede llegar a ser grave de una manera negligente. Ahora aparte al ignorante y dígame lo que ve.

Del otro lado de la línea escuché varios “con permiso” y “háganse a un lado” de parte de Kyuhyun.

-Donghae está inconsciente, maldita sea, al parecer Yesung le dio duro.

-Omita eso y dígame lo que ve. ¿Dónde es la herida, tamaño, y color?

-En la sien derecha, no puedo ver exactamente de qué tamaño pueda ser, y… ¿color?

-Sí, color, me refiero a la presencia de sangre. ¿La hay?- pregunté exasperado.

-Emm…no, no hay.

-No se puede estar seguros en esta situación, habrá que palpar el área con detenimiento y…

-¡MUÉVETE MUCHACHO!- escuché del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kyuhyun sshi? ¿Sigue ahí?

Un poco más de ruido y a lo lejos solo pude ver como el tipo, el tal médico escolar lo jalaba del brazo para moverlo mientras con la ayuda de otros estudiantes colocaban a Donghae sshi en una camilla delgada e improvisada de mala calidad.

-¿Bueno? Se llevan a Hae a vestidores y no creo que me….

Colgué. Le arrojé el teléfono a Sungmin.

-Mi amigo, tenemos una emergenciaa la cual acudir- dije y comencé a caminar siguiendo los pasos de lejos del médico y sus ayudantes.

-Pero Hyuk, no creo que nos dejen entrar.

-El que no cree, no puede.

-Donghae debe de encontrarse bien.

-Está inconsciente y dudo mucho que el hombre que pretende atenderlo sepa como en absoluto.

-Tú no eres doctor- se quejó y frené en mi ardua caminata. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Okey, me corrijo, no has puesto mucho en práctica tu medicina y conocimientos.

Resoplé y reanudé mi camino con él a mis espaldas.

-Aun así, insisto, no nos van a querer dejar entrar y menos si los de su equipo se encuentran ahí.

-Sungmin mira hacia las canchas, el partido se ha puesto en marcha de nuevo, no habrá nadie que nos estorbe más que un viejo hombre de seguridad y el patético intento de médico con el que nos prometen cuidados en la escuela a diario. Entonces, ten la bondad de ser realista y obediente por favor.

En cuanto llegamos a la entrada de los vestidores miré a Sungmin, ya no tenía que decirle que hacer, ese movimiento lo habíamos hecho ya demasiadas veces. Me coloqué en una esquina antes de encarar al guardia y Sungmin se pasó de largo, directo con el hombre.

-Buenas tardes señor, me temo que ha surgido otra emergencia, algunos jóvenes en las afueras de estas instalaciones han creído que marcar la entrada con aerosol como suya, es una buena idea.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué dices muchacho?- preguntó con su voz incrédula y ofendida.

-Sí señor, si gusta seguirme…

Desde mi escondite pude ver como el hombre se alejaba mientras Sungmin lo seguía, solo serían unos pasos y luego se reuniría conmigo de nuevo. Sungmin se giró un poco para sonreírme y luego se fue.

Hice mi camino hacia el interior del lugar y no pude evitar pensar, ¿Por qué razón un partido deportivo entre simples escuelas de preparatoria públicas necesitaba guardias? Cuando mi memoria me hizo el favor de recordarme las noticias sobre lo salvaje que se ponían los festejos o incluso, las pérdidas sin importar el instituto. Deseché los datos.

Llegué a la habitación donde se brindaban los servicios médicos de emergencia, el hombrecillo estaba inclinado sobre, en efecto, un inconsciente Donghae sshi en una cama. También noté con algo de sorpresa que Kyuhyun había logrado entrar a este lugar, no podía negarle algo de crédito por ello. Me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos ya que estaban de espaldas a mí.

-Señor, disculpe- el hombre se giró con la molestia en el rostro.

-Maldita sea, ¿y tú que quieres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Me temo que alguien ha sufrido otro percance en el campo. Es necesaria su asistencia.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Le aseguro que no.

Sacó un pañuelo húmedo de su bolsillo ylo pasó por su sudorosa frente. Se acercó a mí, hacia la puerta.

-Estos malditos idiotas que no saben cuidarse los traseros, no pagan lo suficiente como para estar atendiendo a estos mocosos salvajes pero un día de estos…

Sus patéticos murmullos se alejaron con él dejándonos a Donghae sshi, Kyuhyun y a mí en el área.

Le miré expectante.

-¿Y bien?- inquirí.

Kyuhyun me miraba con cautela y desconfianza, su postura era defensiva, como si esperara de un momento a otro a que le atacara. Su pensamiento no era tan erróneo.

-¿Bien qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué vas a…?

-Trataré de ayudar a su amigo, lo cual podría estar haciendo si usted dejara de balbucear de una vez- su mirada se hizo dura.

-Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así.- espetó molesto señalándome con un dedo. Le miré harto.

-Señor, ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto, ambos sabemos que ya se lo que sé y aunque para su tranquilidad le comento que no pienso comentarle a nadie al respecto; tengo que pedirle que tenga cuidado con Sungmin- dije acercándome al herido, del lado derecho y comenzando a analizar las posibilidades.

-¿Sung--? ¿Qué?- escuché la sorpresa en su voz. Le miré de reojo.

-Mi amigo Sungmin se hizo cargo del guardia. No dudo que esté ahora mismo afuera de este lugar, esperándome, le aconsejo que vaya y le tranquilice- le di la espalda completamente esta vez y me puse a analizar más de cerca la herida.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se hizo cargo?- comentó Kyuhyun con duda y lentitud- Espera ¿quieres que yo haga qué?

-Kyuhyun sshi, solo salga de aquí y déjeme trabajar, no tengo mucho tiempo; le veré a fuera ¿de acuerdo?- dije sin girarme. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual pensé que tendría que repetir todo de nuevo cuando el joven habló.

-Sólo… Sólo haz que el idiota despierte ¿okey?- detuve mis movimientos y me gire a mirarle lentamente.

Asentí con duda ante su extraña elección de palabras y luego solo le observé retirarse. Sacudí la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, manos a la obra.

Lamentablemente no traía conmigo mi maletín, por lo que esta vez solo contaría con lo que el médico infame trajera en su mochila inservible.

Comencé primero con observar de cerca la herida, era interna pero no profunda, en sí, ni si quiera había rotura de piel o rasgadura de ningún tipo externa. Tenía el enrojecimiento natural de un eritema en la zona, lo que me decía que podría tratarse de una contusión mínima.

La protuberancia que comenzaba a formarse en parte de la sien y parte de la frente era algo grande para los simples minutos que llevaba desde los hechos, eso sí; pero no alarmante comparadas con las que había visto antes. Tomé un pañuelo húmedo, lo pasé por su frente apartándole algo de cabello y luego lo retiré. A continuación levanté mi mano ycon la yema de mis dedos comencé a sentir la protuberancia creciente. 

Habían pasado por lo menos unos 20 minutos y comencé a notar la aparición de un enorme cardenal rojo violáceo: rotura de capilares, vasos sanguíneos locales y superficiales, sangrado interno fuera del vaso sanguíneo circulatorio. Contusión de primer grado entonces.

La protuberancia era imperceptible de lejos, pero se sentía y sin duda estaba ahí. Tomé su muñeca buscando pulso, pero luego mejor coloqué un par de dedos en su cuello e hice presión. Pulso estable, chequé su respiración la cual era estable también y por último con una pequeña lámpara chequé sus pupilas. En sí, solo era un desmayo momentáneo por la fuerza del impacto, una contusión de primer nivel y Donghae sshi saldría caminando con un simple chichón en la cabeza.

De la mochila tomé una gaza, venda y algo para sujetarla. Mientras lo hacía encontré también una pomada para bajar hinchazón y mantenerla a una temperatura adecuada. Al parecer el hombrecillo venía preparado, solo que el pobre no sabía cómo actuar bajo presión. Lo vio desmallado y seguramente pensó en muerte, cargos y despido.

Negué en silencio.

Ese tipo de personas no deberían de trabajar en algo así, y menos en una escuela.

Con los materiales en mano, levanté con cuidado la cabeza de Donghae sshi para colocarle el vendaje, una vez colocado tomé de nuevo el pañuelo húmedo y le limpié algo de sudor del rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que a la gente le gustara jugar a eso? Mirando su uniforme todo sucio y sudado, me eraimposible seleccionarlo como algo de gusto.

Una vez que mi trabajo estuvo hecho posé la palma de mi mano sobre la herida, ya no se sentía en absoluto y si no fuera por el exagerado vendaje, posiblemente no se notaría gracias al cabello que terminaría por cubrirlo. Donghae sshi tenía el cabello bastante largo para los dictámenes reglamentarios de la escuela pero bueno, supongo que de algo servía esa ley del más popular que les encantaba difundir.

Un mechón de su cabello estaba exactamente sobre el dorso de mi mano, sorprendentemente no estaba mojado ni nada lo cual era un alivio. Con la yema de mis dedos índice y medio tomé la orilla y lo jalé un poco. La textura era suave, interesante a pesar de que no se veía que dedicara un solo segundo a preocuparse por el cuidado más que por cuál sería el gel que mejor lo dejara fijado.

De una forma a otra el pequeño mechón terminó enredado en mi dedo índice mientras seguía pensando en las mundanas características de un cabello que nunca me había detenido a observar, y conforme los segundos pasaban, me encontré con mi mano con un mechón más grande hasta que sin saber cómo, el mechón se había convertido en su cabello entre mis dedos. 

Frené mis movimientos cuando noté que le estaba peinando el cabello hacia atrás.

Abrí los ojos ampliamente.

Me aclaré la garganta y comencé a despojar mi mano de su extraño arranque.

-¿Hyukjae?

Mi respiración se detuvo por la sorpresa.

Podría decir que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sucedía, pero sería mentira, la respuesta sincera sería que nunca me había pasado, no en este tipo de situaciones. Y en definitiva, no frente a esta persona en particular.

Con cuidado y aprovechando que Donghae sshi estaba saliendo de su estupor retiré mi mano y la puse detrás de mí.

-¿Si, Donghae sshi?

-Ah, entonces eras tú. Por un momento pensé que tendría que patear a al médico por tocarme así.

Me aclaré la garganta, lo sentí extrañamente necesario.

-¿Tocándole, cómo?

Observé como fruncía el ceño, su cerebro de seguro registrando el dolor reciente y expresándolo físicamente, intentó enfocar mi cara.

-Pues…- tomó aire- tú me estabas tocando el cabello ¿no?- alzó la mano y se tocó el vendaje- y al parecer también esto es obra tuya.

Coloqué ambas manos detrás de mí.

-Sí, claro. Por supuesto que le coloqué el vendaje, ese individuo que tenemos como médico escolar no es apto de ninguna manera. 

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te preocupaba que me arrancara algo que no era?

-No, me preocupaba que dejara su cabeza peor de lo que ya está.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa adolorida.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Me está preguntando eso a MI? Discúlpeme pero, yo no fui el que cayó desmayado en pleno campo a causa de un descuido ridículo.

-Ah, eso… si, bueno. Pues fue tu culpa.

Le miré serio, esperando.

-¿Eso… eso fue sarcasmo?- pregunté confundido.

-Jajaja- rió por lo bajo, sujetándose la cabeza un poco- ahora te creo, lo del sarcasmo y eso, apestas en el tema.

Apreté los labios.

-Como te digo, fue tu culpa- trató de enderezarse un poco más en la cama, casi acomodándose de manera que quedara sentado pero no mucho- ¿A dónde diablos crees que ibas?- preguntó ofendido de pronto.

-¿Perdóneme?

-Mientras corría vi que te ponías de pie y te ibas cuando específicamente te exigí que te quedaras y te tragaras todo lo que tuvieras que decir hasta el final. Por eso me detuve, me confundió que no entendieras lo que te había dicho. Ahora sí, ¿adónde diablos ibas?- exigió.

Contra mi educación, no pude evitar mirarle con la boca semi abierta, fruncí el ceño y me obligué a cerrarla.

-Me dirigía…al escusado- respondí simple.

Se quedó quieto.

-¿Al baño? 

-Así es.

Desvió la vista, luego me miró de vuelta.

-¿Ibas al maldito baño?

-Sí, así es.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, y cuando decidí que era innecesario tanto dramatismo él explotó en carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡DIABLOS! ¡¿RECIBÍ UN ESTÚPIDO BALONAZO EN LA CABEZA SOLO POR QUE DECIDISTE IR AL BAÑO?! JAJAJAJA ESTO… ESTO ES—JAJAJAJA--NO TIENE SENTIDO-- JAJAJA

-Um… Donghae sshi, creo que no debería de sacudirse tanto, y mucho menos tocarse la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Jajaja- dijo calmándose- ¿Por qué? No tengo ninguna herida abierta ¿o sí?- comenzó a alzar la mano.

-No, pero tiene una contusión de primer grado, si se toca le dolerá y lo seguirá haciendo durante los siguientes cuatro o cinco días. No es una lesión grave y el desmayo es colateral. Pero… aun así…

Durante mi explicación él me omitió y comenzó a tocarse el vendaje. Al final, colocó sus dedos en el punto exacto de la herida y siseó de dolor.

-LE DIJE QUE NO SE TOCARA- espeté tomándole la mano y apartándosela- ¿Qué acaso no entiende?

-Ouch, ouch…- se quejó- Okey, ya.

Levanté una mano y la coloqué encima del vendaje, asegurándome de que no lo hubiera movido de lugar.

-Em… Hyukjae- musitó, dejé mi mano en su frente y le miré- gracias- sonrió.

Se veía completamente ridículo, lleno de suciedad, vendado y cansado en una de las peores camas para emergencias médicas que había visto en mi vida. Y aun así, seguía sonriendo. El mechón de cabello que había intentado aplacar hacía un rato se reveló volviendo a toparse con mis dedos.

La puerta se abrió. Aparté mi mano.

-¡LEE DONGHAE!- a través de ella la señorita que identifiqué como Jessica de último grado, se presentó con la preocupación escrita en la cara. Gesto que de inmediato pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa y de la sorpresa a la irritación mezclada con enojo al verme.

-¿Jess?- preguntó el herido. Desvió la mirada hacia él.

Ella se acercó con rapidez hacia mí, me aparté de inmediato de su camino y me dispuse a guardar lo que había sobrado del material.

Tomó la cara de Donghae sshi en sus manos y le besó los labios.

-Claro niño bobo, me debes una y grande, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Me diste un susto enorme- por un momento pensé que se iba a poner a llorar, pero no- al principio- continuó- no sabía qué hacer, no quería moverme de mi asiento porque sabía que querrías saber el final del partido: GANAMOS; pero también me moría por saber dónde estabas así que decidí quedarme y luego venir inmediatamente en tu busca.

-Me parece excelente Jess, gracias, y lo siento- ella le soltó el rostro y le tomó las manos.

-El vendaje debe de ser cambiado con regularidad y cuidado- interrumpí, tomé la pomada del médico y se la extendí- untarse esta pomada ayudará con la sensación y algo con el dolor.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la joven.

-Jessica- pidió él- ella torció los labios, Donghae sshi estiró el brazo y tomó la pomada.

-Vine a brindarle auxilio a la herida de Donghae sshi- dije con calma. Ella me miró seria por un momento, luego miró a Donghae sshi, después a mí.

-Muchas gracias Hyukjae, en serio, gracias- sonrió el herido.

-Bueno, supongo que ya terminaste, ¿verdad?- preguntó lentamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, en efecto, yo ya…

-Excelente, muchas gracias, puedes retirarte- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano, como sacudiendo algo e inmediatamente me dio la espalda sentí una punzada humillante en la boca del estómago. Conocía esa sensación muy bien, así que también sabía cómo controlar la reacción cuando era necesario; y más cuando se trataba de una dama.

-Por supuesto, con permiso- murmuré- Espero que se recupere pronto Donghae sshi -cerré la bolsa y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Pero… em…- habló Donghae sshi, me giré.

-¿Si?

-Supongo que nos vemos mañana para la tarea ¿verdad?- inquirió, la señorita Jessica volvió a tomar su rostro y luego, a acariciar su cabello. 

Sonreí tranquilo.

-Por supuesto Donghae sshi. Ahora, tenga cuidado y descanse. Con su permiso.

-Adiós Hyukjae.

Cuando salí de los vestidores no me topé ni al guardia ni al médico ni a ningún otro estudiante, solo a mi amigo y a Kyuhyun.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo salió todo?- preguntó Sungmin quien estaba parado exactamente en la salida mientras que Kyuhyun sshi se hallaba recargado en la pared opuesta con manos en los bolsillos. Mirándome ceñudo.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- respondí- El ridículo de Donghae sshi solo tiene un chichón en la cabeza, pero ya despertó y se encuentra bien- noté por el rabillo del ojo como Kyuhyun sshi se relajaba visiblemente- Mi trabajo está hecho- sonreí satisfecho.

-Esas son excelentes noticias Hyukjae- comentó Sungmin, sonriente como siempre-Creo que eso amerita un postre- sugirió- ¿crees que Donghae quiera acompañarnos?

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la salida. Al parecer ninguno de ellos había visto entrar a la señorita Jessica.

-No lo creo amigo, cuando me fui se veía ocupado. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Um… ¿quieres acompañarnos? A donde vamos tienen bebidas muy buenas- escuché preguntar a Sungmin y no pude rodar los ojos.

-NO- respondió de inmediato Kyuhyun sshi quien automáticamente se tensaba cada vez que Sungmin le dirigía la palabra- es decir- se aclaró la garganta mirando a todos lados excepto a mi amigo- no, aun traigo el uniforme y… no, no.

-Hum, ya veo- murmuró Sungmin visiblemente decaído, por todos los cielos.

-Kyuhyun sshi, no sea torpe, vaya a cambiarse, Sungmin le enviará la dirección y lo vemos ahí más tarde- me miró con sorpresa y luego, naturalmente, con enojo- o lo hacemos así o voy por usted. Como quiera. Partimos- incliné la cabeza en su dirección- ¿Sungmin?

-Claro Hyuk- comentó sonriente- Nos vemos luego Kyuhyun- le dedico una sonrisa antes de girarse y caminar a mi lado.

Mientras mi compañero se acomodaba a un lado mío, me di el lujo de por fin relajar mis manos las cuales llevaban un tiempo en mi espalda, cerradas en puños. Aún las sentía tensas, pero ya me sentía mejor.

Mucho mejor.

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No sé, el partido terminó hace un rato, quizá vistiéndose o algo- tomó mi mano y levantando la otra tocó mi frente.

-¿Te duele?

-Sí, algo.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó amor?- dijo pasando su mano por mi herida con un poco de fuerza. Me mordí el labio para que no se notara que era un poco doloroso y recordé como Hyukjae había apoyado sus dedos antes en mi frente, él lo había hecho con cuidado, con mucho cuidado y entendí que probablemente era porque él sabía dónde y cómo tocar una herida así. 

Jessica lo hacía tratando de reconfortarme. Me concentré en responder su pregunta.

-Me distraje Jess- Frunció el ceño.

-Donghae, eso está mal, tú no eres de los que se distraen en un partido, y menos de los que acaban así.- comentó preocupada.

Ladeó la cabeza alejando su mano de mi frente y tomó mi barbilla haciéndome mirarla a los ojos. Me dio un beso en la nariz.

-Estaba buscándote- murmuré- antes de meter gol quería asegurarme de que me estabas viendo- sonreí con cuidado.

Su rostro se relajó poco a poco y comenzó a sonreír. Me besó en los labios, suave.

-Eres un bobito- se inclinó a darme otro beso en la nariz- aunque lo agradezco, creo que debes de tener mucho cuidado en un futuro, no puedes seguir distrayéndote de esa forma. No quiero perderte por otro balonazo en la cara, amor- se inclinó un poco más y me besó lento, cuando se despegó acarició mi nariz con la suya- también creo que debes de darle una lección al idiota de Yesung.

No pude evitar reírme.

-No creo que sea su culpa, él solo creyó que yo recibiría el balón como normalmente lo hago. En dado caso sería la mía.

-Donghae, pudiste haber muerto.- dijo seria.

-No exageres, solo fue una contusión.

-¿Seguro? ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo el doctor?

-No, de hecho, el doctor nunca se detuvo por aquí, según Hyukjae fue una contusión leve y se supone que si…

-Espera, ¿Quién es Hyukjae?- dijo mostrándome ambas palmas de sus manos, indicándome que parara.

-Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae, el chico de nuestra escuela, el que está en mi equipo de literatura y que se encontraba aquí cuando tú entraste.

-¿Ese… chico? No me digas que ¿él te puso esto?- dijo señalando mi herida.

-Claro, él sabe sobre este tipo de cosas y deverdad que no me sorprende. Deberías de ver su habitación, es un caos jajaja.

Se quedó mirándome asombrada unos momentos. Bien, supongo que eso no venía al caso, tragué saliva y mantuve mi vista clavada en sus ojos.

-Donghae, creo que deberías de tener cuidado con ese tipo.

-¿Qué?- me reí incómodo- ¿cuidado? ¿De Hyukjae?

-Sí, no lo conocemos, no sabemos cuáles sean sus intenciones y no sé si recuerdes pero, él junto con otro fueron los elegidos para RITO, en TÚ casa, y si yo estuviera en TÚ lugar- alzó una mano y acarició mi cabello- mantendría mi distancia- sonrió- ese muchacho tiene muy mala reputación Donghae, no quiero que manche la tuya.

Mi novia se acercó a besarme en los labios, los suyos eran los más dulces que había probado y Jessica sabía perfectamente que besar lento era uno de mis gustos favoritos, me hacía temblar las rodillas; o eso hubiera sucedido si no me sintiera adolorido, tenso y molesto. Hyukjae era la definición de extraño andante, pero no estaba loco ni mucho menos era un peligro. El problema, era que yo no podía decirlo o las cosas se saldrían de control.

Cuando se alejó de mí, le sonreí lo más tranquilo que pude, luego me reacomodé en la cama con cuidado.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa compañeros?- escuché y rodé los ojos, de inmediato la ridícula pose de Yesung se hizo presente en la entrada. Cerré los ojos recostando mi cabeza en la almohada mientras checaba mi vendaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Kangin Hyung me envía por ti Hae.

-¿”Te envía por mí”? Dile que no sea ridículo, puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo a la perfección. Además, Jess está aquí conmigo- dije tomando su mano.

-Yesung, eres un idiota, lastimaste a mi chico- se quejó Jess.

-No fue mi culpa que se le fuera la inspiración en pleno campo- dijo alzando las manos, defendiéndose- ni modo.- me miró- Lo siento Man, son órdenes de arriba.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡YO soy el que da las “órdenes de arriba”!- me quejé.

-Díselo a Kangin.

Resoplé.

-¿Sabes qué? Dile que ya voy, que me tomaré mi tiempo y que si me quieren esperar que lo hagan, me da igual. 

-Lo siento amigo- dijo acercándose a la cama del otro lado- según el doc de la escuela dice que es mejor que alguien te ayude. La herida es grave.

Quise reírme ante tal tontería pero no tenía caso. 

-No lo es, y si tanto quieren que alguien me ayude diles que me manden a alguien más.

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo que?

-Tú me fastidias.

-Es broma ¿cierto?

-¿Me ves riendo?

-No seas así Hae bebé- pidió haciendo una mala- no- pésima imitación de Jessica quien le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Vuélveme a decir así y el próximo balonazo que te den acabará con tu precioso “orgullito”- dije mirando por un segundo a su entrepierna y luego a su cara.

Le vi tragar saliva.

-Oye Donghae, no es para tanto amigo.

-Sólo vete ¿quieres?

-No puedo.

-¡Bien, entonces diles que manden a alguien más!- dije recostando mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

-¿Sabes qué? Iré a buscar a alguien más- comentó Jess ignorando por completo a Yesung y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿A quién quieren que manden?- preguntó Yesung rodando los ojos.

-No sé, Kyuhyun quizá.

-¿Kyuhyun?Jajaja Mala suerte bro, ese hombre ya se fue.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Qué?

\- Si, y al parecer iba con otros dos chicos. Ni idea de quienes eran.

Entonces ¿se habían ido? ¿Kyuhyun se había ido con Hyukjae y Sungmin? Pero, si...

¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Yesung desesperado.

-Okey, okey ayúdame- me puse de pie con cuidado e intenté conservar el equilibrio. La cabeza me dio una pequeña punzada.

Yesung se acercó hacia a mí y me tomó de la cintura haciéndome apoyar mi brazo derecho sobre sus hombros. Dimos unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta cuando, checando que no se me olvidara nada, descubrí un objeto negro colgando a los pies de la cama.

Me detuve.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Yesung, miré el objeto.

-Pásamelo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, lo que está colgando.

-¿El paraguas?- Yesung se acercó a tomarlo y lo examinó. Era de tamaño mediano, delgado pero de tela gruesa.

Yesung regresó a su posición junto a mí y me entregó el paraguas.

-¿Es tuyo? ¿De dónde diablos lo sacaste? -preguntó una vez que estuvimos en el pasillo.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- respondí en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Yesung cállate, haces muchas preguntas.

Lo único que escuché de él luego fueron sus refunfuños. Como traía el objeto sujeto por el mango logré pasar las yemas de mis dedos por la base. Sentí unos puntitos pequeños que al parecer formaban unas letras.

Lo subí a la altura de mi cara para verlo de cerca:

HJ.

Sonreí.

 

 

 

 

 

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

 

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun no respondía el teléfono.

Llevaba todo el domingo marcándole y la mañana de hoy insistí más cuando me di cuenta de que no había ido a la escuela, los chicos no tenían ni idea de donde se había metido tampoco y me estaba preocupando. Él no era de esos chicos que desaparecían solo así como así y menos en lunes cuando nos tocaba deportes el cual, naturalmente para nosotros, se convertía en entrenamiento. Kyuhyun tenía suerte de que yo fuera el capitán del equipo y le dejara pasar por alto esta vez porque, si por Kangin fuera, le echarían del equipo. Pensaba en Kyuhyun por que no quería pensar en el hecho de que tampoco había visto a Hyukjae en la escuela el día de hoy. Por un estúpido momento pensé que tal vez, tal vez, tenía algo que vercon el hecho de que habían salido juntos del partido, pero esa posibilidad era demasiado tonta.

En fin.

Batallé un poco para estacionarme y maldije un par de veces, lo cual no significaba que no agradecía que papá me hubiera prestado el carro, pero, si era bastante molesto. Una vez que lo logre tomé mi mochila y salí. Llamé a la puerta. De nuevo nadie contestó.

Fruncí el ceño, según recordaba a la tercera vez que toqué Hyukjae nos había abierto así que, quizá era una especie de clave. Traté de hacer una nota mental con eso para hablarlo después con él.

Miré mi reloj, 4:30, tarde otra vez. Suspiré y toqué de nuevo. Nada.

Estaba a punto de tocar otra vez cuando algo me cayó en la cabeza. No era nada pesado, de hecho fue más como un roce que un golpe y miré al suelo. Fruncí el ceño al verlo y lo recogí: una bola de papel. Miré hacia arriba, no había nadie. Desdoblé la hoja:

¨Por todos los cielos, solo habrá la puerta y deje de hacer ruido.

ESTÁ ABIERTA, entre y cierre bien.

P.D. Llega tarde, de nuevo.

P.P.D. Si no trae comida ni se moleste en entrar.

P.P.P.D. NI SE LE OCURRA DEJAR EL PAPEL EN EL PISO¨

Me limité a reírme. Okey, al parecer estaba bien.

Entré a su casa sin llamar por última vez y cerré con seguro detrás de mí. Comencé a subir las escaleras y caminé hacia la puerta azul; estaba entreabierta así que solo le di un empujoncito. Cuando se abrió y observé el interior me quedé quieto.

-¡Oh Donghae sshi! Pensé que se había perdido en el camino pero, afortunadamente para usted y para mi estómago, no fue así.

-Hyukjae… ¿Qué es todo esto?

El cuarto de Hyukjae no había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo había visitado, pero sin duda, la diferencia estaba ahí. Para empezar el dueño de la habitación se encontraba sentado en una silla justo frente a la computadora escribiendo a prisa; alrededor del escritorio, en el suelo, a sus pies y encima del CPU yacían un montón de vasos de café y chocolate: vacíos. En el suelo había dos grandes frascos azules de galletas: también vacíos. Y para rematar, en el cesto de la basura una enorme caja de cartón que supongo en algún punto, contuvo donas. 

-¿Cómo que qué es todo esto?- espetó Hyukjae sin siquiera mirarme escribiendo como loco- ¿acaso está ciego señor? TODO ESTO ES MI HABITACIÓN CABALLERO, ABRA LOS OJOS.- pidió molesto.

-Pues la estoy viendo y… Hyukjae… Hyukjae… ¡HYUKJAE!

-¡¿QUE NECESITA?!-gritó y esta vez, se giró a verme.

-¡Demonios Hyukjae! ¿Té tomaste todo esto? ¡¿TÚ SOLO?!- pregunté entrando a la habitación y acercándome a él un poco. Desde donde estaba pude verle a la perfección el rostro- Un momento, ¿Cuánto haz dormido?

Me miró sin parpadear unos instantes mientras yo observaba las crecientes ojeras en sus ojos animados.

-¿D-Dormir? Esa es una pregunta ridícula, ¿Cómo pretende que duerma cuando la inspiración llega a mí de esta manera?- preguntó volviendo a la pantalla comenzando a escribir de nuevo- la noche es joven Donghae sshi, uno no puede desperdiciar la vida y las maravillas que tiene que ofrecerle durmiendo- dijo con desagrado- dormir es para débiles.- sentenció.

Le miré incrédulamente y negué. Luego me agaché por un bote de café del suelo, leí la etiqueta y aunque al parecer no todos decían “café negro cargado de azúcar y leche”, de todos modos seguían siendo demasiados. 

Suspiré.

-Entonces…- traté de adivinar- ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela?, es por esto que no fuiste - musité- ¿porque te llenaste de café, no dormiste y te quedaste pegado a la computadora?

-Pésima forma de poner el ataque de mis musas preferidas a las horas adecuadas en palabras pero sí, si esa es la manera en que su diminuto vocabulario le permite expresarse; sí, es cierto.

Rodé los ojos.

-Te puede dar un maldito ataque Hyukjae, es demasiada cafeína y azúcar juntas- comencé a caminar hacia el otro extremo de su habitación, saltando los montones de ropa y cosas tiradas por el suelo borrando incluso la línea que dividía su cuarto, en dirección a su cama- no puedo creer que te hayas tomado todo eso.

-No lo hice yo solo y el papel que le arrojé deposítelo en el cesto de la basura por favor- pidió, estiré un brazo y lo hice justo cuando me sentaba en la orilla de la cama- Y NO SE SIENTE EN MI CAMA- exigió girándose de repente.

Me puse de pie sin siquiera haber dejado caer mi trasero por completo en el mueble.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Está ocupada y no quiero despertarlos- se volvió a girar hacia el monitor.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Despertarlos? ¿A quiénes?

Detrás de mí, en la cama, se encontraba un enorme montón de ropa, sábanas y almohadas, no parecía nada más que eso, un montón de tela. Pero ahora que Hyukjae lo mencionaba, y le ponía atención el montón de ropa subía y bajaba con suavidad. Me acerqué con cuidado estirando la mano, puse la palma de mi mano encima. La retiré de inmediato con un susto. 

Se movía.

Miré a Hyukjae con una pregunta en los labios que ni siquiera llegué a formular.

-Sí, están debajo y sí, están dormidos ahora déjeme en paz.

Apreté los labios, molesto y me giré al bulto. ¿A quién rayos se refería con “ellos”?

Un momento después, al retirar toda la tela y almohadas obtuve mi respuesta y me sentí de lo más incómodo. Shock ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que sentí cuando vi a Sungmin y Kyuhyun dormidos tranquilamente debajo de toda esa ropa y sábanas, se veían bastante relajados, completamente desmayados y sin mostrar señales de querer despertarse pronto.

Por un momento pude sentir el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo, el idiota de Kyuhyun me había tenido preocupado por no responderme ni siquiera un mensaje,pero ahora que ya sabía dónde estaba, la preocupación se había ido. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba peso a la curiosa y extraña situación que se estaba presentando ante mí.

Una cosa era saber que Kyuhyun era gay, pero otra muy distinta era presenciarlo en una situación como esta. Pero, entonces…-tragué saliva- entonces a Kyuhyun… a Kyuhyun… Sungmin, ellos… ¿Sungmin era--?

Me les quedé viendo con la boca abierta.

-¿Dónde está mi comida?

Del susto dejé caer las cobijas cubriéndolos de nuevo y me gire a ver a Hyukjae.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Mi comida, ¿Dónde está?

-¿Cuál…cuál comida?- tragué saliva compulsivamente un par de veces más.

-La que le pedí.- fruncí el ceño.

-No me pediste nada- dije en voz baja, él se giró.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué se sonroja?

Sacudí la cabeza y toqué mi mejilla. Estaba tibia.

-No estoy sonrojado.

Hyukjae se puso de pie rápido y se acercó invadiendo mi espacio personal, observándome profundo.

-Sí, lo está.

-No.

Sonrió.

-Como quiera.

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y caminó a la puerta.

-¿Entonces a quien le pedí mi comida?- preguntó a la nada.

-No tengo idea- miré una vez más el bulto en la cama y luego le seguí.

Salimos de su habitación y bajamos las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas Hyukjae?

-Le estoy ayudando a sobre llevar el asunto.

-¿Cuál asunto?

-Se sonrojó al ver la situación en la que estaban sus amigos, le estoy dando un respiro a su cerebro.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Soy lo suficientemente grande para entender la situación.

-Tal vez usted sí, pero su subconsciente al parecer no.

Cuando bajamos nos dirigimos a la cocina y Hyukjae comenzó a sacar un montón de cosas de varios lugares. Cuando terminó se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la barra.

-Listo, quiero dos huevos fritos, dos rebanadas de pan con mantequilla, café con leche y una taza de té de limón por favor.

Le miré en silencio.

-Le estoy hablando a usted obviamente- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A mí? ¿Pretendes que… que… yo te haga de comer?- pregunté incrédulo.

-Claro, a eso vino ¿no? A hacerme de desayunar.

-Hyukjae, son las 5 de la tarde.

-Bah, horas, problemas mortales.- sonrió.

-Además no vengo a eso- me rasqué la cabeza- se supone que venía a hacer la tarea contigo. No a hacerte el desayuno, no soy tu sirvienta.- espeté.

-Ayudarle a un compañero con su comida no le convierte un empleado.

Comenzó a negar lento.

-¿Sabe qué? Será mejor que le ayude, es más- se puso de pie de un saltito- ¿Qué le parece si hacemos galletas?

-Galletas.

-Si, será fácil y podemos esparcir una pizca de… color… alegre y… feliz… como ustedes dicen- dijo moviéndose sin cesar por la cocina- Y, como remate, una deliciosa taza de café recién hecha- se giró a verme- Yummy- sonrió.

Me dejé caer en una silla.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vuelvas a tomar café. JAMÁS.

Prendió la cafetera.

-No exagere Donghae sshi.

-No estoy exagerando- comencé a reírme- ¡sólo mírate Hyukjae! ¡Estás todo hiperactivo!

-No, no lo estoy- sacó una taza y la acercó a la cafetera, me puse de pie y se la arrebaté.

-¿Perdone?- se quejó.

-Ni una pizca de leche, o café o té o chocolate. Nada que te ponga como un… niño de 5 años lleno de azúcar.

-¡JA!- espetó incrédulo- Lo que me faltaba, primero me quitan mi sombrilla, y ahora, usted se lleva mi café. Increíble.

Cuando terminó de hablar recordé de inmediato lo que había dejado en el auto.

-¿Tu paraguas? 

-Alguien me robó mi sombrilla, no paraguas- especificó- Santo cielo Donghae sshi, aprenda la diferencia. Una sombrilla es para el sol, el paraguas... pues lo dejaré a su imaginación. El punto es que no sé cómo o porqué pero ya estoy construyendo varias hipótesis al respecto. 

Dejé la taza con cuidado en la mesa y comencé a caminar, salí de la cocina.

-¿A dónde va?- le oí preguntar. No le contesté y esperé a ver si me seguía. Cuando llegué a la puerta de su casa y comprobé que así era, apreté el paso caminando a mi auto.

-¡Donghae sshi! ¿Por qué no responde mi pregunta?- dijo siguiéndome.

Una vez que llegamos abrí la puerta del copiloto y metí la mano. Saqué el paraguas y lo puse en su cara.

Miró el objeto sorprendido.

-¿D-De donde… sacó esto?- lo tomó con ambas manos y lo miró maravillado.

-Pues, lo encontré después de que te fuiste y me dejaste en los vestidores. ¿Recuerdas? Después de curarme.

Al terminar de hablar Hyukjae levantó la cabeza de golpe mirando mi herida.

-Oh cielos, lo siento. ¿Y cómo sigue?- alzó una mano y posó sus dedos en mi frente con cuidado.

-Mejor, mucho mejor gracias- mi golpe no se veía mucho gracias a mi cabello, por eso me quité la venda además de que no quería andar de exagerado con todo el vendaje colgando.

-Lamento no…- le vi sacudir la cabeza- no haber preguntado antes yo… yo…- apartó la mano de mi cabeza y la puso en mi hombro- Creo que, es cierto, la cafeína en mi sistema me tiene algo… algo… activo.

Sonreí.

-Mucho, diría yo. Pero está bien, te ves chistoso- reí.

Le vi sonreírme y sin esperármelo, dio un paso más para abrazarme, con fuerza.

Me quedé completamente quieto.

-Gracias por recuperar mi sombrilla- habló en mi hombro.

Lentamente alcé una mano y le di unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-Emm…. De nada- intenté tomar aire- Hyukjae, no puedo respirar.

Simplemente apretó su brazo alrededor de mí aún más y rodé los ojos. Podía sentir su mejilla en mi cuello.

El abrazo duró unos momentos durante los cuales detecté el aroma curioso que desprendía Hyukjae; una mezcla extraña entre jabón, a limpio, algo dulce y obviamente, a café.

-Creo que el efecto está pasando- murmuró bajo.

-Hablas como si te hubieras embriagado- me burlé.

-Pues déjeme decirle que la cafeína tiene el poder, a cierta cantidad de crear una especie de adicción si no…

-Solo cállate Hyukjae- sonreí.

Luego, de manera increíble le sentí bostezar.

-Donghae sshi, tengo sueño.- susurró.

Resoplé.

-Ya era hora. Oye pero… no te vayas a quedar dormido aquí en… ¿Hyukjae?

Luego, poco a poco comencé a sentir como dejaba caer su peso en mi hombro, en mis brazos: se estaba quedando dormido. Parado.

Quería reírme a carcajadas, solo Hyukjae podía hacer algo así.

Mientras intentaba moverlo y hacerle que me soltara para guiarlo a la casa antes de que el sueño se lo tragara sin retorno, de reojo capté la sombra de alguien moverse frente a nosotros.

Yoon, traía una bolsa de comida en las manos y estaba en camino a sacar algo de su pantalón cuando levantó la cabeza quedándose quieto al vernos.

Le miré sin moverme, él nos observaba entrecerrando los ojos hasta que seguramente reconoció a un Hyukjae semi desmayado sobre mí. Tragué saliva. Le vi tomar aire y dejar la bolsa en el suelo, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-Hyuk…Hyukjae-susurré alzando un brazo para tocarle la cabeza.

-¿Uhmm?- murmuró girándola, de repente sentí su respiración en mi cuello y me tensé.

-Hyukjae despierta, no te puedes quedar dormido aquí afuera.

-Hey Hyukkie- Yoon ya estaba exactamente frente a nosotros y le vi estirar los brazos, colocándolos en los hombros de Hyukjae mientras le hablaba- soy yo, Yoon, ven aquí.

-¿Uhmmm?- Hyukjae simplemente se abrazó más a mi haciéndome tambalear hacia atrás. Hice fuerza para soportar su peso y le sujeté la cintura.

-Creo que ya se durmió- le dije a Yoon con dificultad.

-No puede ser- dijo negando jalando un poco a Hyukjae- volvió a caer ¿verdad?- preguntó- ¿volvió a tomar café?

-Si, y demasiado.

Se mordió el labio.

-Maldita sea- dijo por lo bajo- Hyukkie despierta- dijo en voz baja- es hora del té y la gente te espera.

Sentí la cara de Hyukjae moverse en mi cuello y luego, su nariz haciéndome algo de cosquillas.

-¿Té?- gimió.

-Si, Té- vi a Yoon inclinarse sobre nosotros y decir en voz baja:- y vas a llegar tarde.

De pronto Hyukjae alzó la cabeza y comenzó a decir un montón de palabras sueltas. Yoon aprovechó para jalarlo hacia él haciendo que me soltara.

Una vez que Hyukjae estuvo junto a él, dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Yoon. En meros segundos comenzamos a escuchar ronquidos.

Ronquidos reales. Yoon sonrió.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- le alzó un brazo poniéndolo en sus hombros y colocando el suyo en lo que pudo de su cuerpo para cargar su peso entero, comenzó a caminar- es posible que lleve varios días sin dormir, otra vez- dijo sin mirarme- hay que dejarlo descansar un rato y luego hacerle comer. ¿Podrías traer la comida y abrirme la puerta por favor?

Me tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hice, tomé las cosas y les seguí.

Vi como Yoon una vez adentro dejaba caer a Hyukjae con cuidado en el sofá. Antes de irse le tocó la frente.

Se enderezó y me miró, no me dijo absolutamente nada, solo se me acercó, tomó la bolsa de mis manos y se metió a la cocina.

¿Yo? Yo me quedé ahí parado, incómodo y con el ligero tintineo del aliento de Hyukjae aún en mi cuello.


	13. SEÑALES PERDIDAS, MENSAJES CRUZADOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He leído todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, como siempre lo hago. Muchas gracias por sus puntos de vista, me alegró reconocer a algunas y volver a leerles. Gracias, muchas gracias.

-“Y a continuación: el clima vespertino, con nuestro compañero Chin Ho, adelante por favor. Buenas tardes gente agradable de nuestra capital del Sur de Corea, espero que el inicio del día haya sido espléndido para ustedes y que ahora la tarde transcurra de la misma manera. El día de hoy nuestra ciudad amaneció con una temperatura de 18° grados con un cielo medio nublado, la posibilidad de lluvia de un 80% y con la espera de que este clima se mantenga el resto de la semana. Durante el transcurso del medio día el viento corrió…”

-Ya puedes irte.

Dejé de mirar el televisor que había en la sala y giré la cabeza hacia la persona que había hablado. Yoon sostenía una taza con ambas manos mientras me miraba.

-¿Perdón?- sin ponerme de pie, giré mi cuerpo por completo hacia él.

-Ya puedes irte- repitió.

Parpadeé lento unos segundos.

-¿Por qué habría de irme?-fruncí el ceño.

Yoon tomó asiento en una silla del comedor que no le había oído traer y dejando la taza en la mesita de la sala, se inclinó sobre un durmiente Hyukjae.

-Hyukjae posiblemente duerma el resto de la tarde y dependiendo de cuánto tiempo tenga sin dormir, quizá hasta mañana- le vi levantarle la cabeza con cuidado y colocar un cojín debajo- por esa razón, cualquier cosa que estés esperando a hacer con él puedes darlo por cancelado; como vez está completamente desmayado- le vi colocar su mano en la frente del chico inconsciente- tu presencia aquí no es necesaria. Ya puedes irte, le diré cuando despierte.

Tenía varias preguntas en la cabeza, pero la primera que salió de mi boca no era la mejor ni la más adecuada.

-¿Tú te quedarás aquí hasta que despierte?

Como estaba de perfil, me sorprendí un poco al notar que tenía el oído perforado, una especie de arete negro expandía el lóbulo de su oreja de una manera que me incomodaba; no era extremadamente grande, pero tampoco era una expansión pequeña, solo era lo suficiente como para que su cabello pudiera cubrirla. No era algo que se viera todos los días. Nunca lo había notado.

Le vi tomar aire y luego girar la cabeza para mirarme, entrecerró los ojos debajo de su fleco.

-Por supuesto- dijo simple.

-Sungmin y Kyuhyun…- recordé.

-Ellos se irán en cuanto despierten, anoche ninguno dormimos lo suficiente por complacer a Hyukjae con sus…- se mordió el labio- gustos cinematográficos.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Un momento, ¿tú estabas aquí anoche con ellos?- pregunté confundido. ¿Cómo diablos Kyuhyun había terminado aquí?

Dejó la frente de Hyukjae enderezándose en la silla y recargándose, alzó un codo apoyándolo en el respaldo del asiento y dejó caer la otra mano entre sus piernas abiertas, le vi jugar con el anillo en su dedo pulgar. Sus movimientos eran extremadamente lentos.

-Si- afirmó cortante.

-¿Vieron películas y tomaron café y comieron…?

-Si- volvió a decir aún con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿algún problema?

Fruncí el ceño ante su postura engreída.

-¿Problema? No, ¿por qué habría de haberlo?

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres saber?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Porque mis amigos no se molestaron en decirme o…- cerré la boca, no necesitaba que el tipo este entendiera el asunto. Me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Amigos?- le oí decir, curioso- Hyuk va incluido en esa palabra supongo pero, ¿quién te dijo que eras amigo de Hyukjae?

Le miré en silencio.

-¿Por qué piensas que él te consideraría a TI, un “amigo”?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- inquirí a la defensiva.

-Veo que Hyuk tenía razón, eres demasiado lento.

-Mira, AMIGO, no sé qué pretendas con esta charla pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo y en lo que a mí respecta Kyuhyun, Sungmin y Hyukjae, son mis amigos. No sé cuál sea tu definición de amistad pero la mía es la correcta.

-Querrás decir la ordinaria, como tú- comentó relajado señalándome débilmente con un ademán de la mano.

-¿Tienes algo contra mí, Yoon?- pregunté, harto.

-¿Contra ti? Nada. ¿Contra lo que intentas? Todo.

-¿Contra lo que intento?

Vi como la comisura de sus labios se movía formando una sonrisa tiesa.

-Aléjate niño-dijo con voz repentinamente dura- conozco a los de tu clase, y quizá Hyukjae aún no logra ver lo que buscas aquí en realidad pero, de una vez te advierto: no te atrevas a hacer nada- se inclinó hacia adelante un poco- Aléjate.

Fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba diciendo este idiota?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante mi pregunta, miró la televisión que ya llevaba un rato olvidada.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que te retires- insistió poniéndose de pie y dándome la espalda- cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- se comenzó a alejar.

Cuando di un paso para seguirle y hacerle darme la cara por sus palabras, Hyukjae se movió de repente, se giró en el sillón y casi se caía de cara al suelo; me agaché como reflejo y lo sujeté del hombro y el brazo con fuerza para que no cayera. Sus lentes no tuvieron tanta suerte.

-¿Qué hora es?- le oí murmurar aún en esa posición, boca abajo. ¿Estaba hablando? ¿Qué acaso no estaba dormido? Me agaché un poco para recoger sus anteojos.

-Emm… creo que son las 5:30 o algo así- dije mientras comenzaba a regresarlo a su posición original en el sofá y le colocaba los lentes con cuidado.

Cuando su cabeza tocó el cojín de nuevo vi que tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba como ido, luego, de la nada empezó a sonreír. La sonrisa le llego a los ojos de manera que se cerraron formando pequeñas arruguitas en las orillas, y su sonrisa era tal que hasta podía ver sus encías. Nunca le había visto sonreír así.

-Hyukjae ¿estás despierto?-pregunté. Con sorpresa le vi alzar la mano y con el dedo índice tocar mi mejilla levemente.

-No- susurró, dejó caer la mano, su rostro se relajó y los ronquidos se volvieron a escuchar. Me quedé quieto, mirándole.

-¿Qué fue lo que…?- comencé a preguntar mientras me enderezaba y miraba a Yoon, cosa que fue un error ya que su expresión era otra cosa. Me miraba con ojos fijos y duros, que de alguna forma, debajo de su fleco y con el delineador que siempre parecía usar se transformaba en una mirada profunda y oscura.

-¿Qué sucede?- me atreví a inquirir.

No me contestó.

-¡Oh! Hola Dong… ¿Yoon?- miré hacia Sungmin que venía entrando a la sala con el cabello despeinado y el rostro cansado, unos momentos después, miré con la boca abierta como un Kyuhyun que se tallaba los ojos iba entrando detrás de él- ¿Qué pasa muchachos?- preguntó inseguro hasta que vio a Hyukjae en el sofá- ¡ah! Con que aquí está ese traidor- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Traidor?- pregunté tratando de alejar la obvia tensión que era emanada hacia a mí. Kyuhyun me miró a los ojos solo por un instante, le miré alzando las cejas y luego, él entró en pánico, su cara se puso roja y comenzó a retroceder sin decir una palabra desapareciendo en el recibidor. Negué incrédulo.

-Si- dijo Sungmin molesto y sin darse cuenta de que Kyuhyun había huido- el tonto nos engañó, nos regresó la jugada bastante mal- Sungmin observó mi confusión y se disculpó comenzando a explicarme- verás Donghae, Hyukjae tiene rotundamente prohibido tomar más de una taza de café al día. Su cuerpo no trata la cafeína de la forma normal. Una vez que más de dos tazas de café entran en su cuerpo, automáticamente su sueño se esfuma. No me mires así, no sé cómo pasa, pero el punto es que dependiendo de la cantidad que haya consumido es el tiempo que durará despierto. Eso, según él, ha sido un factor enormemente favorable a la hora de hacer sus experimentos pues las ideas le llegan con más facilidad a que si durmiera pero bueno… ya vez los resultados de una dosis así- dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido al sofá-pero como ya te imaginaras, decirle NO a Hyukjae no es una opción, no sin pelear y es por eso que desde hace unos meses Yoon y un servidor hemos llevado acabo un elaborado plan para hacerle creer que lo que le damos a beber es café.

-¿ Y no lo es?

-Es un sustituto, y si lo mezclas bien, no se nota la diferencia pero al aparecer Hyukjae ya la notó. El punto es que ayer, cuando nos pusimos a ver películas y las donas llegaron él se ofreció a hacer el chocolate y el café. Yoon y yo no nos preocupamos pues sabíamos que no había café real en la casa. Fue un error. De alguna forma él lo consiguió, se hizo su propia taza y a nuestras bebidas les puso un somnífero.

Me rasqué la cabeza, esto era una tontería, era absurdo, ¿somníferos? Pero… ¿cómo…? Sungmin se encogió de hombros y me sonrió medio dormido.

-¿Y a ti Yoon, también te puso a dormir?- le preguntó después.

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó molesto- es Hyukjae - dijo con voz dura y baja, aún me miraba.

-¿Qué pasa Yoon?- preguntó de pronto Sungmin cuando notó que había algo raro.

Me giré a mirar al tipo y me cansé. Había tratado de darle tiempo a que se calmara y olvidar cualquier asunto que se traía contra mi, pero al parecer no pensaba dejarlo pasar. ¿Qué diablos quería? Suspiré girándome a verle.

-Ya es suficiente ¿no crees?

-Te pedí algo hace un momento- musitó.

-¿Y? ¿Solo porque tú lo dices crees que lo voy a hacer?- dejé aparecer una pequeña y confiada sonrisa en mi cara.

-Deberías- aseguró.

-No seas idiota- me burlé.

-Hey Donghae, ¿Qué pasa?- interrumpió Kyuhyun saliendo de su pequeño escondite en el pasillo, aun con la cara roja y miró a Yoon entrecerrando los ojos cuando vio que el asunto era en serio. Me acerqué a Yoon un par de pasos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le señalé con un dedo- Que este chico quiere que me vaya.

-Soy mayor que tú, te recomiendo que cuides tu boca.

-Nadie te preguntó, y yo te recomiendo que cuides la tuya- Yoon sonrió.

-Donghae- escuché a Sungmin, le miré- será mejor que me acompañes.

Sus palabras me molestaron, era prácticamente un “ríndete” disfrazado. Pensaba decir otra cosa pero me mordí la lengua y me intenté convencer de que este no era el lugar ni el momento. Tomé aire para calmarme y seguí a Sungmin hacia la entrada, cuando pasamos frente a Kyuhyun este me ignoró aunque le vi tensarse y Sungmin pasó de largo. Esta era una conversación que Kyuhyun y yo tendríamos después. Sungmin cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros comenzando a caminar a la calle.

-Donghae no me tomes esto a mal pero, creo que deberías de irte- Le mire incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… Yoon suele ponerse así siempre que a Hyukjae le pasa algo.

-¿Siempre se pone así de estúpido?

-Donghae es en serio, mira, sé que te molesta pero tienes que entenderlo y dejarlo pasar.

-¿Dejar “que” pasar?- pregunté confundido- Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo que qué? Los… los celos, Yoon está celoso. ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta?

Negué en shock. ¿Celos? ¡¿Celos?! Espera…

-¿Qué quieres decir con… -tragué saliva-…celos? ¿Qué clase de celos?

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó sorprendido- vaya… no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado, ha sido bastante obvio- comentó encogiendose de hombros -Donghae, Yoon está enamorado de Hyukjae y... pues, está celoso de ti- dijo Sungmin con voz clara y paciente, como si le hablara a un niño para que entendiera- Hyukjae le contó lo que hizo por ti en el partido- continuó- y con lo sobre protector -y aunque lo niegue- posesivo que es con Hyukjae, es natural.

Me tomé unos momentos para digerir todo eso. De acuerdo, entonces, eso significaba que ellos, Sungmin y Hyukjae eran… ellos eran…

-No entiendo- susurré.

-Si, ya lo noté- sonrió.

-Sungmin- hablé lento- Tú y Hyukjae son…ustedes son…- hice un ademán señalándole- ¿homosexuales?

El chico sonriente frente a mí se quedó completamente quieto, frunció el ceño y luego asintió. Una sonrisa insegura se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?- preguntó en voz baja.

Negué despacio, tragué saliva. La confusión en su cara se fue disipando poco a poco hasta que algo cercano al terror ocupaba su lugar.

-Oh, cielos- murmuró colocando la palma de su mano en la frente- Diablos, creo que he cometido un desliz- dijo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Sungmin?- Bajó las manos y me miró con una mueca de dolor.

-Es que Hyukjae me aseguró que ya lo sabías- dijo apesadumbrado, le miré totalmente confundido.

-¿Pero cómo puede creer eso? ¿Cuándo le di a entender eso? ¿En qué momento ustedes mostraron señal de algo?

-Hyukjae me dijo que había hablado contigo sobre las etiquetas sociales y que tú habías entendido increíblemente a la primera.

Fue entonces que recordé aquella primera plática que tuvimos, en el parque, con el frasco de mayonesa falso y sus experimentos. Recordaba esa plática y me incomodaba darme cuenta que en realidad recordaba muchas de las conversaciones que había tenido con ellos dos. Hyukjae había mencionado algo al respecto pero, eso fue bastante rápido, un comentario sobre su forma de ver las cosas y yo muy apenas estaba comenzando a tratar con él. ¿Cómo diablos Hyukjae llegó a pensar que yo sería capaz de ver algo así de su personalidad tan rápido? Yo no era un idiota, pero tampoco era tan increíblemente perceptivo como Hyukjae se había engañado en creer.

Pasé ambas manos por mi rostro un par de veces, suspiré.

-De acuerdo, okey- musité notando como Sungmin parecía más calmado- Lo importante aquí es que al parecer Yoon cree -por razones que no me explico- que yo “tengo algo” que ver con Hyukjae -Sungmin asintió.

-Pero, ¿Qué no sabe que yo… que Hyukjae y yo no…?- me aclaré la garganta- Nosotros solo somos amigos, yo tengo novia- sentencié.

-Es cierto- dijo colocando las manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Y entonces?

-No lo sé Donghae, no lo sé pero… insisto, debes de comprender. Imagina por un momento que las cosas fueran al revés, que tú fueras Yoon y él, tú, que él apareciera de repente y se acercara a Hyukjae como tú lo has hecho. Y que además lo dejara entrar a su mundo como lo ha hecho contigo. ¿No te molestaría?

-Yo…

-¿No te darían celos también?

-Sungmin, entiendo tu punto, pero no puedo imaginarme algo así- musité negando.

Me observó quieto durante un momento y luego, simplemente suspiró.

-En fin- posó una mano en mi hombro- en esta ocasión será mejor que te vayas Donghae.

-Pero…

-Yoon no va a calmarse mientras tú sigas aquí.

-Eso es absurdo, es un idiota y no sabe lo que en realidad sucede- me quejé molesto.

-Independientemente de eso, te aseguro que para mañana Hyukjae volverá en sí y todo será normal, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-No me preocupa, bueno si, su salud y eso… solo… -sacudí la cabeza, ya no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto, si Hyukjae estaría bien después de esa “sobredosis”, entonces era mejor irme.

-Okey Sungmin, nos vemos luego- le dije cansado y me di la vuelta sacando las llaves del auto.

-Claro Donghae, que tengas una buena tarde.

Entré al auto encendiendo la máquina y arranqué. Aun cuando iba dando la vuelta a la esquina podía ver a Sungmin sonriendo y sacudiendo su mano, despidiéndose.

Más adelante, me tocó un semáforo en rojo y frené. Apreté el volante con ambas manos.

Luego de sacudir la cabeza vehementemente cerré los ojos. Me sentía confundido pero también como si un extraño y curioso peso se me hubiera quitado de encima. Siempre me había considerado una persona tolerante con todo el mundo, siempre y cuando no se metieran conmigo ni mi familia o amigos y me alegraba ver que al parecer era verdad. Lo de Hyukjae y Sungmin era algo que no me incumbía, al igual que con Kyuhyun: su vida, su asunto y eso no los cambiaba. Esto me hizo recordar de repente que había abandonado a Kyuhyun en casa del inconsciente de Hyukjae y…

Bah, que importaba, si el muy idiota se la pasó muy bien con ellos el fin de semana y ni que decir hoy en la mañana, no creía que no se las supera arreglar solo. El punto era, el problema era, que ahora el todo poderoso de Yoon tenía la gran y estúpida impresión de que, por alguna razón, yo estaba detrás de Hyukjae. Negué despacio. Era una tontería, una vil idiotez. Que no se atreviera a venirme con sus tonterías de celos sin fundamentos por que el muy creído no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba tratando. Yo tenía conexiones, conocía a mucha gente y si tan solo se me acercaba o me jugaba mal, o si tan solo se le ocurriera hacerle daño a Hyu—

-¡MUÉVETE IDIOTA! - gritaron tocando el claxon, abrí los ojos de golpe y observé por el espejo retrovisor. Un tipo neurótico me pasó de largo en su auto mientras seguía diciéndome quien sabe que cosas. Lo ignoré, no tenía caso.

Tomé aire varias veces mientras seguía mi camino. Estaba muy alterado.

Fruncí el ceño, Hyukjae estaba lo bastante grandecito como para afrontar las consecuencias de sus suposiciones y para cuidarse solo, de seguro que había pasado por cosas peores (recordé al tipo gordo y a su compañero en el callejón) y no necesitaba de tantas niñeras, sobre todo no de esa niñera amargada y depresiva como Yoon.

Estaba poniéndome tenso otra vez y necesitaba una distracción, algo que hacer, algo que me ayudara a concentrarme; que me calmara. La idea vino a mí en un flash.

Sin detenerme a pensar en nada más saqué mi teléfono y marqué.

-¿Diga?

-¿Puedo verte hoy?

-Claro, ¿todo está bien?

-Si es que, te extraño- murmuré alzando la mano y sobándome el cuello.

-Hum, eso me suena a que algo quieres- mi novia bajó la voz un poco y podría jurar que sonreía.

-Por supuesto que quiero algo, te quiero a ti- dije tratando de calmarme.

-Me sorprendería si en verdad eso te ha servido con tus otras chicas, necesitas práctica- comentó luego de reírse un poco. Rodé los ojos.

-Jess, hoy no ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, está bien. Ven a mi casa, mis padres acaban de salir a cenar.

-Excelente, gracias.

-Te veo- dijo preparándose a colgar.

-¿Jess?- musité.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero- murmuré.

-Jaja, ya lo sé- luego colgó.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


____________________________________

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


-No es mi culpa señor.

-Oh claro que lo es, tú eres parte del equipo y por lo tanto todos son parte de esto.

-Pero yo no fui quien tuvo la idea señor yo solo…

-¡No importa de quien fue la idea!- el profesor se puso de pie, exaltado y caminó hacia el frente de la clase- vaya a su asiento señor Choi.

Siwon tomó aire profundo y resignado comenzó a caminar a su asiento.

-Escuchen muy bien muchachos- llamó la atención- sé que todos han escuchado a la perfección lo que ocurrió con el grupo número 3, los avances que los integrantes trajeron del guión y que me presentaron: son copiados.

El salón entero se quedó en silencio.

-Desafortunadamente, en este salón no es la primera vez que algo así sucede, pero si es la primera vez que sucede involucrando a su compañero el señor Choi Siwon- me giré un poco para verlo y tenía la cabeza agachada, hice una mueca antes de regresar a mirar al maestro- y a pesar de que dudosamente creo que él mismo haya tenido algo que ver con esta tragedia, no tengo más remedio que bajar su calificación grupal final y levantar un reporte.

-¡SEÑOR ESO NO ES JUSTO!- puse una mano tapándome la cara con deseos de girarme y arrojarle un zapato a Kangin para que se callara- ¡¿ACASO TIENE PRUEBAS DE ESO?!- exigió.

El señor Jin Sang metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le miró serio.

-Por supuesto que sí, para empezar: YO MISMO REVISÉ EL GUION DE DONDE COPIARON- negué despacio, Kangin era un reverendo idiota- y… no, creo que eso es todo- murmuró el profesor.

Mi gire a ver a Kangin quien estaba furioso, se dejó caer en el asiento de golpe.

-Ahora, muchachos- continuó- esta es una advertencia general, el grupo 3 entero ya tiene un porcentaje menos de su calificación más un reporte que se irá a su expediente, pero eso no es lo único, no voy a tolerar más incidentes de este tipo en mi clase y es por eso que les digo lo siguiente: si vuelvo a encontrar algún otro problema con sus trabajos, alguna otra bajeza como la que sus compañeros pretendían hacerme pasar por alto les advierto que no habrá solo un simple porcentaje menos con un pequeño reporte, no señores, habrá una suspensión como castigo para cualquiera que lo intente. Será suspensión grupal. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Gritó molesto.

-¡SI profesor!- respondimos en coro.

-¿Entendido señor Kangin?- preguntó directamente.

-Por supuesto, señor- respondió el chico, serio.

El profesor pareció satisfecho y regresó a su asiento.

-Colóquense en grupos para la siguiente actividad, continúenme trayendo sus avances del guión y por favor, cambien de compañeros de grupo; hay que tener variedad en la vida jóvenes.

Habiendo dicho eso el siguiente equipo le llevó su trabajo y comenzó a revisar. Yo sentí una bola de papel golpearme la cabeza, me giré y Kyuhyun me hablaba, Siwon a su lado.

Me levanté de mi banca y fui a sentarme con ellos.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó Siwon?- pregunté.

-El idiota de Kangin le pagó a Mi Sun para que consiguiera un guión de los que llevaron esta clase el año pasado, el novio de ella tenía un amigo que…- suspiró- no tengo idea, al final solo sé que lo trajo para revisión hoy y esto es lo que pasó.

Negué incrédulo.

-¿Pero por qué no se pusieron a trabajar antes?- inquirió Kyuhyun.

-No tenía tiempo- se excusó- además ya sabes cómo es Kangin, nunca hace nada y que decir de Mi Sun- se quejó.

-Debiste de haber pedido que te cambiaran de equipo- comenté.

-Si pero al parecer ya es demasiado tarde ¿no crees?

-Pues es tu culpa también por no decir o hacer nada tarado- le regaño Kyuhyun.

-¡EQUIPO 5!- gritó el maestro y me tensé.

Maldición.

-Kyuhyun, tu…

-No me mires, no tengo idea-claro que no tenía ni idea, de seguro lo único que había en su cabezota era un chico con cara de anime. Me ahorré mis comentarios. Ese era otro tema.

Hyukjae llevaba ya dos días sin ir a la escuela, el primero por lo del café y el día siguiente por una razón completamente desconocida. No quise aparecer en su casa tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con el tal Yoon si es que seguía ahí y según Kyuhyun, Sungmin le había dicho que Hyukjae estaba completamente despierto, recuperado pero ocupado con un “hecho importante”.

Pero si el tonto no asistía hoy, ya serían tres días de ausencia y si el profesor se daba cuenta de que no llevábamos un avance decente quizá…

-¡Oh! Buenos días señor Lee, es un honor el hecho de que venga a presentarse el día de hoy.

De inmediato levanté la cabeza, Hyukjae con su maletín en mano entró al salón y se colocó al frente del escritorio del maestro, no miró a ningún lado más que al profesor. Una vez ahí, abrió su maletín y sacó un documento engargolado, lo puso en el escritorio.

-Oh rayos- suspiró Kyuhyun- menos mal que trajo el avance- dijo aliviado.

Asentí también, comenzando a tranquilizarme. Observé como el profesor tomaba el documento con ojos curiosos y le indicaba a Hyukjae que tomara asiento con un equipo.

Cuando Hyukjae se dio la vuelta se acomodó sus lentes y miró alrededor. Levanté la mano sacudiéndola sin pensarlo y luego la bajé. Hyukjae nos miró, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y dio un paso.

-Equipos de tres solamente señor Hyukjae, busque a alguien más- indicó el profesor sin levantar la cabeza de su lectura.

Maldita sea, me gire a mirar a Siwon.

-A Yesung le falta uno en su equipo, vete.

Me miró ofendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas cambiando por ese tipo?

-Ese “tipo” tiene nuestro trabajo bien presentado, ahora vete- exigí.

Siwon resopló indignado y antes de que se pudiera poner de pie vi como Hyukaje simplemente iba y se sentaba junto a Yesung. Diablos, quería preguntarle ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Por qué había faltado?

Reacomodé mi silla.

Pude ver a Yesung y a otro chico hablando como pericos mientras Hyukjae les observaba serio, se cruzó de brazos y me di cuenta de que los estaba analizando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes dos amenazó al pobre chico para que les hiciera el trabajo?- preguntó burlándose Siwon.

-Nadie le dijo nada, los tres hemos estado trabajando en ello.

Miré a Kyuhyun.

-Okey, okey, ustedes más que yo. Pero Donghae, no creo que tú hayas terminado de hacer el trabajo que Hyukjae acaba de entregar.

Alcé las cejas y le miré sorprendido.

-¿Ahora le llamas Hyukjae?- impliqué y Kyuhyun solo me miró ofendido. Le dejo solo un fin de semana en casa de Hyukjae y se consigue novio y un nuevo mejor amigo, ja, no podía ser posible. Por pura misericordia dejé pasar el asunto para que Siwon no escuchara nada. Sacudí la cabeza y luego le sonreí al muy torpe.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Siwon.

-A nada, no seas metiche- se quejó Kyuhyun, me gire a ver como Yesung comenzaba a reírse de alguna tontería y trataba de jalar a los demás a reírse también, Hyukjae solo asentía frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Entonces? No me digas que él lo terminó solo- inquirió Kyuhyun, Hyukjae negaba despacio a los ademanes locos de Yesung y luego le vi comenzar a hablar. Los chicos frente a él se quedaron estáticos.

Sonreí.

-Posiblemente, de hecho, cuando llegué ese día del incidente del café me di cuenta de que estaba escribiendo desquiciadamente en la computadora; quizá estaba haciendo eso.

-¿Incidente de café?- interrumpió Siwon, lo ignoramos.

-Aunque- continué- ¿para qué me preguntas a mí? Tú tienes tu propia fuente, ¿no?- no le miré para ver la cara de asustado que de seguro traía.

De lejos escuché como Yesung se soltaba a carcajadas y miré a Hyukjae sonreírle. Fruncí el ceño y por un momento me pregunté el por qué diablos le sonreía al idiota de Yesung hasta que noté que esa no era una sonrisa natural, se veía bastante forzada. Luego, Yesung le dio una palmada en el hombro y la cara perturbada de Hyukjae no tenía precio.

-Hey, ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó Siwon.

-Nada- dije calmándome.

-En fin, no sé qué va a pasar ahora con nuestra calificación- murmuró triste.

-Nah, no te apures- le tranquilizó Kyuhyun- de seguro Kangin encontrará a algún pobre diablo que les haga el trabajo a tiempo y deje todo listo.

-Eso espero- suspiró Siwon- Y a ustedes, ¿Cómo creen que les vaya con ese trabajo?

Me giré un poco y vi a Hyukjae negando con una expresión similar al horror ante Yesung, luego de unos segundos desvió su vista encontrando la mía. Me sonrió y pude traducir su expresión como una de “¿Cómo puede soportarlo?”

-Pues viendo la situación, es posible que la calificación sea simplemente perfecta- respondí. Le regresé la sonrisa.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


_________________________________

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Al terminar la clase Hyukjae desapareció. Tomó sus cosas y salió volando del salón, salí del aula mirando a ambos lados y cuando lo encontré dando vuelta al fondo del pasillo intenté seguirlo, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? Hae boy- musitó Kangin. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Hola Kangin- él dejó caer su brazo y metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Oye, felicidades por su trabajo ¿eh?

-Muchas gracias.

-El maestro dice que es el mejor que ha leído hasta ahora y que probablemente tengan una muy buena calificación- dijo sonriente.

-Eso esperamos- respondí recargándome en la pared del pasillo.

-Esa ratita sí que trabaja bien ¿verdad?- fruncí el ceño- ¿Cuánto le pagaron? ¿O simplemente se lo pidieron “amablemente” como tú lo haces?

-No hicimos nada de eso, los tres estamos trabajando en ello. Es una muy buena historia.

-Sí que lo es- respondió él de acuerdo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kangin?- pregunté a la defensiva. Me miró herido.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo hablar contigo solo porque sí? ¿Qué no somos amigos?- preguntó ofendido.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Relájate Hae bebé- musitó.

-¿Tú también?- me quejé molesto.

-Okey, ya, cálmate ¿sí?- dijo tratando de no reírse. Hice una mueca.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¿Yo? De ti, nada. Siempre te he dicho que creerse lo mejor del mundo no es bueno Donghae, tal vez ese pedestal en el que te tiene la escuela sea muy lindo y todo pero, se te puede caer encima si no tienes cuidado. ¿Me explico?

-No seas idiota y dime que quieres- dije frunciendo el ceño, ¿a qué venia todo eso? Le vi suspirar.

-Como te dije Hae bebé- hice otra mueca- no quiero nada de ti, pero de tu amiga la rata, tal vez sí.

Giré la cabeza bruscamente para verle. ¿Hyukjae? Sentí un tirón repentino en el estómago pero traté de controlar mi expresión.

-Como decíamos, es una muy buena historia la que se cargan para el trabajo. ¿Tú crees que pueda hacer, no sé, una o dos más para mí?- preguntó sonriente y seguro.

Le miré con cuidado por un momento, desvié la vista y tragué saliva.

-No lo creo- musité despegándome de la pared y comenzando a caminar.

-No le has preguntado- comentó siguiéndome.

-Y no lo haré- respondí- mira Kangin, Kyuhyun y yo necesitamos que se enfoque en nuestro trabajo para poder pasar esta clase. Y si le pedimos otra historia más, puede que el efecto al final no sea el mismo. Trabaja para nosotros, no para ti-intenté.

-¿Y? soy tu amigo, y debería de tratarme igual que a ti ¿no?- dijo con la misma confianza mientras pasábamos por los pasillos y algunos de los estudiantes nos saludaban.

-No creo que sea buena idea, además tú tienes tus medios para conseguir esas cosas, ¿o ya no tienes poder?- dije forzando una sonrisa, él río cínicamente.

-Relájate Donghae, hay que aprender a compartir.

-Si compartimos o no, eso no es problema de Hyu—de la rata. Si quieres tu trabajo hecho hazlo tú o búscate a alguien más que lo haga por ti.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos comenzando a acelerar el paso.

-Capitán, no me obligue tener que visitar a nuestra rata en persona y pedírselo por mis propios medios- dijo serio y me detuve en seco.

Me mordí el labio y cerré las manos en puños. Antes de girarme me aseguré de calmarme.

-No seas así Kangin, el pobre iluso ese tiene mucho trabajo nuestro que hacer. No le des una carga más.

-Pero si no es una carga, es un premio. No cualquiera trabaja para mí y lo sabes- apreté la mandíbula ante su ridículo guiño- pero en fin- suspiró- háblalo con él y tráeme buenas noticias luego. Nos vemos.

Kangin se dio la vuelta en uno de los pasillos ahora vacío y me dejó ahí, tenso y sumamente molesto. Estaba loco si creía que le iba a exigir a Hyukjae algo así, me sacaría a patadas de su casa antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar. No estaba realmente seguro de cuál sería el destino para Kangin si se atrevía él mismo a pedírselo pero de lo que estaba seguro era que quería estar presente para verlo.

Algo pensativo y con una ligera sonrisa ante la imagen mental, me alejé de ahí para tratar de encontrar a Kyuhyun quien había huido tan pronto sonó la campana. Teníamos algo importante que discutir y no me quedaría tranquilo hasta saber que pasaba entre él y Sungmin porque, a mí no me hacía tonto, era obvio que algo había pasado y quería el chisme completo.

Saliendo del edificio principal caminé un poco por uno de los patios hasta que vi que me encontraba cerca de las canchas. Me mordí el labio y vacilé un poco en la entrada, tal vez sacar la información de otra fuente no estaría tan mal. Sonreí mientras caminaba a paso rápido.

Cuando me aproximé lo suficiente fruncí el ceño, frente a mí la escena era normal: árboles, pasto, aire, sol; todo común excepto que el usual ocupante no estaba ahí. Curioso me terminé de acercar y me senté en el pasto cruzando las piernas, me hice hacia atrás y me recargué en el árbol que solía brindarle protección a Hyukjae en días soleados. Saqué mi teléfono y miré la hora, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la campana de salida y por lo que podía observar alrededor poco a poco la escuela se había vaciado lentamente.

Me crucé de brazos, ¿dónde diablos estaba ese mocoso?

Luego de un rato más, me puse mis audífonos y cerré los ojos mientras mi grupo de hip hop favorito llenaba mis oídos. El viento se sentía fresco, el pasto debajo de mi era tan cómodo como un almohadón y no fue hasta que comencé a cabecear que me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando dormido. Sin abrir los ojos me quité los audífonos y me rasqué la cabeza.

Sentí un repentino picoteo en las costillas y di un brinco del susto. Al abrir los ojos me topé con Hyukjae sentado justo a mi lado y sosteniendo su sombrilla como una rama cualquiera que un niño utilizaría para picar un animal muerto en el suelo. Le di un manotazo a su sombrilla, ofendido, luego Hyukjae ladeó la cabeza un poco haciendo un gesto curioso y provocando que unas ligeras arruguitas le aparecieran en la entre ceja. La estúpida idea de querer levantar la mano y con un dedo hacerlas desaparecer cruzó por mi mente y sacudí la cabeza.

Hyukjae volvió a picarme ahora en el estómago. Me hice hacia atrás, alejándome lo más que pude de su arma.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté harto. Le vi tomar aire y alejar su sombrilla.

-Es que, esto es insólito- alcé las cejas intentando hacerle continuar- Donghae sshi sabe que este es mi lugar, por lo tanto, el verdadero Donghae sshi sabría que no tiene permiso para ocupar MI SITIO, así que, o usted es el verdadero y ha perdido el sentido común, o es un impostor.

Tragué saliva y asentí serio.

-¿Y por eso me picoteas? ¿Para saber si soy yo o no?

-¿Qué? Ah, no, eso es por diversión- dijo restándole importancia con un ademán de la mano.

Negué sin poder evitar que una sonrisilla patética apareciera en mí rostro.

-Eres un tonto- me pareció la más adecuada respuesta. Me miró sumamente ofendido.

-Y usted es un—

Alcé la mano, deteniéndole a tiempo.

-Sí, si ya lo sé, ¿podemos saltárnoslo esta vez?- se encogió de hombros.

-Como guste.

Le vi reacomodarse y recargarse en el espacio que quedaba en el árbol, abrió su mochila y sacó un sándwich que olía a mermelada. Me ofreció la mitad, la tomé y ambos comenzamos a masticar.

-No ha contestado a mi pregunta- inquirió de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál pregunta?- inquirí con la boca llena, sonreí al ver su cara de asco. Le ignoré --No preguntaste nada, solo apareciste y me acusaste de no ser yo.

-Oops- dijo exagerando el tono en su voz- pensé que era lo bastante obvio para usted- negué- ¿Que es lo que hace aquí?- preguntó.

-Vine a preguntarte un par de cosas- tragué mi pedazo de pan- y a tratar de aclarar algunas otras.

-De acuerdo- le vi darle un mordisco a un nuevo sándwich- ¿cómo dicen los de su edad? Oh, sí: dispare.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré.

-Nadie dice esas cosas Hyukjae, en serio…

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó sinceramente confundido- pues que aburridos.

-Lo que quiero saber, no, lo que quiero aclarar es… um… ¿por qué…?- tragué saliva, no sé por qué batallaba tanto, esto debía de ser fácil.

-¿Sí?- apremió.

-¿Por qué asumiste que yo ya sabía que ustedes…- le señale con una mano- …que tú y Sungmin son…?

-¿Que Sungmin y yo preferimos sexual y románticamente una pareja de nuestro mismo sexo?- preguntó tranquilo.

-Sí, eso.

-Porque era bastante obvio, le comenté la necesidad humana de crear etiquetas para todo, sus personalidades y sus gustos, y cómo lo que no es común para ellos los saca de sus casillas y los frustra- finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¡¿Y dónde diablos dice ahí que tú prefieres chicos en lugar de chicas?!- espeté alzando un poco las manos en desesperación.

-¡Lo dice en toda la frase Donghae sshi!- gritó- yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan lento- Tomó lo que quedaba de su otro emparedado y se lo llevó a la boca.

Le miré incrédulo, unos segundos después abrí la boca para seguirme quejando hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido, con Hyukjae no iba a llegar a ningún lado. No cuando él creía que tenía la razón. Al final, simplemente resoplé, me recargué de nuevo en el árbol y me limpié las migajas de la boca con la manga de mi camisa.

-Independientemente- le escuché murmurar- ¿tiene problemas con eso?- preguntó con un ligero tono defensivo. Sonreí un poco.

-Hyukjae, Kyuhyun es prácticamente mi mejor amigo y se siente igual que tú, no me ves agrediéndolo de ninguna forma ¿verdad?

-¿Eso es un no?- preguntó luego de unos momentos.

-Eso es un no- asentí- No tengo problema alguno, nunca lo tendría y las personas que sí, son unos idiotas ignorantes.

Le miré de reojo hasta que vi que me observaba cautelosamente, una curiosa sonrisa apareció en la apretada línea que formaban sus labios.

-Esa es una excelente respuesta Donghae sshi- comentó satisfecho. Comenzó a sacudirse y a recostarse.

-¿Por qué no se me une?- preguntó luego de acomodar su maletín detrás de su cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

-No quiero quedarme dormido- y era cierto.

-Por favor- resopló molesto- aquí al único que le falta esa tontería del sueño es a mí, usted puede resistir más que eso estoy seguro.

Miré alrededor observando como la escuela estaba ya casi vacía, miré al cielo, el atardecer no estaba lejos ya. Resoplé, ¿Qué más daba? Con movimientos lentos comencé a recostarme e imité su posición recostándome boca-arriba, puse mis manos en mi estómago.

\- Y ¿Cómo sigues?- inquirí luego de unos momentos en un cómodo silencio.

-No sea ridículo, no estoy enfermo- espetó.

-Ya lo sé, pero ese día Sungmin…

-Sungmin es un hombre de exageraciones ilimitadas. Me temo que a veces su aprecio por mi hace que vea las cosas… aumentadas.

-No creo que haya exagerado con lo que el café le hace a tu sistema.

-Hum, patrañas.

-Hyukjae, ya nadie usa esa palabra en este siglo.

-¿De verdad? Hum, aburridos- comentó. Sonreí mirando el cielo.

-¿Por qué no has venido a clases?- solté de repente.

Solo vi un movimiento de reojo y luego, su mano se estampó con la mitad de mi cara, sentí una ligera punzada de dolor en la frente.

-¡Ouch!- me quejé.

-¿Cómo sigue su cráneo?- preguntó.

-Bien, muchas gracias. Ouch Hyukjae.

-Excelente.

Esperé.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-Responde, ¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela?- insistí alzando mi mano y tomando la suya, la empujé en su dirección y vi por el rabillo del ojo como caía en su barriga.

-Cosas- musitó- Yoon me contó que usted había estado ahí cuando me encontraba inconsciente.

Giré mi rostro hasta poder ver su perfil, tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Sí pero al parecer no era un buen momento- recordé el pequeño roce con Yoon y pensé que era mejor si lo guardaba para después en caso de que él no lo supiera ya.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué estabas desmayado en tu sala? Dime, ¿acaso tus padres no te dijeron nada?- ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre la familia de Hyukjae, él nunca los mencionaba y todas esas veces que habíamos ido a trabajar a su casa, jamás había visto a alguien más que a Sunmgin.

-No- respondió cortante. Pensé en presionar un poco en el tema pero lo dejé pasar. Si no quería decirme nada, no le iba a exigir que lo hiciera. Así que solo asentí en silencio, al parecer Yoon no le había dicho nada al respecto de las palabritas que habíamos intercambiado.

-Pero debo reconocer que sí me hacía falta una cantidad considerable de descanso físico y mental- admitió.

-En serio Hyukjae, ¿Cuánto llevabas sin dormir?- pregunté aceptando el cambio de tema.

-Aproximadamente unas 32 horas.

Alcé la cabeza y me recargué en mis codos para verle mejor.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa contigo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes simplemente no dormir?!- grité aterrado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con este chico?

-Es una pérdida de tiempo- respondió semi sonriendo.

-No, eso es lo que la gente normal hace al final de cada día para reponer energías.

-Como dije, aburridos.

Apreté los labios y rodé los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿por eso que no asististe a clases? ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo?

Le vi cerrar los ojos.

-No le he escuchado preguntar el por qué traigo conmigo este aparato- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su saco un ipod- Sungmin me lo prestó- Sacudí la cabeza, ¿de dónde lo había sacado? Cuando llegó no había notado que lo traía.

-Y yo no te he escuchado responder mi pregunta- ataqué omitiendo su intento de distraerme- Hyukjae, no sé si soy yo o simplemente estas evadiendo el tema. Dijiste que estabas haciendo cosas, puedo saber ¿qué cosas?- pregunté para luego sentirme como un tonto. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Yo no era su mamá como para andarle preguntando esas cosas. Le vi mirarme por el rabillo del ojo un instante, luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Nunca pensé que este tipo de objetos fueran tan útiles- interrumpió observando con falso interés el aparato en sus manos-Según Sungmin, puede almacenar cientos y cientos de melodías. Es impresionante como la tecnología va avanzando.

Aspiré profundo, resignándome. De acuerdo, entonces no era mi asunto.

-Sí, uff, tecnología- le seguí el juego.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se relajó un poco, tomó uno de los auriculares y me ofreció uno, lo miré con extrañeza. Rodó los ojos.

-Por favor Donghae sshi, no sea ridículo, le pido que me acompañe a escuchar algo de música, no se va a morir, se lo prometo- le miré con desconfianza un instante y después, con duda, tomé el auricular colocándolo en mi oído.

-No escucho nada- musité.

-Eso es porque aún no se reproduce la melodía.

Le vi moverle al ipod y luego, la música comenzó a sonar.

-Listo- suspiró.

Fruncí el ceño, nunca me había puesto a pensar en qué tipo de música le gustaba a Hyukjae y la verdad no sabía que esperar, sin embargo, podía decir que este género sin duda encajaba muy bien con él. Con forme la canción avanzaba me di cuenta de que la letra era coreana y por lo tanto, el grupo debía de ser local y simplemente no muy conocido. Era obvio, no me imaginaba a Hyukjae escuchando pop comercial o algo así.

La voz del cantante era suave y algo grave, el chico tenía muy buena voz.

-Oye- murmuré mirando a Hyukjae, él miraba al cielo tranquilo- esta canción es buena.

-Por supuesto que sí, es excelente.

Comencé a asentir al ritmo de la música.

-¿Y a quien estamos escuchando?

-La canción es de Yoon- Mi cabeza dejó de moverse.

-¿Yoon te la recomendó?

-Claro que no, Yoon la escribió y uno de sus compañeros la compuso. Esta canción es de su primer disco.

Al parecer mi cabeza no lograba comprender con claridad.

-¿Yoon y su banda tienen un disco?- y el maldito cantaba muy bien.

-Sí, su banda se llama Thornapple. Cuando se lo propuse a Yoon le encantó la idea y no dudó en cambiarle el nombre a su banda.

-¿Tú nombraste su banda?- asintió- ¿Y qué significa Thornapple?

-Es una planta alucinógena, un día cuando él llegó a mi casa yo estaba experimentando con ella y casi me desmayo, pero luego me dio un ataque de risa y fue un día muy productivo. Dijo que el nombre le parecía único y que cada vez que lo escuchara se acordaría de mi- dijo en un susurro.

Asentí una vez, incómodo, luego me quité el audífono y me puse de pie. Ya era suficiente.

-¿A dónde va?- dijo quitándose también el suyo y mirándome confundido.

-¿A dónde vamos? Querrás decir, anda, ponte de pie, el guardia no tarda en venir a corrernos y además traigo el auto; puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-He visto y experimentado como maneja, no gracias.

-Hyukjae no seas ridículo- dije sonriendo ante su cara de horror. Alcé las cejas y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Refunfuñando, la tomó y jalé. Hyukjae no era tan ligero como se veía por su curiosa y delgada complexión, por esa razón no me esperaba tener que utilizar más fuerza de la que había pensado para ayudarle. Al enderezarse, dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que yo y casi me daba un cabezazo en la nariz. Logré hacer la cabeza a un lado por puro reflejo y me reí.

-Creo que hay que bajarle a la cantidad de galletas por día ¿no?- comenté. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como a su enojo aparente se sumaba un par de cachetes sonrojados a cada lado de su cara.

-Por Dios Hyukjae, aprende a comer- y al parecer hasta ahí llegaba mi cartucho de paciencia con Hyukjae ya que frunció el ceño y su cara se volvió asesina. No dejé de reírme mientras corría perseguido por él todo el camino hacia mi coche.

  
  


  
  


  
  


___________________________________

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


De la caja que estaba en el piso junto a la cama tomé un cubo de esos retro, de colores que andaban de moda. Hyukjae tenía muchos y de diferentes formas, el que tomé no solo tenía diferentes colores, también tenía números.

Ni me molesté en intentar resolverlo, solo lo moví al azar. Mire al techo de reojo.

-¿Quién es este tipo sobre el techo de tu cama?- al llegar a la casa de Hyukjae me invitó a pasar para tomar un vaso de leche, yo simplemente rodé los ojos y le acepté un vaso de agua. De ir a mi casa que estaba completamente vacía y aburrirme solo, a aburrirme aquí en la casa de Hyukjae mientras le vía jugar con su juego de química; pues prefería lo segundo.

Además aún era temprano y si quería atrapar a Kyuhyun desprevenido, tenía que esperar un poco más.

-¿A quién se refiere?- dijo él sin mirarme e inclinado sobre su microscopio del otro lado de su habitación. Yo estaba recostado en su cama boca arriba.

-Ese poster que tienes en el techo. Nikola Tesla dice ahí, no lo había visto.

-“Ese tipo” como le llama usted es el creador de la base para la electricidad moderna. Para que me entienda, creó el foco.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué ese no había sido otro? ¿El tal Adison?- Pregunté jugando con el cubo en mis manos.

Le escuché resoplar cansado y sonreí.

-Edison, Thomas Edison y no. Ese maldito bastardo era un simple ladrón, inventor fracasado y publicista de cuarta.

-Wow Hyukjae, ese lenguaje- me burlé- jamás te había escuchado hablar así de alguien.

-Es porque ese ser fue uno muy despreciable, no merece ni ser nombrado. Edison conoció a Tesla y éste le platicó sus avances en cuanto a la electricidad y para no acaparar todas sus pocas neuronas con una larga y complicada historia: Edison se hizo de su nombre a base de los descubrimientos de Tesla. Él era un científico e inventor dotado, Edison solo se paraba a su lado a ver. Desafortunadamente, Tesla nunca obtuvo reconocimiento alguno sobre sus inventos. La gente nunca se acercó a ver lo valioso que era.

-Vaya, vaya, todo un fanboy. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-Cierre el pico- espetó y me reí a carcajadas.

Entre mis sacudidas a causa de la risa le vi girar su silla y mirarme molesto.

-¿Qué no tiene otro lugar en el que estar?

Le saqué la lengua.

-Infantil- se quejó y volvió a su trabajo.

Cuando pude calmarme dejé el cubo y tomé otro, este tenía formas triangulares y brillaba.

-Cambiemos de tema. ¿Quiere escuchar música?- preguntó de repente.

Sin esperar mi respuesta se puso de pie y encendió su estéreo, encima de él había una caja negra la cual destapó y reveló un tocadiscos. No sabía que aún existieran. Debajo, en un pequeño estante escondido había discos de vinyl. Tomó uno, lo sacó de su empaque y lo puso en el aparato. Colocó la aguja encima del disco mientras comenzaba a girar y la música empezó a sonar. Me miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué piensa de estirar los músculos?- preguntó empezando a mover sus brazos en círculos, como si fuera a hacer ejercicio.

-¿Qué?

Hyukjae se acercó a la cama y me tomó de la mano, un gesto ajeno y que me hizo tensarme, lo había hecho con demasiada naturalidad y yo no estaba tan acostumbrado como otros chicos a que me tomaran de la mano; no un hombre, para ser honesto. Hyukjae me hizo pararme y una vez que ambos estuvimos de pie me soltó comenzando a moverse raro. Le miré, incómodo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunte horrorizado y aun tenso.

-¿Bailar?- dijo moviendo los pies de forma curiosa.

-¿Tú bailas?- me burle.

Dejó de hacerlo y me miró enojado.

-Por supuesto que sí, es inevitable cuando la música es adecuada y el ritmo es correcto.

-No conozco la canción, lo siento- dije alzando las manos y mostrándole mis palmas, rindiéndome.

-No sea cobarde. Además nadie lo verá- me animó y comenzó a bailar de nuevo. Le observé unos momentos.

-Hyukaje bailas horrible, bailas como mi abuela, bailas PEOR que mi abuela- me reí.

Él rodó los ojos y se acercó a mí de nuevo, me tomó de ambas muñecas, lo cual empeoró mi postura rígida y comenzó a hacerme mover como él. Un brazo hacia delante y el otro hacia atrás, luego el otro hacia adelante y así sucesivamente.

-Donghae sshi, relájese ¿quiere?- pidió cuando vio que no me movía.

-No me gusta bailar esa música Hyukjae- intenté.

-No puede ser cierto porque nunca lo ha intentado, no sea necio- continuó intentando moverme, le miré entornando los ojos -¿Qué? ¿Acaso tiene miedo de mí?- dijo alzando las cejas- Déjeme recordarle que, solo porque bailemos esta pieza, no significa que me voy a enamorar de usted. Así no funcionamos Donghae sshi- susurró guiñándome un ojo y alejándose un poco.

Cuando terminó de hablar, le miré asustado y con la cara roja.

-N-No, Hyukjae, no… yo no, lo siento es que…- rodó los ojos.

-Cállese y sígame- aspiré un par de veces e intenté relajarme mientras pretendía moverme.

-Bien, eso es, ahora las caderas- indicó. Negué ante lo tonto que se escuchaba Hyukjae diciendo la palabra “caderas”.

-No pienso mover mis caderas- me rehusé.

-Oh, claro que lo hará, cállese y hágalo.

-No- intenté no reírme de forma nerviosa pero Hyukjae, que ya había soltado mis brazos, me tomó por las orillas de la camisa jalando haciendo el mismo movimiento que hizo con los brazos pero ahora con casi todo mi cuerpo. No pude evitar reírme al final ante la música tan tonta y la situación. Hyukjae me soltó para ponerse a bailar él solo y le seguí el ritmo.

-Eres como una mala copia de Elvis -Entrecerró los ojos, yo le sonreí.

-Entonces debería de verse en un espejo antes de continuar, Donghae sshi- rio conmigo.

Durante unos momentos más seguimos bailando de manera ridícula y riéndonos de los movimientos del otro. Agradecía a todos los cielos que Kyuhyun no estaba ahí porque si no, el maldito era capaz de grabarme y mostrarle el video a toda la escuela. Conforme seguíamos bailando me dio un ataque de risa más fuerte y ya no pude más, caminé hacia adelante y empujé un poco a Hyukjae por el hombro, él se echó a reír también y luego perdí mis fuerzas. Nos estuvimos moviendo estúpidamente de un lado a otro y con ademanes torpes hasta que le tomé por hombros, lo sacudí para luego dejar caer mi cabeza en su hombro con un poco de dolor en el estómago por reírme tanto.

-E-Esto es- dije sin aire- lo más ridículo que he hecho- No pude evitar tomar aire directamente contra su saco. Hyukjae olía a menta.

-¿Escucha eso?- preguntó de pronto, me alejé y se acercó a bajar el volumen de la música.

Nos quedamos callados escuchando, luego se escuchó el timbre de la entrada.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- pregunté tratando de recuperar el aire, posando una mano en mi barriga.

-Creo que…- miró a uno de los relojes que tenía colgados en la pared- sí, ya es hora.

Se aceró hacia la ventana, se asomó y regresó sumamente contento.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté comenzando a sonreír de nuevo.

-Lo siento Donghae sshi pero tiene que irse- comentó acomodándose la ropa y pasando las manos por su cabello.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Hyukjae dejó de arreglarse y me miró confundido.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Donghae sshi, usted no puede estar aquí por mucho más tiempo ya que Yoon acaba de llegar- comentó haciéndolo sonar como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La relajación que se había posado en mi estómago se esfumó.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunté sin pensar.

-Pues, tiene que irse- repitió- ¿no pretenderá que Yoon y yo tengamos nuestra cita junto a usted? ¿Cierto?

Le miré en blanco por unos momentos.

Claro, cita.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me aclaré la garganta, no sé por qué no me sorprendía.

-Entonces creo que sí, tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya- respondí algo incómodo. Me acerqué a tomar mis cosas y deposité sus juguetes de nuevo en la caja.

-Discúlpeme por no haberle dicho antes- dijo caminando rápido por su habitación- pero sabía que se pondría mucho más incómodo de lo que ya está ahora- murmuró a toda prisa. Le vi tomar sus llaves, inclinar la cabeza en mi dirección un momento y salir corriendo de su habitación. Yo tomé aire y le seguí a paso lento.

Mientras me aproximaba a las escaleras le vi parado frente a la puerta aspirando profundo un par de veces, parecía nervioso y me sorprendí, nunca había visto a Hyukjae nervioso, siempre había pensado que sentirse confiado era su estado natural. Hyukjae abrió la puerta de un jalón y un Yoon extrañamente sonriente entró.

-Buenas noches Hyukjae- musitó el recién llegado.

-Buenas noches Yoon- respondió Hyukjae, frío o nervioso, más bien.

Se miraron en silencio durante un momento.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, luego nos perderemos el poema inicial- le oí comentar. Llegué al inicio de las escaleras y decidí hacerme presente de una vez. Comencé a bajar los escalones ruidosamente haciendo que Yoon se diera cuenta de que había alguien más ahí, cuando su vista se posó en mi rostro fue clara la hostilidad y desagrado que yo le provocaba y, por un estúpido momento, me agradó tanto fastidiarlo que me alegraba que pensara que quería algo con Hyukjae.

Cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras y me acerqué a la entrada, me aclaré la garganta.

-Adiós Hyukjae- pasé a un lado de ellos- nos vemos mañana entonces, ¿verdad?- pregunté ya afuera de la casa.

-Por supuesto Donghae sshi, mañana sin falta y por favor, sea puntual esta vez- pidió cruzándose de brazos.

-Sin falta jefe- musité retrocediendo y haciendo un saludo de soldado. Hyukjae arrugó la nariz como si mi gesto le hubiera dado asco. Le sonreí y antes girarme incliné la cabeza en dirección a Yoon quien me ignoró y de inmediato se volvió a ver a Hyukjae.

Negué incrédulo.

-Pero que idiota es ese tipo- murmuré mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, ya más cerca me di cuenta de que a un lado de él, había una moto negra.

La observé un momento y puse los ojos en blanco. Perecía cliché. El imbécil de Yoon no solo usaba delineador, tenía una perforación, una banda y una estúpida buena voz; no, el idiota también tenía una moto. Era como un estúpido niño malo sacado de un drama.

Me subí al auto y azoté la puerta. Observé la moto, si deslizaba el pedal con un poco más de fuerza quizá accidentalmente la tumbaría al suelo dejándola con unos pequeños daños. Me mordí el labio y sonreí.

Encendí el auto, miré la moto de reojo y decidí alejarme lo más rápido que pude de ahí antes de que cometiera una tontería. Sacudí la cabeza, eso sí que era una estupidez, estaba seguro de que Hyukjae no dejaría que Yoon me hiciera algo por que se querría encargar de partirme la cara él mismo, eso sin contar que mi padre me correría de la casa por dañar el auto otra vez. Mientras conducía me puse a pensar y me di cuenta de que últimamente se me estaban ocurriendo ideas sumamente ridículas. ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?

 


	14. EXPRESIONES CAMBIANTES Y DOLORES CURABLES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! A todos aquellos que vuelven a encontrarse aquí conmigo se los agradezco, y claro, gracias a quienes han señalado alguno que otro error en la escritura T_T comentarios y opiniones son siempre bien recibidas. Bonita semana.

-El ensayo que mostró fue muy bueno, la demostración práctica con honestidad ha sido una de las mejores que he visto en mis años de profesor y le advierto señor, de una vez, que probablemente su proyecto vaya directo al concurso estatal de “Química y Progreso Juvenil”- el profesor se giró a ver la clase mientras colocaba sus manos en la espalda- Jóvenes, un aplauso para su compañero por favor.

Los inútiles títeres que tenía como compañeros se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron ante el razonamiento incoherente del docente a medias que impartía la materia. Era para reírse. Me revolcaría en mi tumba si tuviera una.

-No puede hablar en serio- sin duda alcé la voz para hacer notar mi desagrado.

-¿Disculpe Señor Lee?- preguntó confuso el hombre de mediana edad que ahora me miraba confundido.

-No me haga repetirme por favor, es molesto- dije mirándolo con lo que sabía era una mirada aburrida- Usted está demente si cree que voy a permitir tal cosa- me puse de pie comenzando a caminar hacia el frente del aula, parándome exactamente junto al intento de “proyecto” que pretendían galardonar- ¿De verdad ustedes, compañeros de clase, creen que este horrible pretexto de ciencia puede ser capaz de llegar a levantar el nombre de nuestra institución como se merece?

Con un ademán apunté hacia el desperdicio de material para hacer énfasis, sus caras se contorsionaron.

-Un momento señor Lee, me parece que usted no está en la posición de hacer algo al respecto o siquiera expresarse de esa manera ante del proyecto de su compañero- respondió el profesor.

Me gire a mirar al causante de todo, me devolvió la mirada con odio. Sonreí.

-Le pido que se disculpe-pidió el profesor y casi me daba algo.

-Por supuesto que no me voy a disculpar, sé que tengo razón y el resto de ustedes debe de saberlo también- miré al resto del salón, comenzaron a murmurar. Rodé los ojos.

-No se preocupe señor, no necesito ninguna disculpa.

Le miré serio. Patético MinHo.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías educadas, no te las creo. Además, sabes perfectamente que tu proyecto no sirve en comparación del mío- espeté con enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a siquiera pensar lo contrario?

-¡Ah! Ya veo- comentó el maestro- así que de eso se trata todo, de su enemistad con el señor MinHo- suspiró- señor Hyukjae, permítame decirle que su proyecto de las abejas es bastante bueno también, claro, si tan solo se lograra que las masas dejaran de consumir y… bueno, para que seguir. Sus ideas radicales están muy buen encaminadas, pero no son posibles a corto plazo y creo que son demasiado para un simple concurso estudiantil estatal.

-Ya lo sé, mis trabajos necesitan algo mejor- respondí confiado.

-Así es, y por lo mismo creo que por esta ocasión le daremos la oportunidad al joven MinHo de mostrar sus habilidades para…

-No sea ridículo- espeté cruzándome de brazos.

-Cuide su lenguaje joven- me advirtió.

-El que debe de cuidar lo que hace es usted.

-Hyukjae deja de ser un idiota y cálmate ¿sí? ¿O qué? ¿Te duele que te gane?- se burló el vil MinHo y sentí la adrenalina cubrir mi cuerpo. Odiaba que ese tipo de gentuza me sacara de mis casillas tan fácilmente obligándome a comportarme de tal forma, pero sobre todo, odiaba a seres imposibles como Lee Minho que solo trataban de amargarle la existencia a los seres con más potencial como mi persona. Le miré con furia y luego cerré los ojos ante las risas sin importancia de los otros jóvenes ilusos con los que compartía clase. No me iba a dejar llevar por mis inútiles emociones humanas, no me rebajaría a su nivel, no haría que…

-¿Si joven, que se le ofrece?- preguntó el maestro y fruncí el ceño tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos.

-Disculpe profe, ¿me permite hablar con Hyukjae?- abrí los ojos de golpe. Tan pronto reconocí la voz sentí que el fastidio se alejaba un poco dejando lugar a una molestia escurridiza que se posaba en mis sienes. De espaldas a la puerta no me moví en absoluto.

-¡Oh! ¡Donghae oppa!- las ridículas jovencitas comenzaron a susurrar, murmurar y simplemente bloquee sus ruidosas voces en mi mente.

-¿Hyukjae?- preguntó confundido el profesor- ¿y para que lo necesita?

-Es algo sobre un proyecto, ¿puede salir?- insistió.

-Sí, adelante- musitó el maestro luego de pensarlo un instante- adelante Hyukjae, sirve que se calma un poco- Le miré entrecerrando los ojos, incliné la cabeza en su dirección lo más tranquilo que pude, luego miré al mozalbete de MinHo con su desagradable sonrisa triunfal y juré venganza. Esto no se quedaría así.

Cuando me giré hacia la puerta, Donghae sshi me sonrió.

-Profesor ¿puedo salir al baño?- preguntó una de las jóvenes con urgencia, la miré de reojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y traté de no rodar los ojos ante su mirada (y las de sus compañeras) de cría de borrego observando a Donghae sshi esperanzadas. Patético.

-Por supuesto que no Hana sshi- rio el profesor- ¡orden!- exigió.

Tan pronto como pude cerré la puerta detrás de mí, afuera, en el pasillo vacío, los sonidos molestos se ahogaron. Suspiré.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Donghae sshi?- pregunté colocando ambas manos en mi espalda.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Tú que tal?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Negué y simplemente comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¿Que se le ofrece?- repetí.

-Uy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estamos de malas?- preguntó siguiéndome el paso.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, si usted utilizara ese cerebro suyo en vez de tenerlo de adorno podría deducirlo con facilidad.

-Hyukaje, está bien si estas de mal humor pero no te desquites conmigo. Solo vine a saludar- me detuve a mirarle incrédulamente.

-¿Solo a eso? – Alcé una ceja- ¿Me sacó en medio de un duelo importante solo para “saludar”?- pregunté.

-¿Duelo?- inquirió confuso.

-Larga historia- musité rodando los ojos y restándole importancia por el momento- Ahora vaya al grano- continué caminando, dimos vuelta y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

-Okey: Tengo un partido amistoso el viernes por la tarde. ¿Quieres venir?

A mitad de camino me detuve a mirarle curioso nuevamente y negué despacio, al aparecer el golpe al final en verdad le había afectado la cabeza. Abrí la boca para expresarme.

-No, nada está mal con mi cabeza- respondió interceptándome y le miré completamente atónito.

-¿Qué? No eres el único con poderes mentales Hyukjae- sonrió satisfecho. Apreté los labios en una línea firme y reanudé mi andar.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Vas a ir o no?

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para que nos alienten durante el partido, obviamente.

-¿Plural?

-Sí, tú y Sungmin- aclaró- Kyuhyun también estará ahí así que supongo que él ya le habrá dicho a tu lindo amiguito al respecto, ya que ahora se llevan tan bien...

Fruncí el ceño, observándole cautelosamente. Donghae sshi, como cada persona, poseía la capacidad de expresar diversas emociones con sólo algunos movimientos o pequeños gestos faciales de los cuales no era muy consciente. La mayoría de las veces, esos aspectos me eran de una infinita ayuda para llevar a cabo una interpretación clara de las emociones y sensaciones que las personas tendían a creer que yo conocía y por lo tanto, entendía sin tener la necesidad de exponer mi amplia falta de desconocimiento en esa área. Justo como sucedía en este momento en el cual, Donghae sshi, me comentaba al respecto de Kyuhyun sshi y su recién aceptada –no descubierta- atracción hacia mi compañero Sungmin. Aunque a decir verdad, “aceptada” era ir algo lejos. Tal expresión podía encajar muy bien dentro de la descripción y por lo tanto me permitía notar rasgos cambiantes en el chico que tenía enfrente; como por ejemplo duda, incredulidad, diversión y sorpresivamente, enojo. ¿Molestia?

-Hyukjae ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así?- inquirió de forma repentina- no hagas eso, me asusta- comentó retrocediendo un poco, exagerando, como siempre.

-No sé qué le molesta de los avances de su amigo Kyuhyun sshi hacia mi querido camarada, en todo caso, debería de sentirse algo orgulloso ya que el muy terco ha decidido dar un paso importante hacia la auto aceptación permanente.

-¿Qué? Yo no… ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-¿Porque reacciona así?- inquirí con voz moderada.

Le vi colocar las manos en su cintura y aspirar profundo, negando un par de veces.

-Es que…- comenzó- somos amigos ¿no?- preguntó colocándose una mano en el pecho- y me molesta- no – me preocupa que aún no se haya abierto sobre ello, digo, no es que esté obligado a hacerlo ni nada; yo solo… solo quiero que entienda que cuenta conmigo, que me cuente sus problemas- pasó una mano por su cabello- me gustaría que realmente comprendiera que le apoyo, con lo que sea- terminó desviando la vista- ¿entiendes?

Luego de sopesar su pequeño sermón asentí lentamente.

-Comprendo- aseguré- y si no me equivoco, creo que mi consejo anterior puede ser aplicado aquí de la misma forma. Donghae sshi, dele espacio a las personas, la mente humana no suele trabajar bien bajo presión de ningún tipo y si usted continua sometiéndolo a ese tipo de tratamiento no le puedo asegurar buenos resultados.

-Sí, ya lo sé pero…

-Usted es una persona acostumbrada a recibir atención y confianza automática de todo y todos. Le sugiero que se enfoque y ponga atención antes de que cruce la línea de espacio individual de unos de sus pocos verdaderos amigos y termine mal. Sea humilde- comenté con una sonrisa ligera- aprenda a ser paciente con las personas que importan ¿De acuerdo?- concluí con expresión seria. Donghae sshi me miró algo ofendido por un momento hasta que observé que la tensión se deshacía en su frente permitiendo que los músculos de su cara se relajaran. Tomó aire y asintió. Volví a sonreír un poco.

-Excelente, ahora, ¿Qué decía sobre un partido?

-Te… te comentaba sobre un partido al cual nos gustaría que asistieran- comentó rascándose la nuca, de inmediato desvié la vista, molesto, ese gesto era vulgar e inapropiado.

-De acuerdo, ¿ya invitó a sus “amigos”?- pregunté - ¿A su novia? ¿No cree que para eso los tiene a ellos? Resulta más natural que ellos asistan a esta clase de eventos a que lo hagamos nosotros, simples compañeros de equipo- comenté curioso.

Le vi dudar extrañamente durante unos segundos, luego reanudó su argumento.

-Es que, mira- intentó- al partido solo iremos Kyuhyun y yo, Jessica, Kangin y los demás no… ellos no…- resopló frustrado- Kyuhyun y yo Jugaremos con viejos amigos de un campamento de verano y ellos solo conocen a Kyuhyun así que, no creo que les resulte muy agradable conocer a los demás. Y, si le digo a Jessica, siendo honesto, se va a enterar toda la escuela- comentó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Le escuché suspirar y le miré extrañado.

-Ella suele ser bastante comunicativa- explicó.

Analicé el asunto rápidamente, lo que estaba sucediendo aquí era un curioso hallazgo, tal parece que Donghae sshi estaba presentando una especie de cambio de fase social y mental de la cual no parecía en lo absoluto consciente. ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro cambiase a sus más que incómodos acompañantes de antaño por unos con los que hace tiempo no se encontraba? Eso por mi parte era un sincero tiro al aire, suponiendo que simplemente utilizaran las redes sociales para comunicarse regularmente y solo para cumplir con protocolos normales como un saludo o despedida. Pero el meollo del asunto era ¿Por qué el cambio? ¿Por qué el rechazo a tan arraigada amistad tan de repente?

-Hyukjae no hagas esa cara- irrumpió de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál cara?

-Esa cara, la estoy-pensando-no-me-molesten-humanos-inferiores tipo de cara.

-Yo no hago tal cosa. Y horrible elección de palabras, señor- le vi rodar los ojos.

-Eso es porque no te has visto en un espejo cuando lo haces.

-Tonterías- resoplé.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidiste si ir o no ir?

-Le seré sincero, no comprendo su insistencia.

-Apoyo moral- dijo sonriendo. Negué ante su ridículo intento.

-Oye Hyukjae ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó de repente.

-Usted siempre tiene preguntas, no es nuevo, el hecho de que no lo haga me resultaría sumamente sorprendente.

-¿Te has encontrado con Kangin últimamente, o se te ha acercado?- preguntó serio.

-¿Kangin?- razoné- ¿el caballero de aspecto intimidante para el resto del instituto? ¿Su amigo?

-Sí, mi amigo el que suele…

-¿Atacarme sin razón?, oh sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Y respondiendo a su pregunta: no he tenido el infortunio de topármelo por ningún lado. ¿Por qué?

Para ese entonces estábamos en los lockers de educación física que daban al patio trasero de la escuela. Me detuve a mirarle con más detalle y vi que se mordía el labio. Signo identificable como de ansiedad.

-Es que, Kangin quiere que te pida que le hagas un guion para su equipo.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunté atónito.

-O dos.

-¡¿PERO QUIEN RAYOS SE CREE ESE TIPO?!- espeté incrédulo, era realmente sorprendente lo que le podía ocurrir a uno.

-Solo… no le hagas caso ¿sí? Te pregunto y te digo esto solo para que estés alerta, yo hablaré con él y trataré de hacerlo entender- le vi pensarlo- no, lo VOY a hacer entender. A veces se pasa de idiota cuando se lo propone.

-No le tengo miedo- dije alzando mi barbilla.

-No, yo sé que no, es solo que…- le vi tragar saliva.

-¿Que…?

-No quiero que empiece una estúpida pelea- dijo en voz baja, luego desvió la vista y se aclaró la garganta metiendo las manos a sus pantalones. Rodé los ojos.

-Le recuerdo Donghae sshi, que mi cuerpo y sobre todo mi mente son completamente capaces de defenderse por sí mismas cuando la ocasión lo amerite. Y si este “amigo” suyo intenta querer obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero; pues tristemente se topará con pared. Y una muy dura.

Luego de mis palabras, Donghae sshi colocó una mano en mi hombro y sonrió ampliamente. Me quedé quieto ante su gesto ajeno.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Excelente- musité aclarándome la garganta.

Donghae sshi tenía una sonrisa bastante amplia, una que le llegaba a los ojos con una facilidad arrasadora y que muy pocos con los que había tratado antes podían alcanzar. Era una sonrisa genuina, honesta y que aparecía en raras ocasiones. Después de unos momentos algo en mi mente me instó a mirar alrededor. El lugar estaba vacío totalmente, pero observando la luz que entraba por la ventana y la manera en que la sombra de la puerta se inclinaba hacia un lado me era fácil decir que era medio día: término del primer turno, cambio de aula.

Luego asentí, comprendiendo. El sitio se llenaría en cualquier momento y una horda de gente sudorosa entrando a prisa no era la mejor de las ideas. Carraspee, mi claustrofobia nunca me dejaba tranquilo.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos - pedí sacudiéndome con ligereza la mano de Donghae sshi y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó confundido, siguiéndome. Tome aire profundo, luego lo solté.

-Por qué no me gustan los lugares a rebosar de gente- a lo lejos escuché la campana indicando el cambio de turno.

-Aquí no hay nadie Hyukjae- le oí decir intentando no reírse.

-Pero habrá- sentencié.

Mientras nos aproximábamos a la puerta pude visualizar uno de los primeros grupos que se aproximaban hacia donde estábamos nosotros, obviamente a cambiarse y ducharse. Todos hombres y jugando a empujarse entre ellos. Puse los ojos en blanco, típico.

Pero conforme se acercaban más y más logré distinguir entre ellos a Kyuhyun sshi, y junto a él, quien lo venía molestando, al mencionado…

-Maldita sea- le escuché decir y después, lo único que noté fue como me tomaban del hombro con fuerza jalándome hacia atrás. Luego mi espalda chocó contra una pared, Donghae sshi frente a mí.

-¡¿Pero que le sucede?!- inquirí molesto tratando de moverme.

Donghae sshi colocó su ante brazo en mi pecho y me hizo retroceder pegándome a la pared de nuevo.

-Kangin viene para acá, guarda silencio- me indicó en un susurro.

No podía ser posible. ¿Qué acaso no le acababa de explicar la situación? ¿Qué no acababa de entender que yo podía defenderme solo y que sobre todo… odiaba esconderme así?

-Donghae sshi- dije en voz alta, recibí un “ssssh” de su parte, le miré mientras extendía su cuello hacia un lado tratando de ver hacia la entrada. Un locker enorme nos tapaba dejándonos entre él y la esquina de la pared. Debía de admitir que era sorprendente la forma en que logró arrastrarme hasta ahí en tan poco tiempo.

Despejé mi cabeza y guardé ese dato de velocidad para después.

-Donhae sshi- dije de nuevo y esta vez alcé las manos sujetando su brazo y empujando- si no me suelta en este momento…

-Maldita sea Hyukjae ¿Qué no puedes quedarte callado por un momento?- se quejó y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, risas que antes se habían escuchado lejanas; explotaron dentro del lugar.

-Ssssh- me indicó de nuevo y rodé los ojos, era ridículo, yo nunca había tenido que pasar por eso. Prefería mil veces recibir golpes que esconderme cobardemente.

-Le insisto Donghae sshi que si no me suelta tendré…

Solo sentí el impacto de su mano en mi cara, tapándome la boca con fuerza. Mis ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba haciendo?

-Hey ¿Qué fue eso?- escuché que preguntaba alguien de los recién llegados.

-¿Qué cosa?- ese era Kyuhyun sshi.

-¿Se refieren al sonido de ESTA TOALLA CONTRA TU TRASERO?- alguien gritó y luego un gran caos se desató, golpes fueron dados, gritos escuchados y risas explotaron. Un montón de ignorantes adolescentes siguiendo sus instintos.

Donghae sshi estaba atento, concentrado frente a mi viendo a su vez lo que pasaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros. Di un último tirón a su mano para que me soltara y luego me rendí, de todos modos los mocosos esos se estarían marchando en cualquier momento y luego... pediría explicaciones.

Tal cual mi deducción, luego de juguetear más los tipos comenzaron a retirarse seguramente hacia las duchas.

-¡HEY! ¡ESPEREN IDIOTAS!- escuchamos la inconfundible voz de Kangin sshi- necesito una toalla extra, ¿alguien tiene una?

-Choi siempre deja su locker sin candado - una voz desconocida respondió- ve y toma una del suyo.

-¿Dónde está?- rio Kangin.

-Por este pasillo al fondo, tiene su nombre.

Y de inmediato sentí a Donghae sshi tensarse. Giró su cara para verme con alarma en el rostro y luego juntó las cejas entrecerrando los ojos: “no te muevas”.

Mientras los demás se alejaban gritando y jugando, escuchamos el sonido de sandalias aproximarse hacia nosotros. Inesperadamente mi cuerpo respondió al de Donghae sshi tensándose también, a la expectativa. Los pasos se acercaban más y más hasta que de pronto se detuvieron. Donghae sshi me miraba a los ojos, esperando. Fruncí el ceño, molesto. El sonido de una puerta se escuchó, luego el de cosas siendo movidas y al final, la puerta de nuevo. Después de unos momentos el sonido de sandalias dando pasos alejándose se escuchó de nueva cuenta junto con la frase, “esos malditos me dejaron atrás” para después, nada.

Donghae sshi se atrevió a asomar la cabeza por la orilla del locker que nos tapaba y luego de esperar un poco más, no se escuchó nada más que las risas y voces siendo ahogadas dentro de las paredes de las regaderas.

-Demonios-suspiró Donghae sshi- estuvo cerca- susurró y a continuación, como si nada, recargó su sien en mi frente.

Me petrifiqué. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta y pude sentir con claridad la sangre cubrir vergonzosamente mi cara. Era cierto que yo no era ajeno al contacto físico entre compañeros, familiares y amigos; era algo molesto sin embargo, la necesidad del ser humano de manifestar ciertas igualdades en pensamiento y sentimiento con sus semejantes, así como experimentar la sensación de pertenecer a un grupo social, el ser aceptado y aceptar a los demás era algo sin lo cual no se podría vivir cuerdamente. Y por supuesto, para variar, el contacto físico era de una u otra forma esencial. Todo eso lo entendía, y lo aceptaba en cierto grado.

Pero una cosa era un abrazo formal con tacto controlado y otra muy distinta era…. esto.

“Esto”, coloquialmente dicho, era cruzar la línea. Aspiré profundo para calmarme y sorpresivamente el olor de su colonia se metió por mis fosas nasales. Era un aroma bastante elegante, sencillo, de marca. Agradable.

Sacudí mi cabeza, le mordí la mano.

-¡HEY!- dijo alejándose por completo de mi saltando hacia atrás- ¿pero qué diablos pasa contigo?- preguntó molesto sosteniendo su mano.

No le dije nada, simplemente comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, salí y caminé rápido. Para cuando me alcanzó ya no sentía mi rostro ardiendo. Suspiré.

-Hyukjae ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- se quejó siguiendo mi paso, me detuve y le encaré.

-Le exijo que nunca vuelva a hacer lo que hizo en ese lugar, ¿escuchó? Es humillante la forma en la que cree usted que no tengo palabras o me falta confianza para enfrentar a mis adversarios cuando en realidad, me sobra, y déjeme decirle que si usted está acostumbrado a huir de sus deberes o partidas de esa forma pues es una verdadera lástima, es una decepción, no quiero que se repita. Es absurdo, es completamente ridículo. Es estúpido… es…es… ¿de qué se ríe?

-De tu cara- musitó sonriendo.

Negué.

-Ah no, no voy a jugar a esto- me crucé de brazos -Deje de reírse- exigí.

-No- sacó su lengua volviendo a explotar en carcajadas.

-Usted es un ridículo infantil.

-Y tú eres un exagerado. Lo que hice fue por tu bien, no te subestimo como tú crees. No sé de verdad que está ocurriendo con ese cerebro brillante y gigante que tienes pero, sabes perfectamente que en dado caso de que te hubiera dejado pelear a muerte con Kangin ahí; el único que hubiera salido perdiendo habrías sido tú. ¿Qué crees que te hubieran hecho? Te habrían suspendido independientemente de tus calificaciones. A Kangin le da igual pero sé muy bien que para ti, habría sido el fin del mundo.

-Pero…

-Ahora…- dijo acercándose- sé un buen amigo, ve a mi partido y lo tomaré como un gracias de tu parte- le vi alzar la mano y para mi sorpresa, la colocó en mi cabeza. Me revolvió el cabello- nos vemos en el partido Hyukjae y pobre de ti si llegas tarde- dijo comenzando a alejarse.

Si la situación hubiera sido otra tal vez le habría respondido como en verdad se merecía, claro, si la situación hubiera sido diferente y el estúpido sonrojo en mi cara una débil idea de mi imaginación.

  
  


  
  


  
  


__________________________________

  
  


  
  


  
  


El camino a casa siempre era una de mis partes favoritas del día. Ya fuese a pie, en autobús o en auto; no había una gran diferencia siempre y cuando tuviera el espacio, un poco de soledad y de preferencia el cielo nublado. Como ahora. El aire era algo fresco pero no lo suficiente como para que necesitase protección extra. Lo que amaba de momentos así era la facilidad para pensar y crear sin interrupciones, la tranquilidad era exquisita y ahora, con este pequeño toque tecnológico solo le añadía algo más.

Sentado en el autobús, en el asiento trasero y recargando mi cabeza contra la ventanilla suspiré, el tema musical que era reproducido en el ipod de Sungmin era muy adecuado, una de mis canciones favoritas; no cabía duda que Sungmin y yo teníamos gustos muy similares.

Luego de unos momentos más me encontré lamentando la partida del objeto en mis manos, Sungmin me lo había prestado solo por ese día para según él “desconectarme”, obviamente le di una lectura sobre cómo era completamente imposible que una persona de carne y hueso se pudiera “conectar”, ni siquiera pensar en “desconectarse”; pero solo recibí un “Ya Hyukjae, por favor” como respuesta y decidí que era suficiente.

Miré el pequeño y delgado aparato en mis manos, quizá no sería una mala inversión conseguirme uno, debía de admitir que era mágico el entorno que creaba, era como una burbuja musical que te envolvía. Un mundo privado que nadie podía atravesar. Por la ventana observe que casi llegaba a mi destino.

En la siguiente parada por puro reflejo observé como una pareja de adolescentes subían al transporte y buscaban lugar en los asientos de adelante. El joven dejó pasar a la señorita primero y cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, el chico pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella para después, recargar su frente contra la de ella.

Fruncí el ceño y desvié la vista. Eso sin duda traía a mi mente recuerdos incómodos.

¿Pero que en los cielos le había pasado por la mente al atolondrado de Donghae sshi? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así? La molestia que sentía al recordar el ridículo momento por el que me había obligado pasar seguía ahí a pesar de que ya había intentado borrarlo una par de veces sin lograr que el errante pensamiento fuese eliminado con éxito.

Resoplé frustrado, luego sacudí un poco mi cabeza, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Durante el resto del trayecto dejé mi mente en blanco, completamente en blanco, dejándome llevar regularmente por las melodías que me gustaban más. Mi turno de bajar llegó y cuando lo hice, comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Si uno doblaba la esquina que estaba junto a la parada del autobús y miraba directamente al frente, podía ser capaz de observar mi hogar con facilidad. Estaba cercano a la orilla, la tercera casa en orden numérico y la de color más llamativo: rojo, oscuro pero al fin rojo.

Era por eso que no tenía ni unos momentos de haberlo hecho cuando note de inmediato que algo andaba mal. O más bien, había algo de más. Una persona estaba recargada en el poste de luz frente al patio de mi casa. Fruncí el ceño caminando con precaución. Desde donde estaba no podía saber a ciencia cierta si esa persona era conocida o no pero en cuanto me aproximé más, una ola de hostilidad cubrió mis pensamientos.

Cuando me acerqué por completo, me concentré con profundidad, esperando cualquier cosa de su parte.

-Vaya, por un instante creí que la vieja secretaria de la escuela me había engañado al darme tu dirección pero, ahora veo que no.

De espaldas a la entrada de mi casa, adopté una posición defensiva.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Jajaja relájate amigo, solo vengo a platicar.

-Yo no soy su amigo- dejé en claro. Hizo una mueca falsa de dolor.

-Lo sé, y es una lástima- dejó de recargarse y cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho- para ti, claro. Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Dígame que se le ofrece Kangin sshi?

-Wow pensé que Hae exageraba con tu forma de hablar pero creo que no, no puedo creer que en realidad hables así.

Esperé en silencio.

-Mira…Hyukjae ¿verdad?- no respondí- lo que quiero es muy simple- en cuando esas palabras dejaron su boca supe que era lo que quería. Y también supe que por supuesto, no lo tendría.

-Iré al punto, necesito que me ayudes con el guion que pide el estúpido viejo de literatura, la verdad nos ha salido bastante complicada la cosa como para volver a equivocarnos con él y, viendo lo bueno que eres en esas cosas; se nos ocurrió que quizá….

-¿”Nos”?- inquirí.

-Okey, se me ocurrió a mí, que tu aportación sería muy valiosa- sonrió- ¿Qué dices? Nos harías muy felices a todos.

Le miré en silencio y cuando me percaté de que ya no iba a decir nada más, asentí para mí.

-Muy bien, mire Kangin sshi, si lo dejé terminar con su ridícula oración fue por pura cortesía, tomando en cuenta que usted ha venido hasta a mi casa, sin invitación previa alguna a pedirme ciertas tareas; mi ética me exige que no le responda ni una sola palabra. Eso pasando por alto sus altercados contra mi persona en el pasado.

-Hyukjae-ah- musitó entre risillas estúpidas- podemos dejar eso de lado ¿no? Ahora somos amigos- dijo contento. Negué despacio.

-Es extraño su concepto de amistad- respondí con voz clara- pero insisto, el ser un caballero para mí es lo primero, por lo cual me atreveré a responder su petición con una rotunda negativa.

Kangin sshi me miró incrédulo por unos momentos, luego se rio a carcajadas.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, nadie me dice que no Hyuk-ah.

-Le pido de la forma más atenta que deje de usar los informales conmigo, no le conozco y no tengo deseo alguno de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué diablos no puedo usarlos? ¿Qué no sabes que soy mayor que tú?

-Por supuesto, pero su intelecto deja mucho que desear así que, no me preocupa.

Conforme los segundos pasaron, la máscara de falsa serenidad que había utilizado se deslizó de su rostro con facilidad dejando al descubierto su cara furiosa y expresión contenida. Cerré las manos en puños, preparándome.

-Mira estúpida rata- musitó con voz tensa y grave- tú vas a hacer lo que yo diga, y punto. Eso si no quieres sufrir un infierno en la escuela.

-No me interesan sus amenazas ni me conmueven de ninguna forma- dije serio.

-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?- preguntó ofendido.

-Por supuesto que no, no sea torpe- frunció el ceño- sólo le digo que no me intimida y que su oferta es declinada. Puede ir a buscar a alguien más.

En ese momento le vi acercarse atravesando deliberadamente mi espacio personal, me miró a los ojos emanando agresividad.

-Supongo que Donghae ya te comentó algo al respecto.

-Donghae sshi no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Entonces te diré, por si no lo sabes, que él me dijo que viniera contigo- ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño, eso no era cierto- y si no entrego un próximo avance de una maldita vez, el idiota del profesor me va a suspender y créeme; no querrás que mi padre se moleste conmigo por eso porque si lo hace; el único que va a pagar por ello serás tú. Es tu última oportunidad- amenazó.

Le miré sorprendido.

-Discúlpeme pero, el hecho de que no sea capaz de cubrir las expectativas de su padre, no es problema mío. Antes debería de hacerse responsable de sus decisiones y madurar. No comportarse como un animal todo el tiempo- le dije a la cara y lo único que sentí como respuesta fue un golpe fuerte en el estómago. No estaba nada preparado para la fuerza de su impacto por lo cual lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme caer hacia atrás.

-¡Con un demonio rata estúpida! ¡No me hagas romperte esa cabeza tuya sin antes obtener lo que quiero!- me gritó y me puse de pie como pude. La adrenalina se acumuló en mi estómago y me sacudí, esperando ahora sí, preparado, su siguiente golpe.

-Lamento decirle que no va a obtener nada de mí, puede largarse a buscar a alguien más- espeté.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- gritó dejándose venir encima de mí, sonreí internamente preparando mi pierna para moverse y atacar, pero el ruido de un motor retumbó con fuerza, luego unas llantas que rechinaron en el pavimento le siguieron para después dejar ante nosotros la imagen de una moto negra deteniéndose con habilidad en la banqueta.

Suspiré, tal parecía que el momento para hacer entender a Kangin sshi la manera de respetar a los demás aún no había llegado.

-¿Qué diablos….?- preguntó Kangin retrocediendo ante la cortina de humo levantada por el transporte urbano.

Observé como Yoon se quitaba el casco arrojándolo al suelo, se bajaba de la moto y caminaba directamente hacia Kangin. Sentí un apretón en el pecho y caminé deprisa hasta poder sujetarlo del brazo.

-Yoon- pedí en voz baja.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- preguntó Kangin sshi confundido y molesto.

Yoon se sacudió mi mano de un jalón y terminó de acercarse por completo a Kangin, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia él. Tal vez no era de complexión tan ancha como el joven Kangin sshi, pero si era igual de alto y de fuerza indudable.

-Si lo tocas de nuevo… te mato- musitó en voz baja. Independientemente de la situación, un tintineo ridículo y familiar se hizo presente en mi pecho y estómago. Lo ignoré.

La mirada que Kangin portaba no tenía precio, miraba a Yoon con un odio tal que parecía iba a escaparse de sus ojos. Su mirada se movió de Yoon a mí y viceversa, pero luego, algo pasó. Su mirada y expresión cambiaron por completo y antes de que pudiera descifrar lo que había ocurrido él levantó las manos, mostrando las palmas, rindiéndose con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yoon- musité de nuevo y después de esperar unos momentos, le escuché resoplar para luego soltar a Kangin con brusquedad.

-Lárgate- le exigió con voz dura.

-Claro… claro- dijo Kangin retrocediendo, me miró- sobre lo que dije antes Hyukjae-ah, puedes darlo por olvidado- me guiñó un ojo- nos vemos en la escuela- se despidió no sin antes mirar a Yoon de nuevo y luego, darse vuelta alejándose por la esquina al final de la calle.

Una vez con el joven Kangin fuera de vista y la tensión evaporada, mis músculos medios me recordaron que no estaban en un buen estado. Me toqué el estómago y siseé. Yoon estaba frente a mí en segundos.

-Hey, ¿te duele mucho? ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?- preguntó en susurros examinando mi cara con sus ojos y mi estómago con sus manos.

-Solo me dio un golpe en el estómago, no es nada.

-Ven, vayamos adentro y quiero que me expliques todo con detalle.

-Pero… mis cosas, tu moto y tu casco aún…

-Cállate y déjame ayudarte- le sentí colocar una mano alrededor de mi cintura y me hizo colocarle mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Yoon puedo caminar perfectamente.

-Te dije que te callaras- musitó serio.

Una vez adentro de la casa me dejé caer en el sofá de espaldas, aspiré profundo, el dolor se expandió. Debía de admitir que Kangin sshi tenía una buena técnica. Mire a Yoon que buscaba algo en la cocina.

-Yoon, ambos sabemos que he sufrido heridas peores, esto no es nada en comparación de cuando te conocí- musité y luego me mordí el labio. Mala elección de palabras. Yoon dejó de moverse un momento pero luego, siguió buscando.

-No me importa, ese imbécil se atrevió a golpearte, lo cual naturalmente pagará la próxima vez que le vea pero; por ahora, necesito ver que estés mejor.

-Estoy mejor- aseguré.

Le escuché regresar a la sala y sentí mi nerviosismo alzarse en mi interior cuando se inclinó sobre mí en el sofá.

-Lo sé- sonrió alzando una mano apartando el cabello de mis anteojos, me dio un beso en la frente- ahora cállate y déjame curarte.

Mientras Yoon se volvía a concentrar en su tarea, traté de alejar la sensación que sus acciones provocaban dentro de mí por unos momentos; junté mis manos de palma a dedos debajo de mi barbilla y cerré los ojos.

¿Por qué Kangin sshi se había ido? ¿Por qué se había rendido solo así? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué había pasado que le hizo cambiar su expresión?

 


	15. PLANES EN MARCHA, DECEPCIONES QUE VIENEN

-Detalles, necesito detalles y mira que me los merezco porque he sido muy paciente contigo- le acusé mientras tomaba uno de mis sándwiches.

Kyuhyun y yo almorzábamos en una de las bancas de la cafetería que estaban al aire libre, era un bonito día, soleado con aire fresco además de contar con la ausencia del resto del equipo que eran un montón de metiches, por su puesto.

-No sé qué diablos quieres saber- le oí murmurar.

Se me cayó un pedazo de lechuga al plato, lo tomé y se lo arrojé a la cara.

-¡Diablos Donghae!- exclamó saltando de su asiento, escandalizado.

-No te hagas el sordo que sabes a lo que me refiero- murmure con la boca llena de pan y jamón.

Kyuhyun se limpió con una servilleta.

Mastiqué lentamente, observándole con tranquilidad, Kyuhyun se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en ellos. Alcé las cejas cuando regresó su mirada encontrándose con la mía.

Cerró los ojos.

-No quiero que te rías- musito entre dientes, le miré ofendido en cuanto abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué habría de reírme? ¿Acaso me vas a contar un chiste?- tomé mi refresco dándole un largo trago.

Kyuhyun suspiró, desviando la vista, resignado.

-Mi abuela nació en Corea- comenzó en voz baja- pero a los 15 años se fue a vivir a Canadá con una de sus tias, ya sabes, visitas, viajes a pasar tiempo con la familia que ya no ves. Ella se quedó allá durante 3 años, aprendió otros idiomas y adquirió varias costumbres; cuando volvió nada pudo evitar que siguiera yendo a visitar cada año durante el verano para seguir en contacto con quien la había cuidado después de la muerte de sus padres. Ni siquiera el casarse con el abuelo pudo impedir que dejara todo si tenía que hacerlo cuando su tía la necesitaba- tomó aire- un día, varios años después de que mi papá naciera, recibió la noticia por parte de algunos de sus anteriores vecinos en aquel país de que su tía había fallecido. Mi abuela viajó a despedirse y de paso a recoger algunas cosas que su tía le había dejado, como unas cuantas joyas, recuerdos y libros. Lo que pudo se lo trajo a Corea y le dio el mismo cuidado que sabía su tía le daría. Entre todas esas cosas había un libro en específico que solía leer bastante seguido y del cual no recuerdo más que el color de la portada y una frase- Kyuhyun sonrió- Mi abuela fue la primera persona a la que le conté como me sentía y lo que me sucedía en cuanto me di cuenta de que ya no quería y no podía ocultarlo más. Ese había sido un día muy duro y largo, había discutido con mis padres y el primer chico al que me atreví a intentar acercarme de otra forma me miró con asco- rio un poco- Recuerdo que llegué llorando patéticamente hasta la puerta de su casa y le conté todo. Me tapé la cara esperando que ella también me mirara con el mismo asco que aquel mocoso que creía me entendía, pero ella solo se acercó a mí para abrazarme y sujetar mi cara, me hizo mirarle y me dijo: Kyuhyunnie, mientras tengas pan –tocó mi pecho, encima de mi corazón- y mantequilla- tocó mi frente para luego volver a sujetar mi rostro entre sus manos- cada día puedes hacerlo el mejor día. De ti depende si quieres darle la mitad a alguien o no- suspiró- Ella siempre me decía eso cuando me veía triste.

-Kyuhyun…- murmuré luego de que pasaron varios momentos en silencio. Él sacudió la cabeza y siguió.

-Como sabes, la abuela murió hace un par de años y pues, bueno, se llevó con ella varias cosas importantes. A lo que quiero llegar es que, ese primer día en la casa de Hyukjae cuando vi a Sungmin no te negaré que me…um… llamó la atención- dijo aun sin mirarme a los ojos- y que de todos modos intenté mantener distancia por que, naturalmente, recordaba quién era ese chico y el simple hecho de que era amigo del idiota de Hyukjae era suficiente para pensarla dos veces. Ese fin de semana, al dejarte con tu estúpida cabeza medio rota me pidieron que los acompañara a tomar algo y por pura curiosidad lo hice, dentro de la cafetería en la que estábamos hubo un problema con un par de clientes y Sungmin fue a ayudar a resolver la situación junto con Hyukjae; yo les esperé incómodo y listo para irme, arrepintiéndome por mi torpeza y deseando no haber siquiera aceptado acompañarles. Ya había preparado mis escusas, me les acerqué y hablé con Sungmin, él me miró y me dijo que la situación ya estaba resuelta. No pude evitar preguntarle porque había ayudado a esas personas que ni siquiera conocían- mi amigo tomó aire, se enderezó y ahora, me sostuvo la mirada- Sungmin me sonrió- siguió- me miró a los ojos y dijo: Kyuhyun sshi, mientras tengas pan y mantequilla, es tu deber hacer de cada día el mejor día.

No pude evitar mirarle con sorpresa mientras Kyuhyun estaba ahí sentado, mirándome con una sonrisa incrédula esperando a que entendiera la situación en la que había caído.

-Donghae, no había escuchado esa frase en dos años- sentenció.

-¿P-Pero que hiciste luego?- pregunté insistente.

-¿Qué diablos crees que hice? Obviamente entré en pánico y naturalmente hui- dijo comenzando a relajarse y recargar los codos en la mesa.

-Pero…

-No llegué muy lejos, Hyukjae me acosó durante dos cuadras demandando saber porque había dejado “la escena del crimen”- dijo rodando los ojos y a ante eso no pude evitar reírme.

-Como ya sabrás, al final, decidí dejar de comportarme como un niño y afronté la situación, no volví a hablarle a Sungmin en toda la tarde, pero luego se sumó el tal Yoon quien me ignoró por completo mirando de una forma patética a Hyukjae durante todo el tiempo y cuando acordé el maldito Hyukjae nos había drogado- terminó molesto y casi tropezándose con sus palabras. Asentí despacio digiriendo toda la información.

-¿Y luego?

-¿Y luego qué?

-¿Cómo terminaron tú y Sungmin en la cama de Hyukjae y bajo las cobijas?- pregunté alzando las cejas.

Kyuhyun, como respuesta, se puso totalmente rojo y se aclaró la garganta.

-No tengo idea- murmuró- de seguro fue Hyukjae quien…

-¿Y Sungmin?

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿También le gustas?- su cara hizo una mueca curiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ofendido- ¿Cómo que también? ¿Sungmin? Ese chico no… a mí no…

-Kyuhyun por favor, ¡mira cómo te pones! Sungmin te gusta y mucho por lo que veo- sacudió la cabeza.

-Estas equivocado, tal vez, sí, me llamó la atención en un principio pero…

-Aunque creo que lo de la frase –muy curioso por cierto- tiene algo que ver, puedo ver que en verdad algo traes con Sungmin- le señalé con un dedo.

-No traigo nada de nada con ese mocoso.

-Oh, pero claro que sí.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Espera, espera, espera…- le detuve cuando algo hizo clic en mi cabeza- déjame ver si entendí bien, si no me equivoco ¿no has hablado con Sungmin desde…?- Kyuhyun se cruzó de brazos.

-Ese día, no.- asentí. Dejé pasar un momento y luego saqué mi teléfono, lo arrojé a la mesa, Kyuhyun lo miró expectante.

-Llámale- ordené. Mi amigo frunció el ceño.

-¿A quién?

-Sungmin, ¿Quién más?- le tomó unos segundos comprender pero cuando lo hizo, plantó ambas manos en la mesa con fuerza.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por supuesto que no le voy a llamar!

-¿Por qué no?

-No se si no recuerdes pero te acabo de decir que no le dirijo la palabra y créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-¡Oh, vamos!- exclamé- ambos sabemos que no es cierto- espeté, le vi vacilar- déjate de tonterías, solo toma el maldito teléfono e invítalo al partido de hoy.

-¡¿Para qué?!

-Pues no sé, para que te luzcas, para que lo veas, para que te vea, ¡no lo sé! Solo hazlo y de pasada dile que traiga a ese amiguito suyo que me debe una.

Kyuhyun frunció el ceño.

-¿Hyukjae?

-Sí, el muy torpe cree que se puede deshacer de mi tan fácil- dije terminándome lo que me quedaba de mi otro sandwich y el refresco.

-¿Para qué quieres a Hyukjae ahí?- preguntó mientras me observaba curioso.

-Casi estoy seguro de que Sungmin no viene si Hyukjae no lo hace, te estoy ayudando, deberías agradecérmelo- dije confiado.

Kyuhyun observó con cautela el teléfono en la mesa.

-Supongo que tienes el teléfono de Sungmin- pregunté. Él asintió- entonces, no veo el problema, sólo hazlo ¿quieres?

-Pero no se para que…- empezó.

-Kyuhyun- le interrumpí, tomé el teléfono y lo coloqué en la palma de su mano- cierra el pico y haz la llamada. Si está molesto contigo- que lo dudo porque ese chico parece un osito cariñosito arrojando bondad a diestra y siniestra- entonces no te va a contestar si tú lo llamas, pero si lo haces desde mi número lo hará.

Le vi sopesarlo por un momento para luego suspirar, rindiéndose y comenzar a teclear.

-En verdad no se para que sirve toda esta estupidez no sé qué tienes en la cabeza debería de darte otro balonazo en la cara a ver si…

En cuanto vi que su cara se congeló y su flujo de insultos se detuvo supe que Sungmin había contestado la llamada, así que le sonreí, me recargué en mi asiento y le miré satisfecho y algo resignado. No cabía duda de que, a juzgar por el tono estúpidamente robotizado de su voz y el color de su cara, ya estaba perdiendo a Kyuhyun ante el minion/mejor amigo/niñero de Hyukjae. Mientras continuaba escuchando de fondo a Kyuhyun trabarse como idiota por teléfono recliné la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo, hoy era un muy buen día con un muy buen clima y Hyukjae sería un tonto si se negaba a salir a disfrutarlo.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


-¿Recuerdan esa vez del bosque?

-¿Cuál bosque?

-La vez que escondimos la ropa deportiva de Junsu en el bosque, pasando la cabaña del encargado.

-¡OH! ¡Si! ¡Eso fue genial!- exclamé riéndome y mirando al pobre tipo.

-Claro, todo fue maravilloso para ustedes malditos que no tuvieron que regresar a las literas semidesnudos.

Eso me dio aún más risa.

-¡Pero Donghae tú eras el más maldito de todos!- se quejó Changmin.

-¿Yo?- pregunté con voz inocente.

-Por supuesto que sí, eras un bastardo- aseguró, sonreí- y apuesto a que aún lo sigues siendo.

Negué despacio sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-No seas así- me quejé- además no tienes pruebas.

-Claro que las tengo, es más, si pudiéramos encontrar al pobre chico, a ese chico…- dijo frunciendo el ceño y tronando los dedos intentando recordar.

-¿Cuál chico?- preguntó Kyuhyun aun sacudiéndose por una risa contenida.

-Ese tipo, el de lentes. ¿No lo recuerdas Junsu? ¿El pobre tipo de lentes que Donghae amarró al poste de la bandera?

Fruncí el ceño, ahora lo recordaba. Su nombre y su cara llegaron a mi mente en cuanto describieron los hechos pero cerré la boca. Tal vez en ese tiempo había pensado que era divertido pero la verdad, ahora me daba un poco de pena.

-Chico de lentes, chico de lentes- murmuró Junsu recordando- ¡Ah sí! ¡Ryeowook! ¡El pequeño wookie!- se comenzaron a reír y desvié la vista. Me topé con la mirada de Kyuhyun que sonreía pero a la vez me decía lo que pensaba: _no has cambiado mucho._

-Sí pero, eso fue hace mucho tiempo-agregué.

-Quizá, pero te aseguro que el pobre idiota ha de tener uno que otro trauma por tu culpa. Que nos lo topáramos sería la prueba suficiente de tus travesuras en el campamento Donghae.- Ellos se echaron a reír y les seguí el juego. Un poco de culpa se posó en mi mente, era hora de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de charlas y mejor a calentar que de seguro sienten que van a perder y están que se mueren por escapar de aquí- dije comenzando a mover mis brazos en círculos.

-¡Ja! Esa boca tuya Donghae- se burló Changmin- te va meter en serios problemas algún día- comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del campo y a trotar. Junsu solo se rio.

-Un gusto estar en tu equipo Kyuhyun, veamos qué tal juegas- luego de guiñarle un ojo se alejó corriendo detrás de Changmin. Kyuhyun comenzó a girar los tobillos.

En total éramos 10 jugadores, ellos eran 8 amigos del campamento y conocidos además de Kyuhyun y yo. En sí esto ni siquiera contaba como partido sino más bien como un simple juego entre amigos para pasar el rato en el parque.

No iba a negar que era excelente verlos de nuevo, había pasado unos muy buenos, agradables, y sobretodo ridículos momentos con ellos en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero; también, el verlos de nuevo traía recuerdos un poco incómodos. Si en la actualidad algunos me veían como el capitán del equipo de la escuela y sus amigos aprovechados, entonces, si me hubieran conocido antes tal vez no serían capaces de notar la diferencia entre Kangin y yo.

El simple pensamiento me dio escalofríos, sacudí la cabeza y traté de concentrarme. Comencé a levantar las piernas intercaladamente.

-¿Estas bien?- escuché a Kyuhyun preguntar.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque estas sacudiendo la cabeza a cada rato- sonrió a punto de burlarse- ¿Qué? ¿Recuerdos incómodos?- adivinó.

-No te importa- espeté.

-Uy, perdón- empezó a estirar los brazos.

Mientras continuaba con mi calentamiento me giré hacia las orillas del campo, solo había familias paseando, gente haciendo ejercicio, amigos teniendo picnics y un pequeño grupo de chicas a la orilla del campo, observándonos y susurrando entre ellas, sonriendo en nuestra dirección. Resoplé.

Seguí estirándome y luego volví a girarme, observando a mí alrededor. Nada había cambiado.

-No va a venir- le escuché decir de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Hyukjae, no va a venir, ya te lo había dicho- Empecé a hacer sentadillas.

-No te pregunté.

-Lo estás esperando- Rodé los ojos.

-No estoy esperando a nadie.

-Sí, ya, como sea- suspiró.

Luego de unos momentos, me rendí con un resoplido.

-¿Sungmin te lo aseguró?- pregunté sabiendo lo que le provocaría la pregunta. Sonreí cuando le vi congelarse y luego continuar fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

-Sungmin no me aseguró nada- Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Kyuhyun no juegues conmigo.

-Nadie está jugando contigo Donghae, solo te digo lo que se. Y sé que Hyukjae no vendrá- Me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Oh Donghae vamos, ¿Para que querría venir? ¿Para “verte”?- dijo dejando de calentar para mirarme con una expresión absurda- estoy seguro de que el creído de Hyukjae tiene mejores cosas que hacer- dijo sin malicia.

Dejé de calentar también y me acomodé el short.

-¿Cómo qué?- no pude evitar preguntar.

A lo lejos escuchamos un chiflido de alguno de los del otro equipo indicándonos que nos acercáramos al centro del campo, Kyuhyun comenzó a correr hacia atrás mientras me sonreía.

-Como un experimento o…estar con su novio, por ejemplo- alzó las cejas indicándome que era algo obvio antes de girarse y correr derecho.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y le seguí. Kyuhyun no sabía nada, Hyukjae no tenía novio.

El partido transcurrió de una forma bastante divertida, entre los golpes leves y las burlas que nos decíamos unos a otros el tiempo pasó rápido. Quizá la falta de importancia del juego y que el hecho de querer divertirnos fuera el punto más importante tenía algo que ver.

Cada vez que a Kyuhyun le llegaba el balón levantaba la vista hacia a mí y me lo pasaba intentado que de alguna manera mágica se generara una oportunidad de gol, y aunque en varias ocasiones fue así; la verdad es que la risa por las caras de los demás al ver la agilidad de Kyuhyun me atacaba y al final, terminaba tirándome al suelo hasta que se me pasara.

-¡ERES UN FRAUDE DONGHAE!- escuché a Junsu gritarme al término del primer tiempo mientras cada equipo se dirigía a tomar agua. Y si, lo era, por lo menos en ese momento.

Llegué trotando con toda la flojera del mundo a mis espaldas. Miré alrededor una vez más.

-¿Sungmin?- escuché a Kyuhyun murmurar y giré a mi derecha para en efecto, ver a un sonriente Sungmin acercarse por un extremo del campo. Miré alrededor y me relajé al ver que los demás estaban en diferentes secciones del campo, tirados en el suelo o hasta el otro lado, en la fuente de agua; nadie nos observaba, excelente.

-¡Hola Donghae!- me saludó inclinando la cabeza un poco, luego se giró con Kyuhyun- Hola Kyuhyun- este último le miró con algo de pánico para luego intentar sonreírle, Sungmin se sonrojó.

Negué con la cabeza, eran ridículos.

-¿Cómo les va en el partido muchachos?- preguntó quitándose la mochila.

-Muy bien Sungmin, ya llevo como 4 goles- dije orgulloso.

-¡Wow!- se emocionó.

-No mientas Donghae, no has metido más que uno y fue gracias a mí- se quejó Kyuhyun mirándome y frunciendo el ceño, algo molesto. Luego miro de reojo a Sungmin para al final desviar la vista.

-Bueno ya, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté tomando la mochila de Sungmin.

-Esto es un termo lleno de bebida energética que les va a servir bastante- dijo tomando unos vasos desechables de los que estaban junto al garrafón y luego comenzó a servirnos.

-¿En serio?- pregunté tomando el vaso y bebiendo un poco, sabía delicioso, a fresa y estaba fresca- muchas gracias Sungmin.

-De nada, de nada. Espero que se esfuercen.

-No te preocupes este partido no importa, solo es para divertirnos.

-De todos modos, eso no es excusa para no dar siempre lo mejor de ti en todo lo que hagas- dijo para luego estirar una mano hacia la cabeza de Kyuhyun y con los dedos retirarle algo como una pelusa el cabello. Kyuhyun le miró embobado y algo asustado, yo casi mi ahogaba.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Y…Sungmin, ¿Qué hay de tu amigo el científico?- pregunté para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Hyukjae?- inquirió mirándome mientras bajaba la mano.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- escuché a Kyuhyun murmurar, le arrojé el vaso vacío.

-Así es, le dejé claramente dicho que tenía que venir si no la iba a pagar muy caro.

-Pues, ¿no se supone que hoy es viernes?- Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Pues los viernes no sale a otro lado más que a la cafetería, Yoon toca hoy con su banda. Es Yoon´s night.

-Oh pues, pudo habérmelo dicho.

-Donghae, cuando se trata de Yoon, Hyukjae pierde la cabeza. Creo que ya lo has visto pasar.

Simplemente asentí, algo había notado. Miré hacia el campo y vi cómo los demás se comenzaban a reunir.

-Nos vemos luego Sungmin- le sonreí y comencé a correr hacia el centro.

El partido continuó, no volví a meter gol.

Cuando el juego se terminó y después de despedirme de mis amigos con la promesa de una jugada más, noté que mi cuerpo se sentía algo agitado. Era como si un poco de la adrenalina que había circulado por mi sistema durante todo el partido aún siguiera flotando por ahí y se negara a irse. No me sentía cansado en lo absoluto. Luego de recoger mis cosas me reuní con Kyuhyun y Sungmin que me esperaban.

-¿Y ahora, cuál es el plan?- preguntó Kyuhyun.

-¿Plan?

-Si- intervino Sungmin- ya le había comentado a Kyuhyun con anterioridad que me acompañara a comprar algunas cosas pero, no queremos dejarte solo.

-Corrección, él no quiere que te abandonemos a tu suerte, a mí me da igual- explicó. Rodé los ojos

-Muchas gracias pero, no se preocupen, estaré bien.

-Donghae no pienso dejar que vayas a tu casa a pudrirte de aburrimiento, sería totalmente inadecuado- se quejó Sungmin.

Resoplé.

-Mira Donghae, podemos ir por un helado o algo si gustas.

-¿Por qué insisten tanto?

-Porque es viernes, es fin de semana y fin de escuela. Nadie debe de quedarse encerrado y solo.

-Eso se escucha muy deprimente- me quejé.

-Pues lo es- dijo Kyuhyun y me limité a mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados- y eso que tienes novia, imagínate si no tuvieras.

Rodé los ojos.

-Está bien, ya, saldré con ustedes.

-Excelente- dijo Sungmin juntando sus manos, complacido.

-Solo iré a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme, los veo ahí- dije una vez que estuvimos afuera y me alejaba hacia el estacionamiento.

-Okey, te vemos en la plaza comercial del centro, donde está el reloj.

Asentí y me fui, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Kyuhyun dándole ánimos e insistiéndole para que le preguntara a Sungmin sobre la frase de la mantequilla, solo esperaba que las cosas le salieran bien de una vez al torpe de Kyuhyun, el sonso lo merecía. Camino a mi casa suspiré, algo me decía que iba a ser una noche algo larga.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Cuando llegué a mi casa lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi cuarto y bañarme, me sentía pegajoso y sucio. Luego de cambiarme fui a la cocina para encontrar una nota de mis padres pegada en el refrigerador: “Salimos a cenar, no hay nada de comer como podrás adivinar así que puedes pedir algo de cenar. Xoxo.”

Sacudí la cabeza con desagrado, mi padre debía dejar de firmar sus mensajes asi. Entonces la salida con los chicos también tenía que contar como cena… Bueno, afortunadamente tenía dinero. Mientras terminaba de alistarme el timbre de la puerta sonó. Confundido me acerqué a abrirla y un resoplido de fastidio se escapó de mi boca.

-Wow, no puedo creer que te le alegres tanto de verme Donghae.

-¿Qué quieres Kangin?- pregunté arrastrando las palabras. El chico me sonrió cruzado de brazos y se hizo a un lado mientras yo salía y cerraba la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó

-Fuera con unos amigos- terminé de cerrar con seguro y le miré- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cuáles amigos?

-¿Eres mi madre? No te importa.

-Okey, okey. Solo era una pregunta de precaución, solo por si tenía que salvarte.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Salvarme? ¿De qué?

Luego, su sonrisa se ensanchó y comenzó a frotarse las manos.

-De ciertas compañías. ¡No tienes idea Donghae, no tienes idea!- dijo riendo.

-Kangin ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

De inmediato su estado de ánimo me dio mala espina. Él solo se ponía así cuando ganábamos un partido importante o cuando lograba lo que quería. Tragué saliva.

-Está bien- tomó aire intentando calmar su emoción- adivina a donde fui ayer.

-No tengo idea.

-Fui a la casa de la rata. De tu amiguito de lentes.- sonrió complacido. Tragué saliva una vez más y conservé la calma. ¿Qué diablos había hecho este idiota? ¿Había ido a la casa de Hyukjae? ¿A qué? ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? Luego recordé que Hyukjae había faltado a mi partido, ¿había sido por eso? ¿Estaba bien?

-Y… ¿a que fuiste?- pregunté cauteloso- ¿cómo sabes dónde vive?

-Eso es lo de menos, lo que en verdad tiene valor es lo que descubrí.- me aseguró.

-¿Qué descubriste?

-Bueno, primero yo había ido a hablar con él. Al llegar a su casa no había nadie y me quedé a esperarlo un rato, el maldito no llegaba y la verdad ya me estaba desesperando pero cuando apenas comenzaba a pensar en irme le vi doblar la esquina y acercarse- sonrió- luego me reconoció y debo de admitir que la rata tiene valor. No se encogió ni nada, simplemente se me plantó enfrene creyendo que podría conmigo.

Sonreí internamente, ese era Hyukjae sin duda.

-¿Qué pasó luego?- presioné.

-Pues, luego de una plática nada satisfactoria el chico agotó mi paciencia. Intenté convencerlo a la buena de que me ayudara con lo del guion pero el tipo rechazó mi amabilidad. Dijo cosas que no debía y… le di una pequeña lección- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hubiera habido otra opción.

La boca se me secó y me dio un retortijón en el estómago. Desvié la vista y tragué saliva inútilmente, traté de omitir el hecho de que Kangin había golpeado a Hyukjae y cerré las manos en puños. No era el momento ni el lugar. Tomé aire. Me recordé que Hyukjae sabía defenderse solo, él estaba bien.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa hombre?- preguntó y le sonreí.

-Nada- suspiré- Kangin, eres un idiota- se me salió.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

-Así no se consigue lo que uno quiere, ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?- intenté acomodar el asunto. Kangin solo rodó los ojos y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nada- suspiró decepcionado- solo le di uno bueno en el estómago, le hice caer pero luego llegó este tipo, uno de esos rockeros satánicos en su estúpida moto y se me echó encima el muy imbécil. ¡Me amenazó! ¿Lo puedes creer?- gritó ofendido- ¡El mocoso de porquería me dijo que si me metía con el cuatro ojos de nuevo la iba a pagar!

Al escuchar eso se me escapó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Okey, ese había sido Yoon, por lo menos servía de algo.

-Kangin creo que debes de dejar lo del guion por la paz, estas exagerando.

-El guion es pasado Donghae. Oh, pero aquí es donde viene lo bueno- dijo de repente.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Cuando me di cuenta quise atacarme de risa porque… ¡era tan obvio! No sé cómo diablos no lo vimos antes Donghae pero bueno, agárrate; porque esta es buena…

Le miré anticipando.

-La rata es gay.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡LO SE!- rio aplaudiendo un par de veces.

-¿Qué?- maldita sea, maldita sea…

-Sí, me di cuenta cuando vi a esos dos interactuar uno con el otro. El tal Hyukjae es gay, ahora compruebo que todos esos rumores son verdad y estoy casi seguro de que ese de la moto es su- hizo cara de asco- novio.

Lejos de que me molestara la forma en la que Kangin se expresaba, me molestaba el hecho de que Hyukjae hubiera permitido que un ignorante estúpido como Kangin se hubiera dado cuenta de su situación. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, si Kangin habría la boca… maldición, si es que no la había abierto ya…

Le miré con pánico.

-¿Quién más sabe?- lo tome por los hombros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién más sabe de esto, de Hyukjae y eso? ¿Le has dicho a alguien más?- le sacudí un poco mientras el trataba de calmarse

-No Hae, a nadie, tú eres el único pero… wow cuando todos lo sepan- sonrió emocionado- va a ser lo mejor.

Me mordí el labio y bajé mis brazos. Okey, sí, todo estaba muy mal. Kangin tenía cierto talento nato para averiguar lo que necesitaba de las personas y usarlo a su favor, era muy perceptivo y tenía una boca rápida para conseguir lo que quería; siempre había pensado que si usara todo eso de la forma correcta, las becas tanto deportivas como académicas le lloverían. Tragué saliva mientras obligaba a mi mente a pensar en algo rápido.

-Pero me temo que tendremos que esperar aún algo de tiempo para eso- dijo de pronto y le miré sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté en parte aliviado y en parte preocupado.

-Pues porque tengo un plan que debo de poner en marcha primero- Cerré los ojos un momento, Kangin y sus planes de venganza siempre se salían de control --De hecho, creo que ya está en marcha.

-¿Qué plan? ¿De qué hablas? Hyukjae no te ha hecho nada Kangin- dije lo más calmado que pude.

-¿Qué no me ha hecho nada? Donghae, la pequeña rata fue a hablar con el director hoy en la mañana, ¿Por qué crees que no fui a clases? El idiota hizo que me suspendieran y además, como si eso no fuese suficiente, no me digas que no te asusta la idea de que te haga algo- insinuó, preocupado.

No entendía a lo que se refería. Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Qué me haga algo? ¿De qué?- en ese momento recordé algo que había dicho hacía un momento- Oye, ¿Qué quieres decir con que los rumores eran ciertos, cuáles rumores?

El chico frente a mi suspiró apesadumbrado.

-Me decepcionas Donghae- comentó con falsa tristeza- ser el más popular de la escuela significa estar informado de todo, y este tipo de información no se te pudo haber escapado.

Lo único que hice fue mirarle en silencio esperando a que terminara con sus tonterías.

-Han habido unos cuantos rumores asquerosos sobre que hay tipos pervertidos espiando las regaderas de hombres en la escuela- le miré sorprendido- al principio no le había prestado atención pero ahora, con esto, no tengo duda alguna de que el que lo hace es tu rata de biblioteca- dijo de forma despectiva, cerré las manos en puños y respiré profundamente- ¿te imaginas? Qué asco – espetó- y no se tu Hae pero yo no me siento a salvo con tipos como él vagando en nuestra escuela, uno no sabe en dónde o…- hizo una pausa para inclinarse hacia a mí en complicidad- con quien se ha metido, si sabes a lo que me refiero- me guiñó un ojo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue pasar una mano por mi cabello y darle la espalda para fingir que verificaba que la puerta de mi casa estuviera cerrada. Me morí el labio antes de mirarle de nuevo con lo que esperaba fuese una expresión neutra.

-Tengo razón ¿o no?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y asentí en completo silencio, dándole gusto.

Sonrió satisfecho.

-En fin, a lo que venía en verdad era a dos cosas: una era advertirte sobre el depravado que tienes como compañero de equipo, cuídate las espaldas, no vaya a querer darte un agarrón- soltó una carcajada ante su estúpido chiste- y lo segundo es que tengo un plan para deshacernos de él- fruncí el ceño- pero no me refiero a solo que lo expulsen, no señor; esto tiene que ser en grande- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Me obligue a sonreírle, sentía un ligero espasmo en la mano izquierda ante la energía contenida que aun recorría mi cuerpo y que ahora, nadaba en mi cabeza llena de enojo ante tal sarta de estupideces a costa de alguien tan recto y educado como Hyukjae quien, desafortunadamente, no estaba aquí para defenderse. Mi primer impulso había sido tomar a Kangin por el cuello, arrojarlo al suelo y depositarle unas cuantas patadas en la cara para que comprendiera que había cruzado la línea. Yo siempre había sabido que en su cerebro no existían más que tres cosas: futbol, fiestas y sexo; pero nunca me había imaginado que su incapacidad mental llegara a tanto.

Me obligué a respirar tranquilamente, no quería arruinar la oportunidad que se me estaba presentando. Kangin había dicho algo sobre un dichoso plan y eso era útil, si de alguna forma lograba inmiscuirme en él, si de alguna manera lograba que dejase las cosas en mis manos para resolverlo a mi manera; no sólo estaría salvando y ayudando a Hyukjae de cualquier cosa que Kangin estuviera maquinando, también estaba protegiendo a Kyuhyun, Sungmin y a cualquier otro alumno que asistía a la escuela y que se encontraba en la misma situación que mis amigos. Esto era importante y estaba seguro de que si me movía con cautela, podía evitar que Kangin arruinara las vidas de personas inocentes.

-Hey Donghae, ¿sigues aquí?- le vi agitar una mano justo frente a mi cara y reaccioné, sacudí la cabeza y sonreí.

-Sí, si, aquí estoy solo estaba pensando en que me gustaría ayudarte con tu plan- su cara se iluminó. Le vi alzar la mano para luego depositar un manotazo en mi hombro.

-¡Eso es todo campeón!- gritó entusiasmado- sabía que podía contar contigo para esto.

-Si bueno, ya sabes, aquí estoy siempre que hay…algo de… diversión- guiñé un ojo teatralmente, intenté relajar mi postura y luego, comenzando con mi táctica, le rodee los hombros con un brazo.

-Kangin, dime lo que tienes en mente y veremos cómo podemos hacerlo mucho mejor ¿te parece?

  
  


  
  


  
  


El camino hacia la cafetería después de pasar un rato en el centro comercial fue corto pues traía el carro de mi padre que estaba seguro, de seguir así las cosas, terminaría siendo completamente mío más pronto de lo que creía. Después de estacionarme y bajarnos pude escuchar la música proveniente del lugar, el sonido de baterías y guitarras tocando canciones que la gente coreaba con fuerza indicaba que el ambiente estaba en su punto.

Cuando entramos lo primero que noté fue al idiota de Yoon, ahí parado con su guitarra y su fleco encima de la tarima dando direcciones a los integrantes de su banda. Estaba de espaldas y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Eso era bueno.

Como Kyuhyun y Sungmin entraron primero les seguí hasta casi el fondo del lugar, no estaba completamente oscuro pero si era un poco complicado ver por donde caminaba si no ponía atención. Cuando ellos se detuvieron la música comenzó a sonar otra vez y la gente que estaba ahí, comenzó a agitar sus cabezas al ritmo de la música.

-Ah, Donghae sshi, Sungmin, Kyuhyun sshi; es un placer.

Levanté la cabeza del suelo de golpe y me tope casi de frente con Hyukjae. Kyuhyun y Sungmin le habían saludado y luego se habían hecho a un lado dirigiéndose a una mesa al fondo.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hola Hyukjae- dije y metí mis manos a mis bolsillos. De inmediato frunció el ceño y comenzó a analizarme.

-Oh- murmuró- ya veo. Está molesto.

-Buena deducción- dije y comencé a caminar hacia la mesa que compartían mis amigos. Me senté junto a Kyuhyun y Hyukjae se sentó junto a Sungmin, quedando frente a mí.

-Y ¿puede decirme cuanto tiempo le va a durar el disgusto? Porque reanudaremos tareas la próxima semana y necesito saber si cuento con usted o no- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Rodé los ojos.

-No tengo ningún “disgusto”, como tú le llamas- suspiré- pudiste haberme dicho que no y ya.

-¿Qué no que?- preguntó y le miré incrédulo-Oh, eso- pareció recordar de pronto- se refiere al supuesto partido supongo, lo siento- dijo indiferente.

-No es cierto- espeté.

-Sí, tiene razón, no lo siento- respondió sonriendo- Donghae sshi, no se tome las cosas tan apecho ¿quiere? Solo fue un partido amistoso según recuerdo, no era nada importante. No tenía sentido mi presencia, además según veo Sungmin asistió así que puede tomar eso como que fue en mi representación- Desvié la vista.

-Como sea- musité molesto girando el rostro a otro lado. De reojo le vi observarme con desaprobación un momento más hasta que se rindió y se giro a ver a Sungmin.

-Mi estimado Sungmin, ¿todo bien?- preguntó.

-Si Hyukjae, gracias.

-Y usted Kyuhyun sshi, ¿ya solucionó la situación?

-¿Situación? ¿Cuál situación?- le escuché preguntar confundido.

-Kyuhyun sshi, ¿ya está en una relación social íntima con Sungmin?- interrumpió y no pude evitar girarme a mirarle incrédulo. Lo único que su pregunta causó fue que Kyuhyun se ahogara con su propia saliva y que Sungmin se pusiera rojo como tomate. Hyukjae los miró expectantes.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡HABLEN!- exigió alternando su mirada entre uno y otro, me puse de pie.

-Muy bien Hyukjae, ya es suficiente, ¿puedes acompañarme afuera un momento?- pregunté haciendo un ademán señalando hacia la salida.

Luego de mirarme ofendido por un momento le vi fruncir el ceño mientras se ponía de pie, miro una vez más al par de chicos incómodamente sonrojados en la mesa y me siguió fuera del lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesita decirme afuera que no pueda decirme frente a los demás?

-Kangin fue a verme a mi casa- comencé, note como la expresión en su rostro se volvía hostil con una mueca de disgusto.

-Ya veo-murmuró colocando ambas manos en su espalda- entonces supongo que ya conoce los hechos que se dieron lugar- asentí-de acuerdo, ¿y qué es lo que quiere?

-Hyukjae…- tragué saliva- ¿estás bien?

-¿Es en serio?- inquirió incrédulo, luego soltó una pequeña risita- por supuesto que estoy bien, me ofende que piense lo contrario.

-Lo hago porque sé que Kangin puede ser…

-¿Un ignorante, abusivo, bruto, salvaje?

-Un idiota- musité- pero todo eso tambien.

Me miró pensativo durante un instante.

-Me sorprende que aun le llame “amigo” entonces- murmuró, ignoré su comentario, ese no era el momento.

-No creo que Kyuhyun y Sungmin esten listos para hacer nada de lo que tú crees que hacen- frunció el ceño- son unos ridículos, no lo niego, pero dales tiempo, ya están cayendo solitos y sin que los empujes.

-No los estoy empujando a nada, solo quería saber si ya se habían dejado de tonterías y se comportaban como adultos.

-No somos adultos aún, somos muy jóvenes- le interrumpí- y necesitamos ganar experiencia, conocer gente- eso es lo que ellos están haciendo- expliqué.

-No lo creo- respondió seguro.

-No lo sabes.

-Yo lo se todo- alcé las cejas- bueno, de acuerdo, todo lo que necesito saber.

Suspiré, negarlo solo acabaría en Hyukjae tratando de probarlo y esa conversación nunca terminaría.

-¿No hay nada más de lo que quiera hablar conmigo?- preguntó dudoso y algo en su voz me hizo mirarle, realmente mirarle y me di cuenta, con nerviosismo, de que Hyukjae sabía algo; o por lo menos sospechaba algo. El genio de alguna forma se había dado cuenta de que yo le ocultaba algo. Me miraba de esa forma que hacía que sus cejas casi se juntaran y sus labios formaran un par de lineas suaves y tensas en su rostro. Tenía duda, sabía que debía de estar buscando por algo pero él no sabía todavía que.

Desvié la vista y retrocedí un paso. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor no decirle nada a nadie sobre lo que Kangin y yo habíamos acordado, y mucho menos a Hyukjae que era capaz de ver a través de los planes de uno con tan solo una mirada larga y fija.

Este plan tenía que ejecutarlo yo solo, sin nadie, por si había daño colateral, yo sería el único que tendría que arreglárselas y no mis amigos.

Me rasqué la cabeza y cuando volví a mirarle y le saqué la lengua.

-No, solo quería hacerte perder el tiempo- dije confiado. Hyukjae de inmediato hizo una mueca de asco. Sonreí.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no haga eso?- se quejó alzando una mano y apuntándome con un dedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?- dije inocentemente.

-¡ESO! ¡¿ACASO CREE QUE SE VE BIEN O QUE---?!!

Hyukjae no terminó la frase, lo hubiera hecho si una mano no se hubiera apoyado repentinamente en su hombro haciéndole dar media vuelta para encarar a un muy molesto Yoon. Sus palabras fueron ahogadas, cuando un par de manos le sostuvieron el rostro y le guiaron hacia otra cara en un movimiento rápido y ágil, para, luego, sellar el momento con un beso repentino del que yo estaba siendo testigo sin siquiera haberlo podido evitar.

Me quedé petrificado viéndolos, observando con creciente sorpresa como Yoon apretaba a Hyukjae contra su pecho mientras sostenía su cara y le robaba el aire con un beso incómodamente profundo justo frente a mi horrorizada cara.

Lo único que pude hacer fue retroceder en algo parecido a shock mientras sentía como un peso tibio se posaba en mi estómago, sentí que paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuché a Hyukjae jadear ligeramente no muy lejos de mi y fui consciente de como mi cuerpo reaccionó. Sin mas, di media vuelta y me fui de ahí deseando mas fuerte que nunca que me sacaran los ojos y me abrieran el estómago.

 


End file.
